(K)ein Kuss
by Bollerwagen
Summary: Loki hat sein schönes Lächeln und seine sanften Lügen. Darcy hat einfach nur eine große Klappe. Dass die beiden sich ständig treffen, heißt nicht automatisch, dass sie irgendwie zusammen passen... nein, kein bisschen. Findet zumindest Darcy. DarcyxLoki, Avengers-Fanfiction mit Darcy und Jane aus "Thor".
1. Die Achterbahn im Fahrstuhl

**1. Die Achterbahn im Fahrstuhl**

Das erste Mal treffe ich ihn im Fahrstuhl. Das Ganze ist so banal, dass es fast schon wieder lustig ist. Vor fast einem Jahr war ich blöd genug, mir von den ganzen Praktikumsplätzen am Schwarzen Brett der Uni ausgerechnet _dieses_ auszusuchen. „Assistentin bei wissenschaftlichen Experimenten." Das klang nicht nach harter Arbeit, die Arbeitszeiten waren cool und der zusätzliche Lohn für die nächtlichen Extratrips auch.

Und ehe ich mich versah, hatten Jane und ich so eine Art zickig-liebevolle Beziehung, mehr ein Familien- als ein Arbeitsverhältnis. Vielleicht, weil sie wegen ihren ganzen wissenschaftlichen Projekten wenig Zeit und kaum Freunde hatte. Ich hatte keine Projekte, viel Zeit aber auch keine Freunde. Insofern passten wir perfekt zueinander.

Naja, was danach kam ist ja allgemeingültiges, anerkanntes Wissen: Stürme, Brücken zwischen den Dimensionen, Thor und ein paar andere ungebetene Gäste.

Eigentlich bin ich immer diejenige, die die Krise kriegt. Aber plötzlich kriegen alle anderen die Krise: Jane, die einfach in Wirbelstürme fährt, Thor, der seinen Hammer vermisst, Erik, der das alles für eine Scheißidee hält, Thor, der nicht nach Hause kann, sein Bruder, der ein echt mieses Explosionsschussteil auf uns loslässt und Thor, der gegen seinen Bruder kämpfen geht… tja. Und dann wieder Jane, weil Thor nicht zurück kommt.

Und plötzlich ist das hier ein Knochenjob!

Aber einen Lichtblick gab es bei dieser unschönen Geschichte: Thor ist der Times zufolge ein Held. Und Helden kriegen immer das Mädchen. Diese Regel ist fast so etwas wie ein Naturgesetz. Und vor drei Monaten hat er das bewiesen. Er musste zwischenzeitlich nur mal eben mit seinem Heldenteam ein paar Aliens und schon wieder seinen durchgeknallten Bruder verhaun.

Jetzt schweben die beiden auf butterweichen Wölkchen. Und wer bleibt übrig in der Rechnung? Richtig, ich. Als kleiner unteilbarer, mathematischer Rest. Den Wissenschaftsfreaks würde das wohl gefallen.

Und _deshalb_, wegen all diesen… Ereignissen, treffe ich ihn. Im Fahrstuhl. Wenn mein Leben sich mit Thors Rückkehr nicht schon wieder um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht hätte, wäre es vielleicht ruhiger ausgegangen.

Es fängt ganz harmlos, ganz langweilig, ganz _wissenschaftlich _an und läuft etwa so ab:

Jane darf Experimente durchziehen. In der neu errichteten SHIELD Zentrale in New York. Fury und seine Kumpels haben es satt sich immer bei Stark einzumieten und sich einen Wolkenkratzer in NYC gestellt – ist ja auch verständlich. Stark gibt dir das Gefühl ein Bittsteller zu sein. Neben ihm fühlt man sich einfach _arm._ Arm und unfähig.

Für Jane ist das ne große Sache. Labore, Versuche, Messgeräte von hoher Qualität und so weiter. Und als beste Freundin bin ich natürlich mit am Start! Was machen schon ein paar verpasste Univorlesungen? Zwei Wochen New York! Ich habe die offizielle Erlaubnis um die Hochhäuser zu ziehen, wenn ich nicht gebraucht werde.

Gerade werde ich aber gebraucht. Und zwar dringend. Deshalb bin ich unterwegs zur Weltraum-Chrom-Cafetaria. Seit über vierzig Minuten versuche ich, eine einfache Besorgung zu machen, um Erik und Jane nach ihrer durchwachten Nacht von einem extrem zickigen Nervenbündelduo zu einem etwas netteren Wissenschaftlerduo zu verhelfen. Ihre genialen Hirne laufen nur noch mithilfe schwarzer, aromatischer Flüssigkeiten.

Ich mache mich mit einem großen dampfenden To-Go-Becher in jeder Hand auf den Rückweg. Ich steige im siebenzwanzigsten Stock in den Aufzug um nach unten in den siebten Stock zu fahren, wo Jane ihre Experimente - bahnbrechende Forschungsprojekte, wie sie das Ganze nennen würde – durchziehen darf. Das ganze Ding mit Schwerkraftaußerkraftsetzung shebelwirkungen um Brücken nach Asgard zu bauen… oder wie auch immer. Nicht, dass ich inzwischen irgendeine Ahnung habe, woran sie gerade arbeitet. Ich kann dir alle Fragen zu Herr der Ringe beantworten und fast jede Episode von Friends mitsprechen. Ich kann so herrlich in meinen Tagträumen versinken, dass ich nichts mehr wahrnehme – so wie jetzt gerade. Ich beobachte nur nebenbei, dass die Anzeige über der Aufzugtür von 19 auf 18 springt – und ich würde jedem verzweifelten Büromenschen Kaffee bringen, wenn es seinen Alltag nur etwas erträglicher machen würde. Oh, und wenn er nett fragt. Das alles reicht um ein sozial anerkanntes Wesen zu sein. Nicht jeder ist ein wissenschaftliches Genie. Oder ein Superheld.

Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich lebe in einer Welt, die aufgebaut ist wie ein Computerspiel, ein Spiel mit zwei Leveln: Dem für Laien und dem für Experten. Es gibt keine extra Leben und wenn der Endgegner dich erwischt, dann wars das. Neu anfangen geht leider nicht. Oh, und in das Expertenlevel wird man hineingeboren. Ein echt beschissenes Spiel und du kannst erst aufhören, wenn du tot bist. Manchmal - nur manchmal und ganz heimlich, ohne jemandem davon zu erzählen – frage ich mich, warum ich in Level eins bin, warum ich nichts anderes mache als ein bisschen studieren und Kaffee von A nach B zu tragen und ob das Ganze fair ist, oder ob es wenigstens irgendein winziges bisschen Sinn ergibt. Vielleicht ergibt es Sinn. Und ich bin leider nicht Genie genug, um auf die Lösung des Rätsels zu kommen. Das Einzige was die Realität für mich etwas bunter und interessanter macht, sind die Superhelden.

Das ist noch ein Grund, warum ich mitgekommen bin und Jane die nächsten zwei Wochen geduldig Kaffee hinterher trage: Die ganze Helden, die angeblich hier sein sollen. Nicht, dass ich es darauf anlegen würde, aber Captain America mal von nahem sehen, oder Iron Man, oder Hawkeye… das wäre der Hammer!

Also bildlich, nicht Myölnirmäßig wortwörtlich. Thor ist nämlich nicht halb so spannend wie seine Kollegen in ihren Kostüm- äh, Anzügen. Vielleicht denke ich aber auch nur so, weil ich schon ein bisschen abgehärtet bin – so abgehärtet wie man eben gegen Thor sein kann. Ich sehe ihn ja jeden Tag. Sein Anblick, sein Benehmen und die ganzen Extras, die mit einem extraterrestrischen Götterprinzen so mitgeliefert werden, gehören inzwischen zu meinem Alltag und können echt nicht mehr schocken.

Höchstens nerven. Er nimmt meine beste Freundin/Chefin zurzeit wahnsinnig in Anspruch. Das ist echt ätzend.

Die Anzeige über der Aufzugtür macht das nervige „Ping" und reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich bin erst im zwölften Stock und brauche einen Augenblick, diese Info zu verarbeiten.

Die Türen gleiten auf. Keine Alltagsstressmeute, die dem Kaffee wehtun könnte. Es steigt nur ein Mann ein. Ein großer Mann in dunkler Kleidung. Ich werfe ihm einen Blick zu. Er gleitet wortlos neben mich, ohne mir einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Wie unhöflich. In Imitation meiner Körperhaltung starrt er auf die Anzeige und zählt wohl auch die Stockwerke runter. Ich ringe mir ein „Hallo." ab, einfach weil er keins gesagt hat. Unlogisch. Ja, ich weiß.

Er wendet den Kopf. „Hallo". Er sagt es einsilbig und lustlos und nur weil ich es gesagt habe. Aber er wendet den Blick nicht mehr ab, obwohl ich schon wieder nach Vorne schaue. Er scheint einen Versuch zu unternehmen, mich mit seinem Blick von der Seite her zu durchbohren. Na toll. Ich ziehe Mal wieder schräge Typen an. Vielleicht hört er ja damit auf, wenn ich ihn ignoriere.

Er hört nicht auf.

Ich beginne nervös zu blinzeln. Auf einmal wünsche ich mir die Menschenmassen her, in denen ich verschwinden kann. Ich bin hier _alleine _mit einem schrägen Kerl. Ich halte das ganze drei Sekunden aus – dann schaue ich zurück. Und kaum tue ich das, ist sein Interesse erloschen. Er wendet sich wieder ab. Er wollte wohl nur provozieren. Oder Aufmerksamkeit. Oder Beides.

Also schenke ihm eine geballte Ladung Aufmerksamkeit. Ich fange demonstrativ an, ihn von Kopf bis Fuß zu mustern.

Er ist wirklich groß. Ich muss den Kopf zurücklegen, um sein Gesicht zu sehen. Aber das bemerke ich nur nebenbei, denn der Rest von ihm lenkt mich ziemlich ab. Er ist ungewöhnlich blass, ein starker Kontrast zum zurückgestrichenen, schwarzen Haar. Außerdem trägt er eine Art Lederoutfit – in schwarz, hallo? - und hält etwas Ovales im Arm. Naja, man darf Menschen für ihr Aussehen nicht diskrim- Ach du scheiße, ist das ein _Umhang_? Jetzt schaue ich mir genauer an, was er im Arm hat. Menschen mit Umhang sind die Bösen. Immer. Außer Batman. Das ist auch so etwas wie anerkanntes, allgemeingültiges Wissen. Und der Kerl hier könnte schließlich eine Bombe im Arm wiegen, damit sie nicht frühzeitig detoniert.

Aber das Ding ist ein Helm, denn es hat Kopfform und glitzert metallisch. Es hat außerdem zwei so komische… Ich blinzele irritiert. _Das _kenne ich. Von Thor. Aus Geschichten.

Meine Augen huschen vom Helm über die Rüstung ins blasse Gesicht. Und ich zähle Eins und Eins zusammen. Mir fehlen einen Augenblick lang die Worte, bis es völlig unüberlegt aus mir herausbricht.

„Du bist Loki!", konstatiere ich.

Er schießt mir schräg von oben einen Blick zu. Ich zucke innerlich zusammen. Ein sehr giftiger Blick. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch an der Augenfarbe.

„Ich bin Loki.", antwortet er, als wäre das ja wohl offensichtlich – was es ist, der Helm ist unverkennbar – und als wäre eine von zwei Personen hier im Aufzug durchgeknallt und als wäre das nicht er. Damit scheine ich abgehandelt zu sein und sein Blick huscht wieder nach Vorne auf die Türen.

Ich starre ihn an wie eine Erscheinung. Er sieht einerseits genauso aus, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt hätte, andererseits kein bisschen. Alles an ihm schreit „Knie nieder, Welt! Hier ist dein Meister!". Seine Körperhaltung hat etwas von einer Raubkatze, die entspannt ist, dir aber wortlos vermittelt, dass sie im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ihre Krallen in ihre Beute schlagen kann. Aber auf der anderen Seite hat er schöne Gesichtszüge, die gerade in einem völlig normalen Ausdruck von Langeweile aufgehen. Das ist der Kerl, der so viel Scheiße gebaut hat?, denke ich auf der einen Seite. Und auf der anderen: Klar ist er das. Ein Wimpernschlag und ich bin Asche. Er ist ein Widerspruch in sich. Vielleicht hat ihn das in der Vergangenheit so erfolgreich gemacht.

Die folgende Stille ist unangenehm. In meinem Kopf schießen die Gedanken kreuz und quer. Warum ist er hier? Wissen die anderen Bescheid? Darf er etwa hier sein? Was hat er vor? Bin ich in Gefahr? Wo ist Jane?

Ich könnte etwas sagen. Und ihn ausfragen, interviewen, vielleicht sogar verhören. Okay, _was_ könnte ich ihn fragen? Wo ist meine Schlagfertigkeit hin?

Das „Ping" des Aufzugs zerreißt die Stille und mein grob geknüpftes Gedankennetz. Loki kommt in Bewegung. Stoff raschelt. Die Türen gleiten auseinander und er schreitet hindurch. Er ist groß, erhaben und – Ich wünschte, ich würde es nicht bemerken – irgendwie verdammt cool.

In meinem Kopf formt sich ein Gedanke – und er verursacht eine Art Kurzschluss. Was wenn Loki…?

Loki hat noch keine zwei Schritte den Flur hinunter getan, die Türen drohen wieder zuzugleiten da handele ich wie ferngesteuert. Wie von selbst schnellt meine Hand vor und umfasst eine der Türen, damit sie offen bleiben.

„Warte!", bringe ich hervor. Erleichtert höre ich, dass meine Stimme fest klingt. Fast so, als würde ich jeden Tag Superschurken von der Seite her anquatschen. Er hält tatsächlich inne und wendet den Kopf. Sein Gesicht ziert ein Ausdruck höflichen Desinteresses. Arsch, denke ich mir. Aber vielleicht wird das auch von ihm erwartet. Er ist der Böse. Wahrscheinlich ist er schon zu sehr in seiner Rolle.

Ich hole tief Luft. „Okay, ich will hier mal was klarstellen! Ich bin nicht blöd. Ich weiß, dass du hier nichts verloren hast. Und wenn du irgendeine Scheiße angestellt hast, dann… Weißt du, mir ist egal ob du irgendeine große Nummer bei den Verbrechern bist, klar? Oder ob du ne schwere Kindheit hattest! Leb deine Komplexe woanders aus! Nur damit du Bescheid weißt: Wenn du Jane etwas getan hast, mach ich dich persönlich fertig! Ich hatte nie eine beste Freundin. Und ich habe kein Verständnis dafür, wenn ein größenwahnsinniger, mehr komplex- als hirngesteuerter Egozentriker sie mir wegnimmt." Ah, meine Schlagfertigkeit ist zurück.

Loki wendet sich zu mir um. Natürlich ist er nicht beunruhigt. Er wirkt eher belustigt. Er macht ein Gesicht als hätte etwas unaussprechlich Dummes mal etwas Intelligentes gesagt. Er legt die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten, _falsche _nachdenkliche Falten.

„Dann was?", fragt er provozierend. Und er grinst. Er _grinst. _Es sieht normal aus und fast etwas verspielt. Aber diese Normalität ist so deplatziert, dass sie schon wieder wahnsinnig ist.

Jepp. Ich revidiere mein anfängliches Urteil, dass es nur einerseits schwer zu glauben ist, was er getan hat. Hübsches Gesicht, aber hundert Prozent Wahnsinn.

„Dann…" Ich muss einen Augenblick überlegen. Aber schließlich kommt mir eine Antwort, basierend auf dem was Thor erzählt hat, eine, die ich vielleicht lieber nicht gesagt hätte: „Dann zieh ich dir die Haut ab! Und guck mal nach, welche Farbe die darunter hat!"

Das Lächeln verschwindet. Er hat den Seitenhieb verstanden. Gut, jetzt weiß er Bescheid, mit wem er es zutun hat. „Oh, und noch was: Die Tatsache, dass du deinen Helm abnehmen musst, damit du in einen Fahrstuhl passt – echt uncool."

Ich nehme die Hand aus der Tür. Sie gleitet zu.

Aber nicht schnell genug, um seine Antwort abzuwürgen. „Sagt die Frau, die gerade nichts Bedeutenderes mit ihrem Leben anzufangen weiß, als anderen ihren Kaffee zu bringen. Wem? Deiner Freundin? Wie hieß sie noch gleich? Jane?"

Das sitzt. Die Türen sind zu. Verdammt, denke ich. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Ich habe einen echten Mistkerl auf meine Freundin angesetzt! Außerdem… ich hätte noch nicht einmal eine Antwort gehabt.


	2. Ein bisschen laut, dumm und beinahe tot

**2. Ein bisschen laut, dumm und beinahe tot**

Die darauf folgende Woche verbringe ich mit meiner Arbeit und Sightseeing. Ich erzähle niemandem von meinem Zusammentreffen mit Loki. Thor würde echt schlecht darauf reagieren, wenn er wüsste, dass jemand sich auf ungute Art und Weise für seine Freundin interessiert; vor allem, wenn dieser jemand nicht nur ein jemand, sondern sein gehassliebter Bruder ist. Außerdem will ich Jane nicht beunruhigen.

Das sind feige Ausreden, ich weiß. Ich will die wenigen friedlichen Tage, die wir als Team haben, nicht ruinieren. Wir haben uns echt eine Pause verdient. Zudem scheint Loki der Meister des Bluffs zu sein. Vielleicht hat er ja gar nichts vor. Vielleicht wollte er mich nur schocken. Vielleicht stuft er den Vorfall als irrelevant ein. Vielleicht vergisst er ihn sogar.

Ich zumindest versuche mein Möglichstes ihn zu vergessen. Nur manchmal nagen Fragen an mir. Zum Beispiel, was er eigentlich in der SHIELD Zentrale zu suchen hatte, wie er da rein gekommen ist und welche böse Überraschung die Avengers wohl noch erwartet.

Nachdem die erste Woche unseres Trips rum ist, passiert an einem Dienstagmorgen etwas, das alle Gedanken an Loki aus meinem Kopf pustet: Ein neuer Superschurke macht sich einen Namen, indem er halb Manhattan innerhalb von Minuten demoliert und verschwindet bevor die Avengers da sein können.

Das schreit nach einer Krisensitzung nach Fury-Art. Eine knappe Stunde nach dem Vorfall - es ist erst kurz nach zehn - haben sich alle Avengers um einen großen Konferenztisch im obersten Stockwerk der Zentrale eingefunden. Sogar Stark.

Woher ich das weiß?

Ich war zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Director Fury Jane und Erik dazu bittet und dass _ich_ als ihre Freundin bei dieser streng geheimen Sitzung dabei sein darf! Vorausgesetzt ich „halte meinen Mund und beschränke mich aufs Zuhören", wie mir Coulson vorm Betreten des Raums freundlich zu verstehen gibt. Unser Verhältnis ist ob der gemeinsam durchgestandenen Nahtoderfahrungen kein Stück inniger geworden. Ich behaupte, dass das an ihm liegt. Macht nichts, denke ich mir und betrete den professionell eingerichteten Raum. Ich suche mir einen Platz an dem kreisrunden Konferenztisch neben Erik, Jane und Thor.

Und jetzt sitze ich hier, an einem Tisch mit den größten Helden meiner Zeit. Ich bin ähnlich aufgeregt wie letztes Jahr bei dem Livekonzert der Stickers, aber davon abgesehen fühle ich mich doch ganz anders. Eine Band kannst du sehen indem du irre viel Geld für Tickets ausgibt. Aber an die Avengers kommt man eigentlich nicht ran, geschweige denn, dass man sie richtig treffen kann – Das hier ist wirklich etwas besonderes, auch, wenn ich dank Coulson nur zuhören darf.

Schräg gegenüber sitzt Hawk Eye, neben ihm Dr Banner, daneben Mr Stark und zwei Plätze weiter – Captain America. Wow! Ich habe ihn hereinkommen sehen und eins hab ich schon abgecheckt: Er sieht genauso hinreißend aus wie im Fernsehen. Natürlich trägt er keinen Anzug, sondern normale Klamotten. Obwohl sie aus unserer Zeit stammen, wirken sie an ihm irgendwie etwas altmodisch. Ich weiß nicht warum. Vielleicht liegt es an der Frisur. Aber er weckt das Bedürfnis in mir, seine Hand zu nehmen, ihm das einundzwanzigste Jahrhundert zu erklären und ihn zu meinem festen Freund zu machen.

Fury kommt herein, gefolgt von Coulson, der die Tür hinter sich schließt.

„Ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, wie ernst die Lage ist.", sagt Fury, noch während er zu seinem Platz marschiert. Ich finde ihn ein bisschen einschüchternd. Aber das hindert mich nicht daran, ihn fasziniert anzustarren. Bisher habe ich ihn nur im Stechschritt über die Flure gehen sehen und Anweisungen bellen hören. Er ist der Einzige hier, den ich, abgesehen von Thor, schonmal gesehen habe.

Er lässt sich in seinen Sessel fallen und wirft einen scharfen Blick in die Runde. Sein Auge richtet sich auf Jane und ihm scheint gerade etwas einzufallen. Er gestikuliert in unsere Richtung. „Das sind Erik Selvig, Jane Foster und Darcy Lewis, führende Wissenschaftler im Bereich der Alientechnologie." Alle Augen richten sich auf uns. Ich versuche geschmeichelt möglichst gerade zu sitzen und wichtig auszusehen und verzichte darauf Fury in Bezug auf mich zu korrigieren. Ich will dem Mann ja nicht ins Wort fallen.

Er nimmt gerade eine Fernbedienung zur Hand und ein holographischer Stadtplan von New York erscheint über der Mitte des Tisches. „Um acht Uhr siebenunddreisig Ortszeit wurde an der zwöften Straße ein Sprengstoff gezündet, unweit des Central Parks. Im Abstand von jeweils zwei Minuten detonierten sieben weitere Sprengstoffe an folgenden Orten." Auf der Karte beginnen Rote Punkte zu blinken. Fury klickt und die acht Punkte werden durch Linien verbunden. Sie ergeben ein A. Oh man, denke ich mir, manche Avengers-Fans sind solche Freaks. Die würden echt alles tun, um Aufmerksamkeit zu kriegen. Gut, dass _ich_ zur Unterart „Still bewundernder Fan" gehöre. Ich hab damit auch bisher mehr Erfolg gehabt, denn _ich _ bin hier. Furys Enthüllung gewinnt den Avengers jedenfalls nicht mehr als die eine oder andere hochgezogene Augenbraue ab.

„Wissen wir, womit wir es zutun haben?", fragt Captain Rogers.

„Nicht genau.", räumt Fury ein. „Im näheren Umkreis der Bomben blieb nichts stehen. Ganze Häuser wurden nahezu pulverisiert. Aber an jedem der genannten Orte fanden wir einen von diesen."

Fury zaubert einen kleinen, schwarzen Ball hervor, nicht größer als ein Tennisball. Seine Oberfläche ist ungewöhnlich glatt. Die Einrichtung des Raums spiegelt sich darin wider.

Dr Banner beugt sich interessiert vor: „Magischer oder technischer Ursprung?"

„Wir wissen es nicht. Die Kugel besteht aus keinem uns bekannten Material."

„Was denn? Keine Aktenschränke voll Spionagematerial? Ein ganz neues Gefühl, nicht wahr Nick?", meint Stark schadenfroh.

Dafür kassiert er einen finsteren Blick aus einem Auge. „Wir werden in Kürze über unseren Gegner Bescheid wissen. Wir haben eine Informationsquelle. Ich zähle auf Ihre Mitarbeit, Stark. Es steht Ihnen frei, meinen Bericht zu ergänzen!"

Mr Stark hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Keine Sorge, Nick. Ich spiele fürs gute Team. Keine Ahnung was da draußen los war." Ich mag Mr Stark auf Anhieb. Er ist ziemlich cool. Und er nennt Fury Nick.

Die nächste halbe Stunde rätseln die Avengers über die seltsame Kugel, den Bombenattentäter, seine Motive und darüber, wann und wo er wieder auftauchen wird. Ich verstehe nur einen Teil der Diskussion, versuche aber ein Gesicht zu machen, als wäre das alles hier Routine. Ich verstehe zumindest, dass sie gerade ziemlich krasse Pläne machen, wie sie weitere Angriffe verhindern wollen.

Schließlich bezieht sich Captain Rogers auf etwas, das Fury am Anfang gesagt hat. „Was meinen Sie mit Informationsquelle? Eine Person?", fragt er.

„Einen Verräter." vermutet Hawk Eye.

„Nein. Eine neutrale Partei, die in dieser Angelegenheit mit uns zusammen arbeiten möchte."

„Das heißt?", fragt der Captain.

„Wir haben einen Gast." Damit steht Fury lässig auf und geht zur Tür. Er verschwindet kurz. Ich nutze die Chance um zu beobachten wie die Avengers miteinander umgehen. Stark lehnt sich zurück und verwickelt die anderen gut gelaunt in ein Gespräch. Das heißt, er bringt Rogers innerhalb von Sekunden auf die Palme. Black Widow – eigentlich ja Natasha Romanov - rollt mit den Augen und sagt etwas auf russisch zu Hawk Eye. Dr Banner beugt sich tief über den fremdartigen Gegenstand und nimmt nichts anderes wahr. Thor wirft Jane einen Blick zu. Keiner von ihnen wirkt auf mich besonders beunruhigt.

Fury kommt zurück. Ihm folgt jemand in den Raum. Die Gelassenheit der Avengers scheint zu implodieren. Stille tritt ein.

„Überraschung!", sagt Loki und lächelt dabei provokant in die Runde. Mein Herz stolpert. Dann fängt es an zu rasen. Woah, ich habe echt _Schiss _ vor dem Kerl. Mein Tag fing doch so toll an – und jetzt das. Was hab ich nur falsch gemacht?

Sein Blick huscht durch den Raum, bis er sein Ziel gefunden hat. „Hallo Thor."

Thor steht im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Mjölnir erscheint in seiner Hand. „Fury! Welch ein Scherz ist das?", grollt er. Er ist nicht der einzige, der seine Waffe gezogen hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Black Widow unter dem Tisch ein ganzes Arsenal tödlicher Wurf- und Schusswaffen bereithält. Dr Banner ist ebenfalls aufgestanden. Ich für meinen Teil starre Loki einfach nur an. Der Typ ist echt ein Psychopath. Ihm zweimal in einer Woche zu begegnen, ist mir mindestens einmal zu viel.

„Ganz ruhig.", sagt Fury. „Mr Odinson ist unbewaffnet."

Loki hebt zur Unterstreichung beide Hände, die durch ein paar weiße Hightech-Handschellen miteinander verbunden sind.

„Moment mal.", sagt Stark empört. „Das sind meine!"

„Ach, tatsächlich?" Loki klingt amüsiert. „Sie sollten Ihre Spielzeuge nicht überall herumliegen lassen, Stark."

Starks Blick sprüht Funken. „Die Dinger sind noch nicht freigegeben, Fury! Ich muss noch testen ob sie jede Art von Magie eindäm-."

„Oh, kein Problem.", würgt Loki ihn fröhlich ab. „Ich teste sie gerade. Sie funktionieren ausgezeichnet. Wenn wir dann also zum Grund meines Besuchs kommen könnten? Mein Terminkalender ist ziemlich voll." Er durchschreitet den Raum, lässt sich elegant in einen freien Sessel sinken und wirkt dabei so durch und durch ätzend arrogant, dass ich aus dem Raum flüchten möchte. Er überschlägt die Beine und legt seine Hände ordentlich gefaltet darauf. Ganz wie ein Geschäftsmann. Der schwarze Anzug in Kombination mit der Krawatte - der unverzichtbare, grüne Farbklecks - könnte auch einen Teil zu dem professionellen Eindruck beitragen. Ich hoffe inständig, dass er mich nicht bemerkt und versuche mich an meinem Platz so klein wie möglich zu machen. Ich schaue in die Runde und begegne wachsamen Blicken, die misstrauisch auf Loki gerichtet sind. Es wundert mich nicht, dass Hawk Eyes Gesicht puren Hass zeigt. Schließlich hat Loki ihm vor drei Monaten ne Gehirnwäsche verpasst. Aber, dass das freundliche Gesicht von Dr Banner ähnlich aussieht, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Loki wirft ihm ein nicht im Mindesten tangiertes Lächeln zu.

Fury räuspert sich - das ultimative Zeichen für alle, mit der Situation gefälligst klar zu kommen - und setzt sich. Thor setzt sich nicht. Er ist in ein Blickduell mit seinem Bruder versunken.

„Was hast du vor, Bruder?", fragt er schließlich.

Loki rollt mit den Augen, womit das Duell beendet ist. „Ich wiederhole mich ungern: Ich bin nicht dein Bruder. Und seit wann lohnt es sich, mich das zu fragen?"

„Meine Herren!", fährt Fury dazwischen. „Ich habe Loki gebeten, diesen Gegenstand für uns zu identifizieren. Ich bitte alle Beteiligten, sich zu benehmen."

Loki seufzt theatralisch, als wäre er der einzige Erwachsene in einem Raum voller Kinder. Dann beugt er sich vor und schnappt die Kugel vor Dr Banner vom Tisch weg. Ich könnte ihn dafür erwürgen. Wie kann ein Mensch – oder Alien in Lokis Fall - nur so dermaßen ätzend sein?

Er umschließt den Ball mit der Hand. Dieser beginnt grün zu schimmern. Das grüne Licht breitet sich in ihr aus. Loki legt die Stirn in Falten, während er die Kugel untersucht. Es wirkt fast, als würde er die Kugel _scannen. _Dann nimmt er seine Hand wieder weg und das Leuchten ist verschwunden. Er wirft einen bedeutungsschweren Blick in die Runde. Dramaqueen, spotte ich in Gedanken. Dass jemand sowas nötig hat! Ich lehne mich in meinem Sessel zurück und verschränke die Arme, um zu zeigen, was ich davon halte. Mir doch egal, wenn er mich sieht. Ich bin in einem Raum voller Helden. Als ob er mir – oder Jane – hier irgendetwas antun könnte.

„Ergebnisse?", fragt Fury ungeduldig.

„Allerdings. Darf ich mal Ihren Laptop benutzen?"

Loki wartet keine Antwort ab, sondern steht auf und legt seinen Finger auf den schwarzen Laptop vor Fury. Einen Augenblick lang passiert gar nichts. Dann jedoch verschwindet der holographische Stadtplan und wird durch ein vergrößertes Bild der Kugel ersetzt. Er kontrolliert den Laptop. Mit seinem _Finger._ Freaaak!

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", meldet sich Jane zu Wort. Lokis Blick wandert direkt neben mich zu ihr.

„Erstaunlich, was menschliche Technik und asgardische Magie in Kombination mit einem Jotun-Gehirn leisten können, nicht wahr?" Der Kerl _aalt _sich in der Anerkennung. Urgh. „Wie auch immer. Bei dem Objekt handelt es sich um Zwergentechnologie. Die Kugel besteht aus einem Metall, dass nur in Svartalheim, der Welt der Zwerge, abgebaut wird. Im Innern der Kugel befindet sich eine komplizierte Konstruktion, die es ermöglicht, visuelle oder akustische Verbindungen zwischen den Welten herzustellen. Diese hier scheint eine akustische Verbindung zu ermöglichen, ist gerade aber nicht aktiv."

„Soll heißen?", fragt Fury.

Loki Lächeln blitzt wieder auf. Es erinnert mich an einen Hai. „Es ist eine Art Handy."

Die Kugel erntet skeptische Blicke.

„Also haben wir es mit Zwergen zutun.", schlussfolgert Rogers.

„Nein. Unser Gegner ist ein Mensch, der über eine Menge Kontakte in andere Welten verfügt."

Black Widow schnaubt verächtlich. „Und das weißt du woher?"

Lokis Hailächeln scheint um noch ein paar Zähne zu wachsen. „Ich beobachte ihn schon seit einigen Monaten."

„Und da lässt du ihn halb New York in die Luft jagen?", fragt sie scharf.

Loki zuckt mit den Achseln. „Bisher wurde er nicht straffällig. Erst das Verbrechen, dann das Gefängnis, nicht wahr? Ich dachte, die U.S.A. seien ein Rechtsstaat."

„Und welche Rolle spielst du in diesem Staat, wenn du nicht gerade wieder versuchst, die Welt zu versklaven?"

Er macht ein Gesicht wie ein Unschuldslamm. „Ich? Ich bin nur ein besorgter Bürger." Ich verbeiße mir ein Lächeln. Ich kann den Kerl nicht leiden, aber ich gratuliere ihm im Stillen zu seiner Schlagfertigkeit. Man kann ihm zumindest nicht vorwerfen, langweilig zu sein. Wenn ich nicht auf der gegnerischen Seite wäre, fände ich ihn witzig.

„Dieser Gegner ist größer und gefährlicher als alles, was diese Welt jemals gesehen hat. Wenn die Avengers ihn besiegen wollen, brauchen sie mehr als eine explosive Mischung aus Brutalität" – er schaut Thor und Banner an – „Loyalität" – Sein Blick wandert zu Captain Rogers – „Technik" - Stark – „und Training" – Hawk Eye und Black Widow. „Das Team braucht Magie.", schlussfolgert er. Im Raum klingt nach, was er nicht sagt: Das Team braucht _mich._

Die Frage platzt aus mir heraus, bevor ich mich stoppen kann: „Was ist da für dich drin?"

Alle Augen richten sich auf mich, auch Lokis. „Miss Lewis! Schön Sie wieder zu sehen."

Oh, man. Der Kerl hat die Sache im Fahrstuhl sowas von nicht vergessen! Er weiß sogar wie ich heiße. Wahrscheinlich hat er mich gegoogelt. Oder war auf Facebook. Oder Twitter. Ich versuche Janes und Thors fragende Seitenblicke zu ignorieren. Und ich verzichte, in Coulsons Richtung zu schauen. Er wird mich doch nicht einbuchten, weil ich den Mund aufgemacht habe, oder? Aber jetzt ist es eh zu spät, also kann ich genauso gut auch weiterreden.

„Was ist da für dich drin?", wiederhole ich mich.

Lokis grüne Augen unternehmen einen interessanten Versuch mich zu durchbohren. Ich versuche nicht weg zu sehen. „Dies ist meine Stadt." sagt er leichthin. „Ich habe etwas dagegen, wenn jemand in meinem Vorgarten randaliert. Außerdem möchte ich den Avengers bei der Beseitigung eines lästigen Konkurrenten behilflich sein. "

Ich lege den Kopf schief und denke darüber nach. Der Kerl hält Manhatten für seinen Vorgarten. Er hat echt einen Schuss weg. Außerdem… irgendetwas an dieser netten Geschichte gefällt mir nicht.

„Wie auch immer.", greift Fury ein. „Zurück zu den Fak-"

„Du lügst." Die Worte sind schneller draußen, als ich meinen Mund stoppen kann. Sie schlüpfen einfach durch das Netz, das meine Gedanken filtern sollte, bevor ich sie ausspreche. Mist, ich bin Fury ins Wort gefallen. Oh, und Doppelmist! Loki starrt mich wieder so ätzend an. Ohne zu blinzeln. Die altbekannte Nummer. Ich wende mich schnell an Thor, um mich rückzuversichern und damit ich das nicht mehr sehen muss. „Er lügt doch, oder?"

Thor zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es wäre nicht das erste Mal."

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Miss Lewis, alles was ich sage, entspricht den Tatsachen. Sie sind überprüfbar."

„Verstehe.", murmele ich nachdenklich. „Dann… hm. Dann erzählst du uns wahrscheinlich nur die halbe Wahrheit. Und die andere, die wichtige Hälfte, behältst du für dich."

Falls ich Loki bei irgendetwas ertappt habe, lässt er sich nichts anmerken. Das unverbindliche Lächeln scheint in sein Gesicht gemeißelt zu sein. „Wir haben alle unsere Geheimnisse, nicht wahr?", weicht er aus.

Man, das lasse ich sowas von nicht gelten. „Jetzt sag schon. Warum hilfst du uns?"

„Ich benötige Hilfe. So einfach ist das."

„Nichts in Bezug auf dich ist _einfach_.", sage ich im Brustton der Überzeugung. Ich kenne ihn ja nicht, aber _das_ weiß man doch vom Hörensagen.

„Er ist verdächtig. Wir sollten ihn hier behalten.", schaltet sich Black Widow mit gleichmütiger Stimme ein.

„Davon würde ich abraten.", erwidert Loki freundlich. „Es wäre ohnehin schwierig, mich… hier zu behalten.", Er spricht es spöttisch aus, wie ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

„Magieeindämmung, schon vergessen?", sagt Stark.

„Ach jaah.", murmelt Loki und dehnt das Wort, als hätte er seine Handschellen tatsächlich vergessen. „Die hier." Er hebt die Hände. Die dünne Kette zwischen seinen Händen spannt sich mit einem Klicken. „Interessant, was einige Minuten Geduld bewirken können." Es macht _Klick_ und die beiden Hälften der Kette baumeln nutzlos an Lokis Armen herab. „Sie sollten ein paar Überstunden machen, Stark.", sagt er cool.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde richten sich aus allen Richtungen Waffen auf ihn.

„Immer mit der Ruhe.", sagt er mit einem Lachen. „Kein Grund sich aufzuregen."

Oh man! Er hat das nur gemacht, weil er es _kann._ Für ihn ist das Ganze ein Spiel. Aber er bringt sich damit echt in Schwierigkeiten. Black Widow hat eine tödlich aussehende Pistole auf ihn gerichtet und sieht nicht so aus, als würde es ihr Gewissensbisse bereiten, ihm ein paar Kugeln um die Ohren zu jagen. Und da ist sie nicht die Einzige. Loki scheint davon nicht im Mindesten beunruhigt, sondern schiebt die Hände lässig in die Taschen seines Anzugs. Die nutzlosen Handschellen klimpern provokant an seinen Handgelenken. Er blinzelt - und ist verschwunden.

„Ich hasse Magie.", grollt Stark, während sich jeder im Raum nach Loki umsieht. Keiner kommt auf die Idee seine Waffe zu senken. Wenn ich eine hätte, würde ich es auch nicht tun. Ich vermisse meinen Taser. Hätte ich ihn doch in New Mexico in den Flieger geschleust!

Ich spüre einen Windstoß hinter mir. Eine ungute Ahnung befällt mich. Ich drehe mich um, aber hinter mir ist nichts zu sehen. Gerade als ich mich zurückdrehen will, nehme ich eine Bewegung in den Augenwinkeln wahr. Es geht alles so schnell, dass mein Hirn nicht alles mitkommt. Ich werde herumgewirbelt, ein Arm legt sich fest über meinen Oberkörper und zieht mich an einen Körper. Ich habe das Gefühl mir würde alle zur Verfügung stehende Luft herausgepresst. Wie eine Marionette werde ich zwei Schritte nach hinten gezogen, weg vom Tisch Richtung Wand.

Ich kann vor Angst nicht klar denken, aber ich nehme ihn hinter mir wahr wie eine unbestimmte Gefahr, die auf dem nächtlichen Nachhauseweg hinter einem lauert. Von hier aus kann ich den ganzen Raum sehen, alle Avengers, die sich sofort alarmiert zu mir umwenden - aber nicht Loki. Dafür spüre ich ihn an meinem Rücken: Groß, stark, männlich. Gefährlich. Das krasse Gegenteil von mir.

Die Szene scheint zu erstarren. Ich fühle mich wie paralysiert. Meine Gesichtszüge gehorchen mir nicht. Meine Augen jedenfalls müssen riesig sein. Aber auch die anderen sind erstarrt. Gefühlte tausend Waffen sind auf uns gerichtet und bewegen sich keinen Millimeter. Mein Kopf ist erfüllt von Angst, von Angst und Verwirrung angesichts der körperlichen Nähe der Ursache meiner Angst.

„Waffen runter!", befielt Loki leise, aber in scharfem Tonfall. Jede Silbe wird als sanfte Vibration von seinem Körper auf meinen übertragen. Ein Hammer, ein Schild und diverse Schusswaffen werden widerwillig gesenkt.

„Was Sie betrifft, Miss Lewis," flüstert er für alle hörbar, „_Sie_ sollten sich jetzt nicht unnötig bewegen." Zur Unterstützung seiner Aussage presst Loki mir etwas gegen den Hals. Es fühlt sich scharf und eiskalt an. Definitiv ein Messer. Mein Herzschlag setzt einen Augenblick lang aus, um dann loszurasen. Ich werfe einen Blick nach unten und sehe das Ende einer blauen, gezackten Klinge. Es ist eher ein Dolch als Messer, stelle ich beunruhigt fest. Er sieht verdammt cool aus, verdammt tödlich und wie etwas, das sicher hinter Glas verwahrt werden sollte… _verdammt _– ich hätte das Ding jetzt so was von gerne nicht an meinem Hals. Ich versuche zurückzuweichen und presse meinen Kopf gegen etwas, dass Lokis Schlüsselbein sein könnte. Nicht, dass mir das etwas bringt. Die Klinge ist trotzdem direkt an meiner Kehle.

Eingeklemmt zwischen einem Messer und Loki. Na, klasse. Zu dieser Situation fällt mir nichts ein. In meinem Kopf jedenfalls ist gähnende Leere. Dafür spüre ich in meiner Magengegend einen Riesenklumpen Emotionen. Ich glaube mir wird übel. Damit die Übelkeit nicht zum Brechreiz wird, schaltet sich mein Gehirn zur Unzeit wieder ein und überflutet meinen Kopf mit Eindrücken und Gedanken.

Erstens: Ich zittere. Und Loki steht so nahe, dass er es spüren kann. Ich frage mich, ob ihn das interessiert. Zweitens: Mein Gesichtsausdruck sieht garantiert lächerlich aus. Ich versuche ihn unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Drittens: Meine Beine sind frei. Ich bewege sie probeweise. Vielleicht könnte ich ihn treten? Wie groß ist die Chance, dass ihm das Messer dabei nicht ausrutscht? Aber sein Arm verfestigt sich sofort und er unterstreicht seine Meinung dazu nachdrücklich mit dem Messer.

_Ach, scheiße!_ bemitleide ich mich selbst. Hätte ich doch meine große Klappe gehalten! Jetzt und letzte Woche im Fahrstuhl. Ich habe eben noch über den Idioten gespottet, der sich in die Nähe von Black Widows Schusswaffen bringt. Toll. Ich bin nicht viel besser als er.

„So.", haucht besagter Idiot an meinem Ohr. „Wie lösen wir dieses kleine _Missverständnis_?" Er schaut in die Runde. Ich tue es ihm gleich und schaue die Avengers an. Wenn mich jemand retten kann, dann doch garantiert ein siebenköpfiges Team von Helden. Sie sehen zumindest mehr als entschlossen aus.

„Loki!", grollt Thor wütend, vorwurfsvoll und beschämt über das Verhalten seines Bruders. Er drückt eine erstaunliche Bandbreite von Gefühlen mit dem Namen aus.

Fury sieht auch wütend aus. Er könnte Loki mit dem Blick aus einem Auge aufspießen. „Lassen Sie das Mädchen los, Odinson!" Er hats irgendwie mit Nachnamen.

„Nein.", protestiert Loki schlicht. Woah, und er macht damit alle so _wütend._

Dr. Banner jedenfalls sieht aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick … naja hulken, oder so ähnlich.

„Kein Grund groß und grün zu werden.", spottet Loki.

Arsch, denke ich. Ich mag sein Verhalten nicht. Mein Kopf erarbeitet einen handfesten Konter und leider, leider ist mein Mund mal wieder viel zu schnell. Ich drehe meinen Kopf schräg nach oben, dahin, wo Lokis Stimme her kommt und muss dazu meine Wange an sein Schlüsselbein legen und den Hals – ja, den, an dem ein Messer liegt – überstrecken, bis ich in sein Gesicht sehen kann.

„Starke Worte für jemanden, der eigentlich blau ist."

Daraufhin folgt Totenstille.

Ja, ich weiß, ich habe ein Problem mit meiner Riesenklappe und vielleicht sollte ich eine Therapie erwägen, wenn ich das hier überlebe. Denn _das_ war lebensmüde. Ich glaube, niemand kann fassen, was ich gerade gesagt habe. Ich am wenigsten. Thors Gesicht spricht Bände. Warum nur bin ich so _dumm_? Warum kann ich diesen blöden Drang alles zu kommentieren nicht ein einziges Mal abstellen? Wie krank muss man sein um einen bereitwillig tötenden Mörder zu provozieren?

Man kann wohl sagen, dass Loki überrascht ist. Er blinzelt mehrmals und ich bin sicher, dass einen Augenblick lang Wut in seinen Augen flackert. Aber die gleichmütige Maske ist sofort wieder da. Sein Gesicht ist ohnehin schon sehr nah - wenige Zentimeter weit weg – aber er beugt sich vor und überbrückt den letzten Rest Distanz zwischen uns. Seine Stirn berührt meine. Unsere Nasen berühren sich auch. Ich kann seinen Atem spüren.

Dann beginnt er zu sprechen und bei jedem Wort berühren seine Lippen meine in einer Karikatur eines Kusses. „Ich glaube", haucht er. „Sie verstehen nicht, in welcher Lage Sie sich befinden, Miss Lewis." Woah, ist der furchterregend! Ich will zurück weichen, ich will Abstand. Ich will einfach nur weg, weg, _weg_. Aber es geht nicht.

Er macht das absichtlich. Diese ganze „Ich-komme-dir-zu-Nahe-Nummer". Ich weiß es, denn Loki macht alles absichtlich. Natürlich muss er dem Mund eines Mädchens zu nahe kommen, einfach nur, um das Grundmaß an Respekt vor menschlicher Privatsphäre auszukippen.

Tja, aber heute bin_ ich_ das Mädchen. Schlimmer als jetzt kann meine Situation kaum werden. Klar, ich bin eingeschüchtert, aber das muss er ja nicht wissen. Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung. Und sein Mund beeindruckt mich gerade nicht halb so sehr wie das Messer.

Also grinse ich, direkt an _seinem_ Mund. „Natürlich weiß ich, in welcher Situation ich gerade stecke.", wispere ich freundlich zurück, gegen _seinen_ Mund. „Ich bin deine Geisel. Und wenn du mir auch nur ein Haar krümmst, dann…" Ich mache eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. „Dann wars das für dich. Ich bin sicher, dein Bruder würde ausrasten. Aber er würde dich nicht in die Finger kriegen, weil Hulk dich zuerst kriegen würde. Und das wäre einfach… unschön."

Jetzt ist es an mir einen Blick in die Runde zu werfen. Loki tut es mir gleich. Er seufzt theatralisch, angesichts der mörderischen Blicke, die er erntet. Jeder, der noch ganz bei Verstand ist, müsste wissen, dass er da nicht ungeschoren rauskommt. Lebend, ja. Weil Thor die Krise kriegen würde, wenn Loki etwas passiert. Aber ungeschoren? Nein. Jeder, der normal ist, würde das Feld räumen.

„Da möchte man mal behilflich sein und schon wird es einem schwer gemacht. Sagt hinterher nicht, ich hätte euch meine Hilfe nicht angeboten. Avengers." Er nickt ihnen zu. Dann streift sein grüner Blick mich. „Miss Lewis!"

Dann ist er weg. Einfach so. Mit einem Blinzeln ist er verschwunden. Ich dagegen stolpere zurück, weil ich mich so schwer an ihn gelehnt habe.

Er ist weg und die Hölle bricht los. Tausend Hände scheinen nach mir zu greifen, fremde und vertraute Hände. In meinem Kopf ist alles durcheinander. Ich weiß nur mit Sicherheit, dass das Messer weg ist. Oh, und dass ich ein Riesenidiot bin.

Ich fasse mir an den Hals, wo die Haut etwas angeritzt ist. Meine Hand zittert. Nur wie nebenbei höre ich Leute um mich herum reden. Fury und der Captain bellen Anweisungen und Leute beginnen sich zu bewegen, um sie auszuführen. Woah, denke ich. Ich hätte sterben können. Ich weiß nicht, warum ausgerechnet jetzt, aber ich übergebe mich an Ort und Stelle. Irgendjemand erwähnt das Wort Schock. Irgendjemand stützt mich, damit ich nicht hinfalle. Irgendjemand – wahrscheinlich Jane – redet auf mich ein und stellt mir Fragen, aber ich kann mich einfach nicht darauf konzentrieren.

Ich habe überlebt und wahrscheinlich sollte ich mich freuen. Aber mein Kopf ist so schrecklich leer. Außer einem großen, bleischweren Klumpen im Bauch fühle ich nichts. Die Ränder meines Sichtfeldes ziehen sich zusammen, das Schwarz einer Ohnmacht will einen Vorhang über dieses Desaster ziehen. Ich schließe die Augen, damit ich es nicht mehr sehen muss. Meine Beine geben nach. Mein letzter Gedanke bevor sich ein Schleier über mein Bewusstsein legt, müsste emotional sein, nur dass ich die nötigen Gefühle dafür einfach nicht spüren kann:

Dieser Idiot wollte mich umbringen. Mistkerl…


	3. Wendehammer

**3. Wendehammer**

Sechs Tage später um neun Uhr fünfzehn Ortszeit geht mein Flieger nach New Mexico. Ohne mich.

Ich bin, wie es Dr Banner so schön formuliert hat, nicht transportfähig.

Das kommt so:

Die ganze Sache mit Loki hat mir nicht gut getan. Mir wird manchmal noch schlecht und ich fasse mir ständig an den Hals. Das ist komisch, weil ich nach fast einer Woche nicht einmal mehr ein Pflaster an der Stelle brauche. Ich brauchte von vornherein keins, aber irgendwie war es alle Beteiligten wichtig, dass ich eins kriege. Mir auch. Ich war sogar drei Tage im Krankenhaus. In einer teuren, luxuriösen Privatklinik. Auf SHIELD Kosten.

Das war einer der guten Nebeneffekte meiner unschönen, kurzen Geiselhaft. Der andere ist, dass mich die Avengers nach dieser Nahtoderfahrung ins Herz geschlossen haben. Ich habe da wohl einen Nerv bei ihnen getroffen. Das hilflose, bedrohte Mädchen, das sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten retten müssen - klar, dass sie darauf abfahren. Sie wissen jetzt ganz genau wer ich bin und das ist irgendwie cool. Natürlich bin ich keine von ihnen, aber sie sehen mich als eine Art… Schützling.

Besonders Fury scheint es nahe zu gehen, dass in _seiner _Zentrale, in _seinem_ Konferenzzimmer ein Superschurke eine Geisel nimmt, in seinem _Meeting_. Naja, und er hat Loki ja praktisch eingeladen. Nicht gut. Kein Wunder, dass er persönlich dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich ins beste Krankenhaus in New York City komme. Vielleicht hat er Sorge, ich würde ihn verklagen. Nicht, dass ich auf die blöde Idee käme, SHIELD, eine Art Geheimdienst - sozusagen den locker sitzenden Colt des Staates - zu verklagen.

Jeder geht anders mit den jüngsten Ereignissen um.

Jane ist außer sich. Sie besucht mich täglich für mehrere Stunden. Sie ist eine tolle beste Freundin. Sie schimpft mich für meine Dummheit, aber erst nachdem wir den Umstand, dass ich hätte sterben können, mit Umarmungen und Tränen entsprechend gewürdigt haben. Ich bin froh, sie zu haben und dankbar, dass es diesmal nicht so läuft wie damals, als wir keine Zeit hatten auszurasten, weil dieses Explosionsteil uns beinahe gegrillt hätte. Außerdem gebe ich ihr im Stillen recht. Ich war dumm.

Thor kommt einmal mit. Er sieht schrecklich unglücklich aus.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld!", versichere ich ihm. Aber Thor gibt sich für alles die Schuld, was Loki tut. Das ist natürlich Blödsinn, denn Loki ist erwachsen und er muss selbst damit klar kommen, dass er als Kind nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit gekriegt hat.

Sogar Black Widow besucht mich. Sie hält mir die Hand hin, lächelt und sagt „Natasha."

„Darcy.", bringe ich begeistert hervor und gebe ihr meine linke, weil in meinem rechten Arm eine eklige Nadel hängt. Ich bewundere sie total, aber sie hat etwas Einschüchterndes an sich. Ich kriege trotzdem eine normale Unterhaltung mit ihr hin. Sie findet nicht, dass ich mich dumm verhalten habe. Sie findet mich mutig. Wow, das ist Wahnsinn.

Als ich entlassen werde, komme ich nicht zurück in unser Gemeinschaftsquartier in der SHIELD Zentrale, sondern werde abgeholt. Von Tony Stark.

Also, genau genommen, holt Jane mich ab. Aber sie bringt Thor mit. Und da er mit Tony zusammen wohnt, hat Tony mitgekriegt, dass sie mich abholen würden und ist mitgekommen. Aber wenn Tony Stark irgendwo hingeht, dann kommt nicht er mit, sondern er kommt und alle anderen sind sein Gefolge. Sprich: Er fährt in einem fetten Wagen vor, hält im absoluten Halteverbot – vor der Notaufnahme - und sammelt mich lässig ein.

„Danke, ähm, Mister Stark.", bringe ich hervor, als ich neben Jane auf dem Rücksitz sitze.

„Tony bitte.", sagt er gut gelaunt. Er setzt seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf und fährt an. Danach bietet er mir ein Gästezimmer im Stark Tower an. Mit der Begründung, dass Bruce es für besser hält, wenn ich nicht an dem Ort wohne, wo Loki mich bedroht hat. Auch nicht für die restlichen drei Tage bis zu unserem Rückflug. Ich bin erstaunt, dass Dr Banner so einen Einfluss auf ihn hat. Ich habe mal gelesen, dass Stark – ähm, _Tony _- auf niemanden hört.

„Das sind Bruces Gründe. Aber ich bin immer leicht zu begeistern, wenn es darum geht, schöne Frauen im Haus zu haben." Wegen der Sonnenbrille bin ich mir natürlich nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, dass er mir im Rückspiegel zugezwinkert hat. Krass. Er flirtet mit mir. Wobei… Tony flirtet wahrscheinlich mit jedem. Das ist anscheinend seine Form von Small Talk.

Die nächsten Tage bis zu meinem Flug sind super. Ich wohne mit den Avengers auf einer Etage in einer atemberaubenden Suite - und ich genieße jede Minute. Allein der Fernseher in meinem Zimmer ist der Wahnsinn. Zumindest nachdem ich herausgefunden habe, wie man die Hightechfernbedienung benutzt. Von meinen Mitbewohnern kriege ich nicht so viel mit. Sie sind tagsüber mit allen möglichen Dingen beschäftigt. Abends sind sie auf ihren Zimmern, oder sitzen irgendwo rum und machen etwas (Hawk Eye beispielsweise poliert jeden Abend seinen Bogen auf der Wohnzimmercouch). Ich traue mich nicht dabei zu stören. Aber in der Küche kommt eigentlich jeder mal vorbei. Sie scheint ihr unausgesprochener Treffpunkt zu sein. Nachdem mir dort an meinem zweiten Morgen Tony verschlafen und mit verwuscheltem Haar begegnet und „Morgen, Darce!" murmelt, fühle ich mich hier ganz wie zu Hause.

Die Nächte dagegen sind der Horror.

Egal wie ich mich hinlege, ich habe das Gefühl mein Rücken wäre nicht geschützt. Manchmal fahre ich aus dem Schlaf. Dann kann ich nicht wieder einschlafen, weil ich meine, jemand wäre im Zimmer. Und mein Hals juckt wie verrückt.

Ich fühle mich nicht sicher. Auch nicht bei den Avengers. Nicht vor Loki. Bis vor Kurzem dachte ich, gegen die Avengers kommt niemand an. Aber dann kam er wie ein Erdbeben und hat meinen Glauben an die Avengers in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert. Klar, sie haben fantastische Fähigkeiten. Er aber auch. Ich habe ja gesehen wie er Starks Fesseln kaputt gemacht hat. Oder wie er Furys Laptop seinen Willen aufgezwungen hat. Und er kann sich von einem Ort zum anderen teleportieren. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde!

Ich habe streng genommen auch eine besondere Fähigkeit: Ich kann Leute mit meiner schnellen Klappe auf die Palme bringen. Der Gedanke, dass er jederzeit wiederkommen könnte, um mich für meine blöden Bemerkungen zur Schnecke zu machen, ganz wie es ihm passt, macht mich nachts ganz krank.

Tja. Meine Art mit dem Ganzen umzugehen ist wohl etwas schräg. Dr Banner dagegen ist wohl eher der ruhige Typ, eine Art Gegenpol zu allen anderen hier. Ihn sehe ich am häufigsten. Ich lächle und gebe mich möglichst fröhlich, aber er bemerkt trotzdem, dass ich müde bin. Am zweiten Tag spricht er mich darauf an, auf seine einfühlsame Art. Er empfiehlt mir mit Licht zu schlafen. Oder nicht allein. Natürlich höre ich auf ihn – ich meine, er ist Hulk, nicht wahr? Er hat ne Menge unausgesprochene Argumente auf seiner Seite - Ich lasse das Licht an. Ich schlafe mit Jane in einem Raum. Es hilft ein bisschen, aber nicht viel. Als ich am nächsten Morgen immer noch müde aussehe, beschließt er, dass ich nicht transportfähig bin. Was heißt, dass er Tony auf die Sache ansetzt.

Tony ruft meine Uni an und erklärt, dass ich krank sei. Er lässt mich von einem irre wichtigen Arzt krank schreiben. Außerdem erklärt er meinen Aufenthalt hier zu einem erholsamen Urlaub. Auf unbestimmte Zeit.

Ich versuche das Beste daraus zu machen. Zwischenzeitlich kommt mir die Idee, New York noch ein bisschen näher zu erkunden, in Museen zu gehen, vielleicht sogar einen Trip nach Washington zu machen - was meinem Politikstudium echt gut tun würde. Aber dieser Kerl, der sich für den Schurken des Jahrhunderts hält, der mit der Avengers-Obsession, macht das nahezu unmöglich. Es ist ziemlich gefährlich draußen unterwegs zu sein. Komische Dinge passieren. Es gibt Zwischenfälle in Harlem, Brooklyn und im Central Park. Da kommt keine Touri-Stimmung auf. Zumindest nicht bei mir, weil ich direkt mitkriege, wie sehr das die Avengers auf Trapp hält.

Klar, dass das Thor betrifft. Logisch, dass alles was Thor betrifft, auch Jane betrifft. Und als ihre beste Freundin krieg ich irgendwann auch alle Probleme ab.

Ich weiß schon längst was Sache ist, als Jane mich zwei Wochen nach meinem abgeblasenen Rückflug beiseite nimmt: Sie will Thor moralischen Beistand leisten und deshalb nicht nach New Mexico zurück. Händeringend und gestikulierend versucht sie mir ihren Standpunkt klar zu machen. Ich sehs ja ein, es würde auf Dauer keinen Sinn für sie machen. Thor lebt hier in New York, wenn er nicht gerade in Asgard ist und für ihre Forschungen muss sie nicht extra in New Mexico sein. Ich verstehe das. Wirklich. Ich habe nur echt keinen Bock alleine zurückzugehen. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich zu Thors Gunsten abgeschoben.

„…Ich habe alle nötigen Daten über den Byfrost in New Mecixo und muss ihn nicht länger untersuchen. Außerdem kann Thor mir ja alles über die Brücken erzählen. Er meint, in absehbarer Zeit kann er mich sogar einmal nach Asgard mitnehmen. Aber er muss seinen Vater fragen. Jedenfalls wollte ich dich fragen, ob du auch bleiben willst? Ich habe mit Tony gesprochen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass du auch mitten im Semester von deiner Uni hierher nach New York-"

„Moment mal.", fahre ich dazwischen. „Ich kann bleiben?"

„Klar. Aber ich verstehe, wenn du nach dieser Sache mit Loki nicht bleiben willst. In der Nähe von Thor besteht natürlich die Gefahr-"

Sie bricht ab, als ich ihr um den Hals falle. Mir fehlen die Worte. In einem Moment ist die abgeschobene Freundin rehabilitiert.

„Natürlich bleibe ich!"

Innerhalb von drei Tagen hab ich eine neue Uni und ein Zweizimmerapartment in Manhattan. Ich schaue mich bereits fleißig nach einem Nebenjob um, damit ich mir bald ein Auto leisten kann.

Alles ist super – wenn man von den Nächten absieht – und ich kann beinahe täglich bei Jane und Thor reinschauen. Mein Leben wendet sich. Ich habe das Gefühl in einer Einbahnstraße einen Wendehammer gefunden zu haben. Mein Leben schaltet von „uninteressant" und „zweitrangig" zu „spannend" und „extrem wichtig". Ein paar gute Freunde und schon gehörst du zur Gewinnerseite.

Tja, aber der nächste heftige Abgriff von Jack dem Imperator – ja, _so_ nennt er sich inzwischen – zeigt besagte Gewinner nicht von ihrer Schokoladenseite.

Es ist ein Freitagnachmittag. Meine vierte Woche in New York geht heute zu Ende. Die Explosionen kann man kilometerweit hören. Ich fackel nicht lange und treffe mich mit Jane und Pepper im Stark Tower, während sich die Avengers um ihr Problem „kümmern".

Deswegen fliegt hier gerade halb Manhattan in die Luft. Dieser Kerl, halb Terrorist, halb nach Anerkennung suchender Computer-Nerd, hat mal wieder mit den Streichhölzern gespielt – und will jetzt nicht einsehen, dass er verliert, weil die Avengers immer gewinnen. Imperator! Von wegen. Ich nenne ihn nur noch den Nervigen Nerd. Nicht einmal Hulks eindrucksvolles Auftauchen hilft seinen größenwahnsinnigen Gedanken auf die Sprünge. Er hat sogar eine Truppe an möchtegernbösen Helfern. Genau deswegen geraten normale, unschuldige Menschen wie wir in abgedrehte Situationen.

Wenigstens haben wir auf dem Stark Tower einen guten, sicheren Platz – wir sind in Tonys schnittigem Büro im obersten Stock, das auf allen vier Seiten aus Fensterfronten besteht und eine fantastische Aussicht auf das Spektakel bietet - , wo wir den Helden nicht im Weg stehen, die gerade ein paar Blocks weiter gut sichtbar ein, zwei Hochhäuser demolieren. Gelegentlich kann man Iron Man herumschwirren sehen.

Alles läuft gut - das heißt, nicht so beschissen, dass es einen Avenger erwischt, aber beschissen genug, dass Zivilisten unter Beschuss stehen – bis ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ertönt und sich in grünem Rauch eine Gestalt materialisiert. Mitten in der Luft, zwischen Tony Starks Wolkenkratzer und dem Nest der „Bösen Jungs".

Na toll. Grün, schwarz und ein Riesenhaufen Dramatik. Nicht schon wieder. Wenn Loki in dieser brenzligen Situation auftaucht, dann kann der Tag nur noch schlimmer werden. Vielleicht hätte ich früher mal bedenken sollen, dass in Thors Nähe die Wahrscheinlichkeit Loki zu begegnen nicht bei unter hundert Prozent liegt. Man kann leider nicht genau sehen, was da drüben läuft, oder für welche Seite der grüne Farbklecks kämpft. Aber ich wette er steht auf der Seite der anderen.

Der Nachmittag zieht sich hin. Irgendwo auf dem Land trinken Leute Kaffee und reden über die verdorbene Jugend und die wachsende Kriminalität. Der Gedanke bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen. Wir können nichts machen, außer unsere Handys bereit zu halten und immer wieder aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

Ich versuche eine Zeitschrift zu lesen und nicht alle zehn Sekunden zur großen Glasfront zu schauen. Ich habe mehr Schiss vor Loki als vor der eigentlichen Bedrohung. Pepper hat einen Laptop auf dem Schoss und versucht zu arbeiten – erfolglos, wie mir scheint. Jane weicht keine Sekunde lang vom Fenster. Deshalb ist sie die erste, die es sieht.

„Darce! Sie kommen hierher!"

Ich schaue irritiert auf. „Was meinst du mit _hierher_?"

„Na, hierher! Guck doch selbst!"

Sie braucht gar nichts mehr zu sagen, denn die silbernen flugzeugähnlichen Dinger, die direkt auf den Stark Tower zugerast kommen, sind nicht zu übersehen.

Pepper springt auf. „Weg hier, Mädels!", befielt sie beherrscht.

Wir rennen und machen, dass wir von der obersten Etage runter kommen.

Ich habe keine zehn Schritte getan und bin gerade erst an der Tür, da spüre ich schon eine heftige Vibration im Boden, begleitet von einem ohrenbetäubenden, splitternden Knall. Das war garantiert die Fensterfront. Ich drehe mich nicht um, sondern konzentriere mich aufs Rennen und auf Jane und Pepper direkt vor mir. Warum ist diese Chefetage nur so irre groß? Ich verfluche Starks Drang anzugeben. Er könnte mich echt das Leben kosten. Jane und Pepper schaffen es noch rechtzeitig durch die Tür. Ich nicht.

Ein schreckliches Geräusch ertönt hinter mir. Es klingt fast so wie ein großes Schiff, das schlecht angedockt wird. Dann packt mich etwas um die Hüfte, wie ein Haken, der mich zurückholt. Ich schreie und rudere mit den Armen um loszukommen, aber der nicht vorhandene Haken wirbelt mich herum, nimmt Schwung und schleudert mich davon. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde sehe ich wie eine Glaswand mit einem riesigen Loch drin auf mich zukommt. Ich versuche zu verstehen, ich versuche es wirklich, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, was hier passiert.

Dann bin ich über den Rand des Hochhauses hinaus. Ich weiß es, denn ich kann die Straßen unter mir sehen, wie sie sich zwischen den Hochhäusern hindurch schlängeln und außerdem Autos so klein wie Ameisen. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo ich ein bisschen geistige Umnachtung gebrauchen könnte, macht es „Klick" in meinem Kopf und die Erkenntnis setzt ein: Diese Kerle haben mich aus dem Fenster geworfen! Mein Körper macht auch so etwas wie „Klick", denn plötzlich explodiert Angst in meinem Bauch und Panik füllt meine Gedanken aus.

Der Abgrund kommt mir entgegen. Ich falle immer schneller. Wind pfeift in meinen Ohren. Ich kann nichts denken, außer Nein! Ich will die Augen schließen. Ich will den heranrasenden Boden nicht sehen, will die Realität einfach ausschalten, aber es funktioniert nicht. Ich denke einfach nur „Nein! Neinneinneinneinnein!"

Ein Ruck geht durch meinen Körper, so abrupt, dass meine Zähne aufeinanderschlagen und ein übler Schmerz durch meine Magengegend zieht. Einen wahnwitzigen Augenblick lang glaube ich, im Fall irgendetwas gestreift zu haben und mitten entzwei gespalten worden zu sein.

Es ist als hätte jemand in meinem Fall auf Pause gedrückt und den Film angehalten. Der Boden bleibt wo er ist und ich kann auch keinen Wind mehr hören.

Ich werde fest an etwas herangezogen. Herangezogen von einem _Arm_, der mich um die Taille gepackt hat. Ich starre irritiert an mir herab. Wie ist sowas möglich?

Dann werde ich herumgedreht. Ich schaue direkt in ein Gesicht. Ein Paar Augen scannt mich prüfend ab. Ich starre fassungslos zurück.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Seine Stimme klingt wie Samt. Weich und fest.

Ich kann nichts sagen. Nur nicken.

„Gut."

Plötzlich sind wir ganz woanders. Um uns herum ragen Hochhäuser auf. Die Luft ist von Staub und von Kampflärm erfüllt. Ich bilde mir ein, dass einige Meter unter mir Thor mit seinem Hammer auf eine Wand einhaut. Verdammt, jetzt hab ich auch noch Halluzinationen! Ich werde verrückt!

Ich klammere mich blind an meinen Retter wie an einen Anker.

„Hey Thor!", ruft er gerade. Thor schaut von seiner Arbeit auf.

„Fang!"

Dreimal dürft ihr raten, was – oder besser gesagt _wen –_ er dabei wirft.

Oh man. Ich _hasse _Loki!


	4. Alles wieder gut

**4. Alles wieder gut**

„Was ist da bitte gerade passiert?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Warum hat er das gemacht?"

„Weiß ich auch nicht."

„Fassen wir nochmal zusammen.", sagt Jane, während sie vor mir auf und ab tigert. „Du" Sie deutet in einem niederschmetternden Versuch mein Fehlverhalten an eine imaginäre Wand zu nageln auf mich „wurdest von diesen Freaks aus dem Fenster gekickt. Und _Loki _hat dich aufgefangen."

„Wie ich bereits gesagt habe.", bestätige ich und versuche mich bequemer hinzusetzen. Ich fühle mich wie auf einem Verhörstuhl. Während die anderen alle gemeinsam den Schaden inspizieren, muss ich mich Jane stellen. Ich würde sogar lieber eines der gefürchteten „Was-haben-wir-alles-falsch-gemacht"-Gespräche mit Fury führen, als das hier zu machen.

Sie schaut mich an als hätte ich einen Knall und tauscht einen bedeutungsschweren Blick mit Pepper. Die beiden haben sich gegen mich verschworen.

„Thor hats gesehen.", merke ich hilfreich an und umfasse meinen Beruhigungstee etwas fester. Jane braucht ihn so viel mehr als ich.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Er hat nur gesehen, wie sich Loki mit dir in der Luft materialisiert und dich _geworfen _hat. In _zwanzig Metern Höhe!_" Ihre Stimme überschlägt sich. „Und du meinst, er hat dich gerettet? _Ich_ frage mich dagegen, warum sollte er so etwas tun?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Mitgefühl?"

„Bist du sicher, dass er dich nicht gekidnappt und irgendwas mit deinem Kopf angestellt hat, damit er gut dasteht?"

„Hey, ich bin völlig zurechnungsfähig, ja? Ich stehe auch nicht besonders auf Loki -" sie schnaubt abfällig. „- aber er hat mich gerettet. Das ist einfach ein Fakt."

Nicht, dass ich jetzt zur Verfechterin von Lokis Rechten werde, oder so. Aber an dem Desaster heute ist er zur Abwechslung mal nicht schuld. Für mich macht seine ungewollte Intervention den Unterschied von Leben und Tod. Und deshalb lasse ich zur Abwechslung mal nichts auf ihn kommen. Morgen bin ich für ein Lästerstündchen bestimmt wieder zu haben. Der Kerl ist für eine fast gelungene Weltinvasion verantwortlich! Das habe ich nicht vergessen. Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht weich, nur weil er mich mal aus der Luft geschnappt hat. Dafür hat er echt zu viel angestellt.

Jetzt allerdings, bin ich einfach nur erschöpft und will das Ganze nicht unnötig diskutieren. Ich weiß nicht, warum er das gemacht und was er vor hat. Ich will einfach nur noch schlafen. Das war der längste Tag der Geschichte. Als Nicht-Avenger müsste ich doch eigentlich nach Hause gehen dürfen, oder? Ich hoffe, dass Dr Banner zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt ist, um nach mir zu sehen und diverse Schocks oder Posttraumatische Belastungsstörungen bei mir festzustellen.

Das Leben geht doch schließlich weiter, oder? Es ging damals weiter, als Loki das Zerstörerding geschickt, als er die Welt fast erobert, als er mich als Geisel genommen hat und auch heute, als er mich gerettet hat.

Genau das sage ich auch Jane. Sie ist nicht begeistert. Aber als gute Freundin lässt sie mich gehen, nicht ohne mit Peppers Hilfe einen Wagen mit Fahrer für mich zu organisieren.

„Aber die Frage nach dem Warum klären wir noch, klar?"

„Klar."

Ich schaffe es in den nächsten Tagen erfolgreich, um das angedrohte Gespräch herumzukommen, indem ich mich beschäftigt gebe, meine Wohnung vollständig einrichte, einen Nebenjob in einem kleinen Cafe an Land ziehe und mir von meiner Mum ein großes Paket mit meinen Kreativsachen und Lieblingsbüchern schicken lasse. So kann ich meine alten Hobbies wieder aufnehmen. Es tut gut alles hierzuhaben. Ich gehe gelegentlich auf den Trödelmarkt um coole alte Möbel und Deko zu finden und sie mit ein bisschen Farbe zu echten Originalen zu machen.

Ich habe auch was für mein Aussehen getan und war beim Friseur. Meine Haare sind jetzt ein paar Zentimeter kürzer, was die Locken verstärkt, aber immer noch lang genug. Zum Färben konnte ich mich aber doch nicht durchringen. Sie bleiben vorerst braun. Meine coole Brille bleibt natürlich auch. Man muss es mit den Veränderungen ja nicht übertreiben.

Ich mag mein Leben gerade sehr. Vielleicht weil es im Umbruch und so neu ist. Es kommt mir jedenfalls wahnsinnig spannend vor. Beim ersten Treffen mit Loki im Fahrstuhl vor über einem Monat, war ich noch ein Kaffeemädchen ohne Perspektive. Seitdem ist echt viel passiert. Eine Geiselhaft und eine Rettungsaktion liegen hinter mir. Nicht, dass ich auf Nahtoderfahrungen stehen würde, aber sie haben diesen neuen Abschnitt verursacht. Ich habe sogar ein kleines Geheimnis: Seitdem Loki mich gerettet hat, hatte ich keinen einzigen Albtraum mehr. Stattdessen wache ich manchmal nachts auf und seine Worte hallen in meinem Kopf nach:

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Gut."

Er klang so… ernst, beinahe besorgt.

Natürlich fragt sich nicht nur Jane, was sein Verhalten zu bedeuten hat. Ich bin mehr als neugierig. Irgendeinen Grund muss er doch dafür gehabt haben.

Loki erscheint mir nach wie vor unberechenbar. Aber ich glaube zu wissen, dass ich keine Angst mehr haben muss, ihn plötzlich nachts mit gezücktem Messer oder vor Magie glühenden Händen vor meinem Bett stehen zu sehen. Er ist schräg und auch ein bisschen zum Fürchten, aber er hat mich bisher nicht abgemurkst und wird es hoffentlich auch demnächst nicht tun – egal was ich gesagt habe. Er verfolgt Pläne. Und ich habe es bedauernswerterweise geschafft, ihm bei deren Durchsetzung dreimal im Weg zu sein. Es ist wahrscheinlich gar nichts Persönliches. Was sollte er auch mit mir anfangen können?

Alles ist wieder gut. Es klingt albern und gefühlsduselig, aber ohne ihn wäre ich jetzt tot. Deshalb bin ich ihm dankbar. Auch, wenn er ein Arsch ist und mir das Leben schwerer gemacht hat. Wenn ich nachts aufwache, brauche ich mir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, sondern rufe mir seine ruhige Stimme in Erinnerung.

Ich traue mich auch erstmals den Gedanken an ihn nicht weit weg zu schieben. Ich analysiere ihn in meinem Kopf genau. Loki macht einfach keinen Sinn. Er ist ein Widerspruch in sich. Wer macht dich in einer Tour fertig, um dich dann zu retten?

Irgendein immens wichtiges Puzzleteil fehlt mir um das ganze Bild zu sehen. Irgendeine unbekannte Variable brauche ich, um die Rechnung lösen zu können. Wenn ich beispielsweise daran denke, dass er seinen Mund auf so eine verspottende Art und Weise gegen meinen gedrückt und mir gleichzeitig den Hals angeritzt hat, werde ich unglaublich sauer. War das nun ein Kuss oder kein Kuss? Wie definiert man eigentlich „Kuss"? Warum schafft es Loki bitteschön, etwas so eindeutiges wie einen Kuss zu verschandeln?

Im Nachhinein würde ich ihm dafür gerne eine reinhauen. Und es ärgert mich ein bisschen, dass ich vor Angst nicht darauf geachtet habe, wie es sich angefühlt hat. Sonst hätte ich jetzt bestimmt etwas gegen ihn in der Hand. Loki ist echt ein Paradoxon: Er scheint keinen Sinn zu machen, gibt dir aber das Gefühl, dass aus seiner Sicht der Dinge alles in einen absolut gerissenen Plan eingebettet ist. Das macht ganz schön nervös. Man denkt die ganze Zeit, man müsste sich noch mehr anstrengen um alles zu durchschauen und gleichzeitig nagt der Zweifel an einem, ob es dahinter _überhaupt irgendeinen _ Plan gibt.

Obwohl meine Gedanken in diesen Tagen Karussell fahren - Die Zeit geht weiter. Stetig wie ein Uhrwerk und immer geradeaus. Ohne Rücksicht auf Leute mit einem langsameren Tempo. Und das ist okay. Denn ich habe nicht vor, mich übermäßig mit der Psyche eines Psychopathen zu beschäftigen. Ich habe schließlich mein eigenes Leben. Aber auch wenn äußerlich alles gut scheint - es bleibt da ein nagendes Gefühl in meiner Magengegend, das mich unruhig macht. Für mich bleibt die Frage, _warum _er mich gerettet hat und _warum _er so besorgt wirkte. Außerdem… irgendwie kann das doch nicht alles gewesen sein! Woche für Woche vergeht, aber die Fragen bleiben und ich kann nicht mit Loki abschließen, bevor ich meine Antworten habe.


	5. Anders als man denkt

**5. Anders als man denkt**

Der Startpunkt der „Loki-Sache" ist schon zwei Monate her. Meine Zeitrechnung geht los mit dem „Fahrstuhlvorfall". Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass über die ganze Sache noch kein Gras gewachsen ist. Für mich zumindest nicht. Ich konnte ja weder Danke sagen, noch die entscheidende Frage stellen, warum er mich gerettet hat. Ich befinde mich im Wartemodus - was ich aber vor niemandem zugeben würde.

Meine Besuche im Stark Tower sind beinahe täglich. Die Superhelden-WG ist einfach zum Schreien witzig. Sie bringen SHIELD regelmäßig auf die Palme, weil sie ihr eigenes Ding durchziehen. Keiner von ihnen ist bereit, bei SHIELD einzuziehen und dort Untermieter zu werden oder eine Wohnung zu nehmen. Da gehen sie sich lieber gegenseitig auf die Nerven. Tony ist ganz entspannt was seine Gäste angeht. Manchmal ist er gar nicht da, sondern in Malibu und manchmal tigert er mit Chillklamotten und dem unverzichtbaren Kaffeepott durchs Haus. Einmal hat er sogar gerufen: „Hey, Darce! Silber-blau oder platinum- weinrot?"

„Das zweite!", rief ich zurück. Danach war sein neuer Anzug in diesen Farben lackiert. Ja, der neue Iron Man Anzug! Quiiiietsch! Das ist kaum zu fassen.

Es ist cool von Jarvis per Daumenabdruckidentifikation rein gelassen zu werden und sich mit Jane auf einer der Designercouches niederzulassen. Heute ist Videoabend angesagt. Thor ist sonstwo unterwegs und Jane hat für mich Zeit. Wir kriegen kaum etwas vom Film mit, weil wir so viel reden. Irgendwann läuft der Abspann durchs Bild und es ist uns egal. Es tut so gut, etwas ganz Normales zu machen.

Es muss schon nach Mitternacht sein, als Thor herein gestapft kommt. Er ist sichtlich schlecht gelaunt und marschiert einfach an seiner Herzensdame vorbei.

„Was ist passiert?", fragt sie.

„Nichts.", sagt Thor, aber er kommt zu uns herüber anstatt sich zu verziehen. Er lässt sich neben sie auf die Couch sinken.

„Was hast du da in der Hand?", frage ich und deute auf ein seltsames Päckchen. Es sieht aus wie ein brauner, eckiger, vollgesogener Schwamm.

„Hm? Oh. Eine kleine Unstimmigkeit.", murmelt Thor und schaut an sich herab. Er legt die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten, während er das nasse Ding festhält.

„Du hast nur mit einem Unstimmigkeiten.", stellt Jane fest. „Was ist passiert?"

„Wir haben Schwert oder Axt gespielt. Ich dachte, das würde die Zeit miteinander etwas erträglicher für ihn machen. Aber irgendwie lief alles aus dem Ruder. Ich habe daneben geschossen und irgendeines seiner Experimente getroffen, das seine Küche unter Wasser gesetzt hat. Das wiederum hat eines seiner Bücher ruiniert. Er hat mich vor die Tür gejagt und das Buch nach mir geworfen. Es ist eines seiner besten." Thor seufzt. „Das verzeiht er mir nie."

Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof. Dass es hier um Thor und Loki geht, hab ich ja verstanden, aber was zum Donnerwetter machen die an einem Samstagabend miteinander und was ist „Schwert und Axt"? Das Päckchen zumindest scheint ein Buch zu sein, eingewickelt in braunes Papier.

Jane schnaubt abfällig. „Nach allem was du _ihm_ verziehen hast, macht er um irgendein Ding so ein Theater."

„Worum geht's hier überhaupt?", frage ich dazwischen.

„Regelmäßige Treffen mit Thor gehören zu Lokis Bewährungsauflagen.", erklärt Jane. „Wegen der Invasion. Du weißt schon."

„Zeig mal her!", sage ich und schnappe Thor das triefendnasse Buch aus der Hand. Ich kenne mich mit Büchern aus. Ich liebe Bücher und ich musste schon so manchen Schinken nach einem Zusammenstoß mit einer brühend heißen Tasse Kaffee vor dem Tod retten. Darum werfe ich einen interessierten Blick in das Päckchen. Das sieht aber kritisch aus. Die Seiten sind zusammen gematscht und beginnen sich zu wellen. Da muss man handeln!

„Das gehört auf die Wäscheleine.", bestimme ich und stehe auf. „Hm, ich würde auch etwas zwischen die Seiten legen, das die Feuchtigkeit aufsaugt, aber nicht an ihnen kleben bleibt." Ich inspiziere den Patienten genau.

„Was machst du da?", fragt Jane skeptisch.

„Ein Buch retten."

„Für Loki?"

„Nein, für Thor."

Damit mache ich mich auf den Weg in Tonys Küche, nicht ohne Thor tröstend die Schulter zu tätscheln. „Ich bring das wieder in Ordnung!", versichere ich ihm.

Den Rest der Nacht widmet Jane ihrem Freund und ich dem Buch, damit es nicht bis zum Morgen völlig ruiniert ist. Es ist ein schönes, altes Buch in einer mir unleserlichen Schrift. Vermutlich die Sprache von Asgard. Als Buchliebhaberin kann ich seinen Wutanfall total verstehen. Ich trockne jede nasse Seite einzeln ab und streiche mit einem Backpinsel – den Tony ohnehin nie benutzten wird – an der Seitennaht entlang, damit sich dort keine Flecken bilden. Als ich fertig bin, suche ich mir alle verfügbaren Bücher zusammen – Kochbücher, die noch nie aufgeschlagen wurden – und stapele sie auf dem Buch auf, um auch den letzten Rest an Feuchtigkeit herauszupressen. Jetzt heißt es warten.

Die Uhr an der Wand verrät mir, dass es schon nach halb sechs ist. Jetzt brauche ich auch nicht mehr ins Bett zu gehen. Als ich mir meinen ersten Kaffee für heute mache, kommt mir Loki in den Sinn. Thor war bei ihm. Sie haben miteinander gespielt. Wie schräg ist das denn? Was haben die beiden bitteschön für eine Beziehung? Heute kämpfen, Morgen Gesellschaftsspiele. Verrückt.

Ich weiß ja, dass Loki nach seiner ersten Bestrafung – über deren genauen Inhalt nicht einmal Thor Bescheid weiß - seine Verbannung auf der Erde absitzt. Das ist anscheinend die Erziehungsmaßnahme Nummer eins von seinem Vater. Hat ja bei Thor auch geklappt. Vielleicht hofft Odin, dass Loki auch ein Mädchen findet, das ihn auf die gute Seite holt. Tja, das tut mir Leid für Odin. Er weiß nicht, dass es jemanden wie Jane nur einmal gibt.

Was ich mich frage, ist… Wenn Thor Loki einfach so treffen kann, dann… ist er ja eventuell erreichbar. Könnte ich ihn etwa auch treffen? Einfach so? Hingehen wo er wohnt und klingeln?

Ich meine, ich kann entweder warten bis Loki mir in der nächsten Krisensituation begegnet und ihm ein knappes „Danke" rüber rufen, oder mein Glück selbst in die Hand nehmen und mich _selbst _darum kümmern, dass wir uns wieder sehen. Dann könnte ich ihm sein Buch zurückgeben und mich in aller Ruhe für die Rettungsaktion bedanken. Es müssen ja nicht immer Krisensituationen sein. Vielleicht schaffe ich es sogar, ihm den Grund für sein Verhalten zu entlocken? Dann hätte ich endlich Ruhe und könnte mich mal auf andere Sachen konzentrieren.

Um sieben geht die Sonne auf und mein Entschluss steht fest: Ich finde heraus, wo Loki wohnt und dann tauche ich mit seinem Buch bei ihm auf.

Einen Hinweis habe ich ja schonmal: Er hat Manhattan erwähnt. Hat die Lebensader New Yorks als seinen Vorgarten bezeichnet. Außerdem gehe ich davon aus, dass Loki darauf steht sich bedienen zu lassen. Er wäre der Typ dafür, die Präsidentensuite im nobelsten Hotel der Stadt zu beziehen ohne jemals etwas dafür zu zahlen. Oder Geld zu produzieren, das sich nach ein paar Tagen auflöst.

Ich quetsche meinen Laptop neben den Buchpatienten auf den Küchentisch. Dann google ich einige Telefonnummern. Ich suche mir die zehn schicksten Hotels raus, nutze die Zeit bis acht Uhr zum Duschen und rufe sie schließlich der Reihe nach an.

Ich tische allen Portiers die gleiche Lüge auf: „Guten Morgen. Ich habe einen Termin mit Mr. Odinson um zehn Uhr im Foyer. Ich kann es aber unmöglich pünktlich schaffen. Würden Sie ihm von mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen?"

Sie alle reagieren verwirrt. „Das muss ein Missverständnis sein", sagt einer. Ein anderer: „Es gibt hier keinen Gast diesen Namens."

Der siebte, ein Portier im Four Seasons, reagiert anders. „Es tut mir Leid, aber wir leiten grundsätzlich keine Telefonate an unsere Gäste weiter.", säuselt er.

Bingo. Ich grinse gerade wahrscheinlich genauso haifischartig wie Loki manchmal. Ich lege grußlos auf und gehe meine Tasche holen. Ich werde jetzt die U-Bahn nehmen und einen kleinen Besuch machen.

Mein Herz rast, aber ich gehe trotzdem wie selbstverständlich durchs Foyer des Four Seasons. Ich habe Glück. Es ist zehn Uhr und die Eingangshalle ist voller Menschen. Es ist erstaunlich wie einfach man in ein Hotel spazieren kann, wenn man nur selbstbewusst so tut, als ob man dahin gehört.

Ich mogele mich zu den Aufzügen vor. Keine Ahnung welches Appartement Loki bewohnt, aber garantiert das protzigste. Ich drücke entschlossen auf den Knopf für die oberste Etage. Während der Fahrt versuche ich im Spiegel meine Haare zu richten, die in leichten Locken über meine Schultern fallen. Ich bin gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, mich hübsch zu machen. Das Buch habe ich in einer Papiertüte. Ich umfasse den Griff fest.

Erst jetzt habe ich einen kurzen Augenblick zum Nachdenken. Vielleicht war das hier eine blöde Idee. Vielleicht schlägt er mir die Tür vor der Nase zu. Vielleicht habe ich mich ja auch geirrt und er wohnt hier gar nicht. Nervös kaue ich auf meiner Unterlippe. Vielleicht… tut er mir ja auch etwas an. Aber das kann ich mir nun doch nicht vorstellen. Wenn ich Teil einer seiner berüchtigten Intrigen wäre, hätte ich es längst gemerkt - und wäre schon tot. Also schiebe ich den Gedanken resolut von mir.

Jetzt im Fahrstuhl fällt mir unsere erste Begegnung wieder ein. Wie viel seit unserem ersten Zusammenstoß im Fahrstuhl passiert ist! Die Frage, warum er mich gerettet hat, brennt nahezu in mir. Verrückt. Ich interessiere mich tatsächlich für Lokis Gründe mich zu retten. Es ist sein Röntgenblick vom letzten Mal, gepaart mit der leicht irritierten Stimme, was mich derart unter Strom setzt. Oh, und der Inhalt: „Alles in Ordnung?"

Die Türen gehen vor mir auf. Ich bin da. Keine Zeit mehr für Grübeleien! Jetzt mache ich garantiert keinen Rückzieher mehr! Ich werde klingeln, ihm das Buch geben und danke sagen. So schwer ist das doch nicht. In fünf Minuten bin ich hier wieder draußen. Entschlossen gehe ich auf die einzige nummerierte Tür im edlen Flur zu. Der dunkelrote Teppich dämpft meine Schritte. Ich zögere nur ein bisschen als ich den Klingenknopf drücke.

Zunächst passiert gar nichts. Ich klingle mehrmals und warte bestimmt zwei Minuten, bis ich drinnen plötzlich ein Poltern hören kann. Die Tür wird so schwungvoll aufgerissen, dass ich zurückschrecke.

„Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, du sollst dich nicht mehr-" Der Redeschwall einer genervten Stimme bricht ab. Loki steht vor mir.

„Hallo.", sage ich lahm. Mein Mund wird trocken. Ich hätte ihn beinahe nicht erkannt. Er sieht komplett anders aus.

Loki starrt mich an als könne er nicht fassen _mich_ hier zu sehen. Er wirkt völlig geplättet. Das merke ich daran, dass sein Mund zur Abwechslung mal zu bleibt und seine großen, grünen Augen mich völlig irritiert mustern. Dabei ist _er _derjenige, den man in seiner Aufmachung kaum wiedererkennt.

Loki steht vor mir in Bluejeans und einem weißen Shirt mit coolem, grauem Muster. Seine Ärmel sind hochgeschoben, was bedeutet, dass ich ihn bei irgendetwas unterbrochen habe. Was mich aber wirklich erstaunt ist seine Frisur. Die sonst zurückgestrichenen Haare, fallen weich um sein Gesicht und reichen ihm bis ans Kinn. Die dunkle Farbe im Kontrast zur hellen Haut bringt seine Augen zur Geltung. Es unterstreicht seine gerade Nase und die schmalen, aber geschwungenen Lippen. Vielleicht liegt es an den ständigen Nahtoderfahrungen oder an meinem rasanten Lebensstil, aber bisher habe ich nur am Rande wahrgenommen, dass er attraktiv ist. Die Erkenntnis, dass er wohl der schönste Mann ist, dessen zweifelhafte Bekanntschaft ich je machen durfte, gibt mir ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Und dass ich die Dreistigkeit habe diesen Mann zu Hause zu stören wie ein billiger Fan, setzt noch einen gefühlsmäßigen Faustschlag in meiner Bauchgegend hinzu.

Loki scheint aus seiner Starre zu erwachen. Es kommt Bewegung in sein Gesicht. Er zieht die Brauen hoch und schaut einmal an mir herunter und wieder hoch. Ich bilde mir ein, dass sein Blick einen Moment auf meinen Haaren verharrt. Ich glaube nicht, dass es an meinem neuen Haarschnitt liegt. Männer bemerken sowas ja nie.

Er schaut mir so direkt in die Augen, wie ich es nur von ihm kenne. Prompt fühle ich mich wie ein Käfer unter dem Mikroskop. Nervös frage ich mich, was er meinem Gesichtsausdruck entnimmt. Ein Blick aus diesen grünen Augen entreißt mir mehr persönliche Gedanken und Geheimnisse als mir lieb ist. Ich würde ihm zutrauen in Bezug auf meine Person zu Schlüssen zu kommen, die mir selbst noch nicht klar sind.

Er starrt mich regelrecht nieder. Ich dagegen versuche so wenig wie möglich zu blinzeln und nicht wie ein verschrecktes Reh auszusehen. Das ist echt einschüchternd. Wie kann er mich mit nur einem Blick derart defensiv machen?

Das scheint ihm wohl noch nicht zu reichen, denn er macht einen Schritt nach vorne aus der Tür heraus und verschränkt demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. Ich versuche die Tatsache, dass sich seine Oberarmmuskeln dabei deutlich unter dem Shirt abzeichnen, zu ignorieren. Stattdessen bemühe ich mich, den Blick nicht darauf oder nach unten wandern zu lassen. Ich will nicht, dass meine Augen auch noch da landen, wo sich der Rest der kümmerlichen Darcy in allumfassender Eingeschüchtertheit zusammenkauert – am Boden. So weit unten wie es nur geht.

„Miss Lewis. Woher wissen Sie wo ich wohne?", fragt er mit höflicher Überlegenheit.

Ich glaube ich schaue aus wie ein Schaf, denn plötzlich ist das altbekannte Lächeln wieder da. Jenes Lächeln, das mir Angst machen würde, wenn ich nur ein bisschen Verstand hätte. Statt wegzulaufen, wie jeder normale Mensch es täte, freue ich mich ein winziges bisschen darüber, es aufblitzen zu sehen. Einfach, weil ich es schon kenne. Außerdem ist da noch der Umstand, dass er einfach unglaublich aussieht, wenn er diesen „Ich-habe-einen-gerissenen-Plan-und-dieser-Plan-ist-so-gerissen-dass-du-erst-hinterher-merkst-was-Sache-ist-wenn-überhaupt-und-außerdem-bin-ich-der-Größte"-Blick draufhat. Ich würde es niemals vor irgendjemanden zugeben, aber wenn er _so _schaut und _so _lächelt, dann kann man es nicht leugnen: Loki ist ein hinreißendes Exemplar der Gattung Mann.

Irgendwann kommt seine Frage bei mir an – und mein tausend Mal verwünschter Mund klappt wie von selbst auf. Ich bin ziemlich stolz auf meine Leistung, ihn in dieser riesigen Stadt mithilfe meines absolut klugen Kopfes gefunden zu haben. „Naja, weißt du. Ich habe ein bisschen herumtelefoniert und dich ausfindig gemacht. War keine große Sache, ehrlich." Ich bemühe mich, bescheiden zu gucken.

Lokis andere Augenbraue wandert nach oben zur ersten: „Herumtelefoniert? Interessant."

Seine Lippen kräuseln sich zu einem süffisanten Lächeln. Der Anblick reicht aus um mich aus Scham von null auf hundert feuerrot werden zu lassen. Super, Darcy. Das hast du mal wieder großartig hingekriegt. Jetzt hält er dich für eine Stalkerin! Und die Tatsache, dass ich rot werde wie eine Tomate verschlimmert das Gefühl ultimativer Peinlichkeit noch. Ich schaffe es keinen Augenblick länger seinem Blick standzuhalten. Ich werde ihm jetzt das Buch in die Hand drücken und in Aschenputtelmanier das Weite suchen.

Genau da spricht er wieder: „Also, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Ich blinzele überrascht. Natürlich. Loki ist ein Genie was gefährliche Spielchen mit dem Verstand angeht, aber nicht mal er kann wissen, _warum_ ich hier bin. Wahrscheinlich glaubt er, ich will irgendwas von ihm. Wie sollte er auch auf die Idee kommen, dass ich ihm etwas vorbei bringen will? Zu so einem abgedrehten Gedanken bin ja schließlich nur ich in der Lage. Etwas ermutigt schaue ich ihn wieder an.

„Oh, nichts Besonderes!", flöte ich.

Angesichts des Funkens von Verwirrung in seinem Blick blubbert gute Laune in mir hoch. Ich bin also doch noch zu einem Konter in der Lage. Wie gut, dass meine Klappe den Vorteil hat, dass ich mich auf sie verlassen kann.

„Ich dachte, ich schaue mal rein und bringe dir was vorbei."

Ich halte unterstreichend die Tüte hoch und überbrücke selbstbewusst - zumindest äußerlich - den verbleibenden Schritt zwischen uns. Loki schaut kurz den nicht zu leugnenden Sachverhalt einer Tüte in meiner Hand an. Ja, sie ist da. Das ist ein unumstößlicher Fakt. Ein Fakt, der ihn anscheinend neugierig macht, denn sein Gesicht zeigt plötzlich eine vorsichtige Freundlichkeit – die Vorsicht ist vermutlich echt. Der Rest nicht.

„Aber natürlich. Kommen Sie doch rein!"


	6. Anders als man plant

Dieses Kapitel widme ich LilaWolken, meiner treuen Leserin und allen, die Spaß an deutschen Fanfictions haben oder die Avengers und ihren Bösewicht Loki lieben.

**6. Anders als man plant**

Er tritt zurück und macht eine einladende Geste. Mein Herz setzt einen Augenblick lang aus. Dann fängt es an zu rasen. Er bittet mich rein. Oh, scheiße! Damit habe ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Souverän führt er mich durch einen schön gestalteten Eingangsbereich - und ich tapse wider meine Vernunft einfach hinterher. Gibt es irgendeine allgemein anerkannte Regel, was du machen sollst, wenn ein weltbekannter Psychopath dich in seine Wohnung bittet? Ich erinnere mich, dass die Empfehlung lautet, nicht zu Fremden ins Auto zu steigen - und sich angesichts wilder Tiere flach auf den Boden zu werfen.

Ich schäme mich beinahe dafür, aber ich habe nicht besonders viel Angst. Ich bin vielmehr… neugierig als ängstlich. Mir ist aber überdeutlich bewusst, wie absurd diese Situation ist. Ich mache gerade eine kleine Stippvisite bei einem Vertreter des Bösen… oh man. Diesen Satz darf ich bloß nicht näher untersuchen, sonst schrei ich.

Ich folge ihm durch eine Tür zur Rechten in eine Art… Wohnzimmer. Bei dem Gedanken, wie Loki neben seinem Job als Pickel am Hintern der Menschheit so lebt, war meine Vorstellung immer blank. Ich wusste nicht, was ich mir unter seinem Privatleben vorstellen sollte und habe mir ehrlich gesagt über solche Fragen auch keine tieferen Gedanken gemacht. Jetzt schaue ich mich beeindruckt um, denn diese Wohnung ist schön und kein bisschen protzig. Die ursprüngliche Einrichtung des Hotels wurde gnadenlos raus gekickt. Die Wohnung ist perfekt abgestimmt. Das Wohnzimmer ist groß und hat viele Fenster. Der Raum geht in eine aufgeräumte Küche über. Die Sitzgruppe im Wohnbereich besteht aus hellem Kirschholz, dazwischen einige weiße Möbel und hier und da ein Kissen als schwarzer oder grüner Farbklecks. Es gibt sogar Pflanzen. Es ist ordentlich, aber eindeutig bewohnt. Außerdem erschreckend persönlich.

Scheiße, denke ich. Damit wollte ich nicht konfrontiert werden. Ich will nicht feststellen müssen, dass der Massenmörder von nebenan ein normaler Typ von nebenan ist. Ich versuche, verstohlen zu ihm hinzusehen und begegne prompt seinem Röntgenblick.

„Ein Getränk? Kaffee?", fragt er spöttisch, eine Parodie auf die Gastfreundschaft.

„Ja, gerne.", sage ich und hebe gespielt erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen. Er grinst darüber, dass ich mitspiele. Dann geht Loki, _Loki_ tatsächlich los um mir einen Kaffee zu machen! Wie unrealistisch ist das denn? Und mit einem Blick nach unten bemerke ich – er ist auf _Socken!_

Ich starre ungläubig auf seine Füße und versuche diesen Gedanken zu verarbeiten und das Bild von einem Mann in Rüstung, mit hörnerbesetztem Helm, Zepter und grünem Magieleuchten, um dieses zu erweitern. Dann räuspere ich mich und folge ihm zur Küchenzeile. Mit effizienten Bewegungen stellt er die Kaffeemaschine an. Ich lasse mich auf einen schnittigen Barhocker sinken und schaue mich verlegen um. Von Thors Attentat auf seine Küche ist nichts mehr zu sehen. Ich frage mich, ob Loki das Chaos mit Magie entfernt hat. Mein Blick wandert zu seinem Wohnzimmer. Da bemerke ich einen riesigen, rußigen Brandfleck an der Wand, direkt über seiner Couch. An einer Stelle ist die Wand schwarz und bröckelt.

„Ein schief gegangenes Experiment?", frage ich bemüht lässig und deute darauf. Loki schaut kaum auf.

„Ein schiefgegangener… Besuch."

Ich hebe fragend eine Augenbraue. „Ein Einbruch.", präzisiert er.

„Hm.", mache ich. Eine Tasse wird klackernd vor mir abgestellt. Und mit einem Mal sitzt Loki auf dem Hocker neben mir und wir trinken gemeinsam Kaffee. Ich probiere meinen. Er schmeckt perfekt. Loki hat genauso viel Milch reingetan, wie ich mag. Zufall? Oder hat er gut geraten? Wir schweigen ein bisschen. Und es stört nicht. Verrückt. Ich erinnere mich an viele gute Gespräche mit Leuten, aber an kein einziges angenehmes Schweigen. Ich werfe einen vorsichtigen Blick zur Seite und beobachte wie er nachdenklich aus dem Fenster guckt, an seinem Kaffee nippt und sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr streicht. Aus diesem Blickwinkel wirken seine Gesichtszüge weicher. So entspannt habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen- was vermutlich an den grenzwertigen Ereignissen liegt, in denen wir bisher gemeinsam gesteckt haben.

Ich denke darüber nach, ob ich ihn nach seinen Hobbies fragen soll, oder danach, was er vor meiner Ankunft so gemacht hat. Und ich wundere mich auch ein bisschen über den seltsamen Fleck. Dann kommt mir die Erkenntnis.

„Ich wusste doch, dass da mehr für dich drin ist."

„Hm?", macht er.

„Bei dir ist eingebrochen worden!", sage ich aufgeregt, nahezu begeistert über meine Entdeckung. „Und du willst, dass der Kerl geschnappt wird. Deshalb willst du mit den Avengers zusammen arbeiten und deshalb bist du bei dem Kampf aufgetaucht."

„Fast.", sagt er, zu ruhig für meinen Geschmack. „Aber ich bewundere Ihre Beobachtungsgabe."

Seine Gelassenheit holt mich wieder runter. Es ist wohl keine so große Sache. Und wahrscheinlich kein Staatsgeheimnis. Schade, doch keine Entdeckung. Ich lehne mich zurück. Dann fällt mir etwas anderes ein. Der Grund warum ich hierher gekommen bin. Ich krame kurz in meiner Tasche. Dann strecke ich ihm das Buch hin.

„Mein Buch." Er starrt es einen Augenblick lang an - das scheint heute häufiger bei ihm vorzukommen – schaut auf und sieht mehr als verwirrt aus. Er starrt mich einen winzigen Moment lang ganz anders an. Irgendwie… intensiv. So als wäre ihm gerade klar geworden, dass ich völlig anders bin als er dachte. Ich weiß nicht, ob er gerade zu positiven oder negativen Schlüssen kommt. Ich blinzele nervös. Er schreckt auf, wendet sich wieder dem Buch zu und räuspert sich.

„Du hast es getrocknet.", stellt er fest.

„Ja, aber es ist trotzdem ein bisschen beschädigt."

„Das macht nichts. Es hat ohnehin eher einen nostalgischen Wert. Es war meine erste Veröffentlichung." Er streicht liebevoll über den Buchrücken.

Ich blinzele. „Wie bitte? Es ist _dein_ Buch im Sinne von _selbst geschrieben_?"

Loki grinst amüsiert über mein ungläubiges Gesicht. „Was hätte ich in fast drei Millennien anderes tun sollen, als mein umfassendes Wissen der Welt zur Verfügung zu stellen? Wie auch immer." Er wedelt seine Errungenschaft wie eine Nichtigkeit zur Seite. Er schafft es trotz dieser Zurschaustellung von Bescheidenheit arrogant auszusehen. Das muss man erst mal schaffen. „Thor hatte es gestern noch. Warum hast ausgerechnet _du _Schadensbegrenzung betrieben?"

„Als Dank."

„Als Dank wofür?", bohrt er nach. Sein Blick macht mich immer noch nervös.

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet." Er schnaubt darüber. „Im Ernst! Ich war wirklich in Gefahr. Und ich hätte… also, ohne dich – hätte ich es nicht geschafft."

„Wie rührend!", sagt er unbarmherzig. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich dir damals ein Messer an den Hals gehalten habe, sind wir vermutlich Quitt."

„Vorausgesetzt ich war bei dieser Aktion wirklich in Gefahr.", schieße ich zurück. Eine meiner haarsträubenderen Theorien ist die, dass er nie die Ansicht hatte, mich abzustechen.

„Ja.", sagt Loki und schaut plötzlich woanders hin. „Das vorausgesetzt."

Treffer versenkt! Jubele ich innerlich. Meine Theorie stimmt also. Loki mustert die gegenüberliegende Wand mit scheinbar großem Interesse und beißt sich währenddessen auf die Unterlippe. Ich brauche einen Augenblick um zu verstehen, warum. Er verkneift sich ein Lächeln. Ein _echtes_ Lächeln. Ich…also, wow. _Das_ ist mal ne coole Reaktion. Ich gratuliere mir innerlich dazu. Wie habe ich diese echte Gefühlsregung verursacht? Ist es das Buch oder meine Schlagfertigkeit? Ich habe ja fast sogar den Verdacht, dass es ihn irgendwie ein bisschen freut, dass ich ihm auf die Schliche gekommen bin. Jemanden, der bei seinen Spielchen ein bisschen mitkommt, ja sogar mitmacht… das hat er wohl nicht so oft.

Loki fasst sich wieder und sieht mich ruhig an. Sein Gesicht gibt keinen Gedanken preis.

„War ich? In Gefahr, meine ich. Du weißt schon - als du mich als Geisel genommen hast.", hake ich nach.

„Nicht mehr als jetzt gerade."

Ich muss lächeln. Das ist eine herrlich abgedrehte, zweideutige Antwort. Und so unglaublich _Loki_. Sie verursacht Fragezeichen in meinem Kopf. Das kribbelnde Gefühl in meinem Bauch angesichts dieser versteckten Drohung ist vieles, aber keine Angst.

„Ihnen dürfte aufgefallen sein, dass es mein Anliegen ist, zu den Auseinandersetzungen mit der derzeitigen Bedrohung meinen Teil beizutragen.", erklärt er gelassen. „Ein paar gute Taten könnten meiner geplanten Zusammenarbeit mit den Avengers durchaus zuträglich sein."

„Ach ja?", sage ich und ziehe skeptisch Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja."

Ich unterziehe seine Aussage in meinem Kopf einer ganz einfachen Rechnung: „Einfache Erklärung" plus „Loki" gleich „Lüge".

„Nein.", gebe ich bestimmt zurück.

„Nein?", fragt er halb neugierig, halb belustigt.

„Nein!", kommt meine hitzige Antwort. „Ich will es nicht hören! Sieh mal, ich bin einfach nur froh am Leben zu sein. Und natürlich will ich wissen, warum du mir geholfen hast. Aber diese nette kleine Geschichte für die Öffentlichkeit kannst du dir sonstwo hinstecken!" Ich unterstreiche meine Meinung mit entsprechenden Gesten. Loki nimmt sie milde erstaunt zur Kenntnis. Arsch. „Ich bin doch nicht blöd: Es wäre bestimmt besser für dich gewesen, den Avengers direkt zu helfen, anstatt Zeit mit mir zu verschwenden. Und ganz ehrlich? Das gerade war nicht deine beste Lüge."

Vielleicht hat meine Rettung doch mit mir persönlich zu tun. Aber wir reden hier von Loki. Er ist nicht der Typ dafür, sein Verhalten zu bereuen und mir zu helfen. Falls er mich um meinetwillen gerettet und nicht nur ein lästiges, vom Himmel fallendes Mädchen aufgefangen hat, dann wahrscheinlich, weil er alles wie selbstverständlich für seins hält und ein Problem damit hat, wenn ein anderer Verbrecher mit seinen Sachen spielt. Bei meinem Glück hat mich dieser Psychopath gerettet, weil er mich selbst fertig machen will.

Wobei besagter Psychopath gerade alles andere als gestört, sondern eher verstörend normal seinen Kaffee umrührt. Er bleibt ganz gelassen, trotz meines Ausbruchs. Er macht sich nicht mal die Mühe seine Lügen zu leugnen. Stattdessen stellt er seine Tasse mit einem Klacken ab und lehnt sich herüber. Er stützt sich dabei mit dem Ellbogen lässig am Tresen ab.

„Ich denke, wir hatten einen… schlechten Start.", er streckt die Hand aus. „Hallo, ich heiße Loki."

Verdutzt gebe ich ihm meine. Der Kerl wechselt einfach das Thema. Unglaublich! „Darcy.", gebe ich trotzdem zurück.

„Angenehm. Ich sollte vielleicht zu Anfang erwähnen, dass ich aus Asgard stamme. Das ist nicht auf deiner Welt." Er klingt wie ein Single, der versucht seine langweilige Lebensgeschichte der spannendsten Frau im Pub zu verkaufen. Ich muss gegen besseres Wissen grinsen. Ich wusste doch, dass er witzig ist. „Ähm… ich bin ein Zauberer. Oh, und ich habe kürzlich versucht deine Welt zu versklaven. Hat nicht besonders gut geklappt. Kennst du Thor? Er hielt sich bis vor kurzem für meinen Bruder."

„Falsch.", lache ich. „Tut er immer noch."

„Stimmt. Er war schon immer etwas langsam." Er lacht mit mir.

Und dann beugt er sich noch weiter vor. „Also Darcy. Wer bist du? Was machst du?"

„Äh." Ich schaue in meinen Kaffee. Soll ich ihm was von mir erzählen? Dieses Spiel können schließlich auch zwei Leute spielen. „Tja, ich bin Darcy." Er gluckst über diesen mickrigen Versuch. Ich schaue ihn entschlossen an. „Lass mich! Kann ja nicht jeder mit so einer Vergangenheit protzen!" Dann erzähle ich diesen aufmerksamen grünen Augen meine kurze, einfache Geschichte. „Also, ich bin dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt, studiere Politikwissenschaften und das neuerdings hier in New York. Ich lese gerne und mag Trödelmärkte und alte Möbel. Ich bin also völlig normal. Abgesehen von einer Sache: Ich habe ganz besondere… Freunde. Sie bringen mich ständig in Schwierigkeiten. Bekanntschaften mit schrägen Typen zähle ich übrigens dazu."

„Du musst mich diesen schrägen Typen mal vorstellen.", sagt Loki cool. Ich lache darüber.

Ansonsten sagt er gar nichts dazu, sondern schaut mich an. Ich weiß nicht, was er hat. Sein Blick wirkt irgendwie… fasziniert. Ganz so, als hätte er so etwas wie mich noch nie gesehen und könnte nicht fassen, dass es mich gibt. Aber ich schaue zurück. Hab ich was Falsches gesagt? Das wäre ja nicht das erste Mal. Nach einer Weile geht mir auf, dass er über das nachdenkt, was ich gesagt habe. Gerade als ich ihn fragen will, was sein Problem ist, schnappt sein Mund auf:

„Im Ernst? _Trödelmärkte?_"


	7. Was ist hier eigentlich los?

**7. Was ist hier eigentlich los?**

Mein Besuch bei Loki nimmt ein unrühmliches Ende, als mein Blick auf die Uhr an seiner Wand fällt. Es ist fast elf Uhr morgens. „Scheiße!", fluche ich und springe auf. „Ich muss heute arbeiten! Tschuldigung, ich muss los!" Wenn der Verkehr mitmacht, könnte ich es zu meiner Schicht um zwölf schaffen.

Loki steht auch auf, während ich mir hastig meine Tasche schnappe. „Kannst gerne mal vorbei kommen. Es heißt Coffeeland.", sage ich, während ich die Haustür aufziehe.

„Das gilt auch für dich.", sagt er ruhig hinter mir. „Übrigens: Die neue Frisur. Sie steht dir."

Ich erstarre im Rausgehen. „Was?" Ich glaube, ich habe mich verhört. Ich schaue noch einmal kurz über die Schulter und sehe ihn in der Tür stehen, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen.

„Der Haarschnitt." Loki gestikuliert in meine Richtung. „Er ist gut."

„Oh. Danke."

„Sagt man so etwas in Midgard nicht?"

„Doch, natürlich.", räume ich hastig ein. Ich fange mich wieder. „Danke nochmal."

Er zuckt gelassen mit den Achseln „Also, bis dann, Darcy."

„Ja, bis dann!", sage ich. Und schon bin ich weg.

Zum Glück wohnt er im Stadtkern, wo die U-Bahnverbindung gut ist. Wenige Minuten später rattere ich rüber zum Cafe. Auf der Fahrt komme ich etwas zur Ruhe und kann meine Gedanken ein wenig sortieren. Körperlich bin ich ziemlich fertig. Ich habe ja letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen und der Besuch bei Loki war… anders als gedacht.

Trotzdem fühle ich mich so gut, wie schon ewig nicht mehr. Und damit meine ich richtig _ewig_. In den letzten zwei Jahren gab es eigentlich kaum irgendwelche Höhepunkte für mich. Aber jetzt fühle ich mich ähnlich wie damals, als Chris mich nach einem Date gefragt hat. Ich schiebe den Vergleich von mir, weil die Geschichte, wie wir beide Schluss gemacht haben, das alles überschattet.

Aber warum fühle ich mich eigentlich so? Weil ich bei Loki war und es überlebt habe? Weil ich ihn mit meinem Erscheinen und mit dem Buch überrascht habe? Weil ich jetzt einen total tiefen Einblick in sein Privatleben habe? Weil er irgendwie ein klein bisschen normal ist?

Ich starre eine Weile angestrengt aus dem Fenster. Die hässlichen Hochhäuser und Plattenbauten nehme ich gar nicht wahr, weil ich intensiv in mich hineinhorche. Dann irgendwann hab ichs: Ich hatte Erfolg. Sogar mehr Erfolg, als ich mir vorher ausgemalt hatte.

Ja, zugegeben, meinen Plan habe ich nur zu fünfzig Prozent geschafft. Ich habe mich bedankt, aber um den Grund warum er mich gerettet hat, hat er sich ja erfolgreich drum herum gelogen.

Aber ich habe noch einige andere Sachen erreicht. Ich weiß jetzt wo er wohnt, wie seine Wohnung aussieht und dass er ganz normal vor sich hinlebt wie jeder andere in dieser Stadt auch – wenn man mal von seinem Beruf als selbstständig tätiger Fiesling absieht.

Für einen kurzen, winzigen Moment hat er das kalte, bedrohliche Lächeln eingetauscht und statt alles zu künsteln auf mich reagiert. Unser Gespräch war mehr ein… Spiel mit gleichberechtigten Partnern. Das ist unglaublich.

Das Kompliment für meine Haare ist auch noch ein interessantes Detail. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Loki sowas auffällt? Und dass er das auch noch sagt?

Außerdem sind wir jetzt per du.

Er hat sogar meinen Vornamen gesagt. Seltsame Gefühle blubbern bei diesem Gedanken in mir hoch. Solche Gefühle wie Freude und Zufriedenheit und _Wärme_. In Bezug auf _Loki. _Was ist eigentlich mit mir los? Warum freue ich mich ausgerechnet darüber, dass er mich nicht mehr Miss Lewis nennt? Vielleicht, weil ich mich jetzt ernst genommen fühle. Wenn er nicht mehr so förmlich ist und sich nicht mehr auf Sprachebene so ätzend überlegen gibt, fühle ich mich eher auf Augenhöhe. Außerdem baut ein Vorname Distanz ab.

Ich habe selbst keine Ahnung, warum ich das gut finde oder warum ich am heutigen Morgen innerhalb einiger weniger Stunden die gesunde, lebensnotwendige Distanz zu einem Freak so nachhaltig eingerissen habe.

Es braucht den ganzen Rest der Fahrt bis ich mir eingestehen kann, dass ich es eigentlich doch weiß: Ich finde ihn faszinierend. Spätestens seit seiner Rettungsaktion. Aber genau genommen kann ich das Thema Loki seit unserer ersten Begegnung nicht wirklich ruhen lassen. Er ist einfach zu… anders. Er ist widersprüchlich darin, dass er mich das eine Mal bedroht und das nächste Mal rettet. Er ist spannend, wenn man an seine Lebensgeschichte denkt. Er ist gefährlich, was seine Methoden zur Zielerreichung angeht. Er ist _zu_ _viel_ von _zu vielen Sachen_. Das alles sollte mich abschrecken – tut es aber nicht.

Was mich daran beunruhigt ist, wie unlogisch mich das macht. Aber, andererseits – Menschen tun viele unlogische Dinge. Allein die vielen gefährlichen Extremsportarten! Die sind auf ihre Art garantiert gefährlicher als Loki.

Irgendwie habe ich den merkwürdigen Verdacht, dass Loki ganz okay ist, wenn man bereit ist nach seinen Regeln zu spielen. Man muss Worte mit ihm hin und her jonglieren, man muss den Schläger rausholen und sie zurückschleudern. Sonst erreicht man ihn gar nicht. Nein, genau genommen muss man tanzen – und damit klarkommen, dass Loki derjenige ist, der führt.

Ich schrecke jäh aus meinen Gedanken, als meine Station angesagt wird und schaffe es gerade noch aus der Bahn. Plötzlich heißt es: Zurück in den Alltag! Gedanken abstellen, Lächeln aufsetzen und Kaffee servieren. Ich arbeite erst gute drei Wochen bei Coffeeland und muss mich anstrengen, einen seriösen Eindruck auf die Chefin zu machen, auch wenn mich die Begegnung mit Loki weiterhin beschäftigt. Die beiden Kolleginnen mit denen ich zusammenarbeite, Maya und Irene – sie besteht darauf, dass man es britisch, also Eiriiin, ausspricht – sind ganz okay, wenn auch echte Männerfresserinnen. Sie checken jeden Mann ab, der hier reinkommt.

Ich gebe acht Stunden lang mein Bestes. Zur Geschäftsstrategie der Chefin gehört es, mit den Kunden zu flirten. Da stehe ich nicht so drauf. Maya und Irene haben da gar kein Problem mit, im Gegenteil. Sie würden es von sich aus sowieso machen. Um zwanzig Uhr fühle ich mich wie gerädert und schlurfe zur U-Bahn. Ich gehe früh ins Bett. Obwohl ich wie erschlagen bin und meine Glieder vor Müdigkeit schmerzen, wirbeln Gedanken in meinem Kopf herum. Sie werden durch den Schlaf etwas gedämpft. Aber Loki taucht in meinen Träumen auf.

Am nächsten Morgen, ein Montag, muss ich wieder zur Uni. Als die Vorlesung beginnt, fällt mir siedendheiß ein, was ich am Wochenende erfolgreich verdrängt habe: ich hätte eine politische Diskussion vorbereiten und mich für eine Meinung zum Thema Genmanipulation entscheiden müssen. Ich kann nicht mitdiskutieren, weil ich keine guten Argumente habe, außer, dass ich seit jeher ein Ökofan bin. Also überlasse ich den Strebern das Feld und höre schmollig und ein bisschen neidisch zu. Ich muss mich echt mehr auf mein Studium konzentrieren.

Den Rest der Woche verbringe ich damit, mich auf den gleichen Stand zu bringen wie meine Kommilitonen. Ich brüte über meinen Büchern. Auf meinem Küchentisch stapelt sich die halbe Politikabteilung der Unibibliothek. Aber meine Gedanken schweifen ziemlich oft ab. Das Gute daran ist, dass ich den jüngsten „Loki-Vorfall" gegen Ende der Woche verarbeitet habe.

Es ist Freitagmittag. Ich bin schon zu Hause, weil ich nur eine Vorlesung am Morgen hatte. Diese Woche hat mich echt geschafft. Ich esse Fertignudeln, die wie Pappe schmecken und sitze auf dem Sofa vor meinem Minifernseher. Eigentlich will ich entspannen. Aber nachmittags kommt ja nichts Gutes im Fernsehen. Und außer Jane hab ich in New York keine Freunde, die ich anrufen könnte. Darum sind meine Gedanken ziemlich schnell wieder bei Loki. Ich denke nach über die Situation, welche ich in den letzten Tagen schon gefühlte tausend mal analysiert habe. Es ist echt cool, dass Loki mich so normal verabschiedet hat. Er hat sogar Darcy gesagt. Was mich aber ein bisschen irritiert ist seine Aussage davor: Das gilt auch für dich. Ich frage mich ernsthaft, ob er das so gemeint hat, wie ich es verstehe. Ich hab ja gesagt, dass er gerne mal vorbei kommen kann. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich gestern und vorgestern halb erwartet, ihn bei mir im Cafe zu sehen. Aber er ist nicht gekommen. Wenn das, was er gesagt hat, umgekehrt auch für mich gilt, dann… darf ich wieder kommen.

Ob es wohl aufdringlich ist, wenn ich zuerst bei ihm vorbei komme?

Denn… das würde ich echt gerne machen. Einfach so. Nochmal hallo sagen und eins dieser lustig-schrägen Gespräche mit ihm führen. Das ist definitiv spannender als mein Fernseher.

„Oh man, Darcy.", sage ich laut in mein Wohn-, Arbeits-, und Schlafzimmer hinein. „Du hast echt nicht genug Freunde."

Ich bin wohl verrückt. Ich sollte den Gedanken an Loki sowas von verwerfen. _Trotzdem _gehe ich unter die Dusche. _Trotzdem _tausche ich meine Gammelklamotten gegen Rock, Shirt und schöne Jacke. _Trotzdem_ mache ich mich eine halbe Stunde später auf den Weg zur U-Bahn.

Ich bin verrückt! Ich bin verrückt! Es ist amtlich: Ich bin sowas von verrückt!

Was bitteschön soll ich zu ihm sagen? Ich hab mich doch schon bedankt! Einmal bleibe ich stehen, bin fast davor umzudrehen, kann mich aber dann doch nicht dazu durchringen. In meinem Kopf wirbelt alles durcheinander, bis sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls öffnen und ich vor seinem Appartement stehe. Mir ist ganz schlecht vor Aufregung. Aber ich drücke schnell auf den Klingelknopf, bevor ich kalte Füße kriege.

Mein Kopf ist leer und mein Mund wird trocken. Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was ich sagen soll. Das ist aber ohnehin egal, denn mir wird nicht aufgemacht.

Loki ist offensichtlich nicht zu Hause. Damit habe ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Unschlüssig stehe ich im Flur herum. Ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich jetzt tun soll. Ich bin enttäuscht. Ich kaue gerade auf meiner Unterlippe und überlege ob ich Thor anrufen und nach Lokis Handynummer fragen soll – ich gehe davon aus, dass er eins hat - als die Aufzugtüren hinter mir aufgehen. Da steht er, Loki. Er hat eine Einkaufstüte in jeder Hand und macht einen Schritt auf den Flur hinaus.

Er sieht mich. „Oh.", macht er nur.

Man sieht ihm im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal keine Überraschung an. Mein Herz macht einen Sprung. Über sein unerwartetes Gepäck muss ich grinsen.

Er kommt zu mir und wuchtet mir mit aller ihm zu Verfügung stehenden Gelassenheit eine schwere Tüte in die Arme. „Wenn du so freundlich wärest, das mal zu halten. Ich kann die Tür so nicht aufschließen."

„Entschuldige vielmals!", lache ich. „Kannst du die Tür nicht einfach aufzaubern?"

Er schnaubt. „Energieverschwendung."

Dann schließt er auf, nimmt mir die Tüte mit einem „Verbindlichsten Dank!" wieder ab und ich bin mehr als gespannt, ob er mich rein lässt oder nicht. Der einzige Indikator für seine Entscheidung ist ein „Kommst du!", als er sich im Flur die Schuhe von den Füßen kickt.

Ich folge ihm in die Küche, wo er dabei ist seine Einkäufe systematisch – die Tiefkühlsachen zuerst – auszuräumen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Superschurken einkaufen gehen.", sage ich leichthin, als ich mich auf einen Barhocker setze. Er wirft mir einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Du zählst mich also in die Kategorie ‚Superschurke', ja?"

„Natürlich. Ist es nicht schlecht für deinen Ruf als Schwerverbrecher dich in eine Einkaufsschlange zu stellen wie ein Normalbürger?"

Er zuckt mit den Achseln. „Ich kümmere mich um meine persönlichen Anliegen am liebsten selbst. Ich verabscheue es, wenn jemand anderes meine Einkäufe erledigt." Mir ist klar, dass er sich auf sein Leben als Prinz bezieht. „Und Lebensmittel zu stehlen hat nie zu meinen Prioritäten gehört. Also, ja. Ich gehe einkaufen, wie ein ‚Normalbürger'. Vielleicht beruhigt es dich zu erfahren, dass das zugehörige Geld aus ausgesprochen zweifelhaften Verhältnissen stammt."

„Ah, verstehe. Sehr beruhigend." Ich gluckse. Loki wirft mir über dem Gemüse, das er gerade sortiert, einen beinahe freundlichen Blick zu, fast so als freut es ihn, mich zum Lachen zu bringen.

„Ich werde jetzt kochen. Und bevor du etwas dazu sagst: Es ist mir egal, was du oder irgendjemand anderes davon hält." Sein Röntgenblick hält mich fest und lässt mich nicht los, fast so als ob er ein Statement dazu erwartet.

Ich weiß nicht was er hören will. Deshalb versuche ich es mal mit Bestätigung: „Du kochst? Das ist ziemlich cool."

„In dem Fall bist du herzlich eingeladen, mein Gast zu sein."

„Abgefahren.", rutscht mir schneller raus, als ich mich bremsen kann. „Ich meine, ich hatte heute bisher nur Instantnudeln. Es ist schwer das nicht zu toppen. Ähm, kann ich helfen?"

„Sicher.", sagt Loki ruhig. „Du schneidest das Gemüse." Er schiebt mir alles nötige hin, Brett, Messer und Gemüse und beginnt zu kochen.

Während ich Tomaten schneide, unterziehe ich alles – vor allem Loki, aber auch die Küche – einer genauen Musterung. Natürlich hat er keine Schürze an. Das wäre unvereinbar mit seinem Stil. Stattdessen trägt er schwarze Jeans und ein türkisfarbenes T-Shirt über einem weißen Shirt. Unnötig zu sagen, dass er gut darin aussieht.

Seine Küche ist anders als alle Küchen, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Es ist die Küche eines Mannes. Nicht eine protzige Küche im Stark Stil, der du ansiehst, dass sie zweckentfremdet und nie zum Kochen benutzt wird. Oder eine typisch männliche Küche, die nur der Vollständigkeit halber in der Wohnung ist. Oder eine eklig unordentliche Junggesellenküche.

Klar, es _ist _eine protzige Küche, das schon. So ein spaciges Ding. Aber gleichzeitig eine benutzte und doch aufgeräumte Küche, wo jedes Ding seinen Platz hat. Loki bewegt sich auch entsprechend darin. Er weiß, wo alles ist. Sie unterstreicht, was er ist: Ein Mann, der mit dem Leben in allen seinen Facetten klarkommt.

„Was kochen wir hier eigentlich?", frage ich, als mir klar wird, dass der Sinn meiner Aufgabe völlig an mir vorbei geht.

„Pasta", sagt er ruhig, während er im Tiefkühlfach kramt.

„Aber wozu die Tomaten?"

„Soße?", fragt er zurück, als ob ich schwer von Begriff wäre.

„Wir machen die Soße selbst?"

Er lacht. „Natürlich. Das verstehe ich unter _kochen_."

„Wow. Ich mache alles aus der Packung."

Er lacht darüber, während er mit tiefgefrorenem Fleisch zur Spüle geht.

„Das hätte man vorher auftauen müssen!", sage ich und deute mit dem Messer darauf.

„Ich weiß schon, was ich mache.", gibt er zurück, aber es klingt nicht unfreundlich.

„Nein, im Ernst. Das weiß ja sogar ich, du musst-" Ich höre auf zu reden, als den Backstein von Fleisch kurz mit der Hand berührt und es ganz rosa wird. Er… hat es mit seinen Fähigkeiten aufgetaut. Krass. Obwohl ich eben vor der Tür noch einen Scherz über seine Zauberei gemacht habe, ist es irgendwie etwas völlig anderes, ihr im Alltag zu begegnen.

„Du wolltest etwas sagen, Tütensuppenprinzessin?"

„Hey!", sage ich und werfe das Gestrüpp der Tomaten nach ihm. Es landet nutzlos auf dem Boden. „Sei nicht so frech."

Er wirft zuerst dem Gestrüpp, dann mir einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. Keine Frage, wen von uns beiden er für reifer und den Sieger unseres kleinen Disputs hält. Die ganze Zeit, während er das Fleisch anbrät, hat er selbstzufrieden seine Augenbrauen hochgezogen. Blödmann.

Das alles hier macht mir erschreckend viel Spaß. Ich fühle mich richtig wohl. Einen kurzen, winzigen Augenblick lang kommt mir ein furchtbarer Gedanke: Zählt das, was wir hier machen, schon in die Kategorie _Flirten_? Wenn Jane hier wäre, was würde sie als Außenstehende - und schonungslose Freundin - sehen, wenn sie uns anguckt? Erschrocken halbiere ich die Tomate vor mir. Ich _köpfe_ sie geradezu. Oh, scheiße. Wenn Loki auch nur halb so viel Spaß hat wie ich, dann… ich schiebe den Gedanken an irgendwelche Verantwortlichkeiten für diese Situation weit von mir.

Da kommt Loki herüber um neben mir Pilze zu schneiden. Ich werfe ihm einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Er schaut kurz von seinen Champignons auf, wirkt aber nicht besonders alarmiert von meinem Verhalten. Wir schweigen eine Weile. Aber natürlich kommen mir wieder Gedanken, die unbedingt raus müssen und ehe ich mich versehe, plappere ich schon wieder los.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte besondere Fähigkeiten, die mir das Leben leichter machen."

Loki schüttelt das Lob mit einem Achselzucken ab. „Wo ich herkomme, sind besondere Fähigkeiten nichts Besonderes. Jeder ist besonders, also ist es keiner."

„Klingt langweilig."

„Das war es!", fährt er plötzlich auf. Ich wäre beinahe zusammen gezuckt. „Was nützt es, in einem nicht anerkannten Bereich etwas Besonderes zu sein? Keiner, wirklich _keiner_, konnte einen Streich verkraften, geschweige denn sich auf kreative Weise zu revangieren. Wenn du bei etwas erwischt wurdest, gab es nur eine Reaktion: Gewalt. Gleichaltrige haben keine bessere Idee als dich nach dem Unterricht abzufangen. Und die Erwachsenen kennen nur Strafen. Man lernt irgendwann seine Talente für sich zu behalten."

Ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich dazu sagen soll. In einem Augenblick ist das hier noch Small Talk, im nächsten erzählt er mir aus seiner Vergangenheit. Ein langweiliges Leben, gespickt mit hässlichen Missverständnissen, von denen manche gar keine sind… davon kann ich ein Lied singen. Ich wage nicht, von meinem Gemüse aufzusehen, aus Angst, dass das Thema dann ad Acta gelegt wird. Ich fühle mit diesem Gott des Unfugs. Ich bezweifle aber, dass er das hören will.

„Verstehe.", murmele ich zögernd. „Sag mal. Was ist eigentlich deine Berufsbezeichnung? Gott des Unfugs? Der Lügen?"

„Illusionen.", murmelt Loki. Seine Augenbrauen bilden eine konzentrierte Furche, als er Frühlingszwiebeln in perfekte Streifen schneidet. „Dazu gehören Tricks, Unfug, Trugbilder, Intrigen und Wortspielerei, aber auch Intelligenz und Magie."

„Wow. Das ist ziemlich viel."

„Wobei der Begriff ‚Gott' uns von den Menschen beigelegt wurde, weil sie uns für Götter hielten. Eigentlich sind wir nur begabte Asen - das heißt, die anderen sind Asen."

Sein Gesicht zeigt dabei keine Emotionen. Auch seine Hände sind ganz ruhig. Aber seine Stimme ist irgendwie… zu leise. Als hätte jemand bei seinem markenzeichenmäßigen Selbstvertrauen den Ton runter gedreht. Meine These dazu ist: Je weniger Emotionen man bei ihm sieht, desto mehr sind da.

Plötzlich kommt mir ein Gedanke. Ich gluckse. „Aber du hast sie dran gekriegt. Alle." Er schaut wieder auf. Er schickt mir einen fragenden Blick rüber. Mir fällt auf, dass sein Mund eine sehr schmale, angespannte Linie bildet.

„Keiner dort ist so besonders wie du. Du bist anders als sie alle. Ich meine, du stammst nicht mal von ihrem Planeten."

Irgendetwas passiert mit seinen grünen Augen. Es scheint „klick" zu machen, und plötzlich stehe ich nicht mehr mit einem gut aussehenden Mann in einer Küche und koche. Ich stehe mit einem gutaussehenden _Superschurken_ in einer Küche und… schaffe es mal wieder, ihm ans Bein zu pinkeln. Das ist der Kerl, der Tony aus einem Fenster geworfen hat. Aus einem _Hochhaus_. Und er sieht so aus, als würde er das gerne mit mir wiederholen. Einmal mehr wünsche ich mir, ich hätte meine Klappe gehalten.

„Du vergisst _Thor_. In Asgard vergleicht man ihn gerne mit einem geschliffenen Diamanten zwischen Rohdiamanten. Etwas besonderes.", sagt er. Er spricht den Namen seines Bruders aus wie Gift. Dann wendet er sich ab und beginnt auf das Gemüse vor sich einzuhacken.

Ich schnaube. Loki sieht überrascht von seiner Arbeit auf. „Ist er doch.", beharrt er. Aber er schenkt mir seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ach ja? Warum? Er hatte doch einfach das Glück, in die richtige Familie geboren zu werden. Mit dem richtigen Packet an Begabungen, auf die jeder abfährt. Das ist doch keine Leistung. Und das sage ich nicht nur, um mich bei dir einzuschleimen. Wenn ich jemandem gratulieren würde, dann eurer Mutter, weil sie sich die Mühe gemacht hat, ihn zur Welt zu bringen. Hm, und eurem Vater. Der vermutlich tatsächlich was Besonderes ist. Aber, ich meine, das ist okay. Als König sollte man schon was hermachen. Sich mit ihm anzulegen, wäre etwas größenwahnsinnig."

„Allerdings.", sagt Loki und erlöst die Zwiebeln, indem er sie in den Topf gibt.

Mir wird gerade bewusst, dass er sich nie mit seinem Vater angelegt hat. Als er Asgard für sich beansprucht hat, war sein Vater in einer Art Koma. Demnach ist Loki nicht größenwahnsinnig. Warum benimmt er sich dann häufig so… psychopathisch? Dieser logische Bruch sprengt meinen Verstand. Sein Messer schwebt schicksalhaft über dem Gemüse, während er nachdenklich die Stirn runzelt. Dann sieht er mich wieder an.

„Du willst dich also bei mir einschleimen? Interessant."

„Was? Wie kommst du denn auf so einen Mist?" Ich gehe in meinem Kopf nochmal durch, was ich gesagt habe. Weshalb denkt er… oh. Deshalb. Ich muss grinsen und gebe ihm einen Schubs gegen die Schulter – der ihn natürlich keinen Zentimeter bewegt, aber hey! Der Gedanke zählt.

„Halt den Mund und schneid dein Gemüse! Ich verhungere, bevor wir fertig sind und dann hast du mich letztendlich doch noch auf dem Gewissen."

„Menschen.", murrt er. Aber seine Mundwinkel zucken verdächtig.

Natürlich ist mir aufgefallen, dass er geschickt das Thema in ungefährlichere Bahnen gelenkt hat. Der Kerl kann eine Konversation mühelos steuern. Man muss bei ihm echt aufpassen. Eine halbe Stunde später, als ich den erste Löffel Pasta probiere, wird mir klar, dass er über weitere unfaire Waffen verfügt: Konversationen und Kochen. Das sind definitiv seine Stärken.

Wir sitzen uns gegenüber und ich esse mehr als die Regeln der Höflichkeit erlauben. Loki wirft mir gelegentlich Blicke zu, die beinahe… nachdenklich wirken. Sie machen mich nervös. Keine Ahnung was er wieder ausheckt.

„Du kannst toll kochen.", sage ich versuchsweise, um die Stimmung aufzulockern.

Er schaut mich prüfend an. Ich glaube, er versucht zu checken, ob das Kompliment echt ist.

„Wozu lügen, wenn man auch die Wahrheit sagen kann? Das Geheimnis ist, sie im richtigen Augenblick anzubringen."

„Darin bist du ungeschlagen.", grinst er. Wir sehen uns an und wissen beide, dass wir an dasselbe denken, daran wie ich ihn im Fahrstuhl auf seinen bescheuerten Helm hingewiesen oder mich mit dem Hinweis auf seine Herkunft in eine kurze Geiselhaft begeben habe.

„Ja, nicht wahr.", sage ich mit einem gespielt erhabenen Gesichtsausdruck. Wir lachen beide.

Zwei Stunden später stehe ich in der Tür um zu gehen. Ich weiß nicht, wo die Zeit hin ist, oder über was genau wir noch geredet haben. Nur, dass es echt… nett war. Er hält mir die Tür auf.

„Danke für alles.", sage ich und schaue hoch in sein Gesicht.

„Kein Problem.", sagt er lächelnd und ich bemerke zum ersten Mal die Lachfalten um seine Augen. Ich finde es schade, dass ich sein Lächeln weder als echt noch als unecht einordnen kann. Es ist wohl irgendwo dazwischen.

„Ich werde niemandem verraten, dass ein Schwerverbrecher wie du so etwas Alltägliches tut wie kochen."

„Du selbst stellst einen Indizienbeweis dar.", sagt er lässig. Er beugt sich vor. Einen winzigen, kurzen Moment ist sein Gesicht an meinen Haaren. Mein Herz setzt einen Augenblick lang aus. Woah.

„Du riechst verdächtig.", präzisiert er, während er wieder einen Meter zwischen uns bringt. Ooo-kay. Mein ganzer Körper rastet aus, vor allem mein Herzschlag. Trotzdem versuche ich ein möglichst normales und kein peinliches Gesicht zu machen. Sag was, Darcy, _irgendwas._

„Ich hoffe, du kommst nicht auf die Idee mich verschwinden zu lassen." Oh man. Tolle Antwort.

„Heute nicht."

„Ähm. Du hast nen Knall, weißt du das?"

„Das hat man mir bei Gelegenheit schonmal gesagt."

Ich lache, sage „Also… tschüss.", winke und gehe.

Ich glaube, meine Knie waren noch nie so weich, wie jetzt in diesem Augenblick, als ich zum Aufzug gehe. Es liegt daran, dass ich genau weiß, dass er da steht und mir hinterher sieht, bis sich die Aufzugtüren hinter mir geschlossen haben.


	8. Loki ist

**Loki ist…**

Ich versuche Freitagabend krampfhaft nicht auszurasten wegen dem, was passiert ist. Auf der einen Seite bin ich glücklich und auf der anderen total verängstigt darüber, was das heißen könnte. Ich bin völlig durcheinander. Je verwirrter ich mich fühle, desto mehr versuche ich Normalität zu produzieren. Das äußert sich darin, dass ich abends um neun noch anfange meine Wohnung zu putzen – sogar die Fenster. Um eins falle ich ins Bett und liege mit erschlagenen Gliedern im Dunklen. Ich bin müde und trotzdem hellwach. Ich starre dahin, wo ich in der Dunkelheit die Decke vermute. Ständig fange ich an zu lächeln über etwas, das Loki heute gesagt oder gemacht hat. Ich erwische mich dabei, dass ich mich frage, wie er dieses oder jenes gemeint hat. Ich erwische mich sogar dabei, dass ich über seine Augen nachdenke, oder darüber wie sehr das Shirt seine breiten Schultern betont hat.

Meine Gedanken fahren Karussell. Der Takt, in dem dieses Karussell rattert, ist Lo-ki-Lo-ki-Lo-ki-Lo-KI.

Samstagmorgen fasse ich einen Entschluss und mache mich auf dem Weg zur Unibibliothek. Vielleicht lenkt mich das ein bisschen ab. Ich muss ein Proposal für das Thema meiner Semesterarbeit erstellen. Ich gebe mir auch wirklich Mühe, aber ich tigere nervös durch die Gänge. Ich ziehe lustlos ein Politikbuch nach dem anderen aus dem Regal und sehe vor meinem geistigen Auge ganz andere Dinge als das Thema für meine Arbeit.

Als ich einen Augenblick mal nicht über Loki direkt nachdenke, kommt mir eine ganz andere Frage: Soll ich Jane erzählen, was ich gestern erlebt habe? Ich meine, wir sind beste Freundinnen. Wenn mir etwas Spannendes passiert, bin ich nahezu verpflichtet es ihr zu erzählen. Sonst könnte man mir vorwerfen, etwas verheimlicht zu haben.

Außerdem habe ich ein gewisses… Mitteilungsbedürfnis. Ich muss mit jemandem darüber reden, sonst platze ich.

Das gestern - das war bei näherer Betrachtung einfach… unglaublich. Dieser Tag geht in die Geschichte ein, als die einzige friedliche Koexistenz von Loki mit einem Menschen, in Form von… kochen. Hallo? _Das_ glaubt mir keiner!

Ich brauche jemanden zum Reden. Die ganze Sache muss analysiert werden. Irgendjemand muss mir versichern, dass ich nicht verrückt bin. Ich brauche einen richtig guten Rat und jemandem, der mir sagt, dass das was ich tue, kein völliger Scheiß ist - und jemanden mir vorzugsweise schonend beibringt, was mit meinen Gefühlen los ist.

Ich habe ja schon eine dunkle Ahnung, dass ich der Frage, _warum _ich so auf Loki fixiert bin, dringend auf den Grund gehen muss. Aber ich fürchte mich vor den Konsequenzen, die ich aus den Ergebnissen ziehen müsste. Denn… ich weiß, dass der logische Schluss wäre, so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen Loki und mich zu bringen und ihn schleunigst zu vergessen. Darauf habe ich aber absolut keinen Bock. Also schiebe ich das Thema hin und her, denke viel an Loki - und an mein eigenes komisches Verhalten so wenig wie möglich. Ich weiß selbst, dass das Ganze eine resolute beste Freundin erfordert, welche die Wahrheit ans Licht zerrt und mir meinen hirnlosen Kopf wäscht.

Irgendwann gebe ich es auf, mich ernsthaft mit meinem Proposal beschäftigen zu wollen, gebe mich geschlagen, leihe zwei Bücher aus und fahre mit der U-Bahn nach Hause.

Ich mache es mir mit ein bisschen Nervennahrung an meinem Küchentisch bequem und versuche mich an dem einen Buch – ein furchtbar trockener Schinken zur Demokratisierung Nordafrikanischer Staaten im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert – aber ich sehe nur Zahlen und Fakten.

Irgendwann - so gegen fünf – lasse ich einen herzenstiefen Seufzer los und stehe auf, einfach um mich ein bisschen zu bewegen. Ich tigere in meiner ausnahmsweise geputzten Wohnung herum und knete nervös meine Finger.

Mist, blöder. Das alles hier ist zu verrückt, um damit klar zu kommen.

Irgendwie ende ich im Bad vor meinem Spiegel. Ich mustere den Menschen, der mir verwirrt entgegen starrt, ausgesprochen kritisch.

„Ich bin gerade _nicht_ dabei mich zu verlieben", proklamiere ich. „Bin ich nicht. Nein. Wirklich nicht."

Dann sage ich meinem Spiegelbild alles, was ich verdient habe zu hören. Ich rede mit mir, wie es eine gute Freundin auf einem Kreuzzug für den Seelenfrieden junger Mädchen täte: „Du bist auf dem besten Weg, dir dein Herz brechen zu lassen, altes Mädchen. _Du _hast ihn besucht. _Zweimal. Du _bist hier diejenige, die Interesse gezeigt._ Du_ hast die Treffen herbeigeführt. Es gibt nichts an Lokis Verhalten, das auf gegenseitiges Interesse hindeutet. Du bist ihm egal. Er hält dich höchstens für ein kurioses Exemplar einer unterlegenen Spezies. Sieh das ein!"

Ich schlucke und schaue mich an. Es ist nicht schwer, einzusehen, dass ich in seinen Augen nur verlieren kann. Ich meine... mit meinem Aussehen kann ich nicht punkten. Braune Haare sind sowas von durchschnittlich. Da helfen auch die Locken nicht. Und braun-grüne Augen dazu sind langweilig. Irgendwer sagte mal, ich hätte einen verführerischen Mund, aber ich kann nichts Ungewöhnliches an ihm entdecken. Außerdem ist mein extrovertierter Charakter auf Dauer ziemlich nervig und meine Offenheit macht mich oft verwundbar. Leute neigen dazu, mich nicht besonders ernst zu nehmen, weil ich manchmal ein bisschen verpeilt, schräg oder naiv rüberkomme. Für die Jungs, mit denen ich bisher zusammen war – es waren zwei – war ich immer nur das kleine Mädchen. Keine Frau. Sie mochten es beide nicht, damit konfrontiert zu werden, dass ich manchmal meine intelligenten Momente hatte. Und im Nachhinein habe weiß ich, dass sie die Idee von mir verehrt zu werden mehr geliebt haben als mich selbst.

Ich weiß. Eine großartige Bilanz meines Liebeslebens.

Loki dagegen…

Er ist stark und unabhängig. Er hat seine beschissene Vergangenheit abgeschüttelt und ist seinen eigenen Weg gegangen. Er hat mir ja gestern selbst erzählt, dass er in Asgard nicht akzeptiert wurde. Aber er hat sich nicht damit zufrieden gegeben, sondern sich gewehrt. Und was sein Aussehen betrifft…

Ihn und mich trennen Welten.

Es ist gut, mir das klar zu machen, denn der Graben zwischen uns ist zu groß. Er ist so alt, dass er mein… Urahn sein könnte. Er lebt praktisch ewig und ich nicht. Er hat einen ganzen Sack voller Probleme – mit anderen und mit sich selbst. Er ist stärker als ein Mensch jemals sein könnte. Und hallo? Er kommt von einem anderen Planeten.

Loki ist noch mehr. Loki ist ein notorischer Lügner. Loki ist ein weltenversklavender Psychopath. Loki ist ein Mörder.

Und außerdem… hasst er Menschen.

Ein kurioses Exemplar einer unterlegenen Spezies, in der Tat.

Meine Augen beginnen zu brennen und in meinem Hals ist dieser typische Kloß. Ich lehne meine Stirn an das kühle Glas des Spiegels.

„Scheiße.", flüstere ich. „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!"

Das hoch der letzten Tage verwandelt sich in einen bösen Abgrund. Vor seiner tragischen Tiefe muss ich einfach kapitulieren. Alles andere wäre Selbstmord. Ich kann das definitiv nicht allein! Hastig krame ich mein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Janes Nummer ist die Eins in meiner Kurzwahl. Mein Daumen schwebt über der grünen Taste. Ich will sie so gerne anrufen.

Aber eine Kleinigkeit hält mich zurück: Die Tatsache, dass sie Loki für den Teufel in Person hält. Jane würde ausrasten, wenn sie wüsste, das ich ihn…ähm… nicht für einen Teufel halte. Sie würde mich nicht verstehen.

Ich lasse mich auf den Klodeckel sinken und scrolle durch mein Telefonbuch. Ich gehe alle Nummern durch. Meine Mum? Niemals. Sie würde überhaupt nicht durchblicken. Alte Schulfreunde fallen auch raus. Eine macht mich stutzig. Ich habe sie nur der Vollständigkeit wegen.

Pepper Potts.

Ich starre ihren Namen eine Weile lang an und wäge ab. Klar, wir haben schon mal etwas miteinander unternommen, aber nur in der Gruppe und weil unsere Freunde befreundet sind. Wir sind nicht besonders Dicke miteinander. Aber ihr Freund ist nicht der Bruder von Loki und sie ist nicht so emotional verwickelt in die ganze Sache wie Jane.

Resolut drücke ich auf das kleine, grüne Telefon. Es tutet.

„Potts?", meldet sich ihre fröhliche, fragende Stimme.

„Äh, hi Pepper. Hier ist Darcy."

„Oh, hi. Wie geht's?", fragt sie gut gelaunt.

Es ist eine simple Frage. Sie treibt mir die Tränen in die Augen.

„Tja, wenn ich das wüsste.", sage ich stattdessen mit einem künstlichen Lachen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragt sie sofort.

„Ähm. Also. Es geht um einen Kerl."

„Ich komme vorbei.", sagt Pepper in diesem speziellen Ton, der davon ausgeht, dass du keine Einwände hast.

Zwanzig Minuten später klingelt es bei mir. Pepper durchschreitet meine kleine Wohnung und findet die Couch mit der Zielstrebigkeit eines Firmenbosses. Ich serviere Tee und kann es mal wieder nicht lassen die Finger einer Hand nervös mit der anderen zu kneten.

„Tja, also…", fange ich an. Ich versuche verzweifelt mich daran zu erinnern, was die Regeln der Gastfreundschaft für den Start eines Gespräches vorgeben. Jetzt gerade will mir einfach kein Small Talk Thema einfallen. Komisch. Wenn ich ausgeglichen bin, geht mir sowas total leicht von der Hand.

„Erzähl.", sagt Pepper einfach. Ich bin ihr total dankbar dafür.

„Ähm. Da ist dieser Mann."

„Wie heißt er?"

„Das möchte ich nicht so gerne-", setze ich erschrocken an, aber sie unterbricht mich: „Darcy, wir kommen hier nicht weit, wenn die Wahrheit nicht auf den Tisch kommt."

Ich will protestieren, aber ihr strenger Blick kocht mich sofort weich.

„Loki.", gebe ich ohne Umschweife zu.

„Oh.", macht sie einfach nur. Dann nippt sie an ihrem Tee. „Okay. Erzähl."

Ich erzähle ihr alles. Von vorne bis hinten. Pepper hört sich alles an. Teilweise bringe ich die Reihenfolge durcheinander, aber sie beschwert sich nicht.

„Pepper?", frage ich schließlich. „Bin ich verliebt?"

„Sag du es mir.", fragt sie mitfühlend zurück.

„Aber ich weiß es nicht."

Sie lächelt. „Das ist kein nein, oder?"

Ich glaube, ich sehe so aus, als würde ich gleich losheulen, denn Pepper steht hastig auf und holt ihre Tasche her. Was sie daraus zum Vorschein bringt, verschlägt mir beinahe die Sprache.

„Wein?"

„Krisenmanagement.", präzisiert sie.

Gegen meinen Willen muss ich lachen. „Ich dachte, du würdest mich ordentlich zur Schnecke machen, weil der Gedanke, sich auch nur ein winziges bisschen für Loki zu interessieren reiner Hochverrat am amerikanischen Volk ist. Willst du mich nicht wenigstens anschreien? Oder mir eine klatschen, damit ich wieder klar denken kann?"

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", gluckst Pepper während sie die Weingläser auf meinem Regal ortet, sicherstellt und uns beiden einen ordentlichen Schluck einschenkt.

„Naja… das Ganze ist doch Wahnsinn.", murmele ich und stoße mit ihr an.

„Das hat man zu mir auch gesagt.", sagt Pepper. Sie grinst über meinen überraschten Blick. „Überleg doch mal: Ich bin mit _Tony_ zusammen." Sie verzieht bei seinem Namen das Gesicht und bringt mich damit erneut zum Lachen. „Alle, die ich kannte, haben mir immer wieder davon abgeraten für ihn zu _arbeiten_. Glaubst du, ich hätte mich getraut irgendeiner Menschenseele zu gestehen, dass ich in ihn _verliebt_ war?"

Ihr Lächeln steckt mich an. Schlagartig fühle ich mich etwas besser. Nicht nur, dass jemand versteht wie ich mich fühle, nein sogar _Pepper, _das Sinnbild weiblicher Schönheit in meinen Augen, hat etwas Ähnliches durchgemacht.

„Tony war bis vor drei Jahren nicht viel anders als Loki. Er hat Geld mit der Waffenindustrie gemacht. Er war ein Genie und gleichzeitig ein unverbesserlicher Egoist. Natürlich kannte er die Grundregeln zwischenmenschlicher Interaktion. Aber sie waren ihm einfach egal. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr er auf den Gefühlen seiner Mitmenschen rumgetrampelt ist. Besonders auf denen von Frauen. Und ich habe ihn trotzdem geliebt. Und irgendwann… nach fünf langen Jahren voll von Arbeit, nach dem ganzen Hype um Attentate und Mordversuche und Iron Man, legt sich bei ihm ein Schalter um. Er wird vorsichtig, aufmerksam, zärtlich. Das ganze Warten. Es hat sich wirklich gelohnt."

Den restlichen Abend lausche ich mit großen Augen der unglaublichen Liebesgeschichte, die Pepper mir erzählt. Ich bin mehr als froh, dass ich sie angerufen habe. Sie sagt mir nicht, was ich tun soll, aber die Tatsache, dass sie meine Situation schlichtweg akzeptiert, macht mich sicherer und mutiger. Ich traue mich, meine Gefühle etwas aus der Nähe zu betrachten und über sie nachzudenken. Das nimmt mir die Angst vor ihnen.

Irgendwann lange nach Mitternacht schieben wir noch einen Film rein und schmelzen Schokolade für Schoko Fondue. Wir schneiden Äpfel und meine letzten zwei Bananen, als Pepper mir spielerisch in die Seite knufft.

„Mal ganz unter uns: Schlecht sieht er ja nicht aus."

"Stimmt.", gebe ich zu, während ich die Banane vor mir kleinhecksele. Man kann mir ja vieles vorwerfen, aber nicht, dass ich an Geschmacksverirrung leide. Auf einmal blubbern die guten, die positiven Gefühle wieder in mir hoch. Ich bin froh, dass sie noch da sind.

Vielleicht bin ich ja tatsächlich ein ganz kleines bisschen verliebt.

6


	9. Das kleine, große Desaster

**9. Das kleine, große Desaster**

Nach dem Abend mit Pepper geht es mir wesentlich besser. Um drei Uhr liege ich im Bett, müde aber zufrieden. Es hat gut getan mich ihr anzuvertrauen und nicht gleich für verrückt erklärt zu werden. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich ausgerechnet mit ihr etwas gemeinsam habe? Ich bewundere ihr Durchhaltevermögen. Sie hat einen Mann gekriegt, auf den sie fünf Jahre warten musste. Und das ohne zu wissen, ob sich das Warten lohnt. Wenn man die Beiden zusammen sieht, ist klar, dass sie verrückt nacheinander sind. Es ist echt krass, wie viel Mühe sich Tony für sie gibt.

Dass die vernünftige, vorsichtige, wunderbare Pepper sich traut, so einen Mann zu lieben und damit auch noch Erfolg hat, ist mir ein tröstliches Beispiel dafür, dass es heutzutage diese ganz besondere, unlogische aber gute Liebe noch gibt.

Am nächsten Tag stehe ich erst spät auf. Heute ist mal ein Sonntag, an dem ich nicht ins Cafe muss. Ich bin heilfroh Maya und Irene – Verzeihung: Eiriiin – heute nicht sehen zu müssen. Für einen Small Talk sind die Beiden ja ganz nett, aber nach acht Stunden mit ihnen brauche ich meist einen Boxsack.

Mit einem guten Tee mache ich meinen kleinen Fernseher an, der mehr ein schneedurchsetztes Flimmern reproduziert, als ein Bild in Farbe. Bei den Nachrichten dreht sich mir beinahe der Magen um. Die politische Situation ist noch schlimmer geworden. Wenn Jack vor einer Weile nur ein Nerviger Nerd war, so ist er jetzt eine ernsthafte Bedrohung. Ich habe diesen Sprung über den Graben in den letzten Tagen irgendwie verpasst, weil ich beschäftigt war mit Lernen und Loki – äh, tja. Ziemlich egoistisch, wenn ich mal drüber nachdenke.

Heute Morgen hat er wieder zugeschlagen. Bilder von rauchenden Gebäuden werden gezeigt. Captain America gibt vor den Trümmern des Gebäudes einer renommierten Bank ein Interview. Er versichert uns Normalbürgern, dass die Avengers alles tun, um die Sicherheit in New York zu gewährleisten. Ich denke, Steve glaubt auch daran. Seine Überzeugungen sind ja unerschütterlich. Aber ich denke auch, dass einige Infos vor der Öffentlichkeit geheim gehalten werden um Panik zu verhindern. Durch mein Hintergrundwissen gelingt es mir diese Nachrichten richtig einzuordnen. Das Ergebnis gefällt mir überhaupt nicht: Die Avengers sind überfordert.

Der Gedanke bedrückt mich.

Seufzend schalte ich den Fernseher ab. Ich habe keinen Bock mehr, mir das anzugucken. Ich kann mich jetzt aufregen, aber das bringt nichts. Wenn sich jemand wie Dr Banner aufregt, _das _bringt was. Aber wenn Darcy Lewis empört ist, dann bringt das überhaupt nichts.

Ich kann nicht sagen, dass mich dieser Gedanke weniger bedrückt.

Aber solche Sachen muss man den Avengers überlassen. Und hoffen, dass sie bald eine Lösung finden.

Das Wetter ist zu schön, um drinnen zu bleiben. Deshalb dusche ich, setze ne coole Mütze auf, unter der meine Locken wild hervor quillen und zieh meine „Selbstbewusstseinsstiefel" an. Sie machen irgendwas Tolles mit meinem Gang.

So mache ich mich auf den Weg zum Bäcker. Er ist zwar drei Straßen weiter, aber das macht nichts. Mit einem Kaffee und einem Brötchen als spätes Frühstück und frühes Mittagessen zugleich schlendere ich durch den nahegelegenen Park. Es ist nicht heiß heute, aber angenehm warm. Der Smog der Stadt scheint einer frischen Brise gewichen zu sein – aber vielleicht bin ich auch nur schon abgehärtet und rieche ihn nicht mehr. Die meisten netten Orte sind schon besetzt. Für die Leute hier ist der jüngste Vorfall nur eine Nachricht von vielen. Sie lassen sich davon nicht den Sonntag verderben. Ihre Gelassenheit steckt an. Es ist wirklich voll hier. Deshalb spaziere ich ein wenig herum und esse im Gehen. Ich versinke in meinen Gedanken. Dabei nehme ich die gepflegten Beete und die verschiedensten Menschen auf den Parkbänken oder im Gras kaum wahr.

Ich überlege gerade, ob es okay ist um zwei Uhr nachmittags schon ein Eis zu essen, oder ob ich erst noch wenigstens eins meiner Bücher durcharbeiten soll, um es mir zu verdienen, da macht es ‚Phump' neben mir. Mit dem dumpfen Geräusch geht ein sanfter aber plötzlicher Luftzug einher. Und plötzlich höre ich Schritte, die sich meinem Tempo anpassen. Die Präsenz einer anderen Person ist nahezu körperlich spürbar.

Ich muss mich nicht umwenden, um zu wissen, wer das ist. Stattdessen schaue ich starr geradeaus. Ich muss lächeln. Ob es legal ist, so glücklich zu grinsen? Aber legal ist mir egal, denn das hier ist… also, wow: _Er _hat diesmal _mich _aufgespürt_. _

Ich weiß, dass er mich von der Seite her anschaut. Bestimmt fragt er sich, ob ich ihn überhaupt bemerkt habe. Tja, mein Lieber. Ich habe scharfe Sinne! Ich bin ein bisschen stolz auf mich und schreite in meinen ganz besonderen Stiefeln aus. Mir fällt wie nebenbei auf, dass alle Leute, die uns entgegen kommen, ganz große Augen machen und ihn so lange anstarren wie möglich. Oh je, hat er seinen Helm mitgebracht?

„Na?", frage ich spitz. „Auf dem Weg Chaos zu verbreiten, oder machst du bei dem schönen Wetter einfach nur einen Spaziergang?"

„Ich konnte der Idee zu Gehen um des Gehens Willen nie viel abgewinnen." Lokis Stimme ist samtig und ruhig. Sie versucht mich, mich doch umzuwenden, aber ich schaue konsequent nach vorne.

„Also das Chaos. Ist das der Moment, wo ich mich heldenhaft auf dich werfe um das Schicksal der Welt abzuwenden?"

„Nein, keine Sorge.", gibt er trocken zurück. „Du erhältst in einem solchen Fall das notwendige Stichwort."

Ich lache und wende mich ihm endlich zu.

„Woah", mache ich, als ich mit seiner kompletten Aufmachung konfrontiert werde. Seine Rüstung schimmert beeindruckend. Zum Glück hat er den Helm zu Hause gelassen.

Er lächelt nicht, aber die Partie um seine Augen wird weicher – mein Indikator dafür, dass er es sich verkneift. Stattdessen macht er einen großen Schritt und versperrt mir den Weg.

„Ich habe eine Frage an dich, Darcy."

„Äh.", mache ich und lege den Kopf zurück. Uns trennt kein halber Meter, was heißt, dass ich zu _Mister Eins-Fünfundneunzig_ hochschauen muss. „Klar, schieß los."

In meinem Kopf purzeln die kuriosesten Ideen durcheinander, was er mich fragen könnte. Die Realität übertrifft meine Phantasien aber bei weitem: „Bist du am heutigen Nachmittag schon anderweitig verpflichtet?"

Ich starre ihn ungläubig an. „Was?"

Loki verdreht die Augen. Ich versuche zu ignorieren, dass bei dem Anblick seiner genervt zusammengepressten Lippen mein Magen einen Salto macht.

„Hast du Zeit?", präzisiert er.

„Ich hab dich schon verstanden!", schnappe ich beleidigt. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, was das alles hier bedeutet."

Ich meine, hallo? Erst gestern habe ich mir eingestanden, dass ich im Prinzip diejenige bin, die ihm hinterher läuft. Und schon taucht er direkt vor meiner Nase auf und fragt mich auf seine geschäftsmäßige Art nach einem… Termin? Bei sowas gehen in meinem Kopf die Alarmglocken an. Das kann doch kein Zufall sein.

„Ich möchte dich bitten, mich zu begleiten."

„Aha. Wohin?", frage ich misstrauisch.

„Das siehst du dann. Wir müssen sofort aufbrechen."

Ich schaue skeptisch in sein Gesicht. Er schaut zurück. Sein Ausdruck selbstverständlicher Überlegenheit weckt das seltsame Bedürfnis in mir, ihm eine runter zu hauen. Was denkt er sich eigentlich? Das er nur zu rufen braucht und ich komme?

Die Stille zieht sich in die Länge. Loki fühlt sich genötigt, das Ganze etwas näher zu erläutern: „Es wird nicht lange dauern. Eine, maximal zwei Stunden. Und es dient der Bevölkerung von Midgard."

„Hm.", mache ich, nicht überzeugt. Seine schönen, grünen Augen sind toll anzusehen, das schon. Und ich freue mich wirklich, ihn zu sehen. Aber ich versuche mich nicht davon beeindrucken zu lassen. Ich gehöre nämlich nicht zu diesen naiven Mädchen, die alles tun, nur weil man sie freundlich bittet – und er hat mich ja noch nicht mal freundlich gebeten! Ich gehöre zu diesen ganz komplizierten Frauen, für die es kein Widerspruch ist auf einen Mann abzufahren und trotzdem vorsichtig zu bleiben. Nein, keine Chance! Nicht zu Fremden ins Auto steigen, sage ich mir. Auch wenn die Fremden nicht fremd sind und kein Auto in Sicht ist. Aber ich denke, man kann den Grundgedanken auf lokieske Situationen anwenden.

„Ich verspreche, dich gesund und munter wieder zurück zu bringen."

Mein Misstrauen wächst ins Unermessliche. „Es ist also gefährlich ja?"

„Natürlich nicht!", gibt er leicht genervt zurück. „Ich bin ja dabei."

„Aha.", mache ich. Ich muss grinsen. „Du bist ganz schön von dir selbst überzeugt."

Er grinst zurück. Scheiße, denke ich. Bis jetzt war ich standhaft, aber dieses süße, fiese Lächeln verwandelt die Gegend, wo sich in etwa mein Herz befindet in eine flauschige Wattewelt. Wem mache ich hier etwas vor? Was auch immer er heute Nachmittag tut, ich bin am Start, einfach nur, um Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen und die Tatsache, dass _er _heute zu _mir _gekommen ist, auszukosten.

Naja, das muss er ja wenigstens nicht unbedingt wissen.

„Na schön.", sage ich, als ob ich ihm einen Riesengefallen tun würde. „Du hast mich neugierig gemacht. Aber wehe, wir müssen um unser Leben rennen oder meine Klamotten werden schmutzig. Dann wirbele ich dich bei erstbester Gelegenheit an deinen Helmhörnern ins nächste Jahr, klar?"

Loki lacht. „Ich behalte diese Drohung im Hinterkopf."

„Sehr gut.", sage ich zufrieden. Und weil er mir einen derart spöttischen Blick zuwirft, boxe ich ihn gegen die Schulter. Er hat nicht mal den Anstand die Stelle mit seiner Hand zu reiben, sondern starrt meinen mickrigen Versuch mit mildem Interesse nieder. Genauso muss sich ein Welpe fühlen, der sich pflichtvergessen im Hosenbein von Gästen verbeißt und nur ein „Och, wie süß!" dafür erntet.

Ich räuspere mich verlegen. „Also, wo geht's hin?"

Das scheint Lokis Stichwort zu sein, denn er überbrückt den Abstand zwischen uns und packt mich bei den Schultern. „Überlass das mir.", sagt er.

„Was soll das werden?", frage ich entgeistert, als er mich gekonnt in seine Arme nimmt. Erschrocken über die plötzliche Nähe werde ich stocksteif.

„Du machst es falsch", tadelt er. „Damit die Magie fließen kann, muss so viel Kontakt wie möglich bestehen."

Er unterstreicht diese These damit, dass er seine Hände auf meinen Rücken legt und mich an sich presst. Spätestens jetzt sind meine Gedanken so blank wie ein leeres Blatt Papier. Das Einzige, was ich wahrnehme ist sein Geruch. Mit großen Augen schaue ich geradeaus auf seinen Hals. Täusche ich mich, oder riecht er gerade an meinen Haaren? Wie genau bin ich mal wieder in eine derartige Situation geraten? Das hier erinnert mich zu sehr an ein folgenschweres Meeting im Starktower, oder an einen Sturz aus dem Fenster… beides Situationen, die in Lokis Armen endeten. Mein Herz rast. Das hier kann unmöglich gut sein. Ich bringe mich garantiert gerade wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Und das obwohl ich mal nichts tue und auch nichts sage. Oh man.

„Beruhig dich.", murmelt Loki. „Ich will uns nur teleportieren."

„Oh.", mache ich. Erleichtert atme ich aus.

Er gluckst. „Am Vertrauen zu unseren Mitmenschen müssen wir noch ein wenig arbeiten."

„Du bist kein Mitmensch.", nuschele ich, während ich schicksalsergeben mein Gesicht an seine Rüstung lege. Ich schiebe sogar meine Hände in seinen Nacken. Ich kann unter meinen Händen spüren wie sich sein Körper einen kurzen Moment lang überrascht versteift. Da hast du deinen _Kontakt_, denke ich.

„Wohl wahr.", sagt er, nicht im Mindesten gekränkt. „Deshalb kann ich auch _das._"

Sofort wird alles schwarz vor meinen Augen. Die Welt stürzt auf mich ein. Ich kann den Boden unter meinen Füßen nicht mehr spüren. Alle Luft wird aus mir heraus gepresst. Mein Körper verhält sich ähnlich wie auf der Achterbahn, wenn man in den Looping kommt. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ist alles wieder vorbei. Meine Füße schlagen so plötzlich auf einem Boden auf, dass meine Beine wegknicken. Loki hält mich fest, sodass ich nicht in mich zusammen sacke. Ah, deshalb die Umarmung.

Mein Magen rumpelt. Mir ist schlecht. Ich habe das Bedürfnis, mich treffsicher auf Lokis Schuhe zu übergeben.

"Du... Du ARSCH!", ächze ich.

„Warte einen Augenblick.", murmelt er beruhigend. „Es geht gleich vorbei." Sein Arm ist auf meinem Rücken und hält mich fest. Ich bleibe noch eine Weile an seine Brust gedrückt, bis mein Körper nicht mehr zittert. Dann räuspere ich mich. „Kannst mich loslassen.", murmele ich. Es klingt vielleicht etwas kühl, denn Loki tut schnell wie geheißen.

Ich schaue mich um. Ich glaube einen Augenblick lang unter Halluzinationen zu leiden. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach ohnmächtig geworden ohne es zu merken. Denn eine Stadt von Gold ragt vor mir in den Himmel. Unter meinen Füßen ist eine Straße aus buntem Glas. Sie sieht aus, als hätte man einen Regenbogen schockgefrostet.

Wir sind in Asgard.

Ich schaue mich fassungslos um. Loki schenkt der ganzen Pracht keine Beachtung. Stattdessen beginnt er, die Straße entlang zu laufen. Erschrocken sprinte ich hinter ihm her. Ich will hier auf keinen Fall alleine zurückbleiben. Diese Welt ist riesig - und ich bin klein.

Ich meine… ich bin in _Asgard_. Oh man, ich kann mein Glück kaum zu fassen. Ich bin in einer anderen Welt. Und sie sieht hammermäßig schön aus! Jane wäre so neidisch, wenn sie das wüsste!

Ich meine… woah. Asgard! Ich wünschte ich würde mich nicht ständig wiederholen und ich hätte erhabenere Gedanken, aber alles, was mir dazu gerade einfällt ist folgendes: Oh scheiße! Ich bin völlig underdressed.

Ich fasse Loki neben mir am Ellbogen. Er wendet sich überrascht um.

„Loki!", wispere ich.

„Was ist?", flüstert er zurück und passt sich, indem er sich zu mir runter beugt, meiner Geheimniskrämerei an.

„Hättest du mir nicht sagen können, wo wir hingehen? Ich bin völlig falsch angezogen!"

Loki blinzelt. Dann wirft er den Kopf zurück und lacht. Sein Gesicht strahlt dabei.

„Schön, dass du endlich mal weißt, wie ich mich fühle."

Verdutzt über diesen Kommentar und begeistert über sein schönes Lachen stehe ich vor ihm, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hat. Stimmt. Ich habe ihn in Chillklamotten erwischt. Zweimal. Ohne Vorwarnung. Von daher ist das hier aus seiner Sicht wahrscheinlich eine faire Revange.

„Komm.", sagt er. „Da vorne kann man teleportieren. Ich bringe uns ins Schloss." Er schiebt meine Hand fest in seine Armbeuge. Der viele Körperkontakt heute macht mich innerlich mehr als nervös. Ich versuche mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Keine Ahnung, was ein paar Meter weiter vorne so anders ist, aber plötzlich macht es ‚phump', ich blinzele und wir sind woanders. Ganz ohne Übelkeit. Ich bin erleichtert.

Wir befinden uns in einem wunderschönen Raum. Seine Wände sind mit roten und grünen Teppichen behangen. Es gibt einen echten Kamin mit Feuer drin. Davor ist eine Sitzgruppe, die bequem aussieht. Loki fühlt sich hier ganz wie zu Hause. Er lässt sich majestätisch in einen der Sessel sinken. Er überschlägt elegant die Beine. Dabei sieht er einmal mehr wie ein verwöhnter Prinz aus. Er behält eine große Flügeltür im Blick. Ich brauche einen Augenblick, um zu begreifen, dass er sich anschickt zu warten.

„Loki!", zische ich, ganz das nervöse Huhn. „Wen treffen wir hier?"

Er hebt eine Augenbraue. „Lass dich überraschen." Woah, ich könnte diesen arroganten Mistkerl manchmal sowas von…

Da werden die beiden Türflügel weit geöffnet und eine Gestalt kommt herein, die so majestätisch und schön ist, dass es mir die Sprache verschlägt.

„Loki!", ruft sie und ist mit drei Schritten bei ihm. Sie fasst sein Gesicht fest mit beiden Händen. Entsetzt beobachte ich, wie sie seine Wangen mit Küssen bedeckt.

„Jaja. Schon gut!", grollt Loki wenig begeistert. Er steht hastig auf um zu entkommen und schiebt sie so würdevoll wie möglich mit sanfter Gewalt von sich. Der blonde Engel ist davon wenig beeindruckt. Sie nutzt den Spielraum, um Loki in eine erdrückende Umarmung zu ziehen.

„Mutter, _bitte_!", sagt Loki verzweifelt.

Da dämmert es mir. Oh man, Darcy. Entspann dich wieder. Es ist die _Mutter_. Kein Grund sich aufzuregen. Das kann man aber auch nicht ahnen, so jung wie sie aussieht.

Ich bin Zeuge davon, wie sie ihrem Sohn lauter Dinge sagt, die zwar voller Liebe, aber Kindern in der Regel unglaublich unangenehm sind – „Ich habe dich so vermisst!" und „Wie deine Haare wieder aussehen!" und so weiter - Ich fange gegen meinen Willen an zu giggeln.

Sie wendet den Kopf und nimmt mich zum ersten Mal wahr. Konfrontiert mit ihrem Blick werde ich mir meiner Jeans überdeutlich bewusst. Ich meine, sie trägt ein wunderschönes Gewand – und ich trage eine Mütze. Aber hey, in einem anderen Kontext wäre meine Mütze total cool, ehrlich.

„Wie unhöflich von mir!", ruft sie aus und ist in einem Augenblick bei mir. „Hallo meine Liebe! Bitte setz dich doch!" Sie fasst mich mit einem beherzten Griff am Arm und manövriert mich in einen der Sessel. Krass, denke ich. Ich bin in einem Raum mit einer echten Königin.

„Ich bin Frigga.", sagt sie, während sie sich mir gegenüber niederlässt – wobei sie sich vielmehr grazil über ein glückliches Möbelstück drapiert. Loki fühlt sich wohl vor weiteren Angriffen ihrerseits sicher, denn er setzt sich direkt neben mich.

Er sagt irgendetwas Unverständliches zu ihr. Wahrscheinlich spricht er Asgardisch, damit sie ihn nicht noch weiter blamieren kann. Die beiden versinken in einen Dialog, der in meinen Ohren nur aus kehligen und kratzigen Lauten besteht und über keine Vokale verfügt. Deshalb habe ich einen kurzen Augenblick, um zu verkraften, dass ich hier bin. In Asgard. Bei einen Treffen mit Lokis Mum. Die eine Königin ist. Oh man.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit.", sagt Frigga plötzlich wieder auf Englisch. „Dein Vater ist gegen Sonnenuntergang wieder zurück."

Interessiert schaue ich zwischen den Beiden hin und her. Das Ganze hier kommt mir vor wie eine kleine Verschwörung.

„Länger brauche ich auch nicht, um dir meinen Plan zu erläutern."

„Du weißt, dass ich nichts tun werde, was dein Vater nicht gutheißen würde."

„Natürlich Mutter. Aus diesem Grund habe ich Darcy mitgebracht."

„Tatsächlich?" Sie schenkt mir ein freundliches Lächeln. Ich lächele zurück und versuche nicht wie ein einziges großes Fragezeichen in Darcyyform auszusehen.

„Dann bist du wohl seine Freundin.", schlussfolgert sie.

Loki räuspert sich. „Da liegst du falsch, Mutter."

Plötzlich werden ihre Augen groß und rund. Sie schaut von mir zu ihrem Sohn und ihr schönes Gesicht ziert ein entsetzter Ausdruck.

„Loki!", bringt sie entrüstet hervor. Loki schaut einen Augenblick verwirrt zurück. Dann dämmert ihm, was seine Mutter meint.

„_Mutter!_ Nein, okay? Nein!" Und schließlich wird auch mir klar, was hier los ist. Sie denkt, Loki und ich hätten miteinander… und darüber hinaus glaubt sie, dass Loki keine ernsten Absichten mit mir hat.

Jedes Mal, wenn mir etwas Peinliches passiert, bin ich davon überzeugt, dass es sich um den peinlichsten Augenblick in meinem ganzen Leben handelt. Aber dieser Moment wirklich, _wirklich_ der absolut peinlichste Augenblick, den ich je erlebt habe. Mein Gesicht ist innerhalb von Sekunden feuerrot. Ich kann die herzensgute Frau ja noch nicht einmal beruhigen und ihr sagen, dass ich bezüglich Lokis Körper überhaupt kein Interesse habe. Denn dafür habe ich ihn in den letzten Tagen definitiv zu oft angeschmachtet.

„Es geht um etwas völlig anderes!", sagt Loki und unterstreicht seine Aussage mit einer resoluten Geste. Er hat Mühe sein Gesicht wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht ist auf seinen Wangen ein kleiner Hauch von Rosa. „Ich habe Darcy mitgebracht als einen lebenden Beweis, dass die Teleportation eines Menschen zwischen den Welten durchaus möglich ist."

„Moment Mal.", sage ich verdutzt, aber Loki beachtet mich gar nicht.

„Du weißt, dass die Erde bedroht wird. Und die Avengers verstehen nicht einmal einen Bruchteil von dem, was ihr Gegner ihrer Welt antut."

„Aber Thor-", setzt Frigga an.

„Nicht einmal _Thor_ versteht es. Er hat keine Ahnung von den Verbindungen zwischen den Dimensionen. Bisher nahmen wir an, dass es rein hypothetisch möglich ist, Menschen dort hindurch zu schicken. Aber die Realität sieht anders aus."

Ich versuche mich bemerkbar zu machen, indem ich mich laut vernehmlich räuspere. Loki quatscht einfach weiter: „Es existiert ein Mensch, der mühelos zwischen den Welten reisen kann und der fragliche Dinge zurück bringt. Er wird sich nicht die Mühe machen müssen, eine Armee aufzustellen. Er wird gar keine brauchen."

Er streift mich mit seinem Blick. In mir brodelt es. Ich bin sicher, dass man das in meinen Augen mühelos erkennen kann, denn Loki schaut rasch wieder zurück zu seiner Mutter.

„Er wird die Verbindungen zwischen den Welten stärken, sodass die Erde den anderen Welten hilflos ausgeliefert ist. Darum musst du mir helfen, Mutter.", Loki schaut Frigga fest in die Augen. „Wenn die Erde zerstört wird, kann ich meinen Auftrag nicht ausführen und nie wieder nach Asgard zurückkehren. Ich verlange keine Hilfe, aber wenn Odin nicht bereit ist, mir das notwendige Wissen zur Verfügung zu stellen, dann wird auch irgendwann ein Pfad zwischen Asgard und der Erde existieren, den niemand mehr schließen kann. Schau dir Darcy an.", ich zucke zusammen, als die Beiden sich mir plötzlich zuwenden. „Die Menschen sind den anderen Welten nicht gewachsen."

Spätestens jetzt bricht mein Vulkan aus.

„Jetzt halt aber mal die Luft an!", donnere ich. „Für jemanden, der Menschen für völlig hilflos hält, mutest du deinem Umfeld aber ganz schön viel zu! Wusstest du überhaupt, ob ich das ganze Teleportieren überlebe?"

„Natürlich wusste ich-"

„Von wegen, nicht gefährlich! Und was fällt dir eigentlich ein mich vorzuführen als ein Beispiel für ein… ein _Exempel! _Bin ich ein Affe im Zoo, oder was?"

„Darcy, du verstehst das völlig-"

„Ach _ja?_" Ich springe auf und marschiere zur Tür. Mit Genugtuung stelle ich fest, dass Loki mir folgt. Das will ich ihm auch geraten haben. Ich fahre zu ihm herum und deute mit dem Finger der Gerechtigkeit auf ihn.

„Glaub ja nicht, ich hätte nicht gemerkt, dass du mich für deine miesen Pläne ausnutzt! Du führst mich deiner Mutter vor, damit _du _kriegst, was _du _willst! 'Meine Mitarbeit dient der Bevölkerung von Midgard' Am ARSCH!", ich hole tief Luft, weil ich das in einem Atemzug gesagt habe, "Und wie redest du überhaupt über Menschen? Ich glaub du spinnst!"

Es ist nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass Loki auch sauer ist. Er mag es wohl nicht, zur Schnecke gemacht zu werden. Er baut sich vor mir auf und verschränkt verärgert die Arme vor der Brust. Ich weiß genau, dass er den Größenunterschied zwischen uns absichtlich ausnutzt.

„Es besteht keine Veranlassung, mich anzuschreien. Ich habe mir nichts zuschulden kommen lassen. Im Gegenteil: Ich habe vor zu verhindern, dass jemand die Weltherrschaft an sich reißt. Die Herrschaft _deiner _Welt, wohlgemerkt. Und da deine kleinen Freunde nicht bereit sind zu kooperieren-"

„Rate mal, woran das liegt!"

„-muss ich von allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel Gebrauch machen. Die Tatsache, dass deine Mitwirkung der Erde Asgards Hilfe sichern könnte, muss dir als Rechtfertigung reichen. Im Übrigen verzichte ich auf deine unerhebliche Meinung."

„Du kannst mich mal!", schreie ich.

Loki öffnet den Mund, und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihm etwas äußerst Giftiges auf der Zunge liegt, aber plötzlich haben wir beide jeweils eine zarte, weiße Hand auf der Schulter liegen.

„Ihr Süßen, bitte beruhigt euch wieder!"

Friggas Stimme ist wie Honig. Obwohl sie meine Wut auf Loki keinen Deut mindert, kann ich mich gegenüber dieser sanften Frau unmöglich weiter daneben benehmen.

Ich schlucke, fasse mich wieder und nicke ihr zu. „Ich möchte nach Hause.", murmele ich.

„Tze.", grolle Loki. „Viel Spaß beim Laufen!" Ich bin einen Moment lang sprachlos darüber, wie kindisch er klingt.

„Dass ihr jetzt schon geht kommt gar nicht in Frage!", flötet Frigga. „Ihr bleibt selbstverständlich zum Abendessen!"

10


	10. Von Disputen, Diskussionen und noch mehr

An diesem Kapitel habe ich bisher am allerlängsten arbeiten müssen.

Ich hoffe es hat sich gelohnt.

Es ist für die beiden, die diese Geschichte als Favoriten haben. Ihr wisst wer ihr seid!**  
**

**10. Von Disputen, Diskussionen und Durchsetzungsvermögen**

Ich halte das im ersten Augenblick für einen Scherz. Aber kurze Zeit sitzen wir um einen ovalen Tisch und nehmen das leckerste - wenn auch fremdeste - Essen zu uns, das ich je gegessen habe. Trotzdem bleibt die Atmosphäre unterkühlt. Friggas freundliche Stimme plätschert vor sich hin. Sowohl Loki als auch ich geben ihr aus Höflichkeit Antworten. Aber das eine oder andere Mal zucken Blitze quer über den Tisch, wenn unsere Blitze sich streifen.

So ein… _Mistkerl_! Seine ganzen Überzeugungen, sein Egoismus und seine herablassende Meinung von Menschen, vor allem aber die ätzenden Argumente, mit denen er all das rechtfertigt, kotzen mich sowas von an! Am liebsten würde ich ihn auf meine Gabel stechen und über dem fröhlichen Feuerchen ordentlich brutzeln. Er scheint ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, denn er sticht auf sein Essen ein.

Frigga schaut gelegentlich interessiert zwischen uns hin und her. Irgendwann stockt die Unterhaltung, weil sie ihren Sohn nachdenklich mustert. Loki lässt sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und isst weiter, als ob er es nicht bemerkt. Ihr Blick gleitet observierend über ihren Jungen und dann überraschenderweise zu mir. Sie scheint zu einem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis zu kommen, denn sie strahlt regelrecht. Mit einem mehr als sichtbaren Schmunzeln, wendet sie sich ihrem Essen zu. Loki dagegen sieht aus, als würde er sie gerne durchschütteln.

Dann macht es ‚klick' bei mir. Mir wird klar, was sie denkt. Natürlich schließt sie ihre Schlüsse daraus, dass Loki - der Einzelgänger schlechthin - jemanden mitgebracht hat – und dann auch noch ein _Mädchen_. Oh man. Zuerst dachte diese Frau ich wäre Lokis Freundin, dann meinte sie wir hätten mit einander geschlafen und jetzt? Jetzt vermutet sie Loki wäre in mich verknallt. Und… wenn sie denkt, dass _er_… denkt sie dann, dass _ich_ auch?

Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!

Ist das zu fassen? Königin hin oder her - In zwei von drei Fällen hat sie treffsicher daneben gelegen. Klar, sie ist seine Mutter, aber hat sie eben nicht zugehört? Loki schaut auf Menschen herab. Selbst wenn ich ihn ein kleines Bisschen toll finde… er ist nicht zu haben. Keine Chance. Ich sehe das ganz realistisch. Da ist es wohl mehr als angebracht, mich zu schützen und mich von diesem Gedanken, diesen Gespräch, diesem _Zimmer_ so weit wie möglich zu distanzieren. Ich wünsche mich zurück in meine kleine, beschauliche Zweizimmerwohnung. Asgard hin oder her!

Loki scheint wenigstens in diesem Punkt meiner Meinung zu sein, denn er steht auf. Ich tue es ihm gleich. Das Essen ist wohl beendet.

„Danke für den… Abend.", sage ich und schüttele Friggas Hand. Ich hätte gerne „schön" gesagt, aber ich kann die Lüge nicht über die Lippen bringen.

„Gerne.", erwidert sie würdevoll.

„Du wirst für mich mit Odin sprechen, nicht wahr?", fragt Loki. Der Kerl zieht seine Intrigen bis zuletzt durch. Idiot.

„Natürlich, mein Schatz. Aber ich kann nichts versprechen."

Und schon packt Loki mich am Arm. Die schillernde Welt des goldenen Schlosses ist auf einmal verschwunden, ganz so als ob jemand einen Vorhang vor mir zugezogen hätte. Dafür stehen wir im Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf der Regenbogenbrücke. Wir laufen schweigend die wenigen Schritte dahin, wo Loki uns zurück zur Erde teleportieren kann. Es ist kein angenehmes sondern ein angespanntes Schweigen. Wir bleiben an einer Stelle stehen, die sich durch nichts vom Rest der Brücke unterscheidet.

„Was ist an dieser Stelle anders?", frage ich, einfach um etwas zu sagen.

„Zeitkrümmungsfenster.", sagt Loki. „Bereit?"

„Mir wird doch nicht wieder schlecht werden, oder?", frage ich nervös.

„Derartiges kann ich nicht versprechen."

„Menno.", sage ich beleidigt.

„Ich darf darauf hinweisen, dass es meinen Fähigkeiten zu verdanken ist, dass du nicht zerquetscht wirst."

„Es ist keine gute Idee mich daran zu erinnern, dass ein gewisser jemand vorher sagte, es sei nicht gefährlich."

„Ich sagte nur, dass es nicht gefährlich ist, solange ich dabei bin! Und jetzt komm her!"

Woah, er klingt gefrustet. Er soll bloß nicht denken, dass er mich einschüchtern kann. Ich bin nämlich auch gefrustet. Mehr als gefrustet! Wir starren uns finster an. Seine grünen Augen sind pures Gift. Widerwillig überbrücke ich den Abstand zwischen uns und lasse ich mich von ihm in die Arme nehmen. Ich kann eine Hand zwischen meinen Schultern spüren, die andere an meiner Taille.

„Wenn du so steif bist, haben wir nicht genügend Berührungsfläche."

„Wie bedauerlich!", fauche ich.

„In der Tat. So teleportiere ich nur Teile von dir."

„Nicht dein Ernst!" Ich drücke mich in einem Sinneswandel an ihn. Weil ich nicht weiß, wohin mit meinen Händen, lege ich sie auf seine Schultern. Schon passiert diese ätzende Prozedur, die mir den Magen umstülpt. Nach Luft ringend halte ich mich an Loki fest. Meine Sicht ist verschwommen und ein dumpfer Schmerz pocht in meinen Schläfen. Verwirrt nehme ich zur Kenntnis, dass wir in einem Hausflur stehen.

„Wo- wo sind wir?", japse ich.

„Vor deiner Haustür."

„Wa-? Oh." Stimmt. Diese Tür erkenne ich wieder.

Mir ist schwindelig, deshalb halte ich mich an Lokis Schultern fest, aber bringe etwas Abstand zwischen uns, damit ich ihn ansehen kann. Er macht ebenfalls keine Anstalten seine Hände von meinem Rücken zu nehmen. Seine Nähe bewirkt ein verdächtiges Flattern in meiner Magengegend. Sein Gesicht ist direkt über meinem. Ich rieche seinen unglaublich guten Geruch – Leder, Metall, Wald, herb duftende Kräuter und _Mann._

Er mustert mein Gesicht beinahe… besorgt. Das würde mich ja interessieren, wenn die Tatsache nicht wäre, dass er an meinem Zustand schuld ist. Es ist für mich nicht ersichtlich, ob er wegen unserem Streit noch eingeschnappt ist.

„Krasser Tag.", sage ich versuchsweise.

„Allerdings."

Es folgt eine bedrückende Stille. Wir starren uns an. Sein Gesicht ist von Nahem so unglaublich perfekt, die weiße Haut makellos und die Lippen schmale, geschwungene Linien. Manche Männer sehen ja aus der Nähe doch nicht so toll aus. Das trifft aber nicht auf Loki zu.

Trotzdem versuche ich, mich davon nicht beirren zu lassen - Äußerlichkeiten können nicht darüber hinweg täuschen, dass er heute ein Mistkerl war. Nicht zu fassen, dass wir Vorgestern einmütig nebeneinander Gemüse geschnitten haben, während wir heute zwischen den Welten reisen und uns nebenbei die Köpfe einschlagen. Er hat meiner Meinung nach alles kaputt gemacht, was sich in den letzten Tagen entwickelt hat – was auch immer das war. Der Gedanke bereitet mir zusätzliche Kopfschmerzen. Ich habe vor, ihn dafür sowas von zur Schnecke zu machen.

„So.", setze ich an. „Du hast mich also ausgenutzt."

„Ja, das habe ich."

Ich schaue in seine grünen Augen direkt vor mir und sehe so viele Lügen darin. Das ist unglaublich… verletzend. Ich möchte darüber heulen. Es wäre angesichts seiner ätzender Worte so leicht, einfach das Handtuch zu werfen, mich in meine Wohnung zu verziehen und zu heulen was das Zeug hält. Aber gleichzeitig irgendwie etwas zu leicht. Dazu fällt mir ein, was ich mir selbst mal gesagt habe: „Loki" plus „einfache Erklärung" gleich „Lüge". Vielleicht ist die Wahrheit gar nicht so einfach wie ich zu Anfang noch dachte. Vielleicht ist die Lüge woanders versteckt als da, wo ich sie vermute. Scheiße, sagt er etwa gerade genau das was ich hören will? Und wenn ja, wovon will er ablenken?

Loki räuspert sich. „Gut. Wenn du dich jetzt also besser fühlst, dann werde ich-" Er macht Anstalten, einen Schritt zurückzugehen.

„Moooment mal!", fauche ich. Ich packe ihn da, wo ich ihn eh schon habe. An den Schultern. Also prinzipiell, denn ich bin ihm körperlich hoffnungslos unterlegen. Aber er versteht die Geste.

„So einfach kann das Ganze doch nicht sein!"

„Wenn du das sagst.", gluckst Loki. Er gluckst! Er nimmt mich überhaupt nicht ernst. Ich bin sofort auf hundertachtzig.

„Du hältst dich für so viel besser!"

Beinahe fasziniert über diesen interessanten Versuch meinerseits hebt er in typischer „Loki-Mimik" die Augenbrauen. Seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. Er beugt sich die wenigen Zentimeter herunter, um mir zuzuflüstern: „Ich weiß nicht, worüber du dich so sehr aufregst. Ich _bin _besser."

„Du… du _Mistkerl!" _Meine Stimme überschlägt sich. Ich kann spüren, dass mein Gesicht vor Zorn ganz heiß ist. Garantiert bilden sich gerade an meinem Hals wieder diese großen, roten Flecken, wie immer, wenn ich mich aufrege. Ganz bestimmt sogar, denn Loki nimmt sie interessiert zur Kenntnis. Ihm entgeht nichts. Kein Wunder - sein Gesicht ist inzwischen nur noch wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Ich kann seinen Atem auf meinen Wangen spüren.

„So.", sagt er sanft, eine Imitation von mir eben. Reine Provokation in meinen Augen. Ich will mich aufregen, aber ich spüre einen leichten Druck auf meinem Kopf. „Beruhig dich wieder." Ich brauche einen Augenblick, um zu begreifen, dass es seine Hand ist, die mir einmal über das Haar streicht. Ich bin völlig verblüfft über diese Geste. Seine Behutsamkeit nimmt mir den Wind aus den Segeln. Sie sichert Loki meine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Jetzt möchte _ich _etwas sagen." Seine Stimme ist leise, aber sie hat Autorität. „Ich hätte sehr viel repräsentativere Menschen wählen können, um mich nach Asgard zu begleiten. Und wenn es mir nur um meine eigenen Anliegen ginge, hätte ich eine Menge Zeit und Mühen sparen und jemanden entführen können. Ich hätte _dich_ entführen können. Soweit ich mich erinnere, habe ich dich höflich gefragt, ob du mich begleiten _möchtest_."

„Warum hast du nicht jemand anderen genommen?" Ich passe mich seinem Flüsterton an.

„Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass du der sympathischste Mensch in meinem näheren Umfeld bist. Sympathischer als beispielsweise Fury. Allein der Gedanke, ihn teleportieren zu müssen…"

Obwohl ich mich bemühe, es anders zu sehen, finde ich die Idee von Loki, der Fury durchknuddeln muss, witzig. Kann sein, dass meine Mundwinkel sich ein klein Wenig heben. Natürlich sieht Loki es sofort. Oh nein. Er denkt bestimmt, er hätte gewonnen. So leicht mache ich es ihm nicht!

„Du findest mich sympathisch?", frage ich, um ihn von meinem Fauxpas abzulenken.

Lokis ernster Gesichtsausdruck zerbricht in ein amüsiertes Lächeln. „Allein die Art wie du Gemüse schneidest hat einen Unterhaltungswert."

Ich kann nicht anders. Ich lächle zurück.

Einmal mehr schauen wir uns an. Diesmal aber ohne nonverbal mörderische Absichten zu kommunizieren. Gegen meinen Willen fühle ich mich nicht mehr so sehr ausgenutzt und in meinen Qualitäten als Mensch etwas weniger missachtet. Wer hätte das gedacht? Wir haben uns gestritten und wieder vertragen. Mir wird bewusst, wie absurd diese Situation gerade ist. _Noch _absurder als mit Loki zu kochen oder mit Loki einen Trip nach Asgard zu machen, ist es, mit ihm in einem Flur zu stehen und einen ausgewachsenen Konflikt auszutragen.

„Das hier ist doch verrückt.", wispere ich etwas besänftigt.

„Mh-hm.", bestätigt Loki. Er verbucht meine Friedlichkeit wohl als Sieg, denn er sieht sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. Er verdient eine Kopfnuss dafür. Ich gebe ihm trotzdem keine.

Der Augenblick zieht sich in die Länge. Keiner von uns bricht den Blickkontakt. Niemand löst die Umarmung. Wir beide haben alle Zeit der Welt. Es scheint als wären wir eingefroren zwischen der Realität und einer Traumwelt.

Es entsteht diese erwartungsvolle Spannung zwischen uns, zu der es kommt, wenn man sich zu lange in die Augen schaut ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen. Irgendetwas entdecke ich in Lokis Blick, das ich nicht deuten kann. Aber es setzt mich unter Strom. Sein Blick liegt intensiv und doch unergründlich auf mir. Die Stille zieht sich in die Länge. Sie wird unerträglich für mich.

Irgendetwas macht ‚Schnapp' in meinem Hirn. Es verarbeitet die vorhandenen Signale in sekundenschnelle und kommt zu einem Schluss. Es kann nicht anders als diese Situation in den Bereich „Mann und Frau" einzuordnen. Und mein verhängnisvolles Sprachzentrum bemüht sich Loki folgende Tatsache rein prophylaktisch zu vermitteln:

„Ähm. Nur damit du es weißt: Ich stehe nicht auf böse Jungs!"

Jeder andere hätte _mir _dafür eine Kopfnuss verpasst. Loki dagegen lächelt dieses ganz besondere Lächeln, das ich das erste und einzige Mal gar nicht wirklich gesehen habe. Er hatte es ja unterdrückt. Ich erkenne es wieder in seinem Blick und an den Lachfalten um seine Augen.

„Keine Sorge.", sagt er. „Ich stehe auch nicht besonders auf Menschenmädchen."

Dann spüre ich Lokis Hände an meinen Wangen. Er überbrückt den Abstand zwischen uns. Er hält mein Gesicht sanft da, wo es ist. Er küsst mich.

_Loki _küsst mich - vorsichtig, aber bestimmt und mit Nachdruck.

Lokis Lippen sind warm und schmal und geschwungen und weich. Dieser Kuss ist behutsam, aber keine Frage an mich. Er passt zu Lokis Selbstbewusstsein.

Im ersten Augenblick tue ich gar nichts, außer den Gedanken zu verarbeiten, dass Lokis Lippen auf meinen sind. Dann, als ich das alles erfasst habe, fallen meine Augen wie von selbst zu. Mein einziger Gedanke ist: Es soll noch nicht vorbei sein!

Mein Körper tut alles, um diesen Wunsch umzusetzen. Meine Hände rutschen von seinen Schultern hoch in seinen Nacken. Ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen. Ich fasse ihm sogar in die Haare. Ich öffne meinen Mund, in der Hoffnung, dass unser Kuss noch intimer wird.

Loki macht ein überraschtes Geräusch. Ich spüre wie sich sein Körper kurz versteift. Mit der Heftigkeit meiner Reaktion hat er wohl nicht gerechnet. Dann nimmt er seine Hände von meinem Gesicht. Ich spüre sie auf meinen Rücken, als er mich an sich drückt.

Er wirkt mindestens so begeistert von dem Resultat der heutigen Ereignisse wie ich, denn was folgt, ist die heftigste Knutscherei, die ich je erlebt habe.

Eine Ewigkeit später lösen wir uns voneinander. Ich öffne meine Augen und was ich sehe, ist der Beweis, dass das alles hier wirklich gerade passiert: Loki steht vor mir. Seine Wangen sind gerötet. Sein Haar ist etwas durcheinander geraten. Und sein Mund sieht sowas von _geküsst _aus. Wahrscheinlich ist mein Anblick doppelt so schlimm, denn ich muss gestehen, dass ich etwas außer Atem bin und undamenhaft vor mich hin schnaufe.

Loki scheint es nicht zu stören. Er lächelt mich an, küsst mich nochmal. Diesmal kurz.

„Streit vorbei?", frage ich atemlos.

Er grinst. Entweder über meine Atemnot oder den halben Satz. „Streit definitiv vorbei."

Überraschenderweise nimmt er mich in den Arm.

„Diesmal ist es an mir, etwas zu tun.", murmelt er in mein Haar. „Vertrau mir."

Ohne Vorwarnung höre ich plötzlich das charakteristische ‚phump'. Dann stehe ich allein hier. In einem Hausflur. Vor meiner Tür. Ohne Loki.

Konfrontiert mit der Wirklichkeit.

„Oh", ist alles, was mir geistreich dazu einfällt.


	11. Im Kaffeeland

**11. Im Kaffeeland**

Ich habe ewig hier dran gesessen. X.x

Aber ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören!

Viel Spaß damit.

In dieser Nacht kann ich lange nicht einschlafen. Ich bin müde, aber hellwach. Wieder und wieder und wieder gehe ich den heutigen Tag durch. Ich ende in Gedanken immer am selben Punkt: Bei dem Kuss.

Ich weiß jetzt wie sich Lokis Haare anfühlen oder wie es ist an ihn heran gedrückt zu werden. Ich weiß, dass er es ziemlich toll findet, wenn ich meine Hände in seinem Nacken verschränke oder durch seine Haare streiche. Ich weiß sogar, wie sich seine Zunge in meinem Mund anfühlt. Und er weiß das alles über mich auch.

Verlegen und entsetzt und begeistert und tief berührt drücke ich mein Gesicht ins Kissen. Ich bemühe mich die Tatsache zu verkraften: Es war eine persönliche, eine intime Erfahrung. Für uns beide. Um 3:27 Uhr schaue ich zum letzten Mal auf meinen Wecker. Etwa gegen vier merke ich, wie ich langsam wegdöse.

Nur wenige Stunden später schleppe ich mich wie tot zur viel geliebten Acht-Uhr-Vorlesung in der Uni. Ich gehe nur hin, weil ich es mir nicht leisten kann zu fehlen. Aber ich bekomme nicht viel von der Vorlesung mit. Ich empfinde das Stillsitzen ohne einzuschlafen wie Folter. Gleichzeitig scheint mein Hirn nicht richtig zu funktionieren, denn meine Gedanken drehen Kreise und binden Schleifen in mein logisches Denken. Das äußert sich darin, dass nahezu alles was ich sehe und wahrnehme mit Loki zutun zu haben scheint.

Als es endlich durchgestanden ist, fahre ich nach Hause. Ich kuschle mich mit Tee und Decke auf die Couch. Ich denke lange nach, analysiere den Kuss von allen Seiten, wäge Lokis Auftreten gegen meines ab und komme schließlich zu einem Schluss.

Man kann es drehen und wenden - ich bin nicht nur ein bisschen verliebt. Es geht hier nicht um ein paar romantische Gefühle oder gar überschüssige Hormone. Irgendwann zwischen Tür und Angel habe ich die Entscheidung getroffen, Loki trotz aller negativer Erfahrungen eine Chance zu geben. Beinahe unbewusst habe ich gehandelt. Es ist ja nicht zu leugnen, dass ich seine Nähe gesucht habe. Der Frage aber, was das bedeutet und was mit mir los ist, bin ich mehr als bewusst aus dem Weg gegangen.

Ich hole tief Luft.

„Ich, Darcy Lewis, liebe Loki Odinson.", proklamiere ich laut in den Raum hinein. Ehrfürchtiges Schweigen antwortet mir.

Das laut zu sagen, tut unglaublich gut. Es macht die Realität… nun ja - real. Das macht die ganze Sache endgültig. Es ist die Wahrheit.

Jetzt, wo das geklärt ist, fühle ich mich beinahe erleichtert. Beschwingt stehe ich auf und koche mir ein spätes Mittagessen. Ich mache Pasta. Nahezu euphorisch wende ich an, was ich bei Loki gelernt habe und mache die Soße selbst. Sie schmeckt etwas fade, egal wie viel ich sie würze, aber das könnte mir egaler nicht sein.

Ich verziehe mich mit meinem Teller Nudeln auf die Couch. Während ich Peneloni auf spieße, versuche ich zu verarbeiten, was sich in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden alles verändert hat.

Das führt mich zu der Frage, wie Loki das Ganze sieht. Wie hat er den Kuss wohl gemeint? War es nur eine einmalige Aktion? Hat er es genauso ernst gemeint wie ich? Habe ich als Mensch eine ernsthafte Chance bei ihm? Ist er überhaupt in der Lage eine Beziehung einzugehen? _Will _er eine Beziehung?

Wenigstens kann ich ausschließen, dass er mich zu einem Teil seiner neuesten Intrige gemacht hat. So geplant wie der ganze Trip nach Asgard auch war – der Kuss wirkte doch relativ spontan. Hoffentlich, hoffentlich, _hoffentlich _war mehr dahinter als das Ergreifen einer guten Gelegenheit. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, geküsst geworden zu sein, nur weil mein Gesicht gerade zufällig in der Nähe war.

Ich kann nicht anders, als mir das schlimmste Szenario farbenprächtig auszumalen. Es enthält einen Loki, der sich gerade königlich darüber amüsiert, dass ich so leicht rumzukriegen bin – denn das bin ich normalerweise überhaupt nicht! Ich bemühe mich möglichst zuversichtlich Lokis Versprechen dagegen zu halten. Er hat es ja gesagt: Jetzt ist er mal dran etwas zu tun – was auch immer das ist. Und ich soll ihm vertrauen. Trotzdem nagen ein bisschen Sorge und Zweifel an mir. Vielleicht verstehe ich ja mal wieder alles falsch. Oder er wollte nur was Nettes sagen.

Hach ja. Ich habe das Gefühl einen gordischen Knoten in den Gedanken zu haben. Um ihn wieder aufzulösen brauche ich Loki. Aber ich soll ja nichts tun, damit er etwas tun kann…. Ich will das ganze Rätsel aber lieber jetzt gelöst haben, wenn es keine Umstände macht. Warten! Ich kann nicht warten. Ich bin eher der aktive Typ. Soll ich jetzt wochenlang hier rumsitzen, bis es Herr Odinson mal einfällt vorbei zu schauen? Was wenn er es nicht eilig hat? Rosige Aussichten.

Ich sinniere über Lokis Sicht der Dinge, als es plötzlich an meiner Hüfte vibriert. Erschrocken ziehe ich mein Handy hervor. Ich habe einen Augenblick lang Angst, dass es Jane sein könnte. Ich würde es jetzt nicht schaffen, ihr alles zu gestehen. Aber ich muss, denn ich kann ja auch nicht lügen.

Erstaunt lese ich den Namen auf dem Display.

„Hallo Herkules!", flöte ich begeistert in die Hörmuschel. „Endlich gecheckt, wie man ein Handy benutzt?"

„Ich grüße dich, Darcy!", rumpelt die Donnerstimme von Thor. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die Netzwerke unter seiner Stimme erzittern.

„Ich grüße dich auch!", lache ich. Ich liebe seine Ausdrucksweise.

Sein Glucksen klingt wie das Grollen eines fernen Gewitters. Es zaubert mir ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Thor ist der große Bruder, den ich nie hatte.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Großer?"

„Oh, gar nichts. Aber ich möchte mein Erstaunen ausdrücken, denn ich hörte, du warst in Asgard."

Ächz. Geschockt schweige ich. Auf einmal vermischen sich meine Erlebnisse mit Loki mit der knallharten Sicht meiner Freunde zu einem hochexplosiven Gebräu.

„Ähm.", mache ich hilflos. „Weißt du das von Loki?"

„Von Loki? Niemals! Er schlägt regelmäßig die Tür vor mir zu. Das heißt, wenn er sie zuvor überhaupt aufmacht. Nein, meine Mutter hat es mir erzählt."

Na toll. Böse Frigga! Hätte ich mir ja denken können.

„Ach, die Mutter.", sage ich gedehnt. Ich spiele auf Zeit.

„Ich möchte nicht übermäßig neugierig sein, aber ich frage mich, warum er dich mitgenommen hat."

„Da bist du nicht der Einzige."

Dazu sagt Thor nichts mehr. Er schweigt mich an. Und das macht mich ganz schön nervös. Mein Gewissen ist zurzeit meinen Freunden gegenüber ohnehin ein rastlos herumtigerndes Tier. Mir scheint, er wartet auf meine Erklärung.

Großartig.

„Hör mal, Thor. Ich weiß auch nicht was hier gerade los ist oder was Loki vorhat. Da musst du ihn schon selbst fragen." Kann sein, dass ich ein bisschen defensiv klinge.

„Darcy.", sagt er ganz ruhig. Es bringt mich sofort wieder runter. „Ich möchte dir keinen Vorwurf machen. Es ist vielmehr so, dass… Loki. Es geht darum, dass er… Niemand kennt ihn so gut wie ich. Aus eigener Erfahrung weiß ich, dass er jene, die ihn lieben, zu verletzen vermag. Ich bin besorgt."

Ich schlucke. ‚Jene, die ihn lieben', hat er gesagt. Ich muss ihm nicht erst erklären, dass ich in Loki verliebt bin.

„Danke, Thor. Aber ich habe nicht vor mich verletzen zu lassen. Ich weiß, dass Loki nicht einfach ist. Deswegen bin ich vorsichtig, okay?"

„Okay.", räumt Thor sofort ein. „Gut, dass wir darüber geredet haben." Er klingt so, als würde er das Thema liebend gern abschließen.

„Muss dir ja sehr schwer gefallen sein."

„Du ahnst nicht, wie schwer."

Gegen meinen Willen muss ich lachen. „Weil du dein Handy bedienen musstest? Oder weil deine Mutter sich dahinter geklemmt hat und du Ärger kriegst, wenn mir etwas zustößt?"

Er schnaubt, künstlich beleidigt. „Du tust mir Unrecht!"

„Entschuldige vielmals!"

„Im Übrigen heiße ich… es… also, ich finde es gut.", bringt er mühevoll hervor. Ich möchte ihn dafür knuddeln.

„Danke. Das tut gut zu hören." Was auch immer _es _ist. Ich möchte mal wissen, was für Ideen Lokis Mum an Thor weitergegeben hat.

„So und jetzt?", necke ich. „Ein ‚Großer-Bruder-Gespräch'? Komm schon, sag es: ‚Machst du ihn kaputt, mach ich dich kaputt'!"

Thor lacht. Mein Hörer vibriert davon. „Wenn ich derartiges versuchen würde, würde Loki eher _mich _kaputt machen!"

„Zum Glück bist du unkaputtbar.", wende ich ein.

„Ja, aber das letzte Mal hat er meine Rüstung rosa gefärbt. Ich war in Eile und musste so eine Schar in die Schlacht führen. Seitdem bin ich weiser und verärgere meinen Bruder nur, wenn es wirklich notwendig ist."

Wir lachen zusammen.

„Du Thor?"

„Hm?", rumpelt er.

„Weiß Jane davon?"

„Nein. Das überlasse ich dir."

„Sehr weise."

„Nicht wahr?", gluckst er unverschämt. „Du solltest es ihr bald sagen."

„Ja, ich weiß."

Wir schweigen eine Weile.

„Also.", sage ich schließlich. „Danke für deine Unterstützung, Thor."

„Ich wünsche Loki, dass er dich erhält."

„D-danke.", wispere ich. Ich habe plötzlich einen Klos im Hals.

Das Gespräch geht noch ein bisschen hin und her zwischen uns, bis wir uns verabschiedet haben und ich schließlich auf die kleine, rote Taste drücke. Ich lasse mich auf die Couch sinken.

Na, ganz toll. Jetzt habe ich schon Pepper, Frigga und Thor auf meiner Seite. Fehlt nur noch… Loki.

Aber Loki lässt an diesem Montag nichts von sich hören.

Ebenso wenig am Dienstag, am Mittwoch oder am Donnerstag.

Ich gehe morgens zur Uni, nachmittags lerne ich oder arbeite bei Coffeeland. Das Warten fällt mir mehr als schwer. Es facht die Zweifel in mir an, bis sie ein knisterndes Feuer sind. Mein Selbstbewusstsein knickt in ein, bis ich im Spiegel nur noch ein durchschnittliches Mädchen sehe, das zu blöd ist, um sich in einen anständigen Kerl zu verlieben. Auch Loki kommt in meiner bösen Gedankenspirale schlecht weg. Ich schwanke zwischen schwärmerischen Phasen und mörderischen Phantasien.

Am Freitag weiß ich gar nicht mehr, was ich denken soll. Also versuche ich, gar nicht zu denken. Ich muss ohnehin ins arbeiten.

Heute ist ein ungewöhnlich heißer Tag. Als ich im Cafe ankomme, werde ich von der klimatisierten Luft beinahe schockgefrostet. Bei Mayas Anblick sehe ich sprichwörtlich rot, denn ihr neckisches Shirt in Scharlach ist mehr als nur ein bisschen durchsichtig. Egal. Nicht mein Problem! Ich bin hier um zu arbeiten.

Coffeeland ist eine kleine, stadtinterne Geschäftekette, aber nicht so Drive-in-mäßig wie Starbucks. Bei uns gibt es kleine, runde Tische mit netten Gestecken drauf. Bücherregale fungieren als Raumteiler. Es hat echt Atmosphäre. Vor allem die Studenten kommen gerne hierher.

Entschlossen binde ich meine Schürze um und mache mich ans Werk.

Ich mache und serviere gerne Kaffee, denn Kaffee ist nicht gleich Kaffee. Es gibt Lattes, Frappucinos oder Moccas mit den verschiedensten Sirups und Zusätzen. Viele Kunden sind sehr nett. Die schwierigste Frage, die ich hier beantworten muss, lautet: Kann man zum Grande Menü auch extra Karamelsirup auf den Kuchen haben? Ich sag ja immer, dass wir das echt mal aufs Menü schreiben sollten. Naja.

Diese Herausforderungen des Alltags sind ein guter Ausgleich für mich. Sie helfen mir, nicht abzudrehen.

Gegen halb sechs ebbt der Besucherstrom etwas ab, weil die typische Kaffeezeit vorbei ist. Aber nicht so stark, dass wir nichts zutun hätten - in New York gibt es ja viele Leute, deren Biorhythmus hoffnungslos durcheinander geraten ist.

Ich wische gerade ein paar Tische ab, als Maya in einer verboten hohen Frequenz aufquietscht. „Seht euch das Zuckerstück da draußen an!" Also echt, diese Frau…

Eiriiin hält beim Versuch Schokokekse in eine Dose zu quetschen inne und schaut sich um. „Ach du Scheiße!", murmelt sie beeindruckt.

Genervt sehe ich auf. Also, bitte. Ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass irgendein Kerl es wert wäre, ihm hinterher zu-

‚Ach du Scheiße' in der Tat!

Durch unsere großen Schaufenster haben wir einen perfekten Blick auf den Parkplatz - und auf einen sehr großen, sehr schlanken Motorradfahrer, der gerade seinen Helm abnimmt. Er braucht wohl einen Augenblick länger dafür, denn er sitzt lässig breitbeinig auf seiner Maschine, bis sich der Helm löst und sich schwarzes Haar auf seine Schultern ergießt.

Mir fehlen die Worte.

Ich sehe wie er ein langes Bein über das Motorrad schwingt – eine Honda – und sich anschickt, das Cafe zu betreten. Klar, echte Biker haben in der Regel eine knatschenge Kluft an – aber_ er_ toppt alles! Er schafft es, mit Klamotten so sexy auszusehen, wie manche Topmodels ohne. Und man kommt nicht umhin bestimmte… äh, _Vorzüge_ zu bemerken. Zum Beispiel wie breit sein Kreuz ist, oder wie perfekt sich die Hose um seine Hüften schmiegt.

Ich könnte mich irren, aber ich glaube, das _ganze Cafe_ starrt ihn an.

Die Schiebetüren gleiten auseinander und er kommt ganz unzeremoniell herein. Scheiße, ich bin darauf nicht vorbereitet! Mein Gesicht wird vor Verlegenheit ganz rot. Scheiße-scheiße-scheiße, hätte ich meine Zeit nicht besser nutzen und einen katastrophensicheren Plan aushecken können?

Hastig schaue ich auf meinen Tisch und beginne mit Eifer die Krümel zusammen zu wischen. Vielleicht geht er ja vorbei. Vielleicht-

„Hallo Darcy."

Oh man. Er steht vor mir. So über den Tisch gebeugt befindet sich ausgerechnet seine Körpermitte in meinem Blickfeld. Ich glaube, ich falle gleich absolut damenhaft und kein bisschen emanzipatorisch in Ohnmacht.

„Äh. Hi.", bringe ich hervor. Es klingt schrecklich. Ich schaue betont an seinem hinreißenden Körper vorbei, hoch in sein Gesicht.

Loki grinst. Und dieses Grinsen ist _noch _hinreißender. Er sieht mich an. Sein Blick erinnert mich an einen verschwiegenen Hausflur. Und an einen Kuss.

Ich kann ihn einfach nur anstarren.

„Kann ich einen Kaffee bei dir bestellen?", fragt er freundlich. Dabei setzt er sich einfach hin.

„Äh- ja klar." Ich räuspere mich verlegen und krame zerstreut nach meinem Notizblock. „Also. Was möchtest du?"

Er stützt seinen Ellbogen auf den Tisch und legt sein Kinn in der Hand ab. „Was empfiehlst du mir?", fragt er. Ich weiß nicht wie er das macht, aber diese Frage klingt sehr nach… Flirt. Das liegt aber vielleicht auch an der Art, wie er mit seinen großen, grünen Augen von unten zu mir aufschaut.

„Wir haben den Maccadamia Latte im Angebot.", sage ich. Oh man, Darcy. Ich würde meinen Kopf liebend gern an einen Pfosten hauen, weil ich überhaupt gar nicht flirten kann.

Loki nickt mir zu und ich flüchte mit hochrotem Kopf hinter den Tresen.

Dort allerdings lauern Gefahren ungeahnten Ausmaßes, denn Maya packt mich am Unterarm und zieht mich um die Ecke ins Lager. Eiriiin springt hinterher. Ein Gemisch aus „Wer ist das?", „Kennst du ihn?" und „Kannst du mich vorstellen?" prasselt auf mich ein. Verärgert mache ich mich los. Ich hab meine eigenen Probleme. Da brauche ich sowas garantiert nicht! Und außerdem habe ich aus naheliegenden Gründen ein umfassendes Problem mit Frauen, die Loki anbaggern wollen.

„Tut mir Leid, Mädels. Er ist nicht zu haben!", sage ich. Es klingt vielleicht etwas besitzergreifend. Aber immerhin versuche ich das Bedürfnis, ihnen die Augen auszukratzen, aus meiner Stimme zu halten.

„Dachte ich mir schon. Stockschwul.", murmelt Maya, während sie um die Ecke linst.

„W-wie bitte?", krächze ich empört. Sie kommt gar nicht auf die Idee, dass mein Anspruch an Loki heißt, dass ich ihn… beanspruche. Soll ich das als Beleidigung auffassen?

Tze, denke ich mir, komme wieder hervor und mache Lokis Latte. Ich versuche mich auf die Aufgabe zu konzentrieren und es nicht zu verpatzen. Aber einmal werfe ich einen flüchtigen Blick in seine Richtung. Er starrt mir penetrant ins Gesicht. Dabei lächelt er so, als ob… er irgendwas wüsste. Aber er kann das Gespräch ja nicht gehört haben. Wir waren viel zu weit weg. Und hier ist ja auch ein gewisser Lärmpegel.

Kurz darauf stelle ich einen perfekten Latte vor ihm ab. Alles gut. Nicht dass ich an mir gezweifelt hätte.

„Na?", fange ich an, in der Hoffnung, dass es nach leichter Konversation klingt. „Was verschlägt dich hierher?"

„Kaffee?", fragt er amüsiert zurück.

„Ja klar.", grinse ich. „Erzähl das deinem Motorrad."

Er gluckst und leckt Schaum von seinem Löffel. Entgeistert beobachte ich ihn einen Augenblick dabei. Dann schaue ich über die Schulter zu Maya und Eiriiin, die jede von Lokis Bewegungen mit gierigen Augen beobachten.

Und Loki? Völlig blind dafür löffelt er sich seelenruhig Schaum in den Mund.

Aargh!

„Sag mal, kannst du das _bitte _lassen?" Er hebt fragend die Augenbrauen. Ganz das Unschuldslamm. Ich schnappe ihm den Löffel weg. Ich beuge mich vor, damit man mich am Nebentisch nicht hört.

„Was hast du für ein Problem?", zische ich leise. „Du kannst nicht einfach hier hinkommen und-"

„Was mache ich denn?"

„Na, das. _Das_!" Ich wedele unterstreichend mit dem Löffel herum.

Loki schaut den Löffel an, als könne er ihm erklären, was hier los ist. Ich versuche unauffällig Richtung Tresen zu deuten. Loki wirft einen Blick in die gewiesene Richtung. Er kann gar nicht umhin meine gaffenden Kolleginnen zu bemerken.

„Man hat mich erkannt?", fragt er.

Oh man. Ein ganz schwerer Fall. Mir fehlen die Worte. Beinahe zumindest.

„Loki.", seufze ich. „Die haben keine Ahnung wer du bist."

„Warum benehmen sie sich dann so…" ihm fehlt ein passendes Wort.

„Ähm, Loki? Das liegt doch auf der Hand!" Also bitte, er will mir doch nicht erzählen, er wüsste nicht was sein Auftritt mit ein paar Mädchenherzen anstellt, oder? „Du bist _du._ Und du hast _diese_ Klamotten an. Das letzte Mal, dass ein halbwegs attraktiver Mann hier reinkam, ist Ewigkeiten her. Und er war nur Model für eine Studentenzeitschrift. Natürlich kriegen sie die Krise, wenn _du_ dich hier einfach hinsetzt und einen Kaffee bestellst. Und ich kriege Probleme, weil ich dich kenne und dich ihnen vorstellen soll." Er scheint immer noch nicht zu verstehen. „Ich meine, du bist der attraktivste Mann, den ich je gesehen habe."

Loki starrt mich an. Dann wandert sein Blick an mir vorbei zu den anderen. Ihm scheint etwas zu dämmern.

„Oh.", bringt er hervor – und wendet sich hastig seinem Latte zu. Er wirkt irgendwie… verlegen.

Das - also, ähm. Okay. Sowas passiert ihm wohl nicht so häufig. Wenn er nicht so unglaublich sexy aussähe, würde ich ihn jetzt ein klein wenig süß finden. Dann sehe ich wie seine Ohren sich röten. Verdammt, er _ist _süß.

Scheiße, denke ich. Wann hat der Kerl zum letzten Mal ein richtiges Kompliment bekommen? Er wirkt dermaßen neben der Spur, als ob - das verdammt lange her wäre.

Naja, er hat sein ganzes Leben mit Thor verbracht. Ich wette, alle Komplimente waren ein Vergleich, ein „wer-hätte-gedacht-dass-_du-_darin-besser-bist-als-Thor"-Kompliment. Ich frage mich, ob er jemals einen Klaps auf die Schulter gekriegt und ein „Du bist schon schwer in Ordnung, Junge!" gehört hat. Dann wurde er ja der Böse. Unwahrscheinlich, dass sich Leute damit aufgehalten haben, ihn für die Genialität seiner Pläne zu beglückwünschen, geschweige denn dafür, dass er dabei eine gute Figur macht. Aber es stimmt. Ich habe noch nie einen Mann gesehen, der so aussieht wie er. Das Wort attraktiv wäre einfach zu wenig, um ihn zu beschreiben. Er ist schön. Auf eine ziemlich verwirrende, männliche Art.

Nämlicher schöner Mann räuspert sich verlegen. „Angesichts dieser… widrigen Umstände, die dir deine Arbeit erschweren, werde ich wohl eine andere Lösung finden müssen."

„Eine Lösung wofür?", frage ich verdutzt.

Und schon ist das Loki-Lächeln wieder da. „Ich werde mit dir diese menschliche Konvention ausprobieren.", erklärt er. „Du weißt schon - ein absichtlich herbeigeführtes Treffen in angenehmer Atmosphäre, das zum näher Kennen lernen einlädt."

Ich kann nicht anders, als zu lachen. Was ist denn das für eine Google-Antwort?

Loki scheint mit meiner Reaktion nicht zufrieden. „Um zu präzisieren: Ein Date."

Das Lachen fällt mir aus dem Gesicht „Ein _was_?"

„Ein Date.", wiederholte er geduldig.

Ich glaube, meine Ohren fallen mir ab! Das meint er doch nicht ernst!

„Weißt du überhaupt was das ist?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte, ein absichtlich-"

„Ich meine, weißt du, was das _bedeutet_?"

Meine Gedanken überschlagen sich. Ein Date! Mit Loki! Das bedeutet, er will… Ein Date ist der mögliche Auftakt einer Beziehung, ein Eingeständnis, dass beide Seiten Interesse daran haben. Es bedeutet Interesse an Küssen, Nähe, _Sex_.

Mit _Loki._

„Ich versichere dir, ich bin über jeden möglichen Ausgang einer solchen Unternehmung hinreichend informiert.", antwortet er aalglatt.

„Aha.", mache ich nur.

„Im Grunde genommen haben wir etwas Ähnliches bereits getan. Wir erweitern den Kontakt um die Komponente, dass ich über das Zusammentreffen mit dir informiert und wenigstens _einmal_ passend gekleidet bin."

Ich schweige und lasse mir diese haarsträubende Definition eines Dates durch den Kopf gehen. Wenn er das so formuliert, klingt es nicht ganz so krass. Und ganz ehrlich - Ich war bereit mich von ihm sonst wohin teleportieren lassen, nur um etwas Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Warum sollte ich jetzt also nein sagen?

Gegen Lokis Blick werde ich wohl nie immun sein. Er starrt mich auf diese intensive Art und Weise regelrecht nieder. Vielleicht ist es nur Wunschdenken, aber ich meine einen winzigen Funken Unsicherheit in seinem Blick zu entdecken, während er auf eine Antwort wartet.

„Okay.", bringe ich schließlich hervor.

Wow, er kann ganz schön strahlen. Aber er fängt sich sofort wieder und steht auf. Er streckt mir die Hand hin. Irritiert lasse ich mir eine kleine, weiße Karte geben. Es steht eine Nummer darauf.

„Was ist das?", frage ich.

„Meine Handynummer."

„Oh. Ähm. Willst du meine auch?"

Sein Blick macht einmal mehr deutlich, dass er an meiner Auffassungsgabe zweifelt.

„Oh man. Du hast sie schon längst, nicht wahr?"

„Gib es zu – nicht weniger würdest du von mir erwarten!" Sein Gesichtsausdruck dabei ist so unglaublich erhaben.

Ich lache darüber. Er nutzt den Augenblick, um sich zu mir herunter zu beugen und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Nur ganz kurz.

"Da fällt mir etwas ein.", haucht er gegen mein Ohr "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich nicht zu haben bin!"

Und schon ist er zur Tür raus.

Er _hat_ es gehört. War ja klar.

10


	12. Ein ganz besonderer Abend

12. Ein ganz besonderer Abend

Ich bewege mich den Rest des Tages auf butterweichen Wölkchen. Es ist gut, dass ich kaum zwei Stunden später mit der Arbeit fertig bin und nach Hause kann, denn ich bin kaum noch in der Lage mich zu konzentrieren. Ich hocke liebeskrank auf meiner Couch. Mein dämliches Grinsen ähnelt verdächtig dem der Grinsekatze aus „Alice im Wunderland" - nur, dass ich mich in der Parodie unter dem Titel „Darcy im Wunderland" befinde.

Das muss man sich mal auf der Zunge zergehen lassen: Ich, _Darcy Lewis,_ habe ein Date mit _Loki Odinson_. Das nehme ich mir ja selbst kaum ab!

Aber es ist wahr, wie mir mein Handy beweist. Denn kurz darauf lese ich folgende sms:

- Wie wäre es mit Freitagabend um sieben? L.

Ich starre mein Handy an wie eine Erscheinung. Stimmt ja. Seit heute ist Kommunikation zwischen uns ganz ohne Hausbesuch möglich. Eigentlich logisch. Aber der Gedanke Loki per Tastendruck zu erreichen ist echt fremd. Das macht das Ganze zwischen uns irgendwie… direkter, unmittelbarer. Näher.

Ich sinniere ewig lang wie ich unterschreiben soll. HDL? Wohl kaum. Ich lasse am Besten alles Verfängliche weg, dann kann ich auch nichts falsch machen.

- Ähm. Okay.

Entschlossen drücke ich auf ‚senden' und erwarte gespannt Lokis Antwort. Sie kommt wenige Sekunden später.

- Du verschriftlichst deine Ähm's? L.

Ich kann ihn bis hierhin lachen hören.

- Ich wollte nur ausdrücken, dass ich darüber nachgedacht habe.

- Davon, dass du denkst, gehe ich aus. L.

Jetzt muss auch ich lachen. Mit Loki sms zu schreiben, ist beruhigenderweise nicht anders als mit ihm zu reden.

-Ich werde dich abholen. L.

-Okay, aber ich lass mich nicht teleportieren!

-Hatte ich auch nicht vor. Wir nehmen das Auto. L.

Aha. Wir fahren also zum Date. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was er geplant hat! Noch eine ganze Woche bis dahin. Oh man, ich bin jetzt schon total aufgeregt. Was soll ich nur anziehen? Das führt mich zu einer essentiellen Frage.

-Gibt es einen Dresscode?

-Auf deine Mütze solltest du eventuell verzichten. L.

-Was hast du gegen meine Mütze? Die ist total stilecht.

-Fragt sich nur, welchem Stil du folgst. L.

- Hey! Ich nehme von dir keine Stilberatung in punkto Kopfbedeckung entgegen! Ich sage nur: Geweih.

-Schön, dass du deinen Seitenhieb selbst erklärst. Scherz beiseite. Du kannst anziehen, was du möchtest – selbiges gilt natürlich auch für mich. L.

-Kein Helm!

-Ich denke darüber nach L.

-Loki!

- *g* L.

Und so weiter und so fort. Den ganzen Abend gehen sms zwischen uns hin und her. Mir hat selten etwas so viel Spaß gemacht.

Umso enttäuschter bin ich, als er sich am nächsten Tag überhaupt nicht meldet. Dabei habe ich die Hoffnung, dass wir jetzt Kontakt pflegen. Aber auch am Tag danach kommt nichts von ihm. Zunächst bin ich noch fest entschlossen zu warten. Ich durchlebe angespannt einen ganzen Morgen in der Uni, an dem ich gefühlte tausend mal aufs Handy gucke. Aber schon am Nachmittag geht meine ohnehin knapp bemessene Geduld zur Neige. Ich kann nicht anders als mich auf die Couch zu fläzen und mich von mir aus bei ihm zu melden.

-Na? Hast du viel zutun?

Ich hoffe, dass es nicht zu vorwurfsvoll klingt.

-Bin etwas beschäftigt. Guckst du keine Nachrichten? L.

Ich starre verdutzt mein Display an. Dann schalte ich den Fernseher ein. Zunächst weiß ich gar nicht worauf sich Loki bezieht. Dann schaue ich genauer hin. Ungewöhnlich viele der Schreckensnachrichten betreffen New York. Ich brauche eine ganze Stunde vorm Fernseher, aber dann habe ich die ganzen Zusammenhänge erfasst…

Dieser Imperator meint es echt ernst. Er findet es neuerdings schick Geiseln zu nehmen. Gerade hat er sich mit neunzehn Leuten in einer Fabrikhalle verschanzt. Die Öffentlichkeit ist sich einig, dass er irgendeine Art Geheimwaffe baut, eine, die nette kleine Atompilze hinterlässt. Dank Loki weiß ich, dass wir mehr Probleme haben als erhöhte Gamma-Strahlung an punktuellen Stellen der Erde. Es geht hierbei um die Welt an sich.

Wir stecken sowas von in der Scheiße. Es ist meiner Meinung nach völlig klar, wer ganz Vorne stehen und den Mist direkt abkriegen wird. Ich bin gerade ziemlich froh kein Avenger zu sein, sondern nur Darcy, das nette Maskottchen, das es zu beschützen gilt. Ich gebe etwas auf diesen Status. Vielleicht rettet er mir demnächst das Leben.

Apropos Status…

-Was genau hast du damit zutun?

Lange erhalte ich keine Antwort. Verwirrt tigere ich mit meinem Handy im Wohnzimmer herum. Ich weiß ja, dass Loki irgendeine fixe Idee hat, wie er sich an den Kämpfen gegen den Imperator beteiligen und dadurch groß rauskommen kann. So viel hätte ich mit verbundenen Augen mitgekriegt. Aber Loki ist schlau. Er wird sich deswegen nicht mitten ins Kreuzfeuer werfen… oder?

Endlich werde ich mit dem aufleuchtenden Display belohnt.

-Sorry. Musste Thor helfen 19 Menschen zu evakuieren. Ohne Teleportation lief da gar nichts. L.

Äh, okay. _Was?_

Fassungslos starre ich die Worte an, als würden sie bei näherer Betrachtung mehr Sinn machen. Ich will irgendwas antworten, will ihm sagen, wie sehr ich ihn bewundere und ihn gleichzeitig anschreien dafür, dass er so leichtsinnig ist - aber die zweite sms von ihm lässt mir keine Gelegenheit.

-Ich habe einen Plan, den ich den Avengers erklären und im Zweifelsfall allein umsetzen werde. Deswegen bin ich demnächst nicht zu erreichen. Wir sehen uns am Freitag. Halt dich vom Stadtkern fern! L.

Loki meint es so wie er sagt. Egal wie oft ich ihm schreibe, er reagiert nicht. Schließlich versuche ich anzurufen. Ich will ihm wenigstens sagen, dass er nichts allein machen soll. Am liebsten würde ich zu ihm fahren. Aber zum Einen weiß ich nicht wo er ist und zum Anderen will er nicht, dass ich mich im Stadtkern aufhalte. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass er mehr weiß als ich und das Risiko einschätzen kann. Ich weiß wie es ist, mitten auf einer Straße zu stehen und einem wütenden Irren im Weg zu sein. Nur, dass Loki damals der Irre war. Deshalb kann ich auf weitere Erfahrungen diesbezüglich verzichten. Die einzige Option ist… abwarten.

Mist. Ich hasse die Rolle der duldsam zurückbleibenden Frau, die nichts tun kann außer warten und hoffen, dass ihr tapfer kämpfender Krieger keinen Schaden nimmt. Tja. Ich finde mich Wohl oder Übel in den nächsten Tagen mit dieser Rolle ab. Dafür bekomme ich jeden Abend eine sms von Loki mit dem aktuellen Stand. Nur eine. Und immer um Punkt elf. Er schreibt kurze, prägnante Sachen wie:

-Konnte Iron Man und Thor für meine Sache gewinnen. L.

-Noch wenige Tage, dann ist das Problem gelöst. Kannst du singen? Ich möchte wissen, was an Karaoke so unglaublich spannend sein soll. L.

Das macht mir Hoffnung darauf, dass der ganze Spuk um den Imperator bald vorbei sein wird und wir beide uns am kommenden Wochenende in aller Ruhe… nun ja. treffen können. Ich weiß, wie egoistisch ich klinge. Aber hey - ich bin total dankbar dafür, dass das nicht mein Kampf ist und dass andere die Welt retten. Es würde ohnehin niemand wollen, dass _ich_ das übernehme. Wegen ein paar krassen, angeborenen Fähigkeiten losziehen um die Welt zu retten? Das ist was für Helden. Dafür fiebere ich mit Leib und Seele mit ihnen. Dieses Warten ist schließlich auch nicht gerade leicht. Es bringt mich zwar nicht in Lebensgefahr, aber es macht mich schier wahnsinnig.

Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich die ganze Woche zur Uni gehe, als ob nichts wäre. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, zu Hause rumzusitzen. Offensichtlich sehen das viele meiner Kommilitonen anders, denn die Vorlesungen sind beträchtlich leerer als sonst.

Am Donnerstag wird es endlich wieder ruhiger in der Stadt. Der Imperator hat sein Stadtzerstörungsset zusammen gepackt und ist weiter gezogen. Spezialkräfte räumen hinter ihm auf. Ich feiere das auf meine eigene Weise, indem ich endlich tue, was ich mich die ganze Woche nicht getraut habe: Einkaufen. Ich habe ein unstillbares Bedürfnis nach frischem Salat und mein Nutellavorrat muss dringen aufgefüllt werden. Abends bekomme ich die obligatorische sms:

-Morgen. Sieben Uhr. Sicher, dass ich den Helm nicht mitbringen darf? L.

Sofort ist die Nervosität wieder da. Oh man. Morgen werde ich mit Loki ausgehen. Waah!

Ich muss einen Wellnessabend machen! Nicht auszudenken, wenn ich morgen einen Pickel hätte, oder Stresspusteln. Die kriege ich regelmäßig vor Prüfungen.

Entgegen meiner Erwartungen kriecht der Freitag ätzend langsam vorbei. Um vier Uhr nachmittags bin ich bereits fertig angezogen. Meine Nerven liegen blank. Ich weiß selbst nicht, warum ich so ein Theater mache. Vielleicht weil Loki so einen immens hohen Standard hat. Ich trinke Kaffee um mich zu beschäftigen. Ich vertreibe mir die Zeit mit sinnlosen Zeitschriften. Ich überprüfe häufiger als nötig mein - hoffentlich dezentes - Makeup und versuche mir geistreiche Plaudereien zurechtzulegen. Um viertel vor sieben beginnt mein Herz zu rasen.

Sieben kommt.

Und geht.

Ich bin mehr als erstaunt. Loki schafft es, im Handgemenge mit einem Schwerverbrecher sms zu tippen und pünktlich zu versenden. Daher habe ich ganz fest mit dem üblichen ‚phump' gerechnet.

Um zehn nach fällt mir ein, dass er ja mit dem Auto kommen wollte. Vielleicht ist er schon unten und wartet, dass ich heraus komme? Ich hechte zum Fenster. Aber außer dem Feierabendverkehr und ein paar Passanten sehe ich unten niemanden.

Um halb acht schreibe ich ihm eine scherzhafte sms.

-Du weißt doch wo ich wohne, oder?

Um acht knabbere ich ein paar Kekse, nicht zu viel falls wir essen gehen, aber genug um mich später mit damenhaften Portionen abfinden zu können.

Um neun beginne ich in der Wohnung auf und ab zu tigern. Loki ist schon zwei Stunden zu spät. Ich bin ein bisschen sauer, zum größten Teil aber enttäuscht. Er hat sieben Uhr so deutlich betont. Ich schreibe ihm eine sms nach der anderen. Kann sein, dass mein Tonfall dabei immer schnippischer wird. Ich meine, hallo? Kann Loki sich vielleicht mal äußern, dass er später kommt? Kommunikation ist doch sein Ding. Er machte bisher immer den Eindruck, dass er sich in jeder Lebenslage mitteilen kann.

Um zehn ist mir klar, dass unser Date geplatzt ist. Außerdem mache ich mir langsam sorgen. Klar, der Imperator ist weiter gezogen. Aber Loki ist der Typ, der sich in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er ihn suchen geht.

Als es auf elf Uhr zugeht, beginnen meine Nerven zu flattern. Was, wenn er mir meine elf-Uhr-Nachricht nicht schickt? Das wäre das ultimative Zeichen dafür, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ich sinke einmal mehr auf meine gute, treue Couch.

Just in diesem Augenblick vibriert mein Handy. Noch nie habe ich so unendlich erleichtert das kleine, grüne Telefon gedrückt.

„Endlich Lo-"

„Darcy!"

„J-Jane." Mir fällt garantiert gerade alles aus dem Gesicht. Entgeistert schaue ich aufs Display. Tatsächlich. Es ist Jane. Nicht Loki. Sondern Jane. Wie schwer das zu akzeptieren ist.

„Darcy, es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dich darum bitten muss, aber das hier ist echt eine Katastrophe."

„Jane?", frage ich verwirrt. Jane klingt heiser und verzweifelt. Ich bin sicher, dass sie weint.

„Der ganze L-Laden ist hochgegangen. Thor ist völlig am Ende und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll-"

„Moment mal, Jane! Was ist denn passiert?"

„Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich bin so durcheinander. E-er war hier, Darcy. Der Imperator. Im Stark Tower."

„Was?"

„Er hat den halben Stadtteil auseinander genommen. Wir haben Verwundete und besonders Thor ist-"

„Jane, bitte sag mir, dass Thor okay ist!" Ich könnte vieles ertragen, aber nicht, dass der große, kratzig-brummige Sonnenschein in meinem Leben ausgeknipst wird wie ein billiges IKEA-Lämpchen.

„Körperlich ist er okay. Es ist nur- deshalb brauche ich dich hier. Er ist völlig am Ende. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen. Loki ist tot und ihn als Bruder trifft es natürlich besonders-"

Ich höre den Rest nicht mehr, weil mir das Handy aus der Hand gleitet. Das hässliche Geräusch, das es bei der Konfrontation mit dem Boden macht, könnte mir egaler nicht sein. Meine Sicht verschwimmt, als versuchten meine Augen durch diese Realität hindurch in eine andere zu sehen.

„Darcy? Darcy!"

6


	13. Die längste aller Nächte

13. Die längste aller Nächte

Ich muss mich an irgendwas festhalten. Mein Magen rebelliert. Meine Welt droht im Chaos zu versinken. Im Hintergrund höre ich Janes Stimme. Dass ich ihr nicht antworte, versetzt sie zusehends in Panik.

Dann kommt mir ein Gedanke, bei dem sich meine Sicht und mein Kopf klären: Es muss ein Irrtum sein.

Natürlich. Loki ist der große Illusionist. Jane _denkt_ nur, dass er… tot ist. Ich meine, wie absurd klingt _das_ denn? Das schreit ja geradezu nach einem von seinen Plänen.

Loki und ich haben heute ein Date. Er kann also gar nicht… sein, was sie behauptet. Außerdem reden wir hier von _Loki. _Der Kerl hat ganze Kriege überlebt. Da wird ihn eine kleine Keilerei in NY Down Town nicht gleich umbringen. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu holen und diesen Haarsträubenden Unsinn zu beenden.

Ich bücke mich und hebe mit zittrigen Händen das Handy auf. „Jane?"

„Was ist los mit dir? Warum-"

„Ich komme vorbei."

„Oh. Okay, ähm. Danke. Aber wie willst du hier hinkommen? Der ganze Verkehr-"

„Ich nehme ein Taxi.", sage ich, zu allem entschlossen. Mir egal, was ich zahlen muss um zum Stark Tower zu kommen.

Es ist ein Uhr nachts, als mich das Taxi abholt. Zwei ganze Stunden braucht es, mich halbwegs in die Nähe des Towers zu bringen. Ganze Häuserblocks sind abgesperrt, sodass wir mehrmals umkehren müssen. Dann versperren uns Geröllhaufen den Weg. Ich muss den Rest zu Fuß zurücklegen. Ich laufe, _renne_ die Straße hinunter und versuche mich von der Tatsache, dass alle anderen Menschen in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung unterwegs sind, nicht in Panik versetzen zu lassen. Polizisten, Erste-Hilfe-Teams und Spezialtruppen sind im Einsatz. Ich sehe Leute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und Schockdecken um die Schultern herumsitzen. Einmal sehe ich sogar, wie Hilfskräfte einen Stein von einem Menschen herunter wälzen. Ein Blick sagt mir, dass er tot ist.

So muss sich Krieg anfühlen. Genauso bitter und ätzend und ekelhaft grausam.

Wann nur ist die Situation in dieser Stadt so schrecklich geworden? Habe ich mich tatsächlich noch vor wenigen Stunden auf ein Date gefreut? Wie realistisch ist es, angesichts dieser Zerstörung, dass Loki etwas zugestoßen ist?

Es ist ein Irrtum, sage ich mir selbst immer wieder vor. Es ist ein Irrtum. Ein _Irrtum_. Loki ist ganz sicher nicht - Ich wage es gar nicht, das Wort zu denken.

Endlich, _endlich_ bin ich am Stark Tower. Einen Moment lang frage ich mich, wie ich an dem Sicherheitspersonal, das gerade fast schon gewaltsam einige Reporter in Schach hält, vorbei kommen soll. Da sehe ich Jane, die im Eingangsbereich auf mich wartet. Ein Winken von ihr reicht und ich bin drinnen.

„Darcy!" Jane zieht mich in eine zittrige Umarmung. Sie sieht schrecklich aus. Ihre Augen sind gerötet.

Entsetzt nehme ich Blut an ihrer Stirn zur Kenntnis. „Oh man, Jane! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

„Nur eine Platzwunde.", wiegelt sie ab. „Komm mit hoch! Hier ist die Hölle los!"

Ich lasse mich am Arm packen und zum Fahrstuhl dirigieren. Ich könnte sie jetzt nach Loki fragen. Aber die Worte bleiben wie ein Kloß in meinem Hals stecken. Allein der Gedanke, dass es wahr sein könnte, ist wie ein großes, schwarzes Loch, das mich und meine kleine Hoffnung auf ein Missverständnis zu verschlucken droht.

Wir fahren Hand in Hand, aber schweigend nach oben. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es keine Worte gibt, für das was wir gerade erleben. Jane hat gesagt, dass wir Verwundete haben. Wer wird es sein? Und wie schlimm? Ich fürchte mich davor, dass die Türen aufgehen und sich mir ein entsetzlicher Anblick bietet. Ich rechne mit Staub und Trümmern.

Beides ist vorhanden, stelle ich fest, als mir der Fahrstuhl erbarmungslos das heutige Schlachtfeld enthüllt. Womit ich aber nicht gerechnet habe, ist die unnatürliche Stille in diesem hellen, weitläufigen Büro über den Wolken. Im Raum haben sich die Avengers verteilt, fast als wären sie makabere Skulpturen in einem kunstvoll, aber im Wahnsinn angelegten Trümmergarten.

HawkEye sitzt auf einem Steinblock und lässt Dr. Banner seine Wunden versorgen. Beide sehen ausgezerrt, aber nicht ernsthaft verletzt aus. Gleiches gilt für Steve, der sofort auf uns zukommt.

„Hey.", sage ich. Es klingt genauso falsch, wie alles andere in dieser Situation geklungen hätte. Steve nickt uns steif zu.

„Ähm. Wo sind die anderen?", frage ich leise. Man hört es in dieser Stille nicht weniger, als wenn ich geschrien hätte.

„Natasha und Tony sind im Krankenhaus. Sie haben mehrere Brüche. Aber nichts Lebensgefährliches. Fury ist unten und untersucht das Epizentrum des Dimensionslochs. Und Thor ist…" Steve schaut sich um. „Da drüben!"

„Oh.", mache ich, als ich sehe, wohin er zeigt.

Thor hockt in einer Ecke zwischen den Scherben des Fensters. Sein Kopf ist tief gebeugt. Er hat die Beine halb ausgestreckt und leicht gebeugt, aber die Füße fest aufgestellt, fast so, als wäre er an Ort und Stelle eingeknickt. In seinen Händen blitzt etwas Silbriges auf, das er wieder und wieder in den Fingern dreht. Nichts an dieser zusammen gesunkenen Person erinnert an den Krieger Asgards. Der Anblick raubt mir den Atem. Es ist unmöglich!, sage ich mir. Bitte, bitte lass es nicht wahr sein!

Jane geht hin und ich folge ihr. „Ich bleibe in der Nähe!", höre ich Steve noch sagen. Er, ganz der Captain, scheint der Einzige zu sein, der noch halbwegs klarkommt.

Jane hockt sich neben Thor und legt einen Arm um seine Schultern. Ich setze mich vor ihn. Ich möchte ihn so Vieles fragen, aber Panik brodelt in mir wie Lava in einem Vulkan. Warum sitzt Thor hier oben so still herum? Das passt gar nicht zu ihm. Sonst ist er nach einem Kampf immer total aktiv.

„Thor!", sagt Jane leise. Er scheint sie gar nicht zu hören.

„Thor.", wispere auch ich. „Thor, _bitte_!" Ich weiß nicht mal, worum ich ihn bitte. Ich will eine Antwort, aber nur eine, die ich ertragen kann.

Er schaut auf. Seine Augen sind weit geöffnet, als wüsste er nicht mehr, was Blinzeln bedeutet. Ich sehe darin ein Leid, das keine Tränen der Welt wegwaschen könnten.

„Nein!", sage ich laut. „_Nein_!" Jane schaut mich verwirrt an, aber es ist mir egal. Alles ist mir egal. Ich packe Thor an den Unterarmen und stütze mich ab, damit ich mein Gesicht nahe an seins heranbringen kann. „Das ist nicht wahr! Sag mir, dass es nicht wahr ist!"

Angesichts dieses plötzlichen emotionalen Ausbruchs direkt vor und an ihm, kommt etwas Leben in Thor.

„Darcy.", murmelt er. Seine Stimme klingt, als hätte er sie stundenlang nicht benutzt.

Ich will schreien. Oder weinen. Aber meine Stimme versagt und meine Augen sind so unglaublich trocken.

„Erklärs mir! Bitte, _bitte _Thor! Erklärs mir!"

Thor räuspert sich. Sein Blick wird klarer. Er scheint in der Gegenwart angekommen zu sein. Er lehnt sich fest in Janes Umarmung. „Ich versuchs.", verspricht er leise.

Stockend beginnt er zu erzählen: „Wir haben diesen… Imperator gestellt. Loki… er wusste, was der Mann – Jack - vorhatte. Er wollte ein… Dimensionsloch schaffen. Direkt auf dem Ground Zero. Er hat uns alle voneinander getrennt, um uns zu schwächen. Die Anderen mussten an mehreren Fronten kämpfen. Aber ich bin Loki gefolgt, um ihm zu helfen." Thors Stimme wird immer sicherer. Er umfasst den länglichen Gegenstand fest in seiner Hand. „Zu zweit konnten wir Jack nicht aufhalten. Im Boden war… ein großer Spalt, nicht sehr breit, aber er war wie ein, ein… Magnet. Es ist schwer zu erklären. Wir mussten improvisieren. Loki wollte zusammen arbeiten. Er meinte, er könne das Loch schließen, wenn er hinein gehen und es zerstören würde. I-Ich" Thor verschluckt sich an seiner eigenen Stimme. Er braucht einen Moment um sich zu sammeln. „Ich wollte nicht, dass er das tut. Ich wollte es selbst tun. Aber er meinte, nur ein Teleporter könne aus den Dimensionen zurück reisen. Außerdem brauchte er mich und Mjölnir, um den Spalt lange genug nach der Zerstörung des Loches für ihn offen zu halten. Loki hätte ganz sicher noch einen Ausweg gehabt, denn niemand außer mir kann Mjölnir bewegen. Ich habe ihm geglaubt." Es klingt wie ein Geständnis. „Ich habe ihm tatsächlich geglaubt. Nach all den Lügen."

„Schatz?", fragt Jane dazwischen. Sie klingt mühsam beherrscht. „Bitte lass den Dolch los." Ich sehe Blut an Thors Händen. Sein Griff um den Gegenstand lockert sich, aber er lässt ihn nicht los.

„Und dann?", frage ich leise. Die langsame Enthüllung dessen, was mit Loki passiert ist, kommt mir wie eine Foltermethode vor. Gleichzeitig spüre ich, wie meine glimmende Hoffnung nach und nach ausgetreten und zugedeckt wird.

„I-Ich habe Jack übernommen und L-Loki… er hat sich einfach hinein geworfen. Es schien auch zu funktionieren. Das Loch begann sich zu schließen. Ich musste Mjölnir in den Spalt klemmen, um ihn offen zu halten. Aber es… das Loch… es ließ sich nur von innen schließen. Loki hat das gewusst. Er hat es gewusst. Und er... er sprengte den Spalt, direkt über Mjölnir. Es war die Kraft seiner Magie, die Mjölnir davon schleuderte und den Spalt… schloss."

Thors Worte scheinen aufgebraucht zu sein. Wir starren uns einige Augenblicke an, bis ich mich genug gesammelt habe um zu fragen und er um zu antworten.

„Wo ist er jetzt?"

Thors Lippen formen ein tonloses Wort: Tot.

Mein Hirn möchte darauf mit einer erlösenden Ohnmacht reagieren. Mein Magen meldet das Bedürfnis sich an Ort und Stelle zu erbrechen. Und mein Herz… es rast so sehr, dass es schmerzt. Aber es schmerzt nicht genug, nicht annähernd genug um das Gefühl in meinem Inneren zu überdecken.

Thor sieht in meinen Augen den Spiegel seiner Gefühle und wendet den Blick ab, nach unten, zu dem Gegenstand in seiner Hand. Ich weiß nicht was denken, was ich tun, welchem Bedürfnis meines Körpers ich zuerst nachgeben soll. Es scheint alles egal.

Nichts macht Loki wieder lebendig.

Darum tue ich gar nichts, sondern starre wie Thor den fremden Gegenstand an. Bei näherer Betrachtung erscheint er mir vertraut. Es ist der Dolch, mit dem mich Loki einmal bedroht hatte, damals, vor Ewigkeiten, als die Welt noch in Ordnung und er noch ein überflüssiger Stressfaktor in meinem Leben war.

Der Dolch ist voller Blut. Thor hat sich an ihm geschnitten. Bei diesem Anblick brennt in meinem Verstand eine Sicherung durch. Ich schlage Thor den Dolch aus der Hand und packe ihn grob am Kragen.

„Du hättest ihn beschützen müssen!", schreie ich. „Er ist dein kleiner Bruder! Du hättest für ihn da sein müssen! Du hättest ihn durchschauen, du hättest _wissen_ müssen…" Meine Stimme versagt, also schlage ich auf Thor ein.

„Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?", schreit Jane zurück. Thor dagegen scheint durch meine Worte mehr verletzt als durch alle Prügel der Welt.

„Darcy!", höre ich Steves autoritative Stimme irgendwo, aber ich ignoriere den unausgesprochenen Appell. Es ist so viel leichter wütend auf Thor zu sein, als die Situation zu akzeptieren.

„Du bist Schuld!", schreie ich. Es klingt hysterisch und übergeschnappt.

Ein starker Arm packt mich von hinten um die Hüfte. „Es reicht!", sagt Steve. Er zieht mich fest an sich.

„Was ist nur los mit dir?", fährt Jane mich an.

„Ich habe ihn geliebt!", schreie ich zurück. „Verstehst du nicht? Ich habe ihn geliebt!"

„Okay.", sagt Steve ruhig über und hinter mir. „Du hast auch ein Recht auf deine Trauer." Er nimmt mich fest in den Arm. „Aber du wirst niemanden mehr schlagen, verstanden?" Ich presse mein Gesicht als Antwort an seine Brust.

Steve hält mich lange so fest bis ich endlich weinen kann. Dann hebt er mich hoch und trägt mich weg von diesem Ort. Ich achte nicht darauf, wohin. Er platziert mich auf einer Couch und setzt sich neben mich. Er lässt mich weinen, hört sich alles an, was ich hervorbringen kann und sagt nicht viel außer einmal: „Thor ist nicht daran schuld."

Es ist die längste, schrecklichste Nacht meines Lebens. Erst am Morgen falle ich in einen angespannten, wenig erholsamen Schlaf.

Als ich aufwache, weiß ich einen Augenblick lang nicht, warum mein Inneres so sehr schmerzt. Aber viel zu bald fällt mir alles wieder ein.

Steve ist immer noch da. Er zeichnet. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass er _zeichnet_, jetzt wo die Welt so sehr aus den Fugen geraten ist.

Mein Bauch schmerzt vor Hunger, aber ich habe nicht genug Kraft um aufzustehen und etwas derart alltägliches zu tun, wie zu essen. Ich möchte am liebsten gar nichts mehr tun.

Steve schaut mich an und dann wieder auf seine Zeichnung. „Du solltest dich bei Thor entschuldigen.", sagt er leise. Es klingt nicht wie ein Vorschlag. „Du hast genau das Falsche im falschen Moment gesagt."

Ich stehe auf, weil ich weiß, dass er recht hat. Ich bin froh darüber eine Anweisung zu haben, die es zu befolgen gilt. Wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit weiß ich, was ich tun soll.

Ich finde Thor in der Küche. Die Avengers haben sich um Tony versammelt, der den rechten Arm verbunden und einen Gipsfuß hat. Sie frühstücken einträchtiger als jemals zuvor miteinander. Alle lachen über Tonys Sprüche, nicht weil sie besonders witzig sind, sondern weil er wohlbehalten wieder da ist. Natashas Abwesenheit ist ein stilles Argument dafür, dass es auch anders laufen kann.

„Hey, Darce! Kommst du, um mich zu besuchen?", ruft Tony herüber. Er prostet mir mit seinem Kaffee zu.

„Auch.", sage ich und setze mich zu ihnen. Eine Weile lang tut es gut, mit ihnen ‚Heile Welt' zu spielen. Aber irgendwann tut diese Scharade einfach nur weh.

„Hey, Thor? Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?"

Thor kommt mit mir vor die Tür. Jane folgt uns besorgt. Vielleicht glaubt sie, dass ich wieder auf ihn einschlagen werde. Aber nichts läge mir gerade ferner.

„Thor. Ich... also. Die Dinge, die ich gestern gesagt habe… das alles tut mir unglaublich Leid."

Thor will etwas sagen, aber ich unterbreche ihn: „Nein, warte! Ich bin ganz sicher, dass du nicht schuld bist. Wenn überhaupt, dann ist dieser Irre schuld, der uns alle umbringen wollte."

„Ich weiß.", sagt Thor. „Es ist nur… ich hätte es verhindern können."

Zum ersten Mal sehe ich Tränen in seinen Augen. Mir wird überdeutlich, was für einen Verlust er erlitten hat. Er hat seinen Bruder verloren - nach unzählbar vielen gemeinsamem Jahrhunderten. Ich kann nicht anders als ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Bei seiner Größe läuft es darauf hinaus, dass er mich in seinen Armen hat.

„Warum hat er das getan?", wispert er gegen meine Haare. „Warum wird er ausgerechnet jetzt, wo es ihn das Leben kostet, zum Helden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sage ich. Es tut weh, an gestern zu denken. Das Ganze macht in der Tat keinen Sinn. Unsere Welt hat Loki nicht viel bedeutet. Er wollte immer zurück nach Asgard. Wobei es natürlich die Möglichkeit gibt, dass es um etwas völlig Anderes ging… etwas ganz Persönliches. Ich zähle eins und eins zusammen und komme zu einem Ergebnis: Loki war noch nie einfach. Und seine Gefühlswelt noch viel weniger.

„Es war ein Plan.", sage ich mit einer Bestimmtheit, die mich selbst überrascht. „Er wusste, dass man diesen… Sprung nicht überleben konnte. Er wollte nicht, dass du es tust, also hat er es selbst getan. Er hat seinen Tod mit eingeplant, um sich vor dir für diese selbstlose Tat nicht rechtfertigen zu müssen. Er wollte nicht vor dir stehen und eingestehen müssen, dass du ihm noch etwas bedeutest oder dass er eigentlich zu den Guten gehören will. Er hat es für dich getan." Ich höre Thor schniefen. Darum flüstere ich die nächsten Worte, in der Hoffnung, dass es die Bedeutung ein wenig sanfter macht: „Das war die Liebeserklärung an seinen großen Bruder, für die er nicht gerade stehen wollte."

* * *

Ich muss gestehen: Ich habe bei diesem Kapitel geweint.

Bitte schreibt mir Feedbacks.


	14. Typisch Loki

**14. Typisch Loki**

Zwei Kapitel an einem Tag… ich muss wohl verrückt sein.

* * *

Ich habe Menschen nie verstanden, die lieber sterben wollten als zu leben. Jetzt verstehe ich sie gut. Es ist der Schmerz. Mit einer Wunde in der Brust, da wo das Herz sein sollte, kann man nicht leben. Ich bewege mich wie in einem Traum. Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als jemanden, der meiner Seifenblase einen heilenden Pieks verpasst. Stattdessen dreht sich die Welt einfach weiter. Sogar die der Avengers. Sogar Janes. Aber nicht meine. Meine Welt steht still. Es hätte Loki gebraucht, um sie wieder in Gang zu bringen.

Dieser Samstag im Stark Tower ist der wohl sinnloseste Tag meines Lebens. Ich verbringe ihn auf derselben Couch, auf der ich schon genächtigt habe. Sie wird eine Art Insel, auf die ich mich zurückziehe, in der Hoffnung, dass die Realität möglichst weit weg bleibt. Ich verbringe auch den Sonntag und Montag dort. Ich tue gar nichts, außer ins Leere zu starren, zu schweigen und gelegentlich zu weinen.

Tony nimmt es auf sich, zu mir zu kommen und den Job auszuführen, den keiner gerne tut: „Solltest du nicht in der Uni sein?"

Ich würde ihn am liebsten dafür verprügeln. Aber ich habe diesbezüglich eindeutige Anweisungen von Steve. Natürlich schmeißt Tony mich nicht raus, aber er weißt mich mehrmals auf nicht besonders subtile Art und Weise darauf hin, dass das Leben weiter geht. Als sichtbaren Beweis dafür hüpft er auf seinem gesunden Bein herum und arbeitet zeitweise mit der linken Hand, weil seine rechte vorläufig nutzlos ist.

Es ist Janes tröstliche Gegenwart, die mich ein wenig aufpäppelt. Sie sitzt regelmäßig und lange schweigend neben mir auf der Couch. Ich weiß das umso mehr zu schätzen, weil sie den Rest ihrer Zeit damit verbringt, genauso neben Thor zu sitzen .Sie macht mir keine Vorwürfe wegen all den Sachen, die ich ihr verheimlicht habe. Sie fragt nicht einmal danach. Genau deshalb mache ich irgendwann am Dienstagmorgen den Mund auf und beginne zu erzählen.

„Weißt du… das erste Mal habe ich ihn im Fahrstuhl getroffen. Das Ganze war so banal, dass es eigentlich schon wieder ziemlich lustig ist."

Ich erzähle ihr alles. Ich beschreibe ihr, was Loki und ich miteinander erlebt, welche Wortgefechte wir ausgetragen, welche Momente wir miteinander durchgestanden haben. Ich gestehe mit leisen Worten jede Regung, die er in meiner Gefühlswelt erzeugt hat. Irgendwann, wohl Stunden später, verebben meine Worte. Ich bin an der Stelle angekommen, wo Loki und ich ein Date ausgemacht haben. Hier bricht die Geschichte einfach ab. Sie hat kein Ende.

Wir schweigen, bis mir etwas einfällt. Jane hat meinen Wutanfall ja auch abgekriegt. Sie verdient ebenso eine Entschuldigung wie Thor. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich kürzlich so ausgerastet bin. Es tut mir Leid."

„Mir auch!", sagt sie. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du Lo-"

„Woher auch? Ich hab ja nichts gesagt.", unterbreche ich, weil mir der Klang von seinem Namen weh tut.

„Du hast ihn geliebt.", antwortet Jane als sei das eine Erklärung. Und das ist es in der Tat.

„Was soll ich jetzt machen?", frage ich.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Was _willst_ du machen?"

„Keine Ahnung.", murmele ich bedrückt. „Ich will überhaupt nichts mehr."

„Okay.", sagt Jane, als sei das ein zu akzeptierender Umstand.

Ich starre eine Weile ins Leere, bis mir eine Idee kommt.

„Ich glaube… ich glaube, ich will nach Hause. Ich meine, _richtig_ nach Hause. Zu Mum und Dad."

Nicht in meine Wohnung hier in New York, nicht nach New Mexico, sondern nach Hause an den Ort meiner Kindheit, wo alles noch in Ordnung war. Vielleicht kommen dann die Gefühle von früher wieder und ich kann in die Vergangenheit eintauchen, als wäre all das nie passiert… Ja, das klingt gut. Das hat mir auch damals geholfen, als ich es beinahe nicht ins fünfte Semester geschafft hätte.

Ich habe keine Ahnung für wie lange ich zurück will, oder ob für immer, aber… es scheint die einzige Lösung zu sein. Auch, wenn sie nicht viel Sinn macht.

„Ich muss sofort hier raus!", sage ich und stehe auf. „Ich werde jetzt zur Wohnung fahren, meine Sachen packen und meine Mum anrufen!"

Genau das, was ich sage, setze ich um. Jane kommt mit mir und ich bin ihr unendlich dankbar dafür. Wir fahren zu mir. Jane packt meinen Koffer und sammelt meine mickrigen Pflanzen ein, während ich bei meiner Mum durchklingele.

„Darcy, mein Schatz! Wie schön, dass du anrufst!"

„Hey, Mum!", sage ich und spüre einen Kloß im Hals. „Kann ich spontan zu Besuch kommen?"

„Aber natürlich! Du weißt, doch dass wir uns immer freuen, wenn du…"

Ich lasse mich von einem wohltuenden Vortrag meiner Mutter berieseln, während ich im Internet nach Flügen suche. Meine Eltern wohnen in Ohio. Das ist zu weit zum Fahren. Eine böse Überraschung ist es, dass vor Freitag kein Flieger mehr einen erschwinglichen Platz hat. Jane wendet ein, dass ich Tony um Hilfe bitten könnte, aber das will ich nicht. Keine Hilfe von den Avengers mehr - nie mehr! Ich muss diese Reise zu meinen Eltern selbst hinkriegen, sonst drehe ich durch.

Es bringt alles nichts. Ich muss bis Freitag warten. Also stellen wir meine Pflanzen vorläufig zurück. Ich verabschiede Jane, die dringend nach Thor sehen muss.

Ein paar „Nein, ich werde nichts alleine machen!" und „Ja, ich rufe an, wenn was ist!" später geht sie.

Die nächsten zwei Nächte in der Wohnung sind unerträglich. In der ersten Nacht gehe ich ins 24-Stunden-Cafe, trinke einen Latte nach dem anderen und lese. Die brummige Geschäftigkeit hier gibt mir fast das Gefühl, dass es normal ist um halb vier Uhr morgens wach zu sein und den Koffeinhaushalt hoch zu halten. In der zweiten Nacht jogge ich acht Meilen weit und spaziere den ganzen Weg zurück. Danach kann ich ein wenig schlafen.

Es ist Mittag, als mich ein Anruf aus dem Schlaf reißt. Die Nummer ist fremd.

„Hallo?", murre ich ins Telefon.

„Miss Darcy, hier ist Steve."

„Hi Steve." Ich klinge wenig erfreut, aber ich bin auch immer noch ziemlich fertig von meinem ungesunden Trip gestern Nacht.

„Darcy, es tut mir Leid, dich zu stören. Ich hätte auch gerne gewartet bis sich die Situation hier wieder beruhigt, aber es ist sehr dringend."

„Um was gehts?", frage ich, während ich mich aufsetze. Ich hoffe um seinetwillen, dass ich nicht so desinteressiert klinge, wie ich mich fühle.

„Um Loki.", sagt Steve. Mein Herz setzt bei dem Klang seines Namens einen Schlag aus. „Darcy, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das sagen soll, aber… er hat überlebt."

Diesmal wartet mein Körper nicht mein Einverständnis ab. Ich klappe einfach auf meinem Bett zusammen. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles.

_Das_ kann ich unmöglich glauben. Niemals. Steve erklärt mir gerade irgendwelche Dinge, aber ich höre ihm nicht zu. Ich glaub das einfach nicht. Jemand stirbt nicht plötzlich um ein paar Tage später wieder aufzutauchen. Nicht, wenn ich es nicht mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen habe.

„Darcy? Darcy, hörst du mir noch zu?"

„Ich höre.", ächze ich mit letzter Kraft ins Telefon.

„Okay, also. Wir haben ihn. Er ist schwer verletzt, aber er wird durchkommen. Das Problem ist-"

„Steve?", unterbreche ich. Meine Stimme klingt tränenerstickt. Überrascht fahre ich mir übers nasse Gesicht.

„Ja?"

„Bist du dir sicher? _Ganz_ sicher? Hast du ihn… ihn _gesehen_?"

„Ja, Darcy. Es ist eindeutig Loki. Blau von Kopf bis Fuß und verwundet, aber eindeutig Loki." Steve klingt so behutsam und so aufrichtig, dass ich ihm doch ein winzig kleines Bisschen glaube. Er wirkt völlig davon überzeugt, dass Loki… lebt.

„Okay. Okay, warte Mal kurz.", murmele ich.

Mein ganzer Körper scheint die Anspannung und den Schmerz der letzten fünf Tage in Wellen aus mir herauspressen zu wollen. Mein Bauch zieht sich zusammen und ich befürchte, mich erbrechen zu müssen. Stattdessen atme ich tief ein und aus. „Loki-lebt-Loki-lebt-Loki-lebt" ist mein Rhythmus dazu.

Natürlich lebt er! War ja eigentlich klar. Er ist nicht umsonst der hartnäckigste Antiheld dieser Generation. Dimensionen sind sein Ding. Es wäre schon bedenklich, wenn ihn ein kleiner Trip durch Zeit und Raum umbringen würde.

Wenn Steve mein Stressatmen hört, dann ist er so taktvoll nichts zu sagen. Er wartet bis er dran ist.

„Okay.", krächze ich irgendwann in den Hörer. „Was ist das für ein Problem?"

„Das Problem ist, er lässt sich von niemandem beruhigen. Darum wollte ich dich bitten zu kommen. Er hat nach dir gefragt, regelrecht _verlangt _dich zu sehen, also dachte ich-"

„Natürlich.", wispere ich. _Natürlich! _Er fragt nach mir. Das ist so typisch Loki! Eine Weile tot sein und dann weiter machen wie bisher. Wenn ich nicht so verdammt erleichtert wäre, dann wäre ich jetzt wohl echt sauer auf ihn.

„Ich komme. Wobei… wobei ihr mich wohl eher holen müsst. Ich glaube, mir ist schlecht."


	15. Balsam für die Wunden

Für LilaWolken, die Bauchschmerzen hatte nach dem letzten Kapitel. Hier ist hoffentlich etwas Balsam fürs Herz.

* * *

**15. Balsam für die Wunden**

Die folgende Stunde zieht sich in die Länge. Alles scheint durcheinander geraten zu sein und nicht mehr zusammen zu passen. Ich gehe duschen. Dann warte ich auf Steve. Eigentlich müsste ich meinen Flug stornieren und meine Mum anrufen, aber alles was ich tun kann, ist in meinem kleinen Flur auf dem Boden zu hocken und auf Steves Klingeln zu warten.

Meine Sinne scheinen gedämpft, fast so als hätte man mich in einer stillen Schneelandschaft ausgesetzt. Falls das hier ein böser Plan ist, mit dem Ziel einen Knoten in meinen Verstand zu machen, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch! Mein Hirn scheint eingekocht und konserviert worden zu sein. Es ist nicht mehr in der Lage das Mosaik meines Lebens zusammen zu setzen. Loki war tot. Jetzt lebt er wieder. _Angeblich_! Was soll ich davon bitte halten? Das Einzige was Sinn für mich macht, ist Steves Behauptung zu überprüfen und mit eigenen Augen nachzusehen, ob Loki… Ich wage es nicht weiterzudenken, aus Angst, dass meine ohnehin schon übersteigerten Hoffnungen böse enttäuscht werden.

Die wenigen Worte, die Steve und ich wechseln bleiben mir nicht im Gedächtnis. Ebenso wenig die Fahrt zum Stark Tower. Ich wüsste nicht einmal mehr, welche Farbe das Auto hatte. Plötzlich stehe ich in der zweitobersten Etage, mitten in der Superhelden-WG und erinnere mich nicht, wie ich hierhin gekommen bin. Am Rande meines Bewusstseins nehme ich wahr, dass es hier aussieht aus als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen.

Tony Stark ist es, der im übergroßen Wohnzimmer herum tigert und meinen Tagtraum gekonnt mit der Realität zertrümmert: „Verdammte Scheiße! Warum lasse ich diesen _beschissenen_ Turm jedes Mal wieder aufbauen, wenn kaum drei Tage später der nächste Irre hier drin ausrastet! Ist euch die Welt da draußen nicht genug? Warum müssen immer alle mit _meinen_ Sachen-" Tony spricht nicht weiter, weil er ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich gibt. Er hat den Hightech-Fernseher entdeckt, der ausgesprochen ungut mit dem HD-Flachbildschirm zuerst auf dem Boden liegt.

Von seinen Freunden kann Tony keine Hilfe erwarten. Sie haben sich um einen Bildschirm versammelt und ignorieren ihn, uns und den Rest der Welt. Sie benutzen die Sitzgruppe ganz so, als ob sie nicht rußgeschwärzt und teilweise böse zerrissen wäre. Mir fällt auf, dass die Avengers ziemlich viele Waffen am Start haben. Aber Jane und Pepper sind auch hier, das ultimative Zeichen dafür, dass der Kampf schon vorbei ist.

Irgendwas muss ich verpasst haben. Verwirrt wende ich mich an Steve. „Was ist hier passiert?"

„Ähm.", macht er wenig hilfreich. „Lass dir das doch von Thor erklären."

„Okay.", murre ich. Entschlossen stiefele ich um einige zertrümmerte Inneneinrichtungsartikel herum. Thor steht inmitten seiner Freunde und hält Janes Hand, während er den Blick keinen Moment von dem Monitor nimmt. Ich will ihn fragen, ob er kurz Zeit für ein paar Fragen hat und mich dann endlich, endlich auf die Suche nach Loki machen, als mein Blick ebenfalls auf das vertraute und doch fremde Bild fällt.

Es zeigt einen Raum, offensichtlich hier im Tower, der videoüberwacht wird. Man hat einen ziemlich guten Blick auf das Bett. In dem Bett liegt Loki. Steve hat nicht gelogen. Loki ist blau. Aber das ist nur eine Nebensache für mich, denn abgesehen von der Hautfarbe, sieht er kein bisschen anders aus. Viel wichtiger sind die entsetzlichen Wunden an den Stellen, die nicht von einer weißen Bettdecke verhüllt sind. Seine Arme sind voller Brandblasen. Und sein Hals… ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein, weil er dort schlimme Schnittwunden hat. Was mich aber wirklich schockt, sind seine Augen, die leicht geöffnet und mit einem wissenden Ausdruck provokant in die Kamera starren. Sie übermitteln eine nonverbale Botschaft: Kommt mir zu nahe und ich mache euch fertig!

Das ist so _Loki_ von ihm. So unglaublich, unglaublich typisch Loki. Nichts kann mich mehr erleichtern als mit den Wirren seines Charakters konfrontiert zu werden, die _er _als normal empfindet und mit denen _ich_ gelernt habe zu rechnen.

Er ist es wirklich. Das hier, diese Situation, das Jetzt passiert wirklich! Ich presse mir die Hände auf den Mund, um nicht los zu schluchzen, aber ein ersticktes Geräusch kann ich trotzdem nicht unterdrücken. Einige Gesichter wenden sich mir zu, aber es ist mir egal.

„Ich glaub das nicht!", wispere ich. „Ich _glaub _das nicht!"

„Hey, Darce!", macht Jane vorsichtig und steht auf um mich zu begrüßen.

Aber Pepper ist schneller. „Oh, Darcy!" Sie nimmt mich fest in den Arm. Spätestens jetzt brechen meine Dämme los und ich beginne zu heulen.

„Tut mir Leid!", bringe ich hervor. „Meine Nerven!"

„Macht doch nichts." Sie lässt mich einen Augenblick lang weinen. Dann packt sie mich an den Schultern und schiebt mich von sich. „So. Genug. Oder willst du ganz verheult da reingehen?"

„Äh, nein.", mache ich und wische mir hastig über die Augen. Peppers Bodenständigkeit hat meinem Gefühlsausbruch zielsicher den Stecker gezogen.

Apropos reingehen – Mich hält hier nichts mehr, sobald ich weiß was passiert und wo Loki ist. „Was ist hier eigentlich los? Warum sitzt ihr hier rum und beobachtet… Loki." Der Name rollt mir schwer von der Zunge.

Thor ist es, der reagiert. Er seufzt und fährt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Er sieht wahnsinnig erschöpft aus. „Loki ließ sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Ich musste ihn… ruhig stellen."

Er windet sich vor Scham angesichts meines entsetzten Gesichtsausdrucks. Ich kann mir in etwa vorstellen, wie seine Beruhigungstherapie ausgesehen hat.

„Ja, aber… er liegt doch ganz ruhig da. Was ist also das Problem? Warum bin ich hier?"

Steve übernimmt das Antworten für Thor, der sich unglücklich dem Bildschirm zugewandt hat. „Er vertraut uns nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn er genug Kräfte zusammen hat, geht er von neuem auf uns los. Das hatten wir heute schon zweimal." Oh, okay. Das erklärt ihre Alarmbereitschaft. „Falls du es dir zutraust, mit ihm zu sprechen und beruhigend auf ihn einzuwirken-"

„Klar.", sage ich sofort. „Wo ist er?"

Ich werfe einen motivierten Blick in die Runde. Aber es kommt nicht viel zurück, nur Erschöpfung und Frustration. Besonders Thor sieht fertig aus. Steve wirkt nicht erleichtert über mein Einverständnis, sondern eher besorgt.

„Er ist verwundet und unberechenbar, Darcy."

„Okay.", sage ich. Ich werde von allen Seiten angestarrt, als hätte ich einen Knall. „Hört mal.", versuche ich zu erklären. „Macht euch keine Sorgen, ja? Ich mach mir auch keine. Äh, ja. Wie auch immer." Verlegen schaue ich mich um. „Also? Wo muss ich hin?"

Steve deutet auf eine Tür. „Direkt nach nebenan."

Ich bin schon halb durch den Raum, als mir noch eine Frage kommt. „Ihr werden uns doch nicht alle beobachten, oder?"

„Doch, natürlich. Zu deiner Sicherheit."

„Aha.", mache ich. Auch egal. Ich weiß gar nicht, was die alle haben. Ich glaube zum einen nicht, dass Loki mich anfallen wird und zum anderen sah er der Überwachungskamera zufolge ohnehin nicht so aus, als ob er das könnte. Mich interessiert nur, dass ich endlich, _endlich_ durch diese Tür kann.

Einen Augenblick später bin ich durch besagte Tür. Ich schließe sie leise hinter mir und sperre die ganze Welt aus - wenn auch nicht Tonys Technik. Mit wenigen, großen Schritten bin ich am Bett. Den weißen Raum nehme ich kaum wahr. Stattdessen ruht mein Blick auf Loki, dessen Augen von der Kamera zu mir huschen.

Er schaut mich einmal mehr an, als könne er nicht fassen, dass etwas so faszinierendes wie ich existiert. Ich schlucke und stelle mich dicht vor sein Bett. Von Nahem sind seine Wunden noch schrecklicher. Sie sind nicht verbunden, wahrscheinlich, weil er niemanden an sich heran gelassen hat.

„Hey, Großer.", sage ich leise.

„Hi.", formen seine Lippen, aber sein Hals verlässt nur ein kratziges Geräusch.

Ich könnte jetzt so vieles sagen, einen Witz machen über seine blaue Haut und die roten Augen oder die Wunden mit ein paar coolen Sprüchen abwiegeln, aber ich habe einen Kloß im Hals, der zusehends unter dem intensiven Blick seiner roten Augen wächst.

Ich räuspere mich. „Genau die richtige Umgebung um gesund zu werden, nicht wahr?" Meine Handbewegung schließt das Krankenzimmer, den Stark Tower und die ganze Situation mit ein. „Ist das hier ein Krankenhaus oder ein Gefängnis?"

„Keine Ahnung.", wispert Loki. Seine Stimme ist kratzig, aber er ist zu verstehen. „Ich werde es merken, so- sobald ich versuche nach draußen zu gehen."

„Äh, ja. Übers Gehen reden wir dann nochmal, sobald du richtig _reden_ kannst."

Lokis Mundwinkel heben sich ganz leicht. Ermutigt lasse ich mich etwa auf der Höhe seiner Hüfte auf die Bettkante sinken.

Wir sagen gar nichts, er weil es ihm zu schlecht geht und ich weil ich mir nicht zutraue, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Die Zeit scheint um uns stehen geblieben zu sein - und es ist okay. Ich würde mich nirgendwo anders hin wünschen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit strecke ich die Hand aus und streiche vorsichtig über seine Wange, da wo sie nicht ganz so verwundet ist. „Hab eine freie Stelle gefunden. Die haben sie wohl übersehen.", murmele ich als Rechtfertigung. Lokis Lächeln wird etwas breiter. Seine Augen strahlen und erzählen mir, dass er mehr lächeln würde, wenn er könnte.

„Wo warst du?", frage ich irgendwann. „Die letzten fünf Tage, meine ich."

„Zwischenwelt.", murmelt er. „Stell es dir vor, wie... wie ein Labyrinth. Ich musste den richtigen Ausgang suchen. Hat etwas gedauert."

„Oh."

Was soll ich auch dazu sagen? Ich konzentriere mich lieber darauf mit dem Daumen vorsichtig Lokis Wange hoch und runter zu streichen und zu versuchen, seine Wunden am Kinn und unter dem Auge zu meiden.

„Ähm.", mache ich schließlich. „Du wolltest mich sehen?"

„Stimmt. Ich würde mich gerne in aller Form bei dir entschuldigen."

Fassungslos halte ich in meiner Bewegung inne. „Tatsächlich?"

„Ja. Ich habe dich versetzt."

Es dauert ewig bis der Groschen bei mir fällt. „Äh, Loki. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole, aber – du hast nen Knall!"

„Weiß ich.", nuschelt er. Unglaublich, aber er sieht unter all den Wunden trotzdem mal wieder so aus, als hätte er einen großen Sieg errungen. Plötzlich scheint ihm etwas einzufallen: „Weißt du was? Ich habe in den Zwischenwelten deine Nachrichten bekommen!"

„Nicht dein Ernst!", ächze ich.

„Doch. Die letzte sms klang ein wenig… wütend."

„Äh, sorry."

„Schon okay.", sagt er gönnerhaft. „Es hat mir die Zeit dort etwas… vereinfacht. Besonders als ich dort diese Wunden zugezogen habe."

Damit schließt er zufrieden die Augen.

„Hey!", sage ich eindringlich und lege meine Hand auf seiner Brust ab. „Du kannst jetzt nicht zusammen klappen! Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!" Die kaum verhohlene Zuneigung in meiner Stimme straft meine Worte Lügen. Loki stellt sich schlafend, aber das beeindruckt mich kaum. Ich will gerade eine spitze Bemerkung loslassen, da lenkt mich etwas ganz anderes ab. Erstaunt nehme ich zur Kenntnis, dass Lokis Brustkorb unter meiner Hand vibriert.

„Sag mal, frierst du?"

„Hm? Nein." Er klingt als würde er tatsächlich gleich wegdösen. „Das ist Magiezittern."

„Oh. Ist das normal?"

Loki öffnet ein Auge und schaut mich an. Mein ernster Gesichtsausdruck scheint ihm nicht zu gefallen, denn er macht es schnell wieder zu.

„Es ist lebensgefährlich.", gibt er leise zu. „Die Magie darf nicht ausgehen."

„Okay. Aber… aber warum sollte sie dir denn ausgehen? Du ruhst dich doch aus. Oder ist es wegen den Wunden?"

„Hab nicht genug übrig für die Wunden.", flüstert er.

„Was ist es dann?"

Lange antwortet er nicht. Irgendwann frage ich mich, ob er einfach eingeschlafen ist. Am liebsten würde ich ihn durchschütteln. Aber das wäre wahrscheinlich eher kontraproduktiv.

„Du wirst nicht locker lassen, oder?", sagt er schließlich leise. Er hat wohl gewartet, dass ich nachgebe. Gut, dass ich das nicht wusste, sonst hätte ich vielleicht wirklich nachgegeben.

„Nein."

Loki seufzt. „Zauber.", sagt er schließlich. „Ich muss ihn aufrecht erhalten."

Ich verstehe gar nichts. Was sollte er denn jetzt, wo er krank im Bett liegt, bitteschön noch herumzaubern müssen? Ich meine, er macht sich ja nicht einmal die Mühe, seine Gestalt zu verändern. Was sollte er denn jetzt noch kontrollieren wol- oh. Schon klar. Das was nahe liegt.

„Oh man.", seufze ich. _„Loki!"_ Es klingt wie ein frustrierter Vorwurf. Aber nichts läge mir ferner, denn ich kann ihn so gut verstehen.

Er öffnet nun doch nochmal die Augen und scheint irgendeine Verteidigungsrede halten zu wollen. Aber ich würge ihn ab, bevor er das erste Wort rausbringen kann. „Lass das! Du musst dich schonen!"

Ich glaube, ich muss ihm da was erklären. Ich habe nicht vor, ihn in den nächsten Tagen wegen seiner eigenen Sturheit zu verlieren, nicht jetzt wo ich ihn gerade wieder habe. Entschlossen kicke ich meine Schuhe von den Füßen und setze mich neben ihn aufs Bett. Ich lege meine Hände behutsam auf seinen Schultern ab. So kann ich ihm direkt in die Augen schauen.

„Loki, hör mal. Jack ist tot. Thor ist in Sicherheit. Es geht ihm gut. Du musst ihn gerade nicht beschützen."

„Du verstehst das nicht. Ich nehme meine Schutzzauber nie von ihm." Es gibt mehrere? Woah, ich könnte diesen leichtsinnigen Arsch sowas von… Seine Bruderliebe bringt ihn noch um!

Stattdessen schaue ich ihn scharf an. „Ach? Und tot nützt du deinem Bruder mehr als lebendig? Was hat Thor davon, wenn du ihn noch ein bisschen beschützt aber dann nicht mehr für ihn da bist?"

„Du kennst Thor nicht!", regt Loki sich auf. Seine heisere Stimme versagt fast. „Sein Verstand ist eine offene Tür für jeden mittelmäßig begabten Telepathen! Ich werde nicht-"

„Okay, Loki. Sorry!", sage ich hastig. „Ich versteh dich ja." Unterstreichend drücke ich möglichst sanft seine Schultern. Das holt ihn zum Glück wieder etwas runter. Aber nicht völlig - er starrt mich eine Weile lang trotzig an. Das ist aus nächster Nähe ganz schön furchterregend. Wobei das vielleicht auch an den roten Augen liegt. Betreten starre ich zurück.

„Ähm? Wie wärs mit einem Kompromiss?"

„Dagegen."

„Nein, im Ernst. Angenommen du fährst deine Zauber mal für ne Weile runter? Ähm auf Standby, oder wie auch immer man das bei dir nennt. Und wenn es dir besser geht, dann machst du sie wieder an?"

„Und bis dahin?"

„Ähm. Ich übernachte heute bei Jane.", sage ich hastig. Kleine Lüge. Das werde ich zumindest arrangieren, sobald ich Loki überzeugt habe. „Ich bin also in Thors unmittelbarer Nähe. Ich passe auf und wenn was ist-", ich krame hastig in meiner Hosentasche „-hab ich ja deine Handynummer." Loki schaut mein Handy skeptisch an. „Komm schon! Ich hab dich sogar in anderen Dimensionen damit erreicht! Morgen komme ich wieder und dann verhandeln wir neu. Du kannst mir echt vertrauen!"

Ich muss lange warten, aber dann höre ich ein tonloses: „Okay."

„Danke.", sage ich. Loki schaut mich an, als wüsste er nicht wofür.

„Gib mir einen Augenblick.", murmelt er. Er scheint sich kurz zu konzentrieren. Dann spüre ich wie das Zittern unter meinen Händen nachlässt und schließlich ganz aufhört.

„Danke, Loki.", sage ich nochmal.

Er nickt hoheitsvoll und schaut eine Weile beleidigt an die Decke. Lange kann er das aber nicht durchziehen. Seine Augen fallen beinahe zu. Ich grinse in mich hinein, weil Loki unabsichtlich ein klein wenig süß ist.

„Hey!", sage ich und fasse nach der freien Stelle auf seiner Wange. „Frieden?"

„Hm.", macht er. „Aber nur, weil ich müde und nicht zurechnungsfähig bin."

Ich lache. „Das reicht mir!"

Es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen und ihn schlafen zu lassen. Weil er so nahe ist und ohnehin gleich weg nickt, scheint mir die Gelegenheit günstig. Ich beuge mich vor, fest entschlossen, ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Aber im letzten Moment entscheide ich mich anders. Ganz vorsichtig drücke ich ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Ich behalte die Augen offen um zu sehen, ob er damit ein Problem hat, aber seine Lippen geben meinen nach und einen wunderbaren Augenblick lang bin ich mit nichts anderem beschäftigt, als mit seinem unverschämt weichen Mund. Ich reiße mich nur schwerenherzens wieder los, weil ich weiß, dass für ihn jetzt keine Knutscherei, sondern Erholung dran ist.

„Also", murmele ich gegen seine Lippen. „Schlaf gut!"

„Nicht hilfreich!", knurrt er zurück. Er meint den Kuss, der ihn eher wach, als schläfrig gemacht hat. Ich muss lachen. Das versteckte Kompliment lässt mich beinahe schwindeln. Loki grinst auch und sieht dabei schon sehr viel mehr nach sich selbst aus.

„Grins nicht so! Du hast mich versetzt! Damit eins klar ist: Nur wegen ein paar Wunden, werde ich kein Mitleid mit dir haben! Ich _will_ mein Date! Du überlegst dir besser eine verdammt überzeugende Wiedergutmachung!"

Er strahlt mich an. Genauso indirekt wie sein Kompliment ist meine Beteuerung, dass unser Date noch steht. Ich weiß, dass er auf Subtilität steht. Entgegen meiner Behauptung über mangelndes Mitleid würde ich zurzeit alles tun, damit es ihm besser geht.

Zum Glück macht er gerade endgültig seine sonst so observierenden Augen zu und kann mir dieses kleine Geheimnis nicht entreißen.

„Okay, also. Bis Morgen!", wispere ich. Vorsichtig klettere ich vom Bett runter.

„Hm.", ist alles, was ich noch bekomme.

Auf Socken verlasse ich den Raum und schließe die Tür hinter mir.

„Puh.", mache ich zu mir selbst. Ich fühle mich als hätte ich den Atem angehalten – fünf Tage lang. Und jetzt, wo ich Loki gesehen, mit ihm geredet, ihn _geküsst _ habe – meine Wangen röten sich sofort bei dem Gedanken – geht's mir besser. Auch der Anblick von einigen ausgesprochen geschockten Avengers kann das nicht ändern.

„Darcy", setzt Hawk Eye an, „du hast gerade nicht ernsthaft den Kerl beruhigt, den wir zwei Stunden lang-"

„Doch!", unterbreche ich und hebe so selbstbewusst wie möglich das Kinn. Dann schaue ich an allen Avengers vorbei.

„Hey Jane! Kann ich heute bei dir schlafen?"


	16. Von Herz zu Herz

**16. Von Herz zu Herz **

Ich verbringe eine ruhige Nacht im Stark Tower. Die Avengers mögen Helden sein, aber auch sie sind Menschen. Sie wirken frustriert und ausgelaugt und brauchen offensichtlich ihre Ruhe. Nach einem kurzen Abendessen verschwindet einer nach dem anderen. Tapfere Helden gehen unter die Dusche, direkt ins Bett oder ihre Ausrüstung polieren – je nachdem, was ihnen nach einem Kampf hilft. Auf die Enthüllung, dass ich eine interessante Verbindung zu Loki habe, kommt niemand zu sprechen. Auch das kann bis Morgen warten.

Ich für meinen Teil folge Thor und Jane überall hin. Ich nehme meine Aufgabe sehr ernst. Loki ist nicht gerade vertrauensselig und ich will das hier auf keinen Fall versauen. Also behalte ich Thor im Blick und versuche die Stunden rumzubringen bis ich wieder bei Loki reinschauen kann. Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass er heute nochmal aufwacht?

Ich finde die Antwort nicht heraus, denn um zehn nicke ich auf der Couch in Thors Zimmer ein. Das Bild von Jane und Thor wie sie vor dem Fenster sitzen, reden, sich an den Händen halten und gemeinsam diesen Tag verarbeiten, fügt sich nahtlos in meinen Traum ein.

Als ich aufwache ist bereits hellichter Tag. Erschrocken setze ich mich auf. Ein Blick auf mein Handy verrät mir, dass es zwei Uhr nachmittags ist. Die vielen schlaflosen Nächte in letzter Zeit haben mich wohl mehr geschafft als ich bemerkt habe. Ein Blick auf das ungemachte Bett sagt mir, dass Thor nicht hier ist.

Oh man! Ich sollte doch auf ihn aufpassen!

Hastig stehe ich auf um ihn zu suchen. Ich beginne mit seinem Bad. Es ist leer. Dann versuche ich es in der Küche. Dort stoße ich auf ein paar enthusiastische Avengers, die gut gelaunt eine Art Experiment durchführen. Steve unternimmt einen interessanten Versuch zu kochen. Tony gibt nutzlose Tipps. Ich lasse die Avengers Avengers sein und suche weiter.

Wenn Thor nicht im Bad oder in der Küche ist, dann ist er wahrscheinlich bei Loki.

Ich lege einen Sprint durch die Räume hin bis ich vor dem demolierten Wohnzimmer ankomme. Als ich die Tür öffne, erwarte ich eigentlich einen leeren Raum. Schließlich ist Lokis inoffizielles Zimmer auf der anderen Seite. Aber mittendrin im Chaos auf der zerrissenen Couch sitzt Thor.

Ich blinzele überrascht. In seinen Armen hat Thor Loki. Er hält ihn sanft auf seinem Schoß mit einer Hand auf dem Rücken, der anderen an der Hüfte. Lokis Kopf liegt an seiner Schulter. Sein Gesicht ruht an Thors Hals. Ich kann von hier aus sehen, dass er wieder die altbekannte helle Hautfarbe hat. Rötliche Stellen zeugen von den Wunden, die gestern noch so schrecklich aussahen.

Diese ganz besondere Szene wird von der unpassenden Unordnung noch unterstrichen. Sie ist ein Idyll inmitten einer hektischen Umgebung. Ich wünschte ich hätte eine Kamera dabei. Die Tatsache, dass diese beiden Brüder, die da ungeniert auf der Couch kuscheln, das Chaos größtenteils selbst verursacht haben, ist für mich ein kleiner Beweis, dass es sowas wie Versöhnung wirklich gibt. Thors Blick jedenfalls spricht Bände. Er betrachtet Lokis friedliches Gesicht liebevoll.

Er hält seinen Bruder fest wie einen unsagbar kostbaren Schatz. Für einen kurzen Moment hebt er den Blick, bemerkt mich und legt den Zeigefinger auf den Mund.

Ich verstehe. Loki schläft.

Spätestens jetzt ist mir klar, dass ich störe. Aber ich kann mich nicht dazu durchringen, mich umzudrehen und einfach zu gehen. Dazu ist mein Bedürfnis bei Loki zu sein, viel zu groß. Unschlüssig stehe ich da, bis Thor mich schließlich fragend anschaut. Ich deute auf die Tür. Eine stumme Frage, ob ich wieder gehen soll. Thor winkt mich lässig herbei. Erleichtert komme ich näher und lasse ich mich neben ihm nieder.

„Hey.", mache ich leise. Ich unterdrücke das Bedürfnis, die Hand nach Loki auszustrecken. Ich will ihn nicht versehentlich aufwecken, denn sein Gesicht lehnt entspannt an Thors Halsbeuge. Er hat die Augen geschlossen und atmet tief und langsam. Wie ein Uhrwerk. Es ist beruhigend das zu sehen. Wir schweigen und schauen ihm beim Schlafen zu.

Irgendwann schnieft Thor. Da erst fällt mir auf, dass er Tränen in den Augen hat.

„Thor.", wispere ich leise. „Was ist denn?"

„Nichts.", flüstert er zurück, so gut es ihm mit seiner Donnerstimme möglich ist. „Ich bin erleichtert."

„Ah, okay. Verstehe."

Ich glaube, ich verstehe wirklich. Thor muss gerade einiges verarbeiten. Das erinnert mich daran, wie ich erstmal tief durchatmen musste, als ich erfahren habe, dass Loki lebt. Thor hat in den letzten Tagen eine gefühlsmäßige Achterbahn durchlebt, gegen die meine Probleme wie Sandkörner neben Felsbrocken wirken. Wahrscheinlich ist er derjenige, der sich an Loki festhält und nicht umgekehrt. Er muss sichergehen, dass Loki wirklich da ist. Die Tiefe seiner Gefühle kann ich mir kaum ausmalen. Es tut beinahe weh, mir seinen Schmerz vorzustellen.

Ich räuspere mich verlegen und deute auf seine Nase. „Äh. Soll ich das wegwischen? Ich hab Tempos." Ich weiß, ich bin sauschlecht im Männertrösten.

Ein Glück, dass Thor so unkompliziert ist. Er gluckst amüsiert und hält mir sein Gesicht hin. Ich krame zerknautschte Tempos aus meiner Hosentasche und tue, was notwendig ist. Erstaunlich, dass ich Thor damit ein kleines Lächeln entlocken kann.

Ermutigt versuche ich ihn mit einem leisen Gespräch auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. „Was macht ihr zwei hier eigentlich? Sollte Loki nicht im Bett sein – nicht, dass ich dir einen Vorwurf machen will! Es interessiert mich nur."

„Hm.", macht er. Er legt einen Arm fest um Loki, damit er mit der anderen Hand vorsichtig über seinen Rücken streicheln kann. „Er schläft, um sich zu erholen und seine Magie wiederherzustellen. Und in diesem Zustand der Erschöpfung ist es leichter sich ihm zu nähern. Ich weiß nicht, ob er mich in seiner Nähe dulden wird, sobald er wieder gesund ist." Er schenkt mir ein verletztes Lächeln.

„Oh.", mache ich. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass Loki die Umarmung nicht wirklich erwidert. Seine Hände liegen eher zufällig, kaum willentlich, an Thors Schultern. Aber sein entspannter Schlaf straft jeden Versuch, nicht zu viel Zuneigung zu zeigen, Lügen. Er fühlt sich wohl bei Thor, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde. Ich schaue zu wie Thor mit dem Finger unsichtbare Muster auf Lokis Rücken malt und ringe um aufbauende Worte.

„Ist er sauer, weil du ihm eine runtergehauen hast? Das kann er dir doch nicht vorhalten. Es war ja zu seinem eigenen Schutz."

„Nein. Loki war schon wütend auf mich, bevor er hierhin verbannt wurde, spätestens aber seitdem er regelmäßig Zeit mit mir verbringen musste. Ich kann ihm keinen Vorwurf daraus machen. Ich bin schuld an seiner Situation."

Woah, er sieht aus, als würde er gleich wieder losweinen. Ich würde ihn gerne durchschütteln und ihm sagen, dass er nicht an all dem, was um ihn herum passiert, schuld ist. Aber es wäre garantiert nutzlos. Nach allem was ich über Thor weiß, trägt er für alles die Verantwortung. Er wurde so erzogen. Ich meine, Thronfolger und das alles. Vor allem für Loki fühlt er sich verantwortlich. Ich breche mir seine Sicht auf folgende Rechnung herunter: Bruder tot – Er schuld. Bruder lebendig – Er schuld an Bruders Zustand plus an den Problemen, die Bruder mit Freunden hat.

Selbst Außenstehende können erkennen, dass die beiden dringend Redebedarf haben. Loki wegen seinen Unterlegenheitskomplexen und dem deplatzierten Beschützerdrang und Thor wegen seinen Schuldgefühlen. Die Tatsache, dass Loki bis zuletzt ohne sein Wissen Schutzzauber um ihn gelegt hat tut ihr Übriges, um Thor den Rest zu geben. Aber sie ist ein stummes Zeugnis davon, dass Loki seinen Bruder braucht und alles tut um ihn zu schützen. Genauso wie er sich selbst in einen Spalt geworfen hat, sagt das aus, dass er Thor liebt.

Thor schluckt hörbar und versucht sich zu sammeln. Seine Hand wandert von Lokis Rücken in seine Haare. Diese Bewegung wirkt so zärtlich, so _intim_, dass ich den Blick einen Augenblick lang abwenden muss. Sie ist einfach… wow.

„Wenn ich er wäre-", murmelt Thor irgendwann. „würde ich mich auch hassen."

„Okay, Thor. Stop.", flüstere ich energisch. „Loki hasst dich doch nicht."

Thor schnaubt. „Du bist nicht dabei, wenn wir zu zweit sind. Er führt sich auf wie-"

„Und _du_ warst wohl nicht dabei als er sich in dieses Loch geworfen hat! Oder als er sich beinahe geweigert hat, seine Magie von dir zu nehmen! Thor,", ich strecke die Hand aus und berühre seinen Arm, damit er mal von Loki aufschaut, „so sieht kein Hass aus. Verletzte Liebe, vielleicht. Aber kein Hass."

Ich schaue ihn eindringlich an. Sein Blick ist voller Zweifel. Ich weiß ja nicht viel über Loki, aber in diesem Punkt bin ich mir hundertprozentig sicher. „Ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Bitte glaub mir, Thor."

Thor schweigt und sucht in meinem Gesicht nach Antworten. Ich muss mich anstrengen, meinen Mund zu halten und ihm die Zeit, die er braucht, zuzugestehen.

Ich weiß, was ich heute sage, verändert nicht jahrtausendealtes Denken. Trotzdem lächelt mich Thor zögerlich an. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann ist es nur noch halb so schmerzerfüllt wie zuvor. Ich bilde mir sogar ein einen Funken Hoffnung darin zu entdecken.

„Er wollte seinem Leben kein Ende setzen.", sagt er schließlich. Ich brauche einen Augenblick, um zu verstehen, dass er sich auf Lokis verhängnisvollen Kopfsprung in die Dimensionen bezieht.

Ich muss einfach zurücklächeln. „Stimmt. Er hat gekämpft."

Plötzlich ist ein schalkhaftes Zwinkern in Thors Blick, das mir überraschenderweise vertraut vorkommt. „Das könnte mit dir zusammen hängen."

„Äh.", mache ich. „Das tut mir Leid?" Loki hat meine sms erwähnt. Und Thor hats gehört. Hoffentlich wird er nicht eifersüchtig, wenn ich einen winzigkleinen Platz in Lokis Herz anstrebe.

Aber er wirft den Kopf zurück und lacht. „Willkommen in der Familie!", dröhnt er.

„Moment mal, Thor!", bemühe ich mich zu erklären. „_So _weit sind wir noch nicht! Den Punkt haben wir noch nicht geklärt. Unser geplatztes Date, du weißt schon!"

Thor will gerade etwas dazu sagen – seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen etwas, das für ihn witzig und für mich unangenehm ist – da kommt Bewegung in Loki. Sofort ist unser beider Aufmerksamkeit bei ihm. Ups, wir waren wohl gerade ein bisschen zu laut.

Loki bewegt den Kopf in eine andere Position. Ich vermute schon, dass er sich nur im Schlaf bewegt hat, als er plötzlich spricht. Mit kratziger Stimme stellt er eine Frage, die ich überhaupt nicht verstehe. Aber es ist wohl Asgardisch, denn Thor versteht ihn ganz wunderbar. Er schaut auf seine Armbanduhr und gibt Loki mit sanfter Stimme eine freundliche Antwort. Der macht einfach nur ein schlaftrunkenes „Hm." und vergräbt sein Gesicht wieder an Thors Hals. Thor grinst darüber. Spätestens jetzt weiß ich, was er gefragt hat.

Ich nutze diesen Moment, in dem ich mangels Sprachkenntnis völlig vom Geschehen ausgeschlossen bin, um mir ganz fest vorzunehmen, dass ich Asgardisch lernen will.

Thor streicht erneut mit seiner Hand durch Lokis Haare. Mir kommen gerade tausend Fragen, deren Nutzen für diese Situation durchaus zu bezweifeln wäre, zum Beispiel: „Was heißt ‚ich liebe dich' auf Asgardisch?" Aber hey - wer kann schließlich ahnen, wie bald ich das brauchen werde? Bevor ich meinem Sprachdrang nachgeben kann, kommt Loki mir jedoch zuvor.

„Thor?", murmelt er. Ich glaube nicht, dass er meine Anwesenheit bemerkt hat. Er hat seine Augen bisher kein einziges Mal geöffnet.

„Hm?", macht Thor zurück. Ich frage mich nebenbei, ob „Hm" in Asgard ein anerkanntes Wort ist, so oft wie es heute schon geäußert wurde.

„Ich will nen Haarschnitt.", nuschelt Loki. Für jemanden mit seinem beredten Sprachvermögen ist das ein grottiger Satz. Ich finde das ziemlich süß.

Thor lacht. „Abgelehnt.", sagt er gut gelaunt.

Loki lächelt auch. „Meine Entscheidung.", murmelt er glücklich. Plötzlich sehe ich ihn einen federleichten Kuss auf die Haut vor sich drücken. Direkt auf Thors Hals. Ganz sanft. Ich hätte ja vermutet, dass das bei den Beiden so üblich ist - oder früher üblich war, als ihre Beziehung noch leichter war – aber Thor sieht dermaßen _geschockt_ aus, dass ich das hier doch eher für eine Premiere halte. Er sieht verlegen und errötet und so unglaublich _glücklich_ aus, dass ich lachen muss. Schade, dass Loki das überhaupt nicht mitkriegt. Ihm als Herrn der Streiche hätte das bestimmt gefallen. Aber er ist gerade wieder eingeschlafen.

Oh man! Denke ich. Was für eine witzige Situation. Da sitze ich mit Thor im Stark Tower und hüte einen verwundeten, schlafenden Loki. Aber vielleicht ist genau das für alle Beteiligten mal dran – keine Abenteuer, keine lebensgefährlichen Aktionen. Einfach mal still halten und Akkus aufladen. Das brauchen wir jetzt. Alles andere muss sich danach klären. All die Fragen was Lokis selbstlose Aktion für sein Verhältnis zu den Avengers bedeutet, wie es mit ihm und Thor weitergeht und was uns beide betrifft sind gerade erfrischend irrelevant.

Wir haben echt viel erlebt, aber verdammt wenig geklärt. Trotzdem ist Erholung jetzt das Wichtigste.

Vielleicht sollte ich Thor jetzt Zeit mit Loki lassen. Ich habe ein schließlich Date in Aussicht, aber er hat nicht die Gewissheit, dass Loki mit ihm zusammen sein will, wenn er wieder aufwacht.

Ich verabschiede mich und mache mich auf den Weg ins Bad. In der Tür drehe ich mich nochmal um. Ich sehe zwei hinreißende Brüder, die einander trotz all dem, was vorgefallen ist, noch immer lieben. Vielleicht hat Thor doch nicht so schlechte Chancen darauf, dass mit ihm und Loki alles wieder in Ordnung kommt, denn Lokis Hände haben sich unauffällig in sein Shirt vergraben.

* * *

Die Szene zwischen Thor und Loki war eine meiner ersten Ideen zu dieser Fanfic. Um sie zu beschreiben habe ich nach Worten gerungen. Ich habe das halbfertige Kapitel einmal löschen und neuschreiben müssen um die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Danke fürs Lesen.


	17. Tränenspiele

17. Tränenspiele

Entgegen meiner ungeduldigen Art versuche ich Loki etwas Luft zu lassen. Ich verbringe den Abend mit Jane und Pepper. Wir sind nicht sehr redselig, weil jede von uns mit ihren eigenen Sorgen um ein bestimmtes Exemplar der bedrohten Spezies „dickköpfiger Idiot", beschäftigt ist. Erstaunlich, dass wir drei uns zielsicher die kompliziertesten Männer weit und breit geschnappt haben. In dieser Nacht schlafe ich in einem wunderbaren Bett, viel zu erschöpft um mir um irgendetwas Gedanken zu machen, geschweige denn um zu träumen.

Am späten Vormittag schleppe ich mich in die Küche. Beruhigt stelle ich fest, dass ich nichts verpasst habe. Die Superhelden sitzen um den riesigen Tisch und frühstücken ausgiebig. Dabei ist eine fröhliche Diskussion im Gange. Es geht wohl darum, ob die Stunts in einem aktuellen Kinofilm realistisch sind oder nicht. Eigentlich habe ich gar keine Lust mich dazu zu setzen, denn ich möchte so schnell wie möglich zu Loki. Aber ich kann vor Hunger kaum klar denken. Darum grüße ich in die Runde und setze mich schweigend dazu. Niemand erwartet von mir einen geistreichen Beitrag bis ich nicht drei Kaffee im Blut habe. Das finde ich nett.

Nach zwei Bagels werfe ich einen gründlicheren Blick in die Runde. Natasha ist zurück. Sie hat einen kompliziert gebrochenen Fuß. Aber ansonsten ist sie putzmunter und hat eine beeindruckende Portion Toast und Ei vor sich, die mit Thors locker mithalten kann. Apropos Thor – Der kommt gerade durch die Tür. Er war wohl bis gerade eben bei Loki. Erschrocken stelle ich fest, dass seine Augen rot gerändert sind. Oh man. Immer noch Schuldgefühle?

Auf meinen besorgten Blick hin, winkt er ab. „Loki frühstückt im Bett.", erklärt er mir kurz.

Plötzlich kehrt Stille am Tisch ein. Alle wenden sich mir zu, als ob ihnen gerade etwas eingefallen wäre. Ich habe das Gefühl ich hätte ein rot blinkendes Schild mit Lokis Namen drauf an der Stirn. Nicht sehr kleidsam. Meine unauffällige Anwesenheit während des Gesprächs ist verpufft. Sie weicht einem sich verdickenden Rauch aus Neugier.

„Wo wir gerade bei Loki sind.", sagt Tony in seinem markenzeichenmäßigen Plauderton, „Bin ich der Einzige, der nicht ganz schnallt, was du mit ihm zutun hast?"

Er wirft einen demonstrativen Blick in die Runde. Natürlich erntet er Zustimmung. Und das von einigen Seiten. Bis auf Pepper, Thor und seit neuestem Jane und Steve, weiß ja keiner was zwischen Loki und mir läuft. Und sogar _die_ starren mich gerade begierig auf eine schlagfertige Antwort an. Ich fühle mich wie ein hässliches Käferlein unter einem Mikroskop, das seine Makel verlegen – und vergeblich - zu verstecken sucht. Die Rolle als knuffiges Maskottchen der Avengers kann ich hiermit sowas von abschreiben! Andererseits - Sie hat eh nicht besonders gut zu mir gepasst.

„Äh.", mache ich um Zeit zu schinden.

„Komm schon, Darce!", bohrt Tony weiter. „Du hast doch sicher was zu erzählen. Immerhin knutschst du neuerdings mit durchgeknallten Alienprinzen herum."

„Also, das. Tja… das hat sich so ergeben?", weiche ich aus.

Irgendwas muss ich richtig gemacht haben, denn Tony beginnt schallend zu lachen. Die anderen schließen sich ihm an. Sie haben recht - irgendwo ist das echt witzig.

Dank meiner… Witzigkeit bin ich vorerst aus dem Schneider. Die anderen geben scherzhaft zu verstehen, dass sie den Kuss zwischen Loki und mir für einen gelungenen Schachzug halten. Keiner von den Uneingeweihten vermutet, dass ich wirklich was für Loki empfinde. Oder etwa, dass ich etwas mit ihm am Laufen habe. Ich mache mir nicht die Mühe, sie eines Besseren zu belehren. Ich will nicht mit Außenstehenden darüber reden, bevor Loki und ich uns im Klaren sind über… uns.

Genau das ist es, was mich dazu bringt bei erster Gelegenheit unauffällig aufzustehen und mich zu verdrücken. Vielleicht will Loki ja etwas Gesellschaft, wenn er frühstückt?

Ich klopfe an seine Tür. Weil ich keine Antwort bekomme, stecke ich vorsichtig meinen Kopf herein.

Was ich dort in diesem Raum sehe, ist ein erschöpfter Loki, der sich entspannt in seine Kissen lehnt und mit nichts anderem beschäftigt ist, als damit gesund zu werden. Er sitzt aufrecht im Bett und schaut sich müde und etwas desinteressiert die Nachrichten an, die über den Flachbildschirm an der gegenüber liegenden Wand flimmern. Eine Schüssel voll Cornflakes - wahrscheinlich Thors Werk - steht unberührt neben ihm. All das bietet einen beruhigenden, normalen, wunderbaren, _lebendigen _Anblick.

Seine Haare fallen mal wieder weich um sein Gesicht – ein Indikator dafür, dass er vor kurzem geduscht hat - und sein Shirt ist mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß. Wahrscheinlich von Thor geborgt. Keine Ahnung wie er das macht, aber er schafft es in diesem ungestylten Zustand absolut hinreißend auszusehen. Mein Inneres flattert als ich ihn so sehe: Schön, gesund und munter und kein bisschen tot. So sieht also jemand aus, der vor kurzem in einer selbstlosen Heldentat eine Welt gerettet hat, deren Bewohner er gering schätzt. Irre.

Ich gehe zu ihm hinüber. Die plötzliche Anspannung in seiner Schulterpartie zeigt mir, dass er mich bemerkt hat.

„Hey.", mache ich.

Er streift mich mit einem Blick, den ich nicht deuten kann. Dann wendet er sich wieder den Nachrichten zu. Man, sieht der fertig aus. So aus der Nähe. Klar, seine Magie kümmert sich um die Wunden, aber Magieheilung scheint sich nicht gerade angenehm anzufühlen. Loki wirkt alles andere als begeistert darüber, dass ich ihn in dieser unangenehmen Phase störe. Angesichts dieser Tatsache krumpelt sich mein kleines Selbstbewusstsein kümmerlich zusammen wie ein… ja… äh… zerknautschtes Taschentuch? Oder etwas ähnlich niederschmetterndes.

Kurze Bilder von Gestern geistern durch meinen Kopf. Hat er mich etwa doch bemerkt als ich mich kurz zu ihm und Thor gesetzt habe? Ist er deswegen sauer? Oder hat er prinzipiell keinen Bock auf mich? Bis auf zweieinhalb Küsse und ein geplatztes Date haben wir ja nichts, was im Entferntesten von Bedeutung sein könnte - vorausgesetzt er misst solchen Ereignissen Bedeutung zu.

Gerade als ich mich mit einer kleinlauten Ausrede davon machen will, kommt Bewegung in ihn. Er schaut weiterhin nach vorne, aber er schlägt die Bettdecke neben sich zurück. Ich brauche einen Augenblick um das Angebot zu verstehen. Aber dann wird ein kleines Feuerwerk in meiner Bauchgegend gezündet. Ich, also… yeah!

Begeistert kicke ich mir die Schuhe von den Füßen und schlüpfe neben ihn. Loki gluckst. Vermutlich über meinen Enthusiasmus.

Es fällt mir schwer, aber ich gebe mein Bestes und halte die Klappe. Loki braucht Ruhe. Ganz bestimmt kann ich mein Redebedürfnis ihm zuliebe mal abschalten. Also gucke ich mit ihm fern und genieße seine Nähe. Während er durch die Kanäle zappt, bin ich damit beschäftigt die Situation zu analysieren. Wir berühren uns an den Schultern. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, auch an der Hüfte - aber in diesem Punkt bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher. Und nachkontrollieren wäre ja wohl peinlich. Ich traue mich so schon kaum zu atmen, aus Angst, dass das seiner Gesundheit schaden könnte oder schlimmer – dass er dann auf die Idee kommt, dass ich wieder gehen soll.

Loki stößt bei seiner Suche nach einer interessanten Sendung auf eine dieser typischen cinderellamäßigen Aufstyle-Shows. Was da gezeigt wird ist einfach zu albern. Ein Blick in Lokis fassungsloses Gesicht bringt mich zum Lachen. Ich will gerade meinen Kommentar dazu abgeben, als mir etwas auffällt: Seine Augen sind leicht gerötet.

Wie seltsam. Diese Art von Röte habe ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen. Gestern war sie noch nicht da. Sie erinnert mich an mich selbst, wenn ich stundenlang geweint habe. Unmöglich! Ich will den Gedanken sofort wieder verwerfen. Da sehe ich, dass Lokis Wimpern auf diese typische Art feucht zusammen kleben.

Oh man. Er hat tatsächlich_ geweint_. Und da ich schonmal darüber nachdenke… Wenn man einmal von den offensichtlichen Beweisen absieht, fällt mir da noch ein anderes Paar Augen ein, das zu seinem passt wie ein Pärchen im Memory-Spiel. Nämlich Thors. Das lässt auf einiges schließen. Auf Streit, zum Beispiel.

Oh, scheiße. Ich habe überhaupt nichts gemerkt. Stattdessen sitze ich ewig lang ganz unbekümmert neben ihm. Ich bin so unsensibel!

Schnell schaue ich wieder nach vorne.

Oh, scheiße-scheiße-scheiße!

Jetzt wird mir auch klar, dass er bisher kein Wort gesagt hat. Bestimmt deshalb, weil er seiner Stimme nicht so ganz traut. Ich kenne mich damit aus. Ich heule ständig. Davon kriegt man diese erbärmliche Kratzstimme, die in den falschen Momenten versagt und alle darauf aufmerksam macht, dass man geheult hat. Und ich finde es selbst so ätzend, wenn jeder das mitkriegt. Wie muss sich erst Loki fühlen? Ich meine, er ist in _Asgard _groß geworden, in dem Land, wo sie die Regeln des Mannseins garantiert schriftlich haben. Und obwohl ich sie nicht gelesen habe, bin ich hundertprozentig sicher, dass dort _weinen_ nicht zu den typisch männlichen Sachen gehört. Eher Sprüche wie: Jungs weinen nicht! Echte Männer ziehen in den Krieg. Blablabla.

Mist! Ich hab mir wohl den denkbar schlechtesten Zeitpunkt gewählt, um bei ihm reinzuschauen.

Kann sein, dass ich Loki ein wenig zu lange angeschaut oder ein paar komische Verrenkungen auf meinem Platz gemacht habe. Keine Ahnung, was mich verraten hat. Aber Loki _weiß_, dass ich es weiß, denn er räuspert sich. Dann schaltet er den Fernseher auf stumm - das ultimative Zeichen dafür, dass jetzt Redebedarf ist, auch, wenn man dank der flimmernden Bildchen noch eine Ausrede hat um sich nicht angucken zu müssen.

„Mein Bruder und ich-", sagt er und seine Stimme kratzt tatsächlich dabei. Er wirft mir einen merkwürdigen Seitenblick zu. „Wir haben uns… versöhnt. Oder wie auch immer man das nennt." Loki wirkt über diesen Umstand erleichtert aber auch ziemlich fertig - und unglaublich verlegen. Fast so als sei das ein megagroßes Geständnis. Ist es für ihn wohl auch.

„Das… also… wow!", stottere ich begeistert. Also doch kein Streit, sondern das genaue Gegenteil. Jetzt fällt mir auch auf, dass er Thor eben zum ersten Mal mir gegenüber als seinen Bruder bezeichnet hat. Gestern noch hat Thor sich so große Sorgen gemacht, ob Loki ihn in seiner Nähe dulden wird, wenn er erst wieder gesund ist. Und jetzt sagt Loki schon "mein Bruder". Der Hammer!

Das ist ein Riesenumbruch. Ich kenne Thor schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Und immer war er für mich der Typ mit dieser verkorksten Beziehung zu seinem Bruder. Ich meine, als ich ihn kennen lerne, hat Loki eine Stadt in die Luft gejagt, um Thor einzuheizen. Solche Extreme fallen auf. Dass das mit einem Mal gelöst sein soll, geht über meinen Verstand. Andererseits – Loki hat mit seiner Heldentat ein klares Statement für seinen Bruder abgegeben. Sowas kann man im Nachhinein nicht leugnen. Vielleicht hat ihn Thor auf seine feinfühlige Art zur Versöhnung gezwungen.

Das ist so unglaublich. Ich hätte zu gerne miterlebt, wie die Beiden widerwillig – höchstwahrscheinlich um tausend Ecken herum – eingestanden haben, dass sie _eventuell_ brüderliche Gefühle füreinander haben.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Unser Schweigen zieht sich in die Länge. Am Besten sage ich gar nichts. Das ist in meinem Fall ohnehin besser. Andere Frauen würden jetzt wahrscheinlich anfangen von Gefühlen zu labern und es einem Mann noch schwerer machen. Aber ich finde, dieser kleine Seelenstriptease ist für Loki schon ein großer Schritt. Ich weiß, was das für ein wichtiger Moment ist und dass Loki von meiner Reaktion höchstwahrscheinlich eine Menge abhängig macht. Die Konsequenzen meine Handelns gehen über meinen Verstand. Deswegen wechsle ich auf Darcyart das Thema.

Ich greife beherzt über ihn hinweg in seine Cornflakesschüssel. „Cool. Schokopops.", kommentiere ich, bevor ich sie esse. „Sag mal, kann man auf dem hightech-Ding auch zocken? Wir könnten Car Racers spielen. Ich bin unschlagbar in Car Racers."

Lokis Reaktion besteht in einem ungläubigen Starren. Ich habe mich schon so sehr an Lokis durchdringende Blicke gewöhnt, dass ich ruhig zurück schaue und mein Selbstbewusstsein darunter kein bisschen mehr leidet. Auch, wenn er so wirkt, als ob er mich für irre hält. Oder einen blöden Scherz vermutet. Aber ich meine das wirkich so - Wir erleben genug ernste Situationen. Loki kann mir von seinem Bruder erzählen, wenn er wieder gesund ist. Dann ist es hoffentlich auch mal dran, zu definieren, was das mit uns Beiden eigentlich ist.

Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Hör mal. Wir wissen beide, dass du nicht darüber reden willst. Da gefühlsgeladene Monologe nicht dein Ding sind, können wir genauso gut was anderes machen. Schließlich sollst _du_ ja gesund werden."

Meine Erklärung erzielt eine große Wirkung. Loki ist sprachlos.

Also schaue ich ihn an, lächele freundlich - und hoffe, dass mein Frohsinn auf ihn überspringt. Keine Ahnung, ob es klappt, aber meinem Vorschlag wird entsprochen. Auf den Einrichter dieses Raums ist nämlich Verlass, was Technik in Kombination mit Luxus angeht: Lokis Zimmer ist mit allem ausgerüstet was Tony Stark für lebensnotwendig hält. Darum angle ich kurz darauf zwei Controller für die PS3 aus einer Schublade.

Loki lächelt, wirkt fast ein bisschen dankbar, dass er nichts sagen muss und dass ich mich um alles kümmere. Zumindest fügt er sich ohne Beschwerden in sein Schicksal. Ich sehe, dass er den Controller mit fachkundiger Expertise entgegen nimmt. Es sollte mich wundern, dass Loki keiner Erklärung bedarf und mühelos eine PS3 bedienen kann, oder dass ihn das überhaupt interessiert - aber es wundert mich kein bisschen.

Kurz darauf ziehe ich Loki mit meinem Auto sowas von ab. Ich quietsche nach jedem Sieg begeistert herum. Er dagegen schnaubt frustriert. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Loki Car Racers noch nie gespielt hat. Ich dagegen gefühlte tausend mal. Wir fahren Piste um Piste. Ich klopfe coole Sprüche a la „Na, wie gefällt dir das?" und „Schluck Straßenstaub!"

Leider hält mein Erfolg nur vier Runden lang an. Dann zieht Loki an mir vorbei. Ihm entfährt ein triumphales „Ha!"

Das kann ich natürlich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen. In Nullkommanichts wird unser gesittetes Spiel zu einer virtuellen Schlammschlacht. Mogeln ist natürlich erlaubt – wie auch nicht mit Loki? Von Augen-zuhalten, über Zwicken während dem durch-die Kurve-fahren zu Unpassende-Kommentare-abgeben ist bei uns alles dabei.

Wir bekriegen uns und sitzen trotzdem einträchtig nebeneinander. Es ist herrlich. Ein gelegentlicher Blick auf das schalkhafte Loki-Lächeln sagt mir, dass er das genauso sieht. Ich gratuliere mir zu diesem Erfolg.

Den Vogel schießen wir ab, als er sich mir nach einer für ihn glorreichen und für mich niederschmetternden Runde erhaben zuwendet. „Dir ist klar, dass es keine Punkte für eine gelungene Choreographie gibt?" Auf meinen verständnislosen Blick hin, beugt er sich vor und _grinst_: „Du lehnst dich mit in die Kurven."

Spätestens jetzt sehe ich rot. „Das bedeutet Krieg!", knurre ich. Ich werfe den Controller aufs Kissen und stürze mich auf sein spöttisches Gesicht. Unser Spiel hat eine neue, etwas realere Ebene erreicht.

Loki lacht mich aus und fängt geschickt meine Arme ein. „Du willst dich mit mir messen?" Er drückt spielerisch meine Handgelenke. „Überleg dir das nochmal!"

„Von wegen!", fauche ich. „Ich hab nen Selbstverteidigungskurs gemacht!"

„Schon klar.", sagt Loki, während er mich lässig auf Abstand hält. Meine erbärmlichen Versuche, ihn mit den Händen irgendwie zu erreichen, nimmt er mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen zur Kenntnis. Oh, dieser Mistkerl!

Ich wende meinen fiesen Beinweg-Trick an und kicke ihm gegen das Knie. Loki hat wohl nicht mit derart geschickt ausgeführtem Widerstand gerechnet, denn er kippt tatsächlich zur Seite weg.

Und schon purzeln wir als ein raufendes Knäuel übers Bett. Wobei wir uns darauf beschränken, dass ich versuche Treffer zu landen, während Loki mich mühelos ein ums andere Mal abblockt. Irgendwann liegt er ganz gechillt auf dem Rücken und macht mich fuchsteufelswild, weil er jedes _verdammte_ Mal schneller ist als ich! Ich schnaufe schon vor Anstrengung, während Lokis Atem - mit viel Fantasie meinerseits - etwas schneller geht.

Plötzlich fällt mir etwas ein. Ich halte inne, obwohl ich mir gerade seinen Fuß geschnappt habe, in der Hoffnung etwas damit anfangen zu können.

„Sag mal – darfst du das denn?", frage ich erschrocken. „Ist das nicht schlecht für deine Wunden?"

„Tze.", macht Loki. Seine schönen Augen funkeln provokant. „Da müsstest du dich schon etwas mehr anstrengen."

„Na warte!", fauche ich. Ich klemme meine Beine um seine Hüfte und hole zu einem boxchampionmäßigen Schwinger aus. Genau da höre ich ein Geräusch hinter mir. Loki schaut sofort an meinem Knie vorbei zur Tür. Ich brauche einen Moment um mich umzudrehen ohne das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

In der Tür steht Thor. Sein Mund bildet ein perfekt geformtes Oh. Er starrt uns so schockiert an, dass ich mich frage, was zum thormäßigen Donnerwetter er gerade in die Situation hinein interpretiert. Ja okay, ich sitze rittlings auf Loki. Und zugegeben, wir beide wirken _etwas _erhitzt. Aber wir sind doch voll angezogen. Obwohl - Bei näherer Betrachtung sitzt Lokis Shirt nicht mehr ganz so gut. Es sieht beinahe so aus als ob ich Thors kleinem Bruder… äh… ein klein wenig zu nahe getreten wäre?

Ich bin innerhalb eines Moments knallrot.

„Thor!", sage ich verzweifelt. „Das klingt jetzt klischeehaft, aber es ist _wirklich_ nicht so wie es aussieht!"

„Doch, ist es!", flötet Loki, einfach nur um mich zu ärgern. Ich kicke ihn mit dem Knie in die Seite, aber er grinst nur.

Thor räuspert sich verlegen. „Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass wir gleich zu Mittag essen." Er verzieht sich hastig.

„Keine Zeit, Thor.", rufe ich ihm hinterher. „Ich mache gerade deinen Bruder platt!" Entschlossen packe ich mir Lokis Arm und versuche mich daran zu erinnern, wie man einen Haltegriff macht.

Plötzlich werde ich durch die Luft gewirbelt und lande mit einem erschrockenen Schrei auf dem Bett. Schon umfasst er meine Handgelenke – mit nur einer Hand.

„Du willst mich also _platt_ machen? Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Ideen, von denen ich wissen sollte?", fragt er, puren Spott für meine Wortwahl in der Stimme. Zusätzlich hebt er noch eine Augenbraue in seinem ganz typischen Stil.

„Äh, also. Nicht platt machen auf eine _komische_ Art. Ich will dich nicht anmachen, oder so.", beeile ich mich zu erklären.

„Ach, nicht?", plötzlich ist Lokis Blick derart intensiv… Er macht mir klar, dass man meine Aussage auch so verstehen kann, dass ich kein Interesse an ihm habe.

„Äh, nein. Moment!", rudere ich zurück. Ein unfreiwilliges Eingeständnis. Mist.

Loki wirft den Kopf zurück und lacht.

„Du bist doof!", fauche ich beleidigt. Meine Wangen glühen vor Hitze. So fühlt sich eine Niederlage an.

Ich liebäugele einen Augenblick damit, mir eine einsame Ecke zu suchen und meinen gekränkten Stolz zu hätscheln. Aber nur kurz, denn Loki fasst mich an der Hand und zieht mich sanft neben sich. Eine versöhnliche Geste.

Wir setzen uns wieder hin, fast genauso wie vorher, nur diesmal mit glühenden Wangen, zerzausten Haaren und ohne Decke. Loki beendet den Stummmodus des Fernsehers. Nicht, dass uns interessiert hätte, was dort gezeigt wird, aber es hilft uns wieder runter zu kommen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir da sitzen, abwechselnd durchs Programm zappen und nutzlose Sendungen kommentieren. Irgendwann zwischen Cartoons und den Nachrichten, nehme ich seinen Duft neben mir wahr. Er riecht wie ein Morgen nach einem plötzlichen Wolkenbruch, frisch und herb und männlich. Eine Komposition aus einem gut ausgewählten Duft, vermischt mit dem natürlichen Geruch eines gesunden Mannes, der sich viel bewegt aber auch pflegt. Trotzdem bleibt er individuell und so eindeutig _Loki_.

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber genau da wird mir schmerzhaft bewusst, wie knapp es war. Das hier, all die absurden Situationen mit Loki, hätte ich beinahe verloren.

Ich drücke meine Wange gegen seine Schulter. Ungefragt. Aber er scheint nichts dagegen zu haben, denn er legt seinen Arm um mich. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühle ich mich dadurch noch schlimmer. Ich versuche, mich auf den Film zu konzentrieren. Aber meine Sicht verschwimmt.

Loki sagt nichts dazu. Er wischt mir die Tränen ab. Auf diese besondere Art und Weise, indem er mit den Daumen über meine Wangen fährt. Er hebt mich auf seinen Schoss und nimmt mich fest in den Arm. Ich versuche tapfer die sich anbahnende Heulattacke zu unterdrücken. Aber als er beginnt mich leicht hin und her zu wiegen, fühle ich mich derart geborgen, dass meine Hemmungen von mir abfallen und alle meine Dämme losbrechen.

Ich kralle meine Hände in seine Schultern und schluchze gegen sein Schlüsselbein. „Ich bin so erleichtert.", bringe ich irgendwann hervor. Loki nickt. Ich kann es spüren, denn er hat seine Wange auf meinem Kopf abgelegt.

Vielleicht ist es falsch einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu kriegen, ausgerechnet jetzt, da sich der Patient gerade von seinem eigenen erholt. Mag sein. Aber hey – ich habe es mir während der jüngsten Ereignisse einfach nicht gegönnt inne zu halten und auszurasten. Entweder war keine Zeit, oder ich habe mich nicht getraut, aus Angst vor dem Schmerz. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass ich Kontrolle über meinen Heulkrampf hätte. Wenn dem so wäre, würde ich das peinliche Schluchzen sofort abstellen.

Loki jedenfalls trägt es mit Fassung. Vielleicht weil er eben erst mit Thor an der gleichen Stelle Rotz und Wasser geheult hat. Vielleicht weil er versteht, wie schlimm sein Verschwinden für mich war. Oder weil er weiß wie es ist, wenn einfach mal alles raus muss, was sich aufgestaut hat.

Heute ist nunmal kein Tag zum Reden, sondern zum Heulen. Irgendwo finde ich es cool, dass wir in dieser Lage trotzdem fähig sind zusammen zu sein. Ganz unperfekt und echt.

Wir bleiben lange so, unternehmen keinen Versuch die Situation zu ändern oder irgendwas zu verbessern. Stattdessen rezitiert Loki ein Gedicht für mich. Auf Asgardisch. Ich weine, bis ich keine Tränen mehr habe und nur noch erschöpft an seiner Schulter liege und ihm zuhöre. Das Gedicht ist sehr lang. Ich verstehe kein Wort, aber es kommt mir wunderschön vor. Es hat eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich, denn ein Satz kommt immer wieder vor und fällt mir besonders auf: Rhe tuit lam.

Vielleicht weil Loki ihn besonders betont.

Keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet, aber es klingt so, als wäre das Weinen nicht das Ende, sondern nur das Aufatmen vor der nächsten Etappe. Zumindest möchte ich das glauben.

Denn, dass Loki mich im Arm hat, das heißt doch etwas… oder?


	18. Wahrheitsfindung

**18. Wahrheitsfindung**

Loki und ich haben etwas gemeinsam: Wir gehören beide zur Art Mensch, die viel redet. Aber da hören die Gemeinsamkeiten auch schon auf. Loki redet nämlich ohne viel von sich preiszugeben. Er verschleiert kunstvoll die Wahrheit, meist ohne eine direkte Lüge zu erzählen. Ich dagegen kann nicht anders, als die Wahrheit in den unpassendsten Augenblicken herauszuschreien. Diese Fähigkeit ist das Einzige an mir, das nicht gewöhnlich ist und was mir die Freundschaft echter Superhelden eingebracht hat. Meine Direktheit ist wie eine Waffe – eine Waffe, die sich leider oft genug gegen mich selbst richtet.

Nur so lässt sich erklären, warum Loki und ich uns innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden umarmen und bei der nächsten Gelegenheit am liebsten prügeln würden.

Das kommt so:

Mein Nachmittag als heulendes Knäuel auf Lokis - ähm. Tja -_ Schoß_ geht nahtlos in einen ruhigen Abend über. Loki malt mit seiner Hand beruhigende Kreise auf meinen Rücken, auch nachdem ich keine einzige Träne mehr übrig habe. Er sagt mir mit seiner ruhigen, tiefen Stimme die Regeln asgardischer Dichtkunst auf bis auch die letzten trockenen Schluchzer verebbt sind.

Wir machen keine Anstalten diese kostbare gemeinsame Zeit zu beenden. Ich hätte wohl bei ihm übernachtet, wenn meine Freundinnen nicht gewesen wären. Jane und Pepper haben sich zusammen getan, stören so gegen zehn Uhr abends unsere Ruhe und pellen mich gegen meinen Willen aus Lokis Armen.

„Darcy muss sich mal richtig ausschlafen. Das verstehst du doch, oder?", fragt Pepper in ihrem fröhlichen Geschäftsfrauenton, der dir sagt, dass dieser Punkt nicht verhandelbar ist.

„Natürlich.", sagt Loki. Wäre sein Blick entflammbar, so wäre Pepper jetzt im Zentrum eines Infernos. Denn es ist klar, was hier keiner laut sagt: Meine Freundinnen wollen so viel Distanz wie möglich zwischen Loki und mich bringen, bis ich nicht mehr so emotional bin. Sie trauen ihm zu, dass er meine Schwäche ausnutzt. Und Loki ist nicht blöd. Er weiß genau was sie denken.

Oh man. Ihre Sorge ist absolut unnötig. Als ob Loki mich ausgerechnet heute Nacht anfallen würde! Bisher hat er in diese Richtung nicht einen einzigen Versuch unternommen. Und selbst wenn: Als ob ich was dagegen hätte!

Soo gesehen ist es gar nicht mal so schlecht, dass mich meine Freundinnen in Sicherheit bringen. Denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass _ich _ diejenige bin, die _Loki_ ausgesprochen peinlich anfällt, ist relativ hoch.

Und das wäre echt nicht in Ordnung. Das würde die natürliche Reihenfolge von „kennen lernen, Liebe entwickeln und verbindlich machen" durcheinander bringen. Was wir haben ist bisher nicht mehr als eine Kette von Ereignissen, glücklichen Zufällen und schrägen Umständen, die uns einander näher gebracht haben. Keiner von uns hat je zu irgendetwas ja gesagt. Ich hatte gar keine Gelegenheit, ihm die ganz großen Fragen zu stellen. Es steht ja noch nicht mal fest, ob Loki mehr in mir sieht als einen angenehmen Zeitvertreib, einen Wimpernschlag in einem Jahrtausende alten Leben.

Das Alles klingt wirklich logisch. Vielleicht bin ich Jane und Pepper irgendwann auch mal dankbar dafür. _Jetzt_ aber will ich einfach nur bei Loki sein und lieber in seinen Armen schlafen als woanders. Die Beiden sind wirklich hartnäckig und sie hätten mich wohl nicht da weggekriegt ohne mich zu tragen, wenn Loki nicht irgendwann eingegriffen hätte. Er schickt mich mit ihnen auf den Weg, mit der Begründung, dass „ausreichend Schlaf unerlässlich ist, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Wir sehen uns Morgen. Versprochen."

So lande ich schmollig in meinem Gästezimmer, fest entschlossen beim ersten Sonnenstrahl zurück bei Loki zu sein.

Aber Loki bricht sein Versprechen. Denn am Morgen ist er weg.

Mit weg meine ich tatsächlich _weg._

Als ich um Punkt halb acht seine Tür öffne, trifft mich beinahe der Schlag. Sein Zimmer ist verlassen, das Bett gemacht und die Möbel wie von Zauberhand so sauber, als hätte dort wochenlang niemand gewohnt. Wie von Zauberhand… in der Tat.

Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Schließlich ist er unberechenbar. Aber, zu meiner Verteidigung: Die Avengers haben ebenso wenig damit gerechnet wie ich! Natürlich war jedem hier klar, dass Loki nur so lange bleiben würde, wie er braucht um gesund zu werden. Niemand hat erwartet, dass er sich nach seinen Heldentaten den Avengers anschließen würde. Loki ist ein unverbesserlicher Opportunist, immer auf seinen eigenen Erfolgt bedacht – und das ist noch die positivste Meinung über ihn! Tony beispielsweise hält ihn für ein „Arschloch von einem Sadisten, der sein Umfeld aussaugt wie ein Parasit!". Das höre ich ihn zumindest schreien, als die Nachricht von Lokis Verschwinden innerhalb von Minuten die Runde gemacht hat und die Avengers - teilweise noch in Schlafklamotten - im Wohnzimmer zusammenkommen. Ich für meinen Teil hocke hilflos auf der Kante eines Stuhls und versuche das Chaos meiner Gedanken zu bändigen.

Thor ist der Einzige, der davon gewusst hat. Und weil Loki nicht verfügbar ist, er aber schon, kriegt er den Zorn seiner Kollegen ab. Tony, der über die Situation aufgebrachter ist als er sein sollte, lässt einen Schauer farbenfroher Beschimpfungen nieder bis Thor genug hat und von seiner Donnerstimme Gebrauch macht.

„Loki ist in Asgard!" Mein Inneres bebt von seinen Worten. „Ich musste meine Eltern über alles, was vorgefallen ist, in Kenntnis setzen!"

„Mit welchem Recht-", setzt Tony an, aber Thor ist nicht für seine große Geduld bekannt.

„Mit jedem nur erdenklichen Recht! Eine Mutter sollte es wissen, wenn ihr Sohn tot ist! Und noch viel mehr, wenn er seine Heldentaten überlebt hat!"

Eine unangenehme Stille folgt. Ich glaube, keiner hier - mich eingeschlossen – hat auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was Lokis Eltern durchgemacht haben. Zuerst hören sie, ihr Sohn sei tot. Dann, dass er lebt.

„Meine Eltern", setzt Thor fort. „wollen ihn sehen. Und mein Vater will seinen Fall erneut vor das Hohe Gericht bringen, in der Hoffnung, dass seine jüngsten Taten in dieser Welt als Zeichen der Reue für die älteren gewertet werden."

Ich räuspere mich. „Mag ja alles sein. Aber warum kann er sich nicht verabschieden? Er hat sich einfach davon gemacht!"

Thor macht eine hilflose Handbewegung. Er sagt es nicht, aber ich denke, alle wissen, warum Loki so sang- und klanglos verschwunden ist. Weil er den Avengers zutraut, ihn gefangen zu setzen.

Das erklärt aber nicht im Geringsten, warum er _mich_ und sein Versprechen, dass wir uns heute wieder sehen, vergessen hat.

Ich sollte vielleicht nicht kleinlich sein, wenn für ihn so viel auf dem Spiel steht. Mir ist klar, dass es ein großes Ding ist, wenn sein Dad das Exil beendet. Ich versuche _wirklich_ vernünftig zu sein. Aber in mir staut sich das Bedürfnis auf, meine Wut mindestens genauso laut heraus zu schreien wie Tony.

Warum muss Loki alle um ihn herum zum Spielball seiner Pläne machen? Weiß überhaupt irgendwer, wann er wieder kommt und _ob_ er wieder kommt? Interessiert es ihn, dass es Leute gibt, die sowas wissen wollen? Die ein „Tschüss, bis bald!" hören wollen? Die sich vielleicht, eventuell, ein winzig kleines Bisschen erhoffen, ihm wichtig zu sein? Was bedeutet diese Scheiße, von wegen „wir sehen uns Morgen"? Er wusste zu dem Zeitpunkt garantiert schon, dass er nach Asgard aufbrechen würde. Er plant doch immer Alles Wochen vorher! Wenn er so jemanden behandelt, der ihm wichtig ist, dann kann ich einpacken! Kaum winkt Papi mit einer Begnadigung, macht sich der Herr grußlos davon!

Zumindest fast - Ich habe das Gefühl, als hätte er bewusst innegehalten, um meine Hoffnungen zu zertreten.

Wie eine Ameise unter dem Stiefel. Hat er das nicht sogar einmal gesagt? Damals, als er die Welt erobern wollte.

Was zu viel ist, ist zu viel, sage ich mir. Loki hat mich das letzte Mal von einem brühheißen Gefühlsbad in ein eiskaltes katapultiert! Vor über vier Monaten ist Loki zu mir in einen Lift gestiegen und damit kam das Abenteuer in mein ödes Leben. Damals habe ich den Umstand bejubelt, dass mein Leben so spannend geworden ist. Aber jetzt verfluche ich die ganze Action. Ich habe genug. Genug von unvorhergesehenen Ereignissen wegen, genug von endlosen Diskussionen um, genug von schrägen Situationen _mit _Loki. Weil es mein Herz ist, das darunter leidet. So einfach ist das.

Darum fackele ich nicht lange. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes verlasse ich den Schauplatz des Geschehens. Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie so schnell und so aggressiv meine Sachen gepackt. Niemand ist so blöd mich aufzuhalten, auch wenn der eine oder andere von den Avengers irritiert seinen Kopf zu meiner Tür hereinsteckt. Das ist auch gut so, denn ich wäre wahrscheinlich ausgerastet. Zehn Minuten später verlasse ich den Starktower.

Ich bin so sauer, dass ich mich erstmal abreagieren muss. Ich fahre mit der U-Bahn nach Hause. Eine Weile lang spiele ich mit dem Gedanken, meine Turnschuhe anzuziehen und zu joggen bis ich umfalle. Aber das würde mich nicht genug ablenken. Darum schnappe ich mein Portmonee, stelle mein Handy bewusst auf stumm und fahre mit der U-Bahn Richtung Downtown. Ich finde einen Trödelmarkt und mische mich unter die Art Menschen, die keine größeren Probleme haben, als dass _diese_ Kaffeemühle nicht zu _jenen_ Vorhängen passt oder dass der Händler sie übers Ohr hauen könnte. Ich gleiche meine Schritte dem gemächlichen Tempo der Straßenbummler und Schaulustigen an bis ich nicht schneller unterwegs bin als sie.

Ich habe mein eigenes Leben, beschließe ich, während ich stilechte, alte Gegenstände erfeilsche, fest entschlossen meine Wohnung mit diesen „neuen" Errungenschaften zu dekorieren. So manche dumme Gans würde vielleicht waren bis sich Königliche Hoheit, ausgestattet mit allen Ehren und Titeln Asgards, wieder Blicken lässt. Aber _ich _nicht!

Wer braucht schon Loki?

Das ist der Grund, warum ich alle Anrufe ignoriere. Den ganzen Tag lang. Meine Freunde wollen Loki mit mir diskutieren, allen voran Thor. Aber ich habe keinen Bock darauf, dass er noch in seiner Abwesenheit damit glänzt Gesprächsstoff Nummer eins zu sein. Darum ignoriere ich alle Versuche mich zu erreichen.

Ich verhalte mich kindisch, das ist mir klar. Ich bin wütend, verletzt und unausgeglichen. Vielen Dank, das weiß ich selbst! Meine äußerliche „Loki-kann-mich-Mal-Devise" kaufe ich mir selbst am wenigsten ab. Ich wünschte, mir wäre egal, dass Loki mich für einen Trip nach Hause vergessen hat. Aber gegen meinen Willen fühle ich in meinem Inneren ein brennendes Gefühl, das daher rührt, dass ich Loki schon nach wenigen Stunden vermisse. Nicht gerade eine Erkenntnis, die ich schätze!

Es ist offensichtlich, dass ich ziemlich in der Scheiße stecke. Ich meine, Loki schafft es, das Zentrum meines Lebens zu sein, ohne selbst etwas dafür zu tun. Es findet alles in meinem Kopf statt. Ich wage es nicht, diese Schmierenkomödie in meinem Kopf _Liebe _zu nennen. Es muss viel eher _Wahnsinn_ sein.

Was auch immer mit meinem Kopf los ist - meine Sinne spielen mir keinen Streich, als ich diesen beschissenen Tag auf der Couch ausklingen lasse und mit einer Schüssel Chips auf dem Schoß Star Trek gucke… und ein Klingeln höre.

Genervt wische ich die Chipskrümel an meinen Händen an der Jeans ab. Es ist schon fast halb zwölf. Die Hartnäckigkeit meiner Freunde kennt keine Grenzen. Ich bin ernsthaft versucht, ihnen nicht zu öffnen. Aber sie wissen, dass ich zu Hause bin. Darum klingelt es wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder. Bis ich mich schließlich doch genötigt fühle, die Tür zu öffnen, fest entschlossen jeden ungebetenen Besucher zur Schnecke zu machen.

Ich blinzele einmal. Dann noch einmal. Sicherheitshalber. So viel zum Thema „Ungebetener Besuch".

„Hallo.", sagt Loki.

Ich habe nichts zu erwidern. Stattdessen starre ich ihn mit garantiert riesigen Augen an.

Da steht er, in seine coole Klamottenkombi aus Shirt und Jeans gehüllt, ganz so als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Er wirkt souverän, gelassen, ausgeglichen und prinzipiell so wie immer. Ich dagegen stehe alles andere als cool in Jogginghose und Schluffen da, den Griff der Haustür eiskalt in meiner schwitzigen Hand.

Schock und Freude und Wut über sein lässiges Erscheinen vermischen sich in meiner Magengegend zu einem hochexplosiven Cocktail. Ich bringe kein Wort heraus. Stattdessen schwanke ich zwischen den Möglichkeiten Loki eine runter zu hauen, ihn anzuschreien oder die Tür vor seiner Nase zuzuschlagen. Da ich weiß, dass er jede Ohrfeige mühelos auffangen, jede Diskussion gewinnen und sich elegant in meine Wohnung teleportieren kann, fällt mir die Auswahl schwer.

Loki räuspert sich. Er wertet mein Schweigen versehentlich als Reaktion. Er wirkt beinahe ein wenig verlegen.

„Nun. Darcy.", setzt er an. Ich ignoriere das nervöse Flattern in meiner Herzgegend bei der Nennung meines Namens. „Ich bin hier, um neue Bedingungen für unser Date auszuhandeln."

„Aha.", mache ich nur. Ich versuche meinen Gesichtsausdruck so gefasst wie möglich zu halten, während die Fragen in mir kreuz- und quer schießen. Warum ist er wirklich hier? Gibt es vielleicht einen total schlüssigen Grund, warum er letzte Nacht so plötzlich abgehauen ist? Ist ihm das Date so wichtig, dass er eine Pause bei seinen Plänen einlegt und deswegen zu mir nach Hause kommt? Oder ist das hier nur seine neueste Farce?

„Du erinnerst dich doch an unsere Vereinbarung.", sagt er und kommt einen Schritt näher, so dass er direkt vor mir steht. Er lächelt mich an. Selbstbewusst.

Das ist sein großer Fehler. Denn ich bin verletzt und sein Verhalten macht mich wütend. Wie von selbst stürzt sich mein ganzes Sein auf die Defensivmaßnahme, die schon immer meine größte Stärke war: Das Reden. Ich lasse den Türgriff los und stemme die Hände in die Hüften. Bloß nicht mickrig wirken, nicht jetzt!

„Bedingungen?", frage ich mit eiskalter Wut in der Stimme. „_Vereinbarungen? _Oh, ich _erinnere mich_ sogar sehr gut! Nämlich an jemanden, der mir versprochen hat, dass wir uns heute wieder sehen!"

Lokis Augenbrauen ziehen sich irritiert zusammen. Nur ein wenig. Viel zu wenig. „Technisch gesehen haben wir noch weitere sechzehn Minuten lang _heute_. Außerdem dürfte Thor dich doch darüber informiert haben, dass-"

„Genau das ist der Punkt!", unterbreche ich. „_Thor _hat mich informiert! _Du _hast dich einfach davon gemacht!"

„Ich verstehe nicht, was dein Problem-"

„_Mein Problem?", _diesmal schreie ich. „_Mein Problem ist, dass du mir Versprechen gibst, die du nicht hältst, dass du machst was du willst, dass ich nie weiß, was du denkst, ob du das hier Ernst meinst oder nur als Spiel siehst. Mein Problem ist, dass ich überhaupt nicht weiß, was wir Beide miteinander zutun haben und warum ich mit dieser Scheiße seit dem Augenblick, als du zu mir in den Lift gestiegen bist, nicht einfach abschließen kann!"_

In der darauf folgenden Stille hallen meine Worte nach wie ein Echo, das keinen Ausweg aus den Bergen findet. Die Spannung verlässt meinen Körper. Ein Brennen setzt sich in meinem Hals fest. Meine Arme, eben noch als Bollwerke der Gerechtigkeit in meine Seiten gestützt, baumeln kraftlos an mir herab.

Loki sieht aus, als wäre er noch nie derart angeschrien worden. Oder von den Worten seines Gegenübers so getroffen worden. Das erkenne ich daran, dass er zu selten blinzelt und seine Antwort verdächtig lange ausbleibt.

„Dass du der Tatsache, persönlich von meiner Abreise zu hören, so viel Bedeutung beimisst, war mir nicht klar.", sagt er schließlich vorsichtig.

Ich fahre mir mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Na toll. Er schaut auf das Detail statt auf das große Ganze. In der Schule hätte er eine sechs bekommen, mit der Begründung „Thema verfehlt".

„Darum geht's nicht, Loki.", sage ich leise, weil meiner Stimme die durch das Schreien die Kraft ausgegangen ist. Mein leiser Tonfall ist ein starker Kontrast zu eben. Versehentlich erziele ich damit eine große Wirkung bei ihm.

„Worum dann?", fragt er fast schon am verzweifeln. Er scheint in einer Verwirrung kosmischen Ausmaßes zu stecken. Seine schönen Augen scannen mich auf der Suche nach einer Antwort ab.

Tja, worum geht's hier? Was ist das Grundproblem, das ich mit Loki habe? Mir kommt da sofort eine Antwort, eine, die mein ganzes Denken, Fühlen und Handeln bestimmt seit ich sie gefunden habe. Als jemand, der sich rühmt, Wahrheiten schonungslos preiszugeben, wenn sie eingefordert werden, sollte mir die alles entscheidende Antwort doch leicht von den Lippen gehen, oder?

Aber ich muss tief Luft holen, mein Gefühlschaos in Schach halten und mein Kinn mutig heben, um diesen fragenden, grünen Augen zu begegnen. Okay, Darcy. Reden ist dein Ding. Du schaffst das!

Ausgerechnet jetzt fällt mir auf wie nahe er steht. Und wie groß er ist. Und dass seine Augen schön sind. Wirklich _schön._ Ich muss ihnen die Wahrheit erzählen. Ich muss einfach. Auch wenn die Wahrheit Wahnsinn ist.

„Ich liebe dich.", platze ich heraus. „Und ich will eine größere Rolle in deinem Leben spielen als bisher. _Das _ ist mein Problem." Ich wünschte meine Stimme würde dabei fester klingen.

Da. Es ist raus. Wenn ich Loki jemals geschockt habe, dann jetzt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, der für mich immer eine undurchdringliche Mauer war, spiegelt eine ganze Farbpalette an Gefühlen: Schock, Ungläubigkeit, Überforderung. Die Situation ist seiner Kontrolle entglitten.

Jetzt bleibt nur noch abzuwarten, wie er damit umgeht. Ich glaube, ich bin in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so nervös gewesen. Mein Herz pumpt ein mit Adrenalin versetztes Gift durch meinen Körper, das mich zittern und schwitzen lässt. Die wenigen Sekunden bis zu Lokis Antwort sind reine Folter. Ich versuche seinem Gesicht irgendetwas abzulesen, aber es gibt mir keinen Hinweis darauf, was für Chancen ich bei ihm habe.

Sicherlich wäre ein: „Ja klar, Darcy. Lass uns rein gehen und ne Beziehung anfangen!" das Optimalste. Ein „Lass mich nochmal darüber nachdenken" wäre blöd, aber immerhin. „Nein, danke." wäre mies, aber ehrlich. Aber das abgrundtief Letzte, was man auf eine Liebeserklärung hin sagen sollte, wäre:

„Du weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst!"

Im ersten Augenblick glaube ich mich verhört zu haben. Aber mir dämmert ziemlich schnell, dass Loki das wirklich gesagt hat, denn er schaut mich geringschätzig und - aus einem mir unerfindlichen Grund - verletzt an.

Loki glaubt mir nicht. Großartig. Ein derart grausames Szenario hätte sich nicht mal Hollywood ausdenken können. Und _mir _passiert es! Wenn dieser Situation jemals ein romantisches Element innewohnte, so hat Loki ihm gerade erfolgreich denn Hals umgedreht.

Das ist doch nicht zu fassen!

„Natürlich weiß ich wovon ich rede!", widerspreche ich. Meine Stimme klingt kratzig dabei. Vielleicht ist es nutzlos zu kämpfen, aber konfrontiert mit Loki habe ich mich schon vor Ewigkeiten von meiner Vernunft verabschiedet.

„Nein, tust du nicht!", hält er dagegen. Er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, plötzlich wieder eine Festung übermenschlicher Undurchdringlichkeit.

_Das_ werde ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen. „Hör mal, von uns beiden bin ja wohl ich diejenige, deren Aussagen mit größerer Wahrscheinlichkeit der Wahrheit entsprechen!"

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass du lügst. Aber ich habe die berechtigte Vermutung, dass dich irrst!" Er macht einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne und überbrückt den kläglichen Rest an Distanz zwischen uns. Seine verschränkten Arme berühren mich und ich muss den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um seinen Blick zu halten. Pure Absicht.

„Wie kann man sich bei sowas irren?!", beharre ich und versuche nicht verunsichert zu klingen.

„Indem man jemanden anders wahrnimmt als er tatsächlich ist. Du kennst mich nicht!"

Okay, wenigstens dagegen habe ich etwas einzuwenden, denn, auch wenn Loki meine Liebe nicht erwidert, so will ich wenigstens, dass er mir meine Liebe _glaubt._

„Ich weiß immerhin die Wesentlichen Sachen über dich! Ich kenne dich größtenteils als jemand, der mich mit Worten und Messern und übermenschlichen Fähigkeiten bedroht! Aber das hält mich nicht davon ab, dich besser kennen lernen zu wollen! Zählt das denn gar nichts?"

„Für _Menschen _vielleicht. Immerhin sind sie zu tiefgründigen Gefühlen kaum in der Lage." Das ist der schrecklichste Vorwurf, den ich je von ihm gehört habe. Ich spüre ein verdächtiges Brennen hinter meinen Augen. Aber Loki setzt noch einen oben drauf: „Zumindest nicht zu Gefühlen, die denen von langlebigeren Völkern gleich sind. Man kann eure Liebe nicht mit der unseren gleichsetzen."

Autsch. Das tut weh. Ich schlucke. „Du bist derjenige, der sich irrt!", wispere ich.

Er schnaubt darüber, ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er mich nicht für berechtigt hält, ihn zu beurteilen.

Dann fällt ihm das Glitzern in meinen Augen auf.

„Darcy!" setzt er an und streckt die Hand nach meinem Gesicht aus.

Hastig weiche ich einen großen Schritt zurück. „Nein, schon gut!" Ich wische mir schnell mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Schon gut. Ich wusste ja von Anfang an, dass du Menschen minderwertig findest. Ich hätte selbst darauf kommen können, dass du dir nichts aus meinen Gefühlen machst."

„Ich wollte dich nicht-"

„Verletzen oder zum Weinen bringen. Schon klar." Ich wedele sein Verhalten mit einer lässigen Handbewegung zur Seite. Das wäre vielleicht überzeugend gewesen, wenn mir nicht genau in diesem Moment ein unerwünschter Schluchzer über die Lippen gekommen wäre.

Irgendwie schafft Loki es, im Bruchteil einer Sekunde bei mir zu sein und mein Gesicht behutsam in seine Hände zu nehmen. Er will mich trösten und seine Worten nachträglich abmildern, aber das ist nicht das was ich will. Ich will, dass er mir glaubt. Deshalb kann ich nicht aufhören zu reden.

„Ja, zugegeben. Vielleicht habe ich kein ewiges Leben zur Verfügung um dich bis ins Detail kennen zu lernen." Meine Stimme wird von der drückenden Stille nahezu verschluckt. Sie ist nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern und scheint doch laut. Loki hat die Hände noch immer an meinen Wangen. Er schaut mich auf diese intensive Art und Weise an, die mir so vertraut ist. „Und vielleicht kann ich auch keine abgefahrenen Heldentaten vollbringen, so wie das in Asgard üblich ist. Mein Leben ist kurz und zerbrechlich. Aber ich setze trotzdem aufs Ganze! Ich gehe hier gerade ein Risiko ein, dem du nie ausgesetzt sein wirst! Menschen haben vielleicht weniger zu bieten als deine Leute. Aber deshalb haben sie viel mehr zu verlieren. Zählt das denn gar ni-"

Weiter komme ich nicht, weil Loki plötzlich austickt, mich an der Schulter packt, durch die Tür gegen die Wand meines Flurs schiebt und küsst.

Einen Moment lang überschwemmen mich die altbekannten Gefühle – Glück und Euphorie und Wärme – bis ich wieder klar sehen kann und Loki von mir wegdrücke.

„Sag mal, spinnst du? Du kannst mich doch nicht zum Heulen bringen und dann-"

Loki reagiert sofort. Er weicht zurück. „Es ist sicherlich besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe."

Er wirkt tatsächlich einen Augenblick lang gedemütigt. So wie jeder normale Mann, dessen Avancen nicht gut ankommen. Hastig packe ich ihn am Arm.

„Nein warte! Bleib!" Er sieht verdächtig konzentriert aus, so als wolle er sich jeden Moment wegteleportieren. Ich nutze das alles entscheidende Zauberwort: „Bitte! _Bitte_ bleib. Und erklär's mir!"

Loki schaut auf mich herunter, hin- und hergerissen zwischen seinem verletzten Stolz und… ja, und _was_ eigentlich?

„Lass uns das Ganze klären, okay?"

Ich muss eine gefühlte Ewigkeit warten. Einmal mehr scannen mich seine Augen prüfend ab. Er überlegt, wägt seine Möglichkeiten ab. Schließlich kommt er zu einem Schluss.

„Okay." sagt er.

Erleichtert atme ich aus. Daran merke ich, dass ich die Luft angehalten habe. Ich führe ihn durch meine Wohnung, hin zu der gut bewährten Couch. Wir lassen uns nebeneinander darauf nieder - ohne uns anzusehen, mit einem Sicherheitsabstand - Und schweigen minutenlang.

Angespannt warte ich. Ich habe noch eine Chance – miniklein zwar, aber immerhin – um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ich es mit meiner Liebeserklärung ernst meine. Was er wiederum für mich empfindet steht allerdings auf einem anderen Blatt. Aber hey - er ist hier. Er will ein Date. Und er hat anscheinend kein Problem damit, mich zu küssen. Fehlt nur noch das klärende Gespräch.

„Okay.", sagt er nochmal. „_Mein_ Problem bei dieser ganzen Angelegenheit ist," Er macht eine Pause. Ich warte angespannt auf seine große Schlussfolgerung. "dass das was zu Beginn unserer Bekanntschaft geschehen ist… kein Kuss war."

* * *

Hinweis: Diese Fanfiction wird nur 20 Kapitel haben.

Falls Interesse besteht, schreibe ich danach eine Fortsetzung. Schreibt mich deswegen einfach an. Oder auch ein Feedback.

Danke fürs Lesen bis hierhin.


	19. Kein Kuss

Widmung: Für Mysterie, trallala, Natalie, Draugi und einen mysteriösen Gast. Und natürlich LilaWolken.

* * *

19. Kein Kuss

„_Mein_ Problem bei dieser ganzen Angelegenheit ist," Er macht eine Pause. Ich warte angespannt auf seine große Schlussfolgerung. „dass das was zu Beginn unserer Bekanntschaft geschehen ist… kein Kuss war."

Äh… okay. _Was?_

Ich habe das Gefühl als hätte die laute Filmmusik in meinem Leben plötzlich ausgesetzt. Sie macht einer erdrückenden Stille Platz. Es ist die Stille der Realität. Hier sitze ich mit Loki auf meiner Couch, nachdem ich ihm a) meine Liebe gestanden, er mich b) geküsst hat und wir beide c) zu dem Schluss gekommen sind, dass wir unser seltsames Verhalten auf einen Nenner bringen und einiges klären müssen.

Ich weiß echt nicht wie es dazu gekommen ist. Ich meine, eben noch habe ich Loki rein gebeten, in Panik, dass er sich wegteleportiert. Da habe ich noch gar nicht daran gedacht, dass es echt ätzend ist, das Ganze zwischen uns breit zu diskutieren. Immerhin haben wir auf meiner Seite eine missglückte – äh… Liebeserklärung. Und auf Lokis Seite eine generelle Abneigung gegen ehrliche Gespräche. Keine guten Grundvoraussetzungen für mein schmerzgebeuteltes Herz.

Aber ich hoffe, dass es für Lokis Ablehnung eine logische Erklärung gibt. Eine Erklärung mit der ich leben kann, die ein bisschen weniger weh tut als die Worte _Du weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst_.

Leider zündet sich in meinem Hirn angesichts von Lokis Enthüllung kein Leichtfeuer der Erkenntnis. Was meint er mit „Kein Kuss"? Wenn er erwartet, dass ich dem Wirrwarr seiner Gedanken folgen kann… dann tja. Tut mir Leid, enttäuschen zu müssen.

Ich versuche seinem Äußeren Informationen zu entnehmen. Man muss kein Genie sein um zu sehen, dass er das hier echt hasst. Loki sitzt neben mir mit einem absichtlich erzeugten Abstand von etwa dreißig Zentimetern – Was für ein Gegensatz zu dem Kuss eben. Entgegen seiner Gewohnheit sitzt er nicht gekonnt lässig da, sondern scheint unter Hochspannung zu stehen. Zumindest ist sein Rücken kerzengerade und seine Hände liegen fest auf den Oberschenkeln. Während ich ihm ganz zugewendet bin, hat er sich leicht abgewendet, so als würde er liebend gern die Flucht ergreifen. Er wirkt wie eine Katze, die sich vor ihrem Sprung angespannt zurücklehnt. Er sieht ganz so aus als würde er sich liebend gern in die Antarktis teleportieren um dieser Situation so weit wie möglich zu entfliehen. Zusätzlich macht er keine Anstalten seine Aussage zu erklären. Darum stecken wir schon wieder in einer sich verdickenden Stille fest.

Mist.

Ich komme mit dieser Situation nicht klar. Eine Weile schaue ich hilflos auf meine peinlichen Schluffen. Aber da auch Loki nichts anderes tut als Löcher in die Luft zu starren, muss ich irgendetwas unternehmen. Fangen wir einfach vorne an. Bei Problem Nummer eins, dass ich nicht den blassesten Schimmer habe, was Loki meint.

Ich räuspere mich. „Ähm. Loki? Wir _haben_ uns doch geküsst. Drei Mal, wenn man den Kuss auf die Wange mitrechnet. Oh, und eben ja auch noch mal."

Loki schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Du verstehst mich nicht.", sagt er vorwurfsvoll.

So gerne ich ihm widersprechen möchte - _das _liegt meiner Meinung nach auf der Hand.

„Na schön, ich erkläre es dir.", sagt er. Ruckartig steht er auf und beginnt vor der Couch auf und ab zu gehen. Mit garantiert rehgroßen Augen schaue ich ihm dabei zu. Ich schlucke jeden meiner spitzen Kommentare dazu herunter. Es geht hier um sehr viel für mich. Das scheint mein Körper noch unterstreichen zu wollen, denn mein Herz rast und mein Mund wird trocken. Und nebenbei bemerkt – ich bin emotional am Ende.

Lokis Augen gleiten auf der Suche nach dem Startpunkt seiner Erzählung durch den Raum. Plötzlich dreht er sich zu mir um. Ich zucke zusammen. Nur ein bisschen.

„Ist dir bekannt, warum ich auf die Erde verbannt wurde?", fragt er entschlossen. Stumm schüttele ich den Kopf. Ich habe Angst etwas Falsches zu sagen. Darum sage ich lieber erstmal nichts. „Nun. Ursprünglich sollte ich für meine Taten enthauptet werden.". Loki klingt so gleichmütig als würde er über Regenschauer in Dänemark im Juni reden. „Es war mein Glück, dass der Hohe Rat Asgards eine genaue Untersuchung meines Falls anordnete. Darunter fiel auch eine umfassende Untersuchung meines Gehirns auf Fremdeinwirkungen. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass mein Wunsch die Erde zu unterwerfen nicht meinem eigenen Denken entsprungen ist, sondern mithilfe von Telepathie in meine Gedanken gepflanzt wurde. Von Thanos."

„Von wem?", traue ich mich nachzufragen.

„Thanos. Dem König der Chitauri."

„Oh.", mache ich. Chitauri. Hässliche Biester. Ich bin nicht unglücklich, dass ich vor fast einem Jahr den Angriff auf New York zweitausend Meilen entfernt auf dem Fernseher mit verfolgt habe. Manche Erfahrungen muss ich echt nicht machen. Und verrückt gewordene Aliens gehören garantiert dazu – auch wenn sie Loki heißen.

Apropos. Loki steht vor mir und scheint auf eine Reaktion zu warten. „Das heißt, du kannst nichts dafür, dass du… äh… so wild um dich geballert hast? Mit einem Zepter?" Es wäre beruhigend für mein Gewissen, wenn der Kerl, auf den ich abfahre, doch kein Mörder sondern eine unschuldige Marionette war. Naja, okay. Über das „Unschuldige" an Loki lässt sich streiten. Wenn er eine Strafakte hätte, dann wäre sie auch ohne einen Großangriff auf New York - und nebenbei die ganze Welt - dick genug.

Lokis Mundwinkel zucken. Nur minimal.

„Es war das _Zepter_, das mir diese Dinge eingeflüstert hat. Wie auch immer." Er wedelt die Vergangenheit zur Seite. „Da es dank meiner jotunischen Physionomie auch nicht möglich ist, mir meine Magie zu nehmen ohne mich zu töten, verbannte Odin mich im Einvernehmen mit dem Hohen Rat auf die Erde um mein Verhalten durch gute Taten abzubüßen. Man band mein Wohlergehen an das der Erde. In Asgard erwartet man von mir, dass ich den Fortbestand der Erde sichere. Mich rehabilitiere. Die Beziehung zu Thor wieder aufnehme. Mit den Menschen lebe. Und das auf unbestimmte Zeit." Er verzieht das Gesicht.

Ich überlege, einen coolen Kommentar rauszuhauen, aber ich rechne jeden Augenblick damit, dass Loki seine Erklärungen unter einem Vorwand abbricht. Deshalb verkneife ich es mir und kehre zurück zu seiner Geschichte. „Ähm. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich will das wissen. Ich sehe nur keine Zusammenhänge. Was genau hat das nochmal mit uns und unseren… _Differenzen_ zu tun?" Oder wie auch immer man das nennt, wenn sich zwei Leute im Hausflur regelmäßig anschreien, küssen und so weiter.

„Ich musste zur Erde.", fährt Loki unbeirrt, aber mit einem tadelnden Blick auf mich, fort. „Ich machte Pläne. _Einige _Pläne, von denen die meisten eine schnellstmögliche Erledigung meiner Bewährungsauflagen und umfassende Beobachtung der Avengers beinhalteten. An eben jenem Punkt kamst _du_."

Loki, dessen Augen die meinen immer wieder kurz fesseln, wirft mir plötzlich einen sehr ernsten Blick zu. Ich bin sicher, dass sich an meinem Hals nervöse rote Flecken bilden. Ich bin total angespannt, denn ich will unbedingt etwas Klarheit, auch wenn ich beinahe Angst habe zu erfahren, was in den letzten Monaten in Lokis Kopf los war. Immerhin könnte es fatal sein.

„Es war nur ein Routinegang. Ich wollte mit Fury die Bedingungen einer temporären Vereinigung unserer Kräfte aushandeln. Und dann sprichst du mich an. Andernfalls wärst du mir nicht aufgefallen."

„Na toll! Danke!", sage ich und tue beleidigt. Loki gluckst darüber.

„Nimm das nicht persönlich. Ich schenke Menschen generell nicht viel Beachtung. Nein, sag nichts dazu! Jedenfalls hast du mich auf dich aufmerksam gemacht. Im negativen Sinn. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals einem Geschöpf mit bedauernswerterem Mangel an Beherrschung der eigenen Rede begegnet zu sein. Ich vermutete des Weiteren einen akuten Mangel an Intelligenz."

Jetzt tue ich nicht mehr so. Ich _bin _beleidigt. Nur weil ich Loki irgendwann Mal damit gedroht habe unter seine falsche helle Haut zu gucken, muss er mir ja nicht gleich Dummheit attestieren, oder?

„Es war nicht schwer Informationen über dich einzuholen. Ich habe deinen Namen in Erfahrung gebracht. Und sicher gestellt, dass du keine nennenswerten Auffälligkeiten aufweist - außer den Umstand über Umwegen mit Thor befreundet zu sein."

Ich runzele die Stirn. Dem Kerl ist nicht klar, dass jede seiner Erklärungen einen Seitenhieb auf meine Person aufweist. Ist heute Darcy-fertig-mach-Tag, oder was? Erst hat er meine Liebeserklärung als unwahr abgetan. Dann folgen abwertende Sprüche über Menschen im Allgemeinen und mich im speziellen. Eine stilechte Frau hätte ihm von vorn herein würdevoll eins auf die Wange und dann die Tür vor der Nase zu geknallt.

„Dann begegne ich dir auf unvermutete Weise wieder. Und… eine einzige Bemerkung von dir bringt meinen ganzen Plan durcheinander." Ich versuche mich zu erinnern. Ich glaube, ich habe ihn damals gefragt, was für ihn dabei rausspringt, wenn er mit den Avengers zusammen arbeitet. Vor den Avengers. Und vor Fury. Rückblickend war das echt mutig von mir. Nebenbei fällt mir auf, dass Loki in den grammatischen Zeiten hin- und her springt.

„Ich war… verärgert. Eine Reaktion, die ich mir nicht erlaube, wenn ich mich konzentriere. Aber du warst so _unbekümmert._" Loki knurrt verärgert bei der Erinnerung. Es ist ein beeindruckendes Geräusch. Manchmal vergesse ich, wie sehr man in der Scheiße steckt, wenn man auf der anderen Seite von Lokis Bekanntschaften steht. Auf der Seite der Feinde. „Ich bin von meinem Plan abgewichen. Nur um die bohrenden Fragen eines Menschenmädchens abzustellen." Mit einem Mal zeigt nicht nur seine Stimme, sondern auch sein Gesicht _Gefühl_: Ehrliche Frustration. Nur einmal habe ich sein Gesicht so ausdrucksvoll gesehen, nämlich als ich Zeugin seines Gesprächs mit Thor wurde. Mir ist klar, dass dieses Gespräch hier wirklich etwas Besonderes ist. Vielleicht wird er nie wieder so ehrlich sein wie heute. „Ich war fest entschlossen, dich aus der Fassung zu bringen. Ich war zumindest teilweise erfolgreich. Du warst überrascht. Du hattest Angst. Aber deine Fassung hielt entgegen meiner Berechnung stand. Dann kamen auch noch… Nebeneffekten auf. Ich war es selbst, der-"

Hier bricht Loki ab. Aber ich weiß, wie der Satz zu Ende gegangen wäre: Ich war es selbst, der aus der Fassung gebracht wurde. Ich erinnere mich nämlich noch genau an die Wut in seinen Augen, als ich ihn angesichts von Banners grünen Umständen auf sein eigenes „buntes" Problem hingewiesen habe. Ich erinnere mich aber auch an meine eigene Todesangst während meiner Geiselhaft.

„Du hast mich aus der Fassung gebracht.", sage ich.

Loki schnaubt darüber. Er wendet mir den Rücken zu, als könne er mich nicht mehr ansehen. Er macht zwei große Schritte hin zum Fenster und wirft einen Blick runter in den schwach beleuchteten Hinterhof.

„Nicht genug.", gibt er leise zu. Es klingt wie ein Geständnis. „Nicht annähernd genug. Du warst nicht ein Bruchteil so aufgebracht wie ich. Darum wollte ich eine Demütigung durch eine andere ausgleichen und kam dir… zu nahe."

Seine Stimme verebbt, nahezu verlegen. Verblüfft starre ich Loki an. Das meint er also mit dem Kuss, der keiner war! Über diesen Nicht-Kuss habe ich nie tiefer nachgedacht. Ich war viel zu sehr mit den anderen Dingen beschäftigt, die Loki gesagt oder getan hat. Es ist unglaublich, aber er klingt fast so, als hätte er sich genauso viele zermürbende Gedanken gemacht wie ich. Aber… das ist doch unmöglich. Das ist doch ein Widerspruch in sich! Eben erst hat er mich zurückgewiesen. Er hat nicht einen zweiten Gedanken an mein Geständnis verschwendet. Er hat es einfach vom Tisch gefegt. Warum sollte er sich auf der anderen Seite derart intensiv damit beschäftigen, eine Reaktion von mir zu erreichen? Warum sollte es ihm etwas ausmachen, dass unsere Gesichter rein physikalisch gesehen direkt voreinander war-

„Auf eine dümmere Idee hätte ich nicht kommen können!", unterbricht er plötzlich meine Gedanken. „Du warst nicht einmal beeindruckt. Das war… _aufwühlend!_ Dir hat der Kuss nichts ausgemacht. _Du_ hast ihn nicht einmal als solchen eingeordnet. _Ich _dagegen…"

Es ist nichts mehr übrig von Lokis ruhiger Stimme oder von seiner gelassenen Art. Stattdessen höre ich eine Vielzahl an Emotionen: Wut, Irritation und _Schmerz_, den ich nicht verstehe. Irgendwo in seiner Erzählung habe ich den Anschluss verloren. Ich bin völlig verwirrt. „Loki-" setze ich an, obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich sagen, wonach ich fragen soll.

„Nein!" Er dreht sich plötzlich zu mir um. Erschrocken sehe ich zu ihm auf. „Lass mich das erklären! Nur dieses Mal. Es ist nötig, damit du _verstehst_, warum ich nicht… warum…" Für jemanden von seinem Ruf, ringt er ganz schön um Worte. Frustriert fährt er sich durch die Haare. Ich schlucke. Loki war noch nie so entfesselt, so ehrlich, so… _echt._

„Ich höre zu.", verspreche ich.

Loki schaut mich skeptisch an. Er scannt mein Gesicht. Er scheint abzuwägen, was er als nächstes sagen soll - ich versuche, nicht wegzusehen - dann nickt er. Er setzt sich wieder auf seinen Platz auf der Couch. Diesmal lässt er mich aber keinen Moment aus den Augen. „Ich war fest entschlossen, nicht darüber nachzudenken, keine weiteren Informationen über dich einzuholen und dich zu meiden. Aber wie so oft in letzter Zeit wurde mein Plan durcheinander gebracht. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, warum ausgerechnet _du_ im Zentrum eines Großangriffs auf New York auftauchst. Dieser Angriff war für mich von großer Bedeutung. Ich musste die Avengers von mir überzeugen. Aber du hast meine Konzentration durcheinander gebracht."

„Äh.", mache ich hilflos. Verblüfft starre ich Loki an. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Loki mich auf der obersten Etage des Stark Towers überhaupt bemerkt hat! Dieses Wissen stürzt mich in neue Verwirrung. Hier passt doch gar nichts mehr zusammen. Aber Loki ist in seiner Erzählung schon woanders: „Es war nicht möglich meinen Plan zu verfolgen und gleichzeitig für deine Sicherheit zu sorgen. Ich war fest entschlossen, dich nicht zu beachten. Aber du bist ja nicht in der Lage auf dich aufzupassen!" Er deutet vorwurfsvoll auf mich. „Ich musste mein Eingreifen in die Ereignisse abbrechen um deinen Tod zu verhindern. Aber ich nahm mir daraufhin vor, dich nicht wieder zu sehen. Du warst schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein Risiko für meine Vorhaben. Davon angesehen bin ich kein emotionaler Narr, der sein Herz an einen Menschen hängt, der spätestens in siebzig Jahren tot sein wird! Diese Rolle hat Thor schon übernommen."

Ich verstehe wirklich nicht viel von alledem hier, aber _das _verstehe ich sehr gut. Das war's dann wohl für mich. Ich spüre ein verdächtiges Brennen hinter meinen Augen. Lokis Worte brechen sich wie Wellen an meinem Verstand, der sich bemüht – vergeblich - nichts mehr zu mir durchzulassen: „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie schockiert ich darüber war, dich mit einem Mal vor meiner Tür stehen zu haben. Plötzlich befindest du dich mitten in meinem Privatleben. Noch viel weniger konnte ich fassen, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, dich um ein Buch von mir zu kümmern. Nach anfänglicher Verwirrung schaffte ich es, dein Verhalten einer Analyse zu unterziehen. Du warst dankbar. Eine überflüssige, aber nicht besorgniserregende Gefühlsregung. Über die logischen Brüche des nächsten Tages allerdings kann man nicht mehr hinweg sehen."

Jetzt schaut Loki woanders hin. Für uns Menschen ein normales Verhalten, aber ein besorgniserregender Umstand wenn es sich um Loki handelt - Loki hatte schon einen Ruf als arroganter Mistkerl zu einer Zeit, als die Völker der Erde noch keine Buchstaben hatten um das Wort „arrogant" überhaupt auszubuchstabieren. Er ist nervös. Ich frage mich, welche Enthüllung die nächste ist. Ich glaube mein Limit ist bald erreicht.

Er holt tief Luft dafür. „Dir dürfte aufgefallen sein, dass mein Verhalten ab unserem gemeinsamen… Kochversuch nicht mehr logisch erklärbar ist."

Vor meinem inneren Auge zieht ein Film vorbei. Ich sehe Loki, der tausend verwirrende Sachen tut. Vielleicht war das alles so verwirrend, nicht weil ich ein Problem, habe logische Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen, sondern weil Loki verwirrt _ist_. Aber ich habe etwas gelernt: Keine Mutmaßungen mehr! Ich frage direkt zurück: „Was meinst du?"

Loki seufzt. „Ich habe dich in meine Wohnung gebeten. Ich habe dich bekocht. Und ich habe es nicht dabei belassen, dich sogar unter einem Vorwand mit nach Asgard genommen. Ich habe mich dazu hinreißen lassen, dich zu _küssen_." Hier entdecke ich einen Hauch von Röte auf seinen Wangen. Ich bin so verblüfft ihn zu sehen, dass ich beinahe die Hand danach ausgestreckt hätte. „Ich war an deiner Arbeitsstelle, nur um dich zu _sehen_. Ich habe meinen Stolz herunter geschluckt und von den Avengers verlangt dich an mein Krankenbett zu holen. _So_ wollte ich von niemandem gesehen werden. Blau. Übersäht mit Brandblasen. Nicht in der Lage, den Avengers zu entkommen, geschweige denn aufzustehen. Und was tust du?" Er klingt verzweifelt. „Du küsst mich! Ich sah _erbärmlich_ aus. Und du _küsst_ mich! Ich will nicht wissen, wie ich gerochen habe!"

„Verbrannt, wenn du es genau wissen willst.", sage ich mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln. Loki stöhnt auf und vergräbt beschämt das Gesicht in den Händen. Ziemlich menschlich. Und irgendwie liebenswert.

Ich schaue ihm ein bisschen amüsiert dabei zu. Dann werden meine Augen groß, denn es klickt in meinem Kopf. Erkenntnis setzt ein. Ich beginne zu verstehen.

Ich reiße Loki hin zu Reaktionen, die er nicht will. Seine vielgeliebte Kontrolle und Selbstbeherrschung geht in meiner Anwesenheit flöten. Was er kompliziert ausdrückt, ist eigentlich ganz einfach zu erklären: Prinzipiell gehe ich ihm einfach auf die Nerven. Es geht hier darum, dass ich ihm seine Pläne kaputt mache. Dass ich ihm ständig provoziere, ihm ungefragt auf die Nerven gehe. Und jetzt steckt er in der Scheiße, weil er mich ab und zu in der Hitze des Moments geküsst hat und ich ihm nun an der Backe klebe. Das hat er nicht gewollt. Jetzt hat er das Problem mir das Ganze schonend beizubringen. Darauf hätte ich ja auch früher kommen können! Ich meine, all die Seitenhiebe auf Menschen und auf meine allgemeine… Nervigkeit waren ja eindeutig! Und ich bin so blöd, überall nach Gefühlen Ausschau zu halten. Vielleicht bin ich doch eine dumme Gans.

Das tut weh. Mein Inneres fühlt sich an als hätte ein Lastwagen überlebenswichtige Bestandteile überrollt. Gleichzeitig wird das leichte Brennen hinter meinen Augen signifikant stärker. Okay, ich bin _sicher_, meine Augen schimmern schon verdächtig. Ich glaub ich spar mir diesen Foltermonolog und kürze das Ganze hier ab. Ich hab jetzt meine Antwort.

„Hör mal, Loki.", sage ich. Ich stehe auf. Jetzt ist es Loki, der von unten zu mir aufschaut. „Du musst mich nicht schonen. Ich hab meine Illusionen von Romantik und dem Richtigen und all dem Scheiß schon mit siebzehn verloren. Ich bin eine Frau und kein schwärmendes Mädchen. Also sag mir klipp und klar, dass dich dir auf die Nerven gehe und dann lasse ich dich in Ruhe."

Lokis Augenbrauen ziehen sich irritiert zusammen. „Darcy-" setzt er an, aber ich bin schneller. „Nein, schon okay! Ich finde es total nett, dass du dir so viel Zeit nimmst um mir das alles zu erklären. Jemand anderes hätte einfach nur die Handynummer gewechselt. Wenn wir dann jetzt fertig sind, können wir-"

Ich breche erschrocken ab, weil Loki plötzlich auch aufsteht. Er sieht wütend aus. Und damit meine ich _richtig_ wütend, denn man _sieht es auf seinem Gesicht._ Er stellt sich direkt vor mich, was wieder diesen unangenehmen Effekt des Aufschauens mit sich zieht. Ich bin sofort mehr als eingeschüchtert.

„Keine Sorge", versuche ich ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Ich hab dich verstanden. Ich gehe dir auf die Nerven."

„Dir kann doch nicht entgangen sein, was ich dir zu erklären versuche!"

„Es ist mir ja nicht entgangen! Du willst in Ruhe deine Pläne durchziehen. Alles klar."

Loki verengt die Augen. Er scheint das hier für einen üblen Scherz zu halten.

„Jetzt wo ich das verstehe, werde ich dir bestimmt nicht mehr auf die Nerven gehen. Was mich nur stört, ist - also, wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich dir nicht dieses abgrundtief peinliche Geständnis gemacht!" Ich verziehe das Gesicht. „Das ist garantiert das Letzte, was du hören wi-"

Ich quietsche erschrocken auf, als mich Loki einmal mehr packt und erfolgreich zum Schweigen bringt. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber er küsst mich als ob es kein Morgen gäbe. Ich habe nicht seine sanften Hände an meinem Gesicht, sondern einen Arm grob um den Körper geschlungen, sodass ich keinen Zentimeter zurück kann – keine Ahnung wie der auf einmal dahin kommt – und eine Hand fest im Nacken. Seine Lippen sind zwar so weich wie immer aber fühlen sich trotzdem ganz anders an. Fordernd. Oh, und seine _Zunge_…

Ich bin vorerst zu keinem ordentlichen Gedanken fähig.

Irgendwann wird Loki sanfter. Das lässt mich ein ungünstiges Detail bemerken: Mein Atem geht viel zu schnell. Nicht gut, denn mir sollte das hier im Anbetracht der Umstände absolut nicht gefallen.

„Wie kann man etwas derart Eindeutiges so anders verstehen?", haucht Loki irgendwann nahe an meinem Mund.

„Hm?", ist meine intelligente Antwort, während ich langsam wieder in der Realität ankomme.

„Mein Kontrollverlust begründet sich nicht auf der Tatsache, dass du mir im Weg wärest. Ich bin keiner dieser Männer, die an einem Mangel von Selbstbeherrschung leiden und das dann noch mit Liebe verwechseln! Ich habe meine Triebe im Griff und halte meine Gefühle im Zaum. Nein, ich habe mich dafür _entschieden _meine Regeln für dich zu brechen."

„Ähm, aber…", nuschele ich, schlagartig etwas weniger träge. „Aber du interessierst dich doch nicht für mich. Eben im Flur hast du gesagt-"

„Ich weiß was ich gesagt habe. Ich muss es dir wohl ausbuchstabieren: Ich hege Zuneigung für dich."

Ich glaube, mir hat gerade jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Oder mir eine grausame Droge verabreicht, die Wunschträume verursacht. „Was?_"_, wispere ich tonlos.

„Tiefe Zuneigung, die ich bisher nur einmal erlebt habe.", präzisiert Loki. „Ich habe mir geschworen, dass mir so etwas nie wieder passiert. Aber ich habe diesen Schwur gebrochen. Willentlich. Für dich. Also bitte sag mir nicht, dass dir das entgangen ist!"

Loki wartet auf eine Antwort, aber mein Hirn hat ausgesetzt. Die optimistischen Gedanken, die ihn zu gerne wörtlich verstehen wollen haben sich mit den bewährten Pessimisten einen nuklearen Kleinkrieg geliefert… und wider jegliche Erwartung scheinen sie zu gewinnen. Darum bin ich völlig sprachlos.

„Ich habe mich dafür _entschieden _im vollen Bewusstsein der logischen Konsequenzen. Ich bringe dir nicht nur ein paar lächerliche Gefühle, die heute aufblühen und morgen verwelken. Es geht hier nicht um einen _Moment…" _

Im selben Augenblick als mir die Quintessenz seiner Aussage klar wird, hält er inne, wohl selbst erschrocken über den Inhalt seiner Worte. Ich glaube nicht, dass er geplant hat, das zu sagen. Das Wort _Zuneigung_ scheint sich in meine Hirnwindungen zu brennen. Mit einem Mal setzen sich die ganzen Puzzleteile zusammen zu einem großen Ganzen. Aber um ganz sicher zu gehen und mich nicht schon wieder zu irren, frage ich nochmal nach: „Heißt Zuneigung in etwa dasselbe wie Liebe?"

Loki schaut rasch zur Seite. Die leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen ist schlagartig wieder da. „Nicht nur in etwa."

Ich gebe als Antwort ein Geräusch von mir, das haarscharf an einem Schluchzer vorbei geht. Ich glaube, meine Beine geben gleich nach. Zum Glück kann ich mich an Lokis Schultern festhalten wie an einem Fels. Er drückt mich sofort fester an sich. Wir schauen uns in die Augen - ich innerlich und garantiert auch äußerlich völlig durcheinander, er eigentlich wie immer aber mit einem ungewöhnlich offenen Blick, der um Verständnis wirbt.

Er liebt mich, singt ein vielstimmiger Chor in meinem Kopf. Erliebtmicherliebtmicherlieb tmich – ER LIEBT MICH! Und das nicht auf eine oberflächliche, „heute-Schmetterlinge-morgen-Asche" Art und Weise! Ich glaube in meinem Bauch bläst sich gerade ein Riesenluftballon voller Glück auf. Und gleichzeitig Panik, dass ich ihn doch falsch verstanden haben könnte.

„Aber wenn du mich auch…" ich ringe nach Worten „_liebst_, warum glaubst du mir dann nicht?"

„Es geht hier nicht um deine Glaubwürdigkeit oder um einen Mangel an Urteilsvermögen. Ich bin ein verurteilter Mörder, Darcy. Ich lebe im Exil. Ich gehöre weder nach Asgard, Midgard oder Jotunheim. Und jedem, der sich auf meine Seite stellt, droht dasselbe Schicksal. Glaub mir, sobald du lernst was das bedeutet, wird dir klar, dass du mich nicht-"

„Wag es ja nicht, Loki!", fahre ich aufgeregt dazwischen. Ich packe ihn an den Oberarmen und drücke leicht zur Verdeutlichung. „Komm mir nicht damit, dass du mich mehr magst als ich dich! Das ist ne ganz alte Nummer. Wenn _das_ der Grund ist, warum du mich zurückgewiesen hast, dann kriegst du richtig Ärger mit mir! Das ist doch der Klassiker! ‚Ich liebe dich, aber du liebst mich ohnehin nicht zurück' – so nen Scheiß denkt doch jeder!"

Jetzt ist es an Loki sprachlos zu sein. Er starrt mich an. Ich schaue ernst in diese grünen Augen und hole nochmal Luft: „Ich _liebe _dich! Krieg das in deinen blöden Alienschädel rein! Du bist der Erste, zu dem ich das laut sage. Abgesehen von Mum und Dad natürlich. Du bist nicht irgendeine spontane Idee von mir. Ich hab mir das hier gut überlegt! Und falls es dich interessiert: Ich gehöre zu der Sorte Mensch die nur einen Partner pro Leben braucht!"

„Diese Gefühle werden mit der Zeit nachlassen.", hält Loki sofort dagegen. „Wenn dir die Konsequenzen klar werden, wirst du dich anders entscheiden. Ich dagegen habe eine Jahrhunderte lang einstudierte Kontrolle aufgegeben und werde nicht mehr zurück zum Anfang können. Was du mit mir tust ist... Es ist… essenziell und allumfassend. Du bringst mich dazu meine Pläne derart zu ändern, dass ein Leben ohne dich keine Option mehr ist. Außerdem muss berücksichtigt werden-"

An dieser Stelle hätte ich viele kluge Dinge sagen können, um Loki zu unterbrechen. Oder schlaue Dinge tun, an die man sich noch lang erinnern wird. Oder eine anmutige Geste. Aber statt meiner Beredsamkeit ist es meine Hand, die Loki stoppt, denn ich lege sie auf seinen Mund. Ich versuche dem Konflikt in seinen Augen mit ruhigem Blick zu begegnen. Dann stelle ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen und ersetzte meine Hand durch meinen Mund. Aber statt ihn richtig zu küssen, beginne ich zu sprechen.

„_Du_ bist für diesen Fast-Kuss verantwortlich. _Du_ hast das Ganze hier angestoßen. Und jetzt liebe ich dich und du liebst mich."

„Willst du mich etwa für dein Glück verantwortlich machen?"

„Auf jeden Fall! Deine bloße Anwesenheit trägt maßgeblich zu meinem Glück bei."

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend lächelt Loki. Nur ein bisschen. An meinem Mund. Ich hoffe, dass es ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung ist. Aber er hat immer noch Einwände: „Kein vernunftbegabtes Wesen würde sich _mir _anvertrauen."

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Dann bin ich eben nicht vernunftbegabt. Auch egal."

Keine Ahnung ob ich was Schlaues gesagt habe – jedenfalls löst Loki sich aus unserer Umarmung, und lässt sich auf die Couch fallen. Er stöhnt geschlagen auf und vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen. Außerdem sagt er etwas, dass sich verdächtig nach dem asgardischen Äquivalent für „verdammt" anhört.

Wow. Meine erste gewonnene Diskussion mit Loki. Ist das ein gutes Zeichen? Nervös setze ich mich neben ihn. Schließlich wirft Loki mir durch seine Finger einen seiner unergründlichen Blicke zu.

„Für diesen missglückten Kuss bin ich in der Tat verantwortlich."

„In der Tat.", beeile ich mich zuzustimmen. Wenn uns sein Stolz, der keine Rechnung offen lässt, jetzt noch zugute käme, dann wäre das… woah.

„Es ist also meine Pflicht eine Beziehung mit dir einzugehen."

„Sehr scharf beobachtet.", bestätige ich und schaue ihn vorsichtshalber bewundernd an. Ich habe wohl zu dick aufgetragen, denn Loki lacht, als er das sieht.

Zum tausendsten Mal schenkt er mir einen Blick als könne er nicht fassen, dass es mich gibt. „Du bist unglaublich.", sagt er - und wenn es jemals als Kompliment gemeint war, dann jetzt.

Wir lehnen uns gleichzeitig vor. Was folgt ist definitiv kein „Nicht-Kuss". Darin sind wir heute echt gut geworden…

Meine Uhr zeigt zwanzig nach zwei, als wir mit Knutschen und dem Diskutieren einer möglichen Beziehung fertig sind. Wir liegen nebeneinander auf der Couch, ich vorne, Loki hinter mir, ein hoffnungslos verworrenes Knäuel. Wir reden kaum noch, viel zu müde von den jüngsten Ereignissen. Loki hat die Decke über uns ausgebreitet. Es fehlt nicht mehr viel bis wir beide einschlafen. Ich versuche diesen wohl glücklichsten Moment meines Lebens festzuhalten und gleichzeitig zu verkraften, dass bei unseren miesen Startbedingungen _das hier_ herausgekommen ist. Noch kann ich es kaum fassen. Ich warte beinahe darauf, dass ich aufwache oder dass irgendjemand kommt und sagt „Ätsch-bätsch, nur ein Scherz!"

Aber Loki widerlegt das eindrucksvoll, indem er mit einer Frage ein kleines Geständnis verbindet: „Hast du wirklich nicht bemerkt, dass ich die letzten vier Monate damit verbracht habe dich anzustarren?" Dabei vergräbt er nachdrücklich sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren. „Dich sehr erbärmlich anzustarren.", murmelt er.

„Hm?", mache ich verschlafen. „Ich dachte, das wäre dein normaler Blick?"

Loki lacht darüber. Ich nicke irgendwann langsam ein und kuschele mich dabei gegen ihn.

„Hey Loki?", murmele ich später im Halbschlaf. „Zählt das Datum von gestern oder von heute für den Start unserer Beziehung?"

Aber bevor ich seine Antwort hören kann, bin ich schon eingeschlafen.

* * *

Hinweis: Es wird nur noch ein weiteres Kapitel geben. Wenn ich wieder so tolle Feedbacks kriege (6 für das letzte Kapitel... waah!), dann verrate ich mit dem nächsten Kapitel schon Details und setze mich wirklich an eine Fortsetzung.

Danke für euer Interesse.


	20. Epilog:Wie bringen wir es ihnen nur bei?

**Kapitel 20: Wie bringen wir es ihnen nur bei?**

Hi Leute. Hier das Ende. Ein kleiner Ostergruß. Infos zur Fortsetzung findet ihr am Ende des Kapitels.

* * *

„Fertig?", fragt Loki.

„Fertig.", bestätige ich und ziehe die Haustür zu. Dann hake ich mich bei ihm unter.

„Du hast die Mütze nur an um mich zu provozieren.", beklagt er sich, während er auf den Knopf für den Aufzug drückt.

„Wow. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es klappt.", sage ich selbstgefällig.

Ein Fehler, denn Loki packt mich und teleportiert uns kurzerhand an den Fuß des Treppenhauses.

„Sag mal, spinnst du?", ächze ich.

„Nur ein bisschen. Da vorn steht das Auto." Er geht voran.

Kopfschüttelnd folge ich ihm. Loki lenkt uns kurz darauf souverän durch den Fünf-Uhr-Verkehr.

Endlich ist es so weit: Unser Date. Ein ganzer Abend nur für uns. Ganz weit weg von Problemen wie Bruderkomplexen, Weltzerstörungsszenarien, Strafverfahren in Asgard oder eine artenübergreifende Beziehung. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, die mir seit gestern Bauchschmerzen bereitet: Wie soll ich den Avengers erklären, dass ich neuerdings fürs gegnerische Team spiele? Denn genauso werden es einige von ihnen sehen, wenn sie von Loki und mir hören.

Nein, um all das geht es jetzt nicht. Immerhin haben wir ja auch etwas zu feiern: Wir sind heute seit einem ganzen Tag zusammen!

Wenn ich mir anschaue wie Loki uns selbstzufrieden an einen Ort manövriert, den ich noch nicht wissen darf, dann kann ich mein Glück kaum fassen. Er hat an einem Freitagabend nichts Besseres zutun als ihn mit mir zu verbringen. Das ist… wow! Und wie ich ihn so kenne, hat er dafür den ganzen Tag lang einen seiner extrem komplizierten Pläne entworfen - während ich mir ab zwei Uhr nachmittags vor Nervosität die Fingernägel abgeknabbert habe, um mich danach stundenlang schick zu machen.

„Was gibt's?", fragt er, weil ich ihn schon die ganze Zeit so schräg von der Seite anschaue. Ups, das hab ich nicht absichtlich gemacht.

„Du ähm… du siehst toll aus, wenn du Auto fährst. Ich hoffe, das ist dir klar."

Loki lacht. „Jetzt schon."

„Die neue Frisur ist übrigens auch… ziemlich cool."

Er wirft einen skeptischen Blick in den Rückspiegel auf seine kurzen Haare. „Wirklich? Ich hatte vor die Friseurin zu verklagen. Oder versteht ihr in Midgard unter Spitzenschneiden etwas anderes als wir?"

„Nein. Und es sieht gut aus."

Ich räuspere mich verlegen und schaue schnell aus dem Fenster. Loki könnte in seinen lässigen Jeans, den coolen Schuhen und dem verwaschenen Shirt den Cover-Mann von Man's Mode mühelos von der Titelseite kicken. Deshalb komme ich mir beim Versuch ihm ein Kompliment zu machen ziemlich unfähig vor. Aber er soll nicht denken, ich hätte seine Frisur nicht bemerkt.

Nervös kaue ich auf meiner Unterlippe. Ich versuche zu identifizieren in welchem Stadtteil wir sind. Vielleicht kann ich so Rückschlüsse darauf ziehen, was wir machen. Aber leider kenne ich New York dafür längst nicht gut genug.

„Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht mit dir.", stellt Loki scharfsinnig fest.

„Könntest du mir _bitte _einfach sagen, was wir heute Abend machen? Bitte? Ich krieg gleich die Krise!"

„Welchen Teil von Überraschung hast du nicht verstanden?"

„Oh man. Ich sterbe hier gleich vor Anspannung! Dann kannst du den Rest des Abends damit verbringen mich wiederzubeleben!"

Loki grinst unerbittlich. „Wie wär's wenn du einfach mal rausguckst und dir selbst ein Bild machst? Wir sind da."

Er scheint Spaß daran zu haben mich zu verarschen, denn um uns herum ist nichts als ein riesiger Parkplatz voller Menschen.

Während Loki parkt, recke ich den Hals und halte Ausschau nach des Rätsels Lösung. Wir steigen aus. Loki streckt mir die Hand hin, aber ich nehme sie nicht, sondern hüpfe nervös auf und ab wie ein Flummi, in der Hoffnung über die Menschen drüber gucken zu können.

„Soll ich dich hochheben?", fragt er zuckersüß.

„Würdest du? Ach was, nein. Komm schon, sag mir was das hier ist."

Aber statt du antworten geht Loki los. „Hand.", kommandiert er über die Schulter. Ich kann nichts anderes tun, als ihm hinterher zu hechten und nach besagter Hand zu greifen. Er führt mich mitten hinein in den Strom der Menschenmenge. „Errätst du es nicht selbst?", fragt er. Ich schüttele den Kopf und bemühe mich Schritt zu halten. Loki deutet nach vorne, wo die Sicht frei wird auf Stände verschiedenster Art. Gerade als ich eins und eins zusammenzähle, lässt er sich endlich zu einer Art Erklärung herab: „Es ist ein antiker Trödelmarkt."

Er will schon weiter gehen, aber ich bin verwirrt und bleibe stehen. „Moment mal. Sekunde.", sage ich und hänge mich an seinen Arm damit auch er stehen bleibt. „_Du _gehst mit mir auf einen Flohmarkt? Warum denn das?"

Einen Augenblick lang flackert Unsicherheit in Lokis Augen. „Du magst so etwas."

„Ja schon, aber bei einem Date geht man Essen oder ins Kino. Man macht etwas, was beide mögen."

Da ist es wieder. Das Markenzeichenlächeln. „Du magst Trödelmärkte. Und ich für meinen Teil halte gerne deine Hand.", er hebt unterstreichend seine Hand, in der meine ruht. „Ich werde dich über diesen Markt führen und dir alles ausreden, was du kaufen willst."

Ich muss lachen. „Das ist ziemlich intrigant."

„Nicht wahr?", sagt Loki stolz.

Kopfschüttelnd hake ich mich bei ihm unter und wir gehen los.

Ich war noch nie auf diesem Flohmarkt. Die antiken Stücke sind wundervoll. Und Loki stellt sich als ausgezeichneter Verhandlungspartner heraus. Einmal redet er eine zweihundert Dollar Couch so lange lautstark schlecht, bis der Verkäufer sie uns für unter fünfzig Dollar geben will. Ich habe den Eindruck, der Mann will uns nur so schnell wie möglich von seinem Stand weghaben. Lachend ziehen wir weiter. Etwas später finde ich eine Schnupftabakdose aus dem Jahr neunzehnhundertzwei. „Die ist nie im Leben echt.", murmelt Loki mir altklug zu. Kurz darauf rubbeln wir das _Made in China _auf der Unterseite frei.

„Woher wusstest du das?", frage ich.

„Um neunzehnhundert waren solche Dosen gar nicht mehr so in."

„Du willst mich beeindrucken."

„Stimmt. Funktioniert es?"

„Auf jeden Fall."

Es ist ein wundervoller Abend. Wir reden und lachen viel. Ich kann kaum fassen, dass wir nach so viel Ärger und Missverständnissen einfach mal zwei verliebte, junge Leute sein können. Wobei _jung_ bei einem Freund, der sich an das Jahr neunzehnhundertzwei erinnert, relativ zu verstehen ist. Nachdem wir erfolgreich eine Vase zum Auto zurückbalanciert haben, gehen wir Essen. Ich sollte vielleicht für Gerechtigkeit sorgen, als Loki die gebratene Gans vom Nachbartisch flattern und davonwatscheln lässt, aber ich kriege mich vor Lachen kaum ein. Außerdem schaden wir ja niemandem, denn das Restaurant verkauft den Leuten die Gans als Scherz der Woche und erntet dafür viel Applaus. Nur der Chef sieht so aus als erleide er gerade einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Wir dagegen machen uns davon. Kurz darauf flanieren wir in der Abendsonne am Ufer des East River entlang. Loki führt mich in verschlungene Gässchen in den älteren Teil der Stadt. Wir schlüpfen in einem Penthouse in den Fahrstuhl und fahren auf die Dachterrasse. Dort beobachten wir den Sonnenuntergang der berühmten New Yorker Skyline. Dazu trinken wir Wein, den Loki nach eigener Aussage irgendwann hier oben zwischengelagert hat. Wie er die grässlich verzierte Hollywoodschaukel hier hoch gekriegt hat, will er mir aber nicht verraten. Stattdessen schaukeln wir gemeinsam und versuchen keinen Wein zu verschütten.

Diese Art Date passt zu uns. Es ist genauso abgedreht und schräg wie die Art und Weise wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben.

„Danke.", murmele ich, während ich vorsichtig an meinem Wein nippe. Ich starre angestrengt nach vorne auf die atemberaubende Kulisse. Ich glaube, wenn ich Loki anschaue, fange ich vor Rührung an zu heulen. So viel Wertschätzung bin ich einfach nicht gewöhnt. Er scheint etwas zu ahnen, denn er sagt nichts, sondern legt einen Arm um mich und drückt mir einen Kuss an die Schläfe.

Ausgerechnet jetzt vibriert mein Handy. Ich ziehe es hervor um es auszumachen. Da sehe ich, dass es eine SMS von Jane ist. Ich zögere einen Augenblick, eher aus Pflichtgefühl meiner Freundin gegenüber denn aus Interesse. „Ließ sie.", sagt Loki unbekümmert. Kurz darauf atme ich auf. „Nichts wichtiges.", informiere ich ihn. Ich mache das Handy aus. „Filmabend bei den Avengers."

„Tze.", macht Loki nur.

Ich lasse meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken und wir schweigen eine Weile. Aber nur so lange bis ich weniger emotionale Gedanken fassen kann. „Nichts für ungut, aber die Schaukel ist echt hässlich."

„Nicht wahr?", sagt Loki glücklich.

Misstrauisch hebe ich den Kopf wieder. „Du hast sie geklaut, oder?"

„Ausgeborgt.", korrigiert er.

„Von wem?", frage ich streng.

„Ich versichere dir, Stark wird die Lücke in seinem Garten gar nicht bemerken."

„Oh man.", seufze ich. „Sie ist von Tony."

„Siehst du? Ich mache Fortschritte. Stark ist kein Zivilist."

„Stimmt, aber ich wäre froh, wenn du nicht mit dem einzigen Kerl anlegen würdest, der dich in die Luft jagen kann."

„Er ist selbst schuld. Wenn seine Magieeindämmungsforschung auf dem neuesten Stand wäre, dann-"

„Kannst du nicht etwas Harmloseres machen, als in Tonys lasertech-Haus einzubrechen?"

„Hm? Ich kann da ja nicht einfach so rein spazieren wie du."

„Nein, aber du könntest…" ich breche meinen Gedankengang ab und schaue Loki an.

„Was ist?", fragt er.

„Loki. Mir kommt gerade eine verdammt coole Idee für einen Streich. Weißt du was die Krönung des Abends wäre?"

Ich erkläre ihm meine Idee. Es ist nicht schwer Loki für etwas Unsinn zu begeistern. Kurz darauf mache ich mein Handy wieder an. „Hey Jane. Ja, Filmabend klingt toll. Soll ich Chips mitbringen?"

Kaum eine Viertelstunde später stehen wir dank Lokis Fähigkeiten vorm Stark Tower. „Ich sehe dich dann drinnen.", sage ich vergnügt. „Operation Schock-die-Avengers läuft."

Lokis Antwort besteht in dem üblichen ‚Phump'. Entschlossen betrete ich den verglasten Prachtbau.

Nicht viel später sitze ich mit einer Horde unausgelasteter Avengers plus Pepper und Jane auf Tonys Designercouch. Alle sind da. Ich helfe Getränke zu mixen, ein ganz harmloser Teilnehmer eines netten Abends mit Freunden. „Wie lang braucht ihr denn für Popcorn?", fragt Hawk Eye, während er über Natashas Schulter in die riesigen Schüsseln linst. „Nimm das, dann geht's schneller.", befiehlt sie.

Ich warte auf den perfekten Augenblick. Das ist Teil A unseres Plans. Dann, als alle bequem sitzen, die Chips bereit stehen Steve die Playtaste drücken will, ist es so weit. Ich stehe auf und stelle mich direkt vor die Couch.

Ich hole tief Luft. „Leute. Ich muss euch was sagen."

Ich schaue sie mit Grabesmiene an als wollte ich ihnen erzählen, dass nach den neuen Spielregeln bei der nächsten Weltrettungsaktion keine Superkräfte erlaubt sind.

„Kann das nicht bis nachher warten?", fragt Tony gut gelaunt. Dafür kriegt er von Pepper einen Ellbogen in die Seite. „Was ist los, Schatz?", fragt sie mich besorgt. „Schatz?", fragt Tony empört zurück.

Die erwartungsvollen Blicke meiner Freunde sind die perfekte Bühne für Loki und mich. Ich bin sicher, dass er sich inzwischen Zugang zum Stark Tower verschafft hat und ganz in der Nähe ist. Wahrscheinlich schon hier im Raum.

„Hört zu. Ich weiß, dass das für einige von euch jetzt ziemlich überraschend kommt, aber…" ich mache eine Kunstpause. „Ich bin mit Loki zusammen."

Ich denke, ich habe das echt gut gemacht. Aber der Tumult, den ich mir erhofft hatte, bleibt aus. Stattdessen herrscht Totenstille.

„Äh…", mache ich und fasse mir verlegen ins Haar. Ich glaub, ich habe die Avengers ausgeknockt. Sie starren mich unangenehm an. Alle. Wobei die Bandbreite an Schockiertheit bei Pepper, Jane und Steve beginnt und sich über irritierte und verwirrte Gesichter bis hin zu Tonys flammenden Inferno an Fassungslosigkeit hinzieht. Nur Thor sitzt da und versucht sich neben seiner Freundin so unsichtbar wie möglich zu machen. Den erwartet was, wenn sie checkt, dass er mehr weiß als sie.

Okay, die Info ist rübergebracht. Weiter zu Teil B des Plans. Höchste Zeit um mir meinen coolen Flug nach Hause herbeizurufen. „Tja. Wenn das also geregelt ist, dann können wir…"

„Du verarschst uns doch!", fährt Tony auf.

„Äh, nein. Ist alles wahr. Ehrlich gesagt wollte ich jetzt noch-"

Weiter komme ich nicht, denn Pepper sagt „So ein Mistkerl! Wie kann er nur!" Sie scheint kurz vor einem Anfall zu stehen. Janes empörtes Nicken ist Beipflichtung genug, um sie losschimpfen zu lassen. „Ich hab ja gleich gesagt, dass er ein mieser-"

„Also, Pepper. Eigentlich wollte ich euch noch was anderes-"

„Der hat dir doch ne Gehirnwäsche verpasst!", sagt Tony im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Ich glaube kaum, dass du freiwillig mit dieser… dieser Entschuldung von einem Chaosprinzen zusammen bist."

Oh Mist. Teil B ist wird schon etwas schwieriger als Teil A. Für Lokis cooles Erscheinen in Tonys Wohnzimmer brauche ich die volle Aufmerksamkeit von allen. „Äh, Tony-"

„Wenn Loki etwas von dir will, worauf du keinen Bock hast, dann können wir das ganz schnell für dich regeln.", fügt Natasha hinzu.

„Vielen Dank, aber da gibt es nichts zu regeln, versteht ihr? Ich möchte euch nur darüber informieren, dass-"

„Beweis es!" Es ist Bruce, der das sagt. „Beweis uns, dass ihr ein Paar seid und nicht nur ein Freak und seine Gefangene."

„Ein vernünftiger Vorschlag.", kommentiert Steve. „Darcy? Kannst du das beweisen?"

„Ja klar. Gerne.", sage ich sofort. Perfekte Umstände. Na also. Geht doch.

Gespannt werde ich angeschaut. Wahrscheinlich erwarten sie, dass ich jetzt ein Foto von Loki und mir aus dem Geldbeutel hole. Stattdessen schiebe ich die Hände in die Hosentaschen und sage „Loki? Kommst du mal bitte?"

Es macht ‚Phump' hinter mir. Ich drehe mich nicht um, denn ich weiß, dass Loki gerade verdammt cool hinter mir steht - in Shirt, Jeans uns allem, was dazu gehört. Ich spüre eine vertraute Berührung an der Hüfte: Er hat den Arm um mich gelegt. Mehrere Leute ziehen bei dem Anblick die Luft ein.

Wir sind cool. Ja, danke. Ich weiß.

„Guten Abend.", sagt Loki lässig.

„Wie ist der schon wieder hier rein gekommen?", fragt sich Tony laut.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass der auch normale Klamotten hat.", murmelt Natasha.

Ansonsten machen die Avengers erst mal gar nichts, außer starren. Sie greifen nicht mal zu ihren Waffen. Ist ja auch verständlich, denn Loki steht unbewaffnet vor ihnen – zumindest so unbewaffnet wie ein Magier nun mal sein kann. Es entsteht eine kleine Pause.

Ich grinse wahrscheinlich gerade genauso ätzend wie Loki immer. Hoffentlich macht wenigstens er ein ernstes Gesicht.

„Also ihr Beide, ja?", sagt Hawk Eye. „hey, nichts für ungut, aber… ihr passt nicht zusammen."

Mein Grinsen verschwindet. „Äh, wie bitte?"

„Was ich meine ist - Ihr habt keine Schwingungen." Hawk Eye gestikuliert vage in unsere Richtung. „Es knistert kein bisschen. Ihr wisst schon was ich meine. Ihr beide sendet keine pärchenhaften Signale aus."

Ich glaub, ich hör nicht recht. Eben noch hieß es, wir wären kein Pärchen, jetzt auf einmal, wir wären kein _gutes _Pärchen. Als ob wir uns das bieten lassen würden. Schließlich sind wir beide nicht gerade auf den Mund gefallen. Ich lege den Kopf zurück und schaue Loki an.

„Wir haben keine Schwingungen", wiederhole ich.

Um Loki Mundwinkel zuckt ein Lächeln, das sich nicht ausbreitet. Aber ich sehe es in seinen Augen. „Ich hörte davon."

„Das liegt an ihm!", behaupte ich laut und deute lässig mit dem Daumen hinter mich. „Ist doch logisch. Er ist ein Alien. Er sendet seine Signale auf einer völlig anderen Frequenz." Ich mache dazu ein sehr ernstes Gesicht.

„Wie bitte?", ereifert sich Loki. „Wenn jemand dafür verantwortlich ist, dann doch wohl du! Du bist diejenige, deren Hirn in nicht ganz nachvollziehbaren Bahnen läuft. Du würdest jeden Geigerzähler in einer Umgebung von fünfzig Meilen durcheinander bringen."

„Ach ja? Das sagt ausgerechnet derjenige, der- oh man, Loki, grins mich nicht so selbstzufrieden an! Wie soll ich mich auf mein Argument konzentrieren, wenn du nichts Besseres zutun hast, als absolut hinreißend zu sein?"

„Du könntest deine Augen schließen.", bietet Loki erhaben an.

„Hör mal, wenn du mich küssen willst, brauchst du nicht extra mit dem Zaunpfahl zu winken."

„Reines Wunschdenken deinerseits. Du solltest mal zum Arzt gehen, Liebes."

„Willst du das wirklich? Der würde mir wahrscheinlich Tabletten gegen deinen Wahnsinn verschreiben!"

„Eine solche Unverschämtheit kann ich unmöglich ungesühnt lassen!" Loki packt mich entschlossen an den Oberarmen und...

Ähm, tja. Man soll ja nicht mit seinem Freund vor seinen Freunden rumknutschen. Aber wir sind so abgedreht und machen es trotzdem. Aber nur echt kurz. Wirklich! Das ist übrigens Teil C des Plans.

„Äh, hallo? Wir sind auch noch da!", schiebt Jane vorsichtig ein.

„Hm? Oh, euch hatte ich fast vergessen.", sagt Loki freundlich. Alles nur gespielt. Ist ja klar.

Und ich spiele fröhlich mit: „Beamst du uns nach Hause?", frage ich mit einem bewundernden Augenaufschlag.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Darcy!", regt sich Pepper auf.

„Wisst ihr -", mache ich. Ich unterstreiche meine Antwort damit, dass ich meine Arme um Lokis Hals lege. Es entsteht eine erwartungsvolle Pause. „-ich muss meinem neuen Ruf als Misses Chaos ja irgendwie gerecht werden, oder?"

Und damit verschwinden Loki und ich mit dem charakteristischen und extrem coolen Geräusch.

Ende...

* * *

... oder?

Die Fortsetzung heißt: Finger weg von meinem Freund.

Ihr könnt ja schonmal überlegen worum es geht^^

Ich weiß allerdings noch nicht, wann ich damit anfange. Aber eure Feedbacks motivieren mich sehr. Vielen Dank!

Bis bald.


End file.
